Flirting on the Runway
by eeyoreluver
Summary: Bella Swan is twenty one and a Victoria's Secret model. Life is good but gets even better when she sees a certain guy with green eyes in the audience. EdwardxBella
1. Bad Romance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**This is being rewritten. I'm changing little things here and there. Also, I'm cleaning up some of the grammar errors. **

**To everyone:**** Whether you've read the original, or just began reading for the first time, I hope you enjoy this story. Much love to everyone!**

_**Walk, walk fashion baby**_

_**Work it, move that bitch crazy**_

_**Walk, walk passion baby**_

_**Work it, I'm a free bitch baby**_

_**Lady Gaga- Bad Romance**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I slipped into my persona. As the first wave of cheers hit me, I focused on my walk, making sure to step one foot in front of the other. The cameras flashed wildly as I walked closer to the edge, the applause deafened me slightly and the applause fed my confidence. I reached the edge and hit a pose at the many people and cameras looking at me. I turned and got ready to do it all over again.

This, is my job, and I love every second of it.

When I was younger I hated attention. I hated being looked at more than necessary, and tried to blend in with everyone else. But that all changed when I took my first steps on the runway. Hearing everyone around me clapping and cheering sends an adrenaline rush through me that boosts my confidence and makes me feel beautiful.

My name is Bella Swan, and at twenty-one, I already have a successful career as a model. At the moment, I'm mainly a Victoria's Secret angel, but I also model for high fashion campaigns on occasion. Not only do I walk on the runways all over the world, but I also pose for magazine ads and on some occasion even covers. I work and walk with some of the best in the business, but no one could compare with my two best friends. Alice Brandon is my little pixie friend who never seems to lack energy for anything and has a serious shopping addiction, she has not let her height get in the way of her success, she is about 5'1 but has the confidence of a six foot tall person. Rosalie Hale is the envy of almost everyone. With her killer looks and body, she radiates confidence but is such a real person.

With as much success as the girls and I have had and as much as we're in the public eye, we still haven't found that special someone. Believe me, we don't have any problem at all attracting the opposite sex, but we have a problem finding the right one. Also, being a model reels in guys who are interested in getting fame or money which is another problem we come across.

Today was just like any other show, but it was a little more important. Tonight we're going to be in the winter fashion show which is hugely popular among the media and celebrities. Its going to be aired on national television and many prestigious guests are expected to attend. A normal person would be quivering with nerves at all the hype, but the girls and I feed off the nervous energy and only do that much more better.

As I sit getting my hair and makeup done, I can't control the butterflies in my stomach. I knew I wasn't nervous, but I didn't know what to make of this strange feeling in my belly. I felt almost excited. Like tonight was going to be special.

I looked up at the mirror and smiled at all of the people working on me. As much fame as I gain, I will always stay down to earth and not let it get to me. I always treated everyone around me with respect, even if it's just the custodian taking out the trash.

When makeup is done, I headed over to Angela who waits for me with my first outfit of the night.

"Hi Bella," she said excitedly.

"Hey Angela," I said smiling.

"Come here so I can get this on you" she said. I shrugged out of my robe and she helped me into a midnight blue pushup bra that had silver sequins on the straps. I stepped into panties that were the same style as the bra and then slipped into some heels. Angela helped me strap the heels on and then made sure everything was adjusted.

"Is the bra tight enough?" she asked.

"Perfect," I said smiling. I loved having Angela as the person who helped me change. She was always very professional and kept up with the hectic schedule easily.

"Have a nice show," she said, giving me a quick hug.

"Thank you. I'll try," I said, walking off to find Alice and Rose.

Rosalie was easy enough to spot with her enormous white wings. "Nice wings Rose," I said when I approached her.

"Bite me," she said. I broke out laughing and Alice came along next to us. She too complimented Rosalie's wings, but a little more genuinely then I did.

We were accustomed to wearing wings and had no problem with them, but honestly they weren't my favorite accessory. They were huge and threw you off balance and the straps chafed my skin and left it irritated.

Things backstage were always a little hectic. You had assistants and tech people running around making sure everything was set and on time and then you had half naked girls all over the place getting ready. It was complete chaos sometimes, but the girls and I did a pretty good job of keeping our cool and doing everything on time.

"Ladies! The show is about to start. Everyone line up!" Ben yelled. He always helped keep backstage under control. He's been the backstage manager for as long as I can remember.

We all stood in line hearing the music blast and getting psyched up. The line moved forward bit by bit and soon Ben was telling Rose to go. I danced in place to the music to hype myself up and winked at the camera on me. A few seconds later, I was finally told to go. When I turned, I felt the familiar adrenaline rush through me as I stepped in beat with the music. I loved how my clumsiness disappeared as soon as I strutted my way down the runway. I reached the end of the runway and posed. I almost did a double take when I looked out into the audience. I was stunned momentarily when my brown eyes locked onto green ones, but I quickly recovered and turned.

As soon as I was backstage, I broke into a little run as I made my way to Angela to get into my second outfit. She helped tie the blood red corset I was wearing then had me step into the matching panties. She helped me strap on my red heels and then fixed my hair and any smudges in my makeup.

I said a quick thanks as I walked back to the line. I was shaking with nerves of seeing that stranger again. I had no idea what came over me as my eyes locked with his. He was just like any other guy. I had to get a grip on myself and stay professional.

As I got closer and closer to begin my walk I kept telling myself to calm the hell down, but the butterflies kept invading my stomach against my will. I took a deep breath when Ben told me to go and turned to walk down. I kept my composure with every step I took and let myself get lost in my zone. I located the camera following me, and did a little hair shake. I was quickly knocked out of my zone when I reached the end of the runway as I noticed more details of this beautiful stranger. I blew a kiss without registering in my mind and then turned to walk back, but not before noticing a little smirk on his face.

I almost stumbled when I reached the backstage area. This stranger with messy bronze hair and green eyes was slowly embedding himself into my mind, and I had to stop myself because I can not afford any distractions from my career right now.

I joined Alice and Rosalie as we awaited to make our finale walk. When we were given the go, we held hands as we walked down and smiled. The finale was all about celebrating a successful show and just having fun. I instantly located my handsome stranger and expected him to be checking out all of the other beautiful models around me, but was pleased to see his eyes glued on me. We walked back and Ben congratulated everyone on another successful show.

I went to Angela, who already had a change of clothes waiting for me, and I gave her a thankful smile. I got into my simple black dress and slipped into my black Louboutins and gathered up my belongings. I hugged Angela goodbye and went to meet up with Alice and Rosalie to head over to the after party.

"Ready to go?" Alice asked as she and Rosalie walked over to me. I nodded and we walked out to where our black SUV was waiting for us. We tended to hire a car service for the big shows, so that we didn't have to worry about a designated driver. The sound of the engine being cut off snapped me out of my thoughts as our driver opened our door. I got out and made sure I had everything before linking arms with Alice and Rose as we walked to the entrance. A few pictures were snapped of us, and we were instantly let in and we walked into the loud environment. Bodies were gyrating on the dance floor and there were people laughing and drinking everywhere.

Alice and Rosalie went to go get a quick drink as my eyes started searching the club. I didn't want to admit to myself who I was looking for, but I knew.

I felt someone touch my elbow and when I turned to see who it was, I was a little disappointed to see blonde hair instead of bronze and blue eyes instead of green. "Hey, I'm Mike. I think you're smoking hot! Want to dance?"

I didn't want to be rude, but I really wasn't interested in staying here and talking to this guy. "Um, my friends are calling me so excuse me," I said as I practically sprinted towards the girls.

"Let's go dance," I said, pulling their arms and leading them to the dance floor. The song 'Hot N Cold' came on and we started to jump around to the beat and laughing.

"You PMS like a bitch, I would know," we all sang out loud and laughed afterwards. We danced on to the song, completely careless as to who watched. Whenever we went out, a few people took pictures with their camera phones, but all we cared about was letting loose and just having fun. The song changed to a hip hop song and we started playfully grinding on each other, noticing the guys' mouths water at the view. Eventually, a guy worked up the balls and asked Rosalie to dance. She accepted, which left Alice and I as dance partners.

"Hey Bella. Do you want to dance?"

I turned and restrained myself from rolling my eyes at the sight of that guy Mike standing next to Alice and I. Alice noticed the reluctant look on my face and came to my rescue.

"I'm sorry, but she's with me," she said, wrapping her tiny arms around my neck. He walked away and we burst out laughing. We danced until the end of the song and then I walked over to the bar, while Alice said she needed the restroom. I sat on one of the stools and waited on the bartender.

"A jack and coke please," I said when I got his attention.

"Make that two please, and they're on me." I heard an unfamiliar voice say. It was much too velvety to be the voice of Mike. I slowly turned around and was met with the green eyes I was secretly craving to see all night. I was stunned into silence as I lost myself in his sparkling green pools. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I processed the fact that my drink was placed in front of me.

"Hello. My name is Edward Masen. Congratulations on tonight, you looked beautiful," he said, the sweet velvet of his voice lulling me into a sense of calmness.

"Hi Edward. My name is Bella Swan. And thank you," I managed to say. I felt my cheeks flush with the intensity of his stare. I couldn't help my wandering eyes as they roamed his body up and down. He was wearing a white button down shirt that had the first few buttons undone to give me a peek of his chest and black jeans with a leather jacket.

"May I sit next to you?" he asked.

"Uh.. Of course," I answered lamely. I took my purse off of the chair next to me and he smiled and sat down.

"Did you come here alone?" I asked to start the conversation.

"No, I came with two other friends. I don't know where they ran off to though," he said pensively.

"I also came with two friends," I said. "Maybe you'll recognize them. They were also in the show tonight," I said. I started sipping my drink, loving the slight burn of the whiskey.

He was sipping his as well, his eyes on mine the entire time. He was bringing out something inside of me. Never have I ever felt anything like this. I wasn't used to men being so chivalrous, I was used to men being cocky and power hungry.

"Edward!"

We both snapped our heads in the direction of a huge muscular man with curly black hair. My mind instantly went to Rose, and how this man was exactly her type. She loved muscular men.

"I've been looking everywhere for you! Remember that blonde from the show tonight? I just saw her but I lost her. Help me find her," he pleaded.

"Emmett, I'm busy." Edward said, giving Emmett an annoyed look.

"Just help me find the pretty blonde and I'll leave you alone for the rest of the night," he said.

"Hi Emmett, I'm Bella. What does this blonde look like?" I asked.

"She was fucking gorgeous. The best looking girl I had ever laid eyes on, and she wore a white outfit with huge white wings."

Then it clicked in my mind. He was looking for Rose. I debated for a few seconds on whether or not to give him a little push to Rosalie.

"Her name is Rosalie Hale," I said, looking out on the dance floor and spotted her. "She's right there," I said pointing at her. "Go get her tiger," I said patting him on the back.

"Thank you!" he said before taking off in Rosalie's direction.

"Is that really her or did you just want to get rid of him?" Edward asked while chuckling.

"It is her. She happens to be one of my best friends," I said feigning offense, but quickly broke into a smile.

We were silent for a couple of minutes, taking a bit more sips from our drinks. As I started gathering the condensation on my finger and licking it, I noticed his eyes on me and I felt my cheeks flame up. We talked for a couple of more minutes until Alice showed up at my side.

"Hey Bella. Are you ready to leave?" she asked. I looked at my cellphone for the time and was shocked to realize it was a couple of minutes until closing. The time flew by when I was in Edward's company.

"Yeah, I think so. Alice, this is Edward Masen. Edward, this is Alice Brandon."

"Hello Alice," he said. He waved slightly with his hand.

"Hi Edward," she said. She looked to me with a bright smile.

"It was nice meeting you, Edward," I said as I stood up and grabbed my purse.

He smiled. "It was nice meeting you as well, Bella"

As I turned to walk away with Alice, I felt a jolt of electricity and jumped a little. I turned and saw Edward looking down at his hand on my elbow with wonder, almost as if he had felt it as well.

"Bella, will I see you again?" he asked.

"You know where to find me," I said and threw a quick wink his way before turning back around and linking arms with Alice as we walked out. Rosalie was waiting by the door for us with a smile on her face.

We walked out and waited for our SUV to pull up. A couple of photographers snapped photos of us, but we just tried to ignore them and tried to carry on as normally as possible.

We climbed into the car once it arrived and everyone was unusually quiet as we made our way home. Our driver made his way along the streets smoothly and my thoughts were still back at the club thinking of Edward. He's just another guy, I shouldn't get my hopes up and think that he could be different. Usually every handsome guy ends up being the biggest asshole. I sighed and leaned back against the headrest.

We arrived home in no time and thanked the driver as we climbed out and walked towards the house. "Why is everyone so quiet?" Alice asked as we walked in through the front door.

Rosalie and I looked at each other and I noticed that she also seemed to have something on her mind. I wondered if like me, she was also considering taking a chance with someone we met tonight.

"I'm fine," I said to Alice.

"Me too." Rose said.

Alice narrowed her eyes, obviously not believing us.

"Look Alice, I'm really tired. I'm going to get some sleep okay?" I asked. Without hearing her response, I walked past the living room and towards my room. I threw myself onto my bed and closed my eyes, wishing all the confusing thoughts would just go away and leave me alone.

I stripped off my dress and kicked off my heels and fell asleep with just my bra and underwear.

I woke up the next morning feeling groggy and tired. With some effort, I dragged myself out of bed and walked to my bathroom. I took one look at my face and groaned at my reflection. I looked like a tired panda, my makeup smudged all over the place. I quickly washed my face, and then made my way out into the kitchen. Looking around, apparently I wasn't the only one a little off this morning. Rose sat staring off into space with a half eaten bagel on the plate in front of her and Alice was leaning against the kitchen counter, staring into her mug of coffee. I walked in and grabbed my own mug and sipped at it.

"What is wrong with us?" Alice asked out of the blue.

Rose and I looked up at her.

"Look at us. We seem so dead," she said. She turned to Rose. "Tell me what happened last night to get you so down."

"Nothing happened. I danced and had fun as always," she said. "I also met a guy," she said quietly.

"Tell me about this guy," Alice said.

"Well his name is Emmett and he was great, but I feel like he's almost too good to be true," Rose said. Rose has had bad experiences with men, making her very reserved. She preferred to love and leave them before _they _left _her._

"Okay, Bella what happened with you?"

"Well I met a guy too and like Rose I also feel like he's too good to be true," I said.

"Girls, you won't know until you try. I also met someone last night and I have doubts, but I'm willing to take a chance and see if it can turn into something," Alice said. Rose and I looked at each other and then at Alice and smiled. She was right. We won't even know if we don't give it a try.

"Alright girls, cheer up because we have an event tonight," Alice said.

"The club opening is tonight?" I asked.

"Yes. And we have to look our best, which means we get to go shopping!" she said. Rose and I groaned as Alice pushed us to our rooms and ordered us to change. I changed into a comfortable sweat suit and then we were driving off to the mall in Alice's Porsche.

Whatever the chances are of love at first sight, I'm willing to take it.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Feedback is always appreciated :)**

**-Steph**


	2. Hearing Damage

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Hello!**

**This is another rewritten chapter, so I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

_**And you can do no wrong**_

_**In my eyes **_

_**In my eyes **_

_**You can do no wrong**_

_**In my eyes **_

_**In my eyes**_

_**Thom Yorke- Hearing Damage**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Alice, I'm not wearing this," I said as I looked into the dressing room mirror and stared at my reflection. Alice has gotten me into some crazy get ups, but that pixie is not getting me to wear this thing out in public. This dress barely covered the goods with its v-neck design. It was strapless with a v-neck in the front and came to about mid thigh.

"Bella," she whined. "Don't you want to look good tonight?" She complained.

"Looking good is not the same thing as looking like a hooker," I said.

"Just come out, I'm sure you don't look slutty." She said impatiently.

I rolled my eyes and slipped the lock to slide the door open and stepped out in front of Alice and Rose. Rose let out a whistle and I felt my face redden up.

"Bella you _have _to get that dress, its perfect on you." Alice said.

"You don't think it's too much?" I asked as I jumped a little to make sure the girls stayed in the dress.

"Sweetie, you model lingerie. Show off your body!" Rose said.

I agreed for the sake of being left alone already and went back inside the stall to change into my regular clothes.

After the dresses were chosen, Alice and Rose dragged me into every shoe store trying to find the perfect shoes for the newly bought dresses we had.

When we were finally on our way home, my feet were pulsing with the pain inflicted on them by the evil pixie named Alice.

"Alice, if you want me to function tonight, you're going to have to give me a bucket or something to soak my poor feet." I said, leaning my head back on the seat head rest and closing my eyes.

"Fine. You'll get feet soaking time while Irina does your hair and make up," she said. Irina was an amazing makeup artist who also happened to be our friend. We met her at one of our first runway shows and we instantly clicked with her. She insisted we call her anytime we have any event, so that she can 'glam us up'.

True to Alice's word, as soon as we got home she got a huge bowl of warm water and placed it at my feet and I gladly leaned back and relaxed as Irina arrived and set out her tools. She had a natural talent with makeup and really enjoyed what she did. She knew exactly how to accentuate your features and hide any pesky blemishes.

"Let me guess, did the pixie drag you to go shopping?" Irina asked as she took in my exhausted frame. I nodded and groaned as I moved my feet in the water. She snickered as she wiped some toner on my face.

Irina was quick and efficient as she applied my makeup. She went for a 40's look with me, and the winged liner and red lipstick pulled that off perfectly.

Even though I didn't want to admit the torture was worth it, we all did look pretty damn good. Our dresses fit our bodies like gloves and the makeup completed the perfect look. My hair hung on my lower back in perfect ringlets and my eyes were lined perfectly.

We thanked Irina profusely and insisted that she needed to come over soon for some girl time. She and her husband, Laurent, had a little boy, so we knew she could use a break.

We headed off in the SUV that was provided for us and when we pulled up to the already busy club, the door was opened for us and we were helped out and were met with loud applause and cheers. There was a small red carpet set out, so we posed for a few pictures together and some separately and then we were ushered inside. I had to admit, this place looked great. The music was shaking the place, and the bodies were all moving together on the dance floor. Off to the sides were couches and small tables where people were drinking and having a good time. The girls and I smiled as we made our way to the dance floor and had fun with the music. We didn't pay attention to technicality as we moved our bodies to the beat in our minds.

"Bella!" Alice said in a middle of a song.

"What?" I yelled back.

"What did that guy from the other day look like?" she asked, slightly screaming over the noise.

"Tall, reddish hair, green eyes." I said trying to recall the face of the man that invaded my dreams last night.

Alice commented no more as she kept swaying her body along with Rose and I. We each wanted this night to be a stress free one in which all of us had a great time.

I felt a body come up behind me and begin to move with me. Normally, I would never even dare to dance with someone who just came up behind me without asking for permission, but the sparks that ran through my body kept me glued to this stranger's body and had me moving my hips along with them. Alice and Rose whistled at me and whoever it was behind me. As the song became more slow, I became more daring and moved my hips in ways that were not completely appropriate for a night club. I felt the result of my teasing poking my ass and I smiled a bit to myself satisfied that I had that effect on the person behind me.

Suddenly, I felt hot breath on my neck and heard a husky, velvet filled voice in my ear. "I certainly hope that you don't dance like this with just anyone." He said, and I felt a tingling in my nether regions.

"Edward?" I asked turning around and coming face to face with his smiling green eyes.

"Hello," he said amused.

I didn't want to look stupid just standing in the middle of the dance floor, so I linked my arms around his neck and continued moving my body in time with the beat. He smiled and held my waist, moving with me.

The electric current that ran through me had me feeling daring as I got even closer to him and moved my hips. He placed his leg in between my open ones and lowered himself a bit to match my height better. He was at least a foot taller than me, but with my heels we were a little closer.

I smiled and let my hands retreat from around his neck up to my own hair and pile it on top of my head as I swung my head. His eyes got a little bit more hooded as my body kept moving, staying with the beat with no problem.

When the song finished, he smiled and thanked me for the dance and simply walked off the dance floor towards the tables. I stared off at his retreating form slightly winded from our dance. Once I got my breathing under control I remembered Alice and Rose and looked around me where they were. I found Alice practically bent over in front of a very tall guy that had blonde curls all over his head. I raised an eyebrow at Alice's antics and found Rose in a similar position next to her with a familiar looking guy. It clicked that he was the guy looking for her the other day. Edward's friend.

I decided that I had enough dancing and headed to the bar for some much needed liquids. I sat on the stool and ordered myself a shot to help me unwind and downed it once the bartender placed it in front of me. I looked around at the chairs surrounding the bar and couldn't help feeling disappointed when I couldn't see Edward.

"Hey you look familiar, have I ever seen you before?"

I stopped looking around and looked at the bartender. He was leaning against the countertop and had his eyes focused intently on the v cut on my dress. Pervert.

"I doubt it," I said dismissively, hoping that coming off as a bitch would get him to back off.

"Can I get you anything else? Its on the house." He said trying to smile seductively, but just came off as an ass.

"No thanks, I have to get back to my friends anyway," I said not giving him time to answer back as I stood and turned for the dance floor. Rose and Alice were still dancing with the same guys and I sighed. I didn't want to march over there and be the fifth wheel, but I didn't just want to stand alone.

Hoping to distract myself, I walked over to where the restrooms were so that I could check my makeup. Looking at myself in the mirror, I could actually pass for the supermodel I really was. I applied a little more eyeliner then fluffed my hair a bit more then turned to walk back into the noise.

"Hey, would you like to dance?"

I looked to my side and saw an average height guy smiling hopefully at me. I sighed and took his outstretched arm. He led us to the middle of the dance floor and then placed himself behind me, helping my hips move with his by placing his hands on them. I closed my eyes and pretended this was Edward and pretended that I felt electric shocks all over my body as I did when I was near him. He seemed to appreciate it as he placed his hand behind my neck, trying to get me to bend over for him. I resisted, giving him the hint that it wasn't happening. He gave up and placed both hands back on my hips again. I looked up and across the dance floor I could see Edward with a murderous expression on his face. I was confused as to why his face was contorted with anger, so much that I didn't realize I had stopped moving until I felt the guy behind me actually move my hips for me.

Once the song ended, I told him that I needed to find my friends, but he insisted on coming with me. I found out his name was Tyler, and his clingyness was starting to annoy me. He followed me to the tables and I turned on him trying again to tell him that I needed to find my friends alone.

"I insist on going with you," he said getting closer to me and grabbing my arm forcibly. I flinched from the pain that came from his vice grip. I looked around hoping to wave down a security guard.

"Look, you really need to let go of me," I said, starting to panic. The memories of a similar situation washing over me.

"She said to let go," a low angry voice said from behind me. Tyler looked up and narrowed his eyes at my savior and only squeezed harder, making me whimper.

Suddenly, I was pulled away from Tyler and his vice grip and he was being beat to the ground by none other than Edward. Everything happened so fast, one second Edward was punching Tyler in the face and the next security was all over us, breaking up the fight. The security guards had a hard time ripping Edward away from a bloody Tyler, but eventually they got him off and asked if I was alright. I explained what happened and four security guards escorted Tyler out and gave Edward a warning. I was a bit shocked at Edward's violent reaction. Taking in his furious and worked up stance, I backed away a little. He looked down at me and his face softened up.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he said. "He shouldn't have been holding you like that after you asked him to stop."

"Edward-" I gasped as I saw his bloody knuckles that were covered with scratches.

"It's nothing," he said. I rolled my eyes and led him over to the bar and asked the perverted bartender for a glass of ice. He handed it to me along with a wink and I resisted the urge to flip him off as I led Edward to the door and off the side in the fresh air. I noticed a few people back there had their phones out and taking pictures and video. No doubt, they'll post it on social media sites and everyone will be talking about it.

I sat him down in a chair and placed one of his hands in the glass full of ice. He winced a little at the sudden chill.

"Edward what came over you?" I asked.

"He was hurting you."

"I know, but you didn't have to hit him."

"I couldn't help it. I just lashed out when I heard you whimper in pain," he said softly, looking up at my face. Looking into his face, I felt my insides go on fire. Something about this man that makes me want to just open my arms and say 'Take me!' That would bring unwanted attention though.

"That was sweet of you," I said. I felt myself being pulled and let myself lean in closer to his face. I felt his breath on my face, making my head spin a little. Just as our mouths were inches apart, I heard Edward's name being called.

"Edward, what happened man?" Said the guy Rosalie was dancing with.

He looked a bit annoyed as he took in Edward's swollen knuckles. He looked to me and smiled, making his dimples peek out.

"Hello again. I never thanked you for giving me the heads up as to where Ms. Hale was," he said.

"You're welcome," I said smiling.

"Now Edward, what the hell happened. Everyone is gossiping in there saying you beat someone up," he said.

"Relax Emmett, some guy was just getting too close to Bella against her wishes," he said.

"Really?" he asked looking to me. I nodded and he shook his head in disgust. "Well you should've called me, I wouldn't have let him walk out of here," he said.

"I think Edward did enough damage," I said. "Have you seen Rosalie?"

"She's with Jasper and Alice," he said.

"Who's Jasper?"

"Another friend of ours."

"Oh."

"Come on, I'll lead you to them," he said.

I helped Edward up and gripped his upper arm and followed Emmett through the club. We spotted the girls easily enough and I was formally introduced to Jasper. He too scolded Edward for his actions.

"Well girls, I think the boys and I better make sure you get home safely," Emmett said. Edward and Jasper seconded the motion and they led us out of the club and Alice texted our driver to let him know we were ready to leave. There were a couple of flashes as photographers noticed us. I turned my face towards Edward's arm, trying to ignore the flashes.

Once inside the car, we all fell into comfortable silence. I leaned my head against the window, letting the cool glass calm me down. Next to me, I felt Edward extend his arm behind me.

My thoughts were all jumbled up. I didn't really know what to think anymore. I felt something special every time I looked at him and even now as I sat next to him, I felt electricity in the space between us. I sighed. Everything is so complicated.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked, breaking the silence.

I looked over and smiled at him. "I'm fine."

The car pulled up to the curb and Edward stepped out and walked around to my side and opened the door for me. I thanked him and let him lead me to the front door.

"Thank you for escorting me home," I said.

"You're welcome Bella," he said. He fished out his phone from his pocket and handed it to me. "Bella can I please have your phone number, I just want to have some way to reach you."

I smiled and took his iPhone from his hand. I added my phone number and sent myself a text to have his. I handed him back his phone and I focused my eyes on his lips. We leaned closer to each other, but everyone joined us.

"Well aren't you two cute together," Emmett said when he saw Edward and I.

"Have a goodnight Bella," Edward said and leaned down to kiss my cheek. He smiled at the girls and walked down the stone path towards the sidewalk. Jasper and Emmett said their goodbyes to Alice and Rose and followed in Edward's direction.

I groaned as I pushed past the girls and stomped into the living room. "You have the worst timing ever!" I yelled.

"Bella, it's not our fault you guys took too long," Rosalie said.

I rolled my eyes and headed to my room to take a quick shower before bed.

I sighed under the warm water spraying all over my body, letting it relax me. I squirted body wash onto my sponge and lathered up my body. My eyes widened when I saw the very obvious bruise on my arm.

I lost it.

The sponge fell from my hands and I slid down the wet tiled wall and let my body fall on the floor with a splash. All of the memories flashed before my eyes and I desperately splashed water on my face, trying to wash them away.

Everything I worked so hard to forget came back crashing into my head.

"_Hey Bells, I gotta tell you something," Jake said as we were sitting by the shore._

"_What's up Jake?" I asked._

"_Look, I don't know how you feel, but I'm going to make sure my feelings are in the open."_

_Oh no… This can't be good._

"_Bella, I love you," he said holding my hand and moving closer to me._

"_Um.. Jake I'm sorry but I only love you as a brother," I said, trying to get my hand out of his grip._

"_Bella stop fighting it. Deep down you know that you truly love me," he said as he grabbed my cheek and forced his mouth on mine._

"_Jacob stop!" I yelled, trying to shove him away with no success. He kept on kissing me and kept moving closer to the point where he knocked us to the floor with him on top of me._

"_JACOB GET OFF OF ME!" I screamed. I was trying my best to get him off, but he was too big. His hands began to frantically tear at my shirt and his lips kissed their way down my neck._

_I was heartbroken to be on the floor with my best friend on top of me, kissing me against my will and tearing through my clothes. I panicked and looked around the ground for anything that would make him stop. I saw a rock near me and reached for it. I grabbed it and with as much force as I could, I hit him on the head, It worked. He rolled off of me, unconscious. I sat there frozen. My best friend just tried to take advantage of me._

_I finally came back to the present and stood up. It was a long walk, but I still started walking to my house. It would take me at least an hour before I got there, but I couldn't be here near Jacob._

_While walking, it began to rain. I got soaked head to toe and my torn shirt didn't do much to protect me from the bitter cold. My feet splashed along the puddles forming on the floor and I made my resolve; I would not tell Charlie. If I did, his friendship with Billy Black would be ruined. I couldn't do that to my dad knowing that was one of his closest friends here. I was going to pretend as if this never happened. In front of Charlie I was going to act as if everything was fine, but I will never to speak to Jacob again._

_What he did today has no excuse._

I shuttered as the memory faded away. It's been so long since I've thought of that day. So long since I've relived that fear. My sobs shook my body and I wrapped my arms around myself to try and keep myself together before I lost it.

I hated feeling this weak. I've worked so hard to reinvent myself and achieve success for myself. I am a strong woman and I'll be damned if I let a stupid pervert ruin this all for me.

But what about Edward?

Was he just interested in my body too?

Damn you Jacob. Ever since then I have avoided getting physically close to another man. Outside, I acted like a confident woman, but I had a line I never crossed. No man has ever been in my bed because of my fears. I was okay going out and dancing with men, but wasn't comfortable going beyond that. That's why Edward was a mystery to me. I've never been so attracted to a man before.

Somehow, I made it to my bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, I sat up and wasn't really sure what time it was. All I knew was that I had dry tears on my face and my hair was all over the place. I looked over at my phone and noticed the screen lit up, signaling that I had a new text.

I leapt off the bed and walked towards my phone and unlocked it and scrolled through my messages.

_Goodnight and sweet dreams beautiful girl_

I smiled at that text and felt my face heat up a little bit. I was a little disappointed that I couldn't answer last night when he sent it. I scrolled down to my other message and raised my eyebrow in confusion. I didn't recognize the number.

_Hello Bella. I miss you_

I wrote back a quick reply.

_Who's this?_

I put my phone back on my nightstand and went out to the kitchen to get a quick breakfast before we started our day. We didn't have any meetings today, so we were going to catch up on our errands today and go grocery shopping.

The girls sensed that something was wrong with me as soon as I stepped out of my room. I faked a smile, but they saw right through it.

"Want to go grocery shopping?" Rosalie asked. I smiled and nodded, letting them know I was still up for it.

After some breakfast and a quick change of clothes, we were on our way.

Our grocery shopping was always an interesting event. On one hand, you have us, completely ignorant towards diets and counting calories and all that and then you have photographers taking pictures of what you're buying like they've never seen people buy food before. Its amusing to load our cart up with the most fattening foods and then see the photographer's faces when we checked out. Don't get me wrong, we do try and eat some organic alternatives, but we do love our greasy foods.

Not an hour after walking in, the girls and I walked out with our cart fully stocked. We all helped to put the things in the trunk and then we were off, back to our home.

Once everything was put into the refrigerator, we lounged on the couch watching random television. I felt my pocket vibrate but ignored it and rested my head against the couch cushion. I let my eyes close and when they opened once more, it was dark in the room. I sighed and rubbed my eyes, hoping to shake off the sleep. I looked up at the television screen and almost fell off the couch when I saw my face and Edward's. I snatched the remote control off the arm rest and raised the volume.

"Alice! Rose!" I yelled. Not two seconds later, they came running out of their rooms, looking around with worry.

"What's happening?" asked Rose, slightly panicked.

"Look!" I said and pointed to the screen.

**"Reports say that Bella Swan, Victoria's Secret model, was involved in a fight that occurred last night. Apparently, her date for the evening got jealous when she danced with another man and began throwing punches. Witnesses say that Bella did not try and stop the fight. More to come from this developing story."**

I stared at the screen with my mouth open. What the hell? I knew the media twisted the truth sometimes, but this was pushing it.

I quickly got my phone out of my pocket and dialed Edward's number.

"Hello?" he said in the second ring.

"Did you just see the news?" I asked.

"The evening news?" he asked, sounding confused.

"Well not exactly. More like E! news," I said sheepishly.

"No. Why what happened?" he asked.

"They were talking about your fight," I said. "They are terrible! They twisted around the facts and said that you looked for the fight and that I didn't do anything to stop it!" I said at a rapid pace.

"Bella, it's fine. You should already know how fake all these stories are," he said.

"But I don't want them spreading false stories about you!" I said.

"Bella, I'll be fine," he said, and I could picture a smile on his face.

I smiled stupidly and caught Rosalie's eye. She and Alice began blowing kisses at me and I flipped them the finger. "I just wanted to make sure you don't mind the negative fame," I said.

"Bella, I don't care what people think about me. All I care about is what you think and that you trust me. Not them. Okay?" He said.

"Aright," I said.

"Bella, Emmett is pushing me to wash the dishes since its my day, can I call you later?" He asked.

"Of course. Talk to you then."

I hung up the phone and stuffed it back in my pocket and looked up to see Rosalie and Alice's smug faces.

"What?" I snapped.

"Oh nothing," Alice said and Rosalie began to whistle.

I stuck out my tongue at both of them and got myself up and walked over to my room and stripped out of my clothes. My phone fell from my pant pocket and I cursed and quickly picked it up from the floor and searched it for any scratches. Once I didn't find any I clicked my messages and dropped my phone once again.

Impossible.

_Jacob_

* * *

**In case you didn't get it, that was the reply to her text asking who it was. Alrighty I don't think I did any drastic changes.**

**Don't be shy to review =)**

**-Steph**


	3. Blood

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Twilight.**

**To everyone reading, I appreciate all of you!**

* * *

_**The circle, rules and ruins **_

_**Yet again we are on our own **_

_**I don't need your opinions **_

_**What I got is alright**_

_**Band of Skulls- Blood**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Jacob_

No!

He was back in Forks, and I was safe here. I haven't seen him in years, this was impossible. A sob shook through my body and my knees gave out on me and I fell onto the floor. I sobbed on the floor until sleep forced my eyes shut.

"_Edward I love you. You are so different than any other man I have ever met" I said, smiling up at his face. His green eyes penetrated my gaze and sent shivers down my spine._

"_Are you cold love?" he asked, smiling knowingly._

_I smacked his arm and leaned up to give his cheek a quick kiss. His arms wrapped around me and I finally felt safe. This is where I belong._

_I look up to smile at him, but everything is wrong. His green eyes are now brown and his bronze hair turned black and long. His once pale skin turns russet colored and none other than Jacob smirks down at me._

_I try and back away from his embrace, but he steps with me and tightens his hold around me, effectively cutting off my breathing. I gasp for breath as I try and rip myself away from him._

_I gasp and gasp and see dark spots beginning to appear in my vision._

I gasped into reality and looked around, relieved to find that I was still in my bedroom and safe from Jacob. I wiped the sweat from the back of my neck and tried to calm my heartbeat from its erratic pace. A vibrating sound startled me and I reached for my phone on the floor.

_Why aren't you replying?_

Oh my god. Why won't he leave me alone?!

I looked up to the clock and noticed it was three in the morning. I tried to relax myself to be able to go back to sleep but I just couldn't. I couldn't help the feeling that any second he was going to burst through my bedroom door and finish what he started that day so many years ago. I wrapped my blanket around myself and laid looking out my window at the stars above. They sparkled amongst the black sky and seemed so close, but they're really light years away. Safe. I closed my eyes and finally drifted off dreaming about being light years away.

I was jostled and I sat up, terrified at who had just come into my room. My terrified face soon turned into that of annoyance once I saw Alice's smiling face.

"Wakey wakey Bella!" she said as she kept jumping on my bed.

"It's too early to get up Alice," I said whining and pulling the covers over my head.

"Are you forgetting we have a photo shoot today?" She said.

I groaned and pulled the covers over myself even tighter. Photo shoots usually took all day and as weird as it might sound, I didn't feel like posing for pictures for long periods of time.

But I knew that as much as I would love to just stay under my covers for the rest of my life, that this was my job and I had to do it.

"Fine, Alice. I'm getting up," I said as I threw off the covers. She stopped her jumping and smiled down at me.

"Hurry up and jump in the shower. Our appointment at the spa is in an hour," she said and left my room.

I sighed and walked into the shower and quickly washed myself. Not fifteen minutes later, I was walking out into the living room with my wet hair in a clip.

"Finally," Alice said. If there was anything Alice hated was being late for spa appointments.

"Good morning to you too girls," I said, sticking my tongue out at Alice.

"Bella you would not let me sleep last night," Rose said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"You wouldn't shut up! You kept saying Edward's name all last night." She said with a smirk.

"More like screaming his name," Alice said. They both started laughing and I felt myself blushing. I would have loved my dream to be what they were thinking it was, but I was probably yelling for Edward to save me from Jacob.

We all got a quick bite to eat and headed out. There were a couple of photographers camped outside asking questions about last night, but I just kept my head down and walked to the car. They had a tendency to get rude, so I always tuned them out.

We quickly got to the spa and the time was spent getting facials, manicures, pedicures, waxes, massages, basically the full package. By the time we started heading to the photo shoot location we were completely relaxed and I was fully awake.

As soon as we walked through the doors we were greeted by the photographer and his staff and we were showed the layout of the shoot. We were shown our wardrobe changes and were shown our overall 'looks'. As soon as we knew everything, we were sent to hair and makeup. Our hair was teased and made to look like 'sex hair' and our makeup was smoky as usual.

We changed into our wardrobe which consisted of a red lacy bra and a short and sexy Santa skirt. The photo shoot was for the December catalog and we needed to get into the spirit of Christmas.

The photo process itself was simple. It was nothing to us anymore, looking sexy in front of the camera. We took a couple of shots together and a lot separately. We changed many times. We had a whole catalogue to make, so that required a lot of pictures.

Late in the evening, we wrapped up the shoot and all celebrated on a job well done. After changing back into our regular clothes, we left after thanking the photographer.

Once we got home, we decided to order pizza and watch a couple of movies to pass the afternoon. We devoured the pizza once it arrived and lounged around lazily afterwards, sipping on wine.

Once we started getting drowsy, we began to clean up the mess we made and put everything away. I said good night to the girls, and walked into my room and changed into my pajamas. I got under my covers and heard my phone vibrate from somewhere in the room. I got it from my bedside table and clicked to receive the call.

"Hello?" I said without looking at who it was.

"Hey Bella."

I smiled as soon as I heard the velvet of his voice. "How are you Edward?" I asked.

"I'm fine. I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time," he said.

"No, I was just getting ready for bed, but suddenly I'm not so tired anymore," I said.

"Oh really? I wouldn't be the reason for that right?" he said and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Perhaps," I said.

"Bella you are very interesting to me," he said.

"Why is that?"

"I can't read you," he said and took a pause. "I can usually read people's faces so easily and their actions even easier, but you are a complete mystery to me."

"What makes me so mysterious?" I asked.

"I don't know how you feel."

"About what?"

"Me."

He said the word so softly I barely heard it. "I like you," I said softly.

There was a long silence until I heard him sigh, in relief? "I like you too Bella," he said.

"What's your favorite color?" I blurted out. I mentally slapped myself until I heard him chuckle.

"Green. Yours?"

"Green," I said without a second thought. He didn't need to know it was because of his eyes.

"Hm. We have something in common already. When's your birthday?"

"September 13th. Yours?"

"June 20th. Favorite music genre?"

"Don't have one. I love every type of music except country and rap. You?"

"Same as you, I don't have a favorite genre, but I can tolerate country," he said. "Hometown?"

"Forks, Washington. It's a small town I can guarantee you've never heard of," I said, suddenly wishing I had come from somewhere more interesting. "How about you?"

"Denali, Alaska. Its small as well, so I doubt you know of it."

"I actually have heard of it. I hear the Denali National Park is beautiful," I said.

"It really is. I could take you one day if you'd like," he said. I smiled and hoped he really did.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Twenty-two. You?"

"Twenty-one." I said. "Are you going to school?"

"Yes, I'm going to the University of Washington. I'm currently a pre-med," he said.

"So you want to help others? That's kind of you," I said.

"Yeah, I do. Did you always want to be a model?"

"Actually no. I was going to school intending on majoring in English, but things changed," I said, not wanting to talk about how Jacob showed up at my dorm room.

He sensed I wanted to change the topic and didn't push it. "Are you close to your family?" he asked.

"Well, my mom and dad split when I was a child and my mother took me with her, so I never really saw my dad a whole lot. I was always the responsible one though when it came to my mother and I," I said. "How about you? You look to me like a momma's boy," I teased.

"Hey! I can't help it if my mother loves me," he said, making me laugh. "And yes I am very close to my family."

"Do you have any siblings?" I asked.

"No. Though I've always considered Emmett and Jasper to be my brothers. We all grew up together, so it's always felt that way. I'm going to assume you don't have any right?" he asked.

"Nope." I said.

"Do you ever wish you did?"

"Well my mom was always the kid in the house, so having a sibling would just put additional responsibilities on me," I said.

"That's true," he said.

We talked for hours that night. We finally hung up when the birds began to chirp outside my window.

I awoke around noon and I was happy to hop out of bed. I took care of my business in the bathroom and walked out to the kitchen with an extra pep in my step. Alice was making eggs with a perky smile on her face and Rose wasn't out of bed yet. I sat on a stool and she placed a mug of coffee in front of me.

"Good morning," she said in her chipper voice

"Morning," I said trying to get a smile on my sleepy face.

Rose joined us a few minutes after I started my breakfast and the three of us ate silently. We didn't have anything scheduled today, so we planned to head over to the gym for a few hours. We didn't work out too much, just light training here and there.

The gym was always a great stress reliever. It was great to put all my worries aside and just run, or lift, or punch the shit out of things. The girls and I spent a few hours at the gym, and after showering, we headed back home.

We were watching Law & Order when the doorbell rang. We all turned our heads to the hallway but none of us got up.

"I'll get it," Alice finally said as she walked down the hallway towards the door.

"Who do you think it is?" Rose asked me.

"I don't kno-" I was interrupted by Alice's screams.

"What the hell," Rosalie said as we started running towards the door. There were three men at the door, each with a beautiful arrangement of roses.

"Are you ladies Alice Brandon, Rosalie Hale, and Bella Swan?" The guy asked.

We were too shocked to talk so we just nodded our heads.

"Well, these roses are for you," he said as he read off our names and handed us our corresponding vase.

"Thank you," I said as I closed the door.

As soon as the door clicked shut, we all looked at each other stunned. We had never gotten flowers delivered to us off the runway shows. We walked towards the kitchen island and placed our vases of flowers on top. I smiled when I noticed a piece of paper embedded within the roses.

_To the most amazing girl who took my breath away_

_-Edward_

"Oh my god," I said as I felt the tears starting to well in my eyes. I can't believe he sent me roses.

"Did you get a note?" Alice asked from next to me.

"Yes. Did you?" I asked.

"Yes. This man has a way with words," she said, fanning herself with the small envelope. Dramatic as always with Alice.

"Did you get one Rose?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said and covered her blushing face with the small envelope.

I carefully picked up the flowers and walked to my room slowly, not wanting to fall and drop the flowers. I set them down on my bedside table and got my phone and dialed Edward's number.

"Hello?" he said on the second ring.

"Hey Edward. Thank you for the flowers, they're beautiful," I said.

"I'm glad you like them," he said.

We spent another hour talking on the phone about nothing and everything. It was so easy talking to him. When we hung up, I laid on my bed contemplating what this might be and what this might turn into.

I knew that he was a good guy and I felt as if I could trust him. I decided I would give it a chance and I would follow my heart on this one. I hoped he was different from all of the other assholes in my life.

That night, the girls and I had a sleepover in Alice's room and talked about everything going on. I loved that no matter how much fame or how old we got that I could always have these girls to lean back on.

"Tell me what are you scared of, Bella?" Alice asked, as she painted my toe nails.

"What if it turns out he is too good to be true and turns out to be another asshole," I said.

"Bella, over the years, I've noticed that you tend to over analyze things. I personally think it's fate that you and Edward met," she said and looked up at my confused face. "Think about it. You have done many shows before, and all those time there have been countless of hot guys in the audience. But this one guy catches your complete attention." I processed what she said me, and its true. I did analyze everything to the dot, and this was different from anything I have ever felt. Being involved in the scene, I am surrounded by many beautiful people and none of those guys catch my attention as Edward has.

"Oh," is all I said.

"Bella we're scared too," Rose said, as she finished off her nails. "I have been with a lot of assholes and I can tell the difference from them and these guys we have found ourselves."

"Is Emmett good to you?" I asked.

She nodded and smiled. It was a real smile, a smile that told me how brilliantly happy she felt. I smiled back and nodded my head.

"I think this is just what we've been waiting for," Alice said.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Don't be shy to review!**

**-Steph**


	4. Undisclosed Desires

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight.**

**This is the fourth rewritten chapter. Oh and I don't know what I did that I accidentally deleted a chapter. Oops. I'll fix it as soon as possible. **

**

* * *

**

_**I know you've suffered**_  
_**But I don't want you to hide**_  
_**It's cold and loveless**_  
_**I won't let you be denied**_  
_**Soothing**_  
_**I'll make you feel pure**_  
_**Trust me**_  
_**You can be sure**_  
_**I want to reconcile the violence in your heart**_  
_**I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask**_  
_**I want to exorcise the demons from your past**_  
_**I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart**_

_**Muse- Undisclosed Desires  
**_

**Chapter 4**

After the talk with the girls I felt more confident in what I was feeling and I was excited to see where this was going to lead to.

As if fate predicted it, the next day around noon I got a call from Edward.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Bella"

"Hi Edward. Aren't you in school?" I asked looking over to the clock.

"Its my lunch hour" he said. "I just wanted to ask you something" he said.

"And what's that?" I asked.

"Are you free tomorrow night?" he asked.

My face heated up and I wanted to jump up and down. "Well I might have to check with my personal assistant but I think I am" I joked.

"Okay great. I was hoping you would want to go to dinner" he said.

"I would love that" I said.

We talked for a while until he had to get back to class. I smiled like an idiot for the remainder of that day.

Turns out, the rest of the girls also got asked out for the following night. We all celebrated by going shopping and choosing something nice to wear.

I ended up choosing a black strapless leather dress. It was skin tight and left little to the imagination, but I wanted to let Edward know that I liked him a little bit more than a friend. To go with the dress, I picked out some cute Jimmy Choo black heels.

Alice went with a yellow strapless dress that had cute floral embroidery on it. Rose went with a red cocktail dress.

That night, sleep would not come from all of my excitement. I wanted it to be the next day already so I could see Edward.

"Bella take a shower and come over to my room" Alice said, sticking her head into my room. I nodded and did as I was asked.

Fifteen minutes later, I was sitting in a chair wearing my robe and getting dolled up. Alice quickly dried my hair and curled the ends. She did my makeup quickly and expertly and soon I was being sent back to my room to change into my dress and slip into my heels.

After changing, I looked in my mirror and I smiled at my reflection. Alice made it so that my makeup was minimal and modest. It was a nice combination, having innocent makeup with this sexy dress.

The doorbell rang and I rushed to get my phone and keys into my clutch. I took one last look in the mirror and then walked to the front door. I let out a breath once I saw Edward. His back was turned to me, and he was talking to Alice. I walked over to him and tapped his shoulder. He spun around and his mouth almost hit the floor. He looked me up and down with wide eyes and I did the same to him. He was wearing a dark blue button down shirt with black slacks.

"Hi" I said looking at his still open mouth, I placed my finger under his chin and pushed it up.

"Hello" he said once he regained his voice. He wrapped his arms around me and leaned down to kiss my cheek. I hugged him back and pulled away when I heard Alice clear her throat.

"Hello again Bella" Emmett said and pulled me into a bear hug. I gasped as the air was all squeezed from me.

"Can't breathe Emmett" I managed to choke out.

"Emmett let her down" I heard Edward say angrily.

"Oh sorry little Bella" Emmett said as he let me down. I smiled at him to show him it was alright and turned to greet Jasper. His hug was more gentle than Emmett's.

Edward and I said our goodbyes to everyone else and walked out the door. "So where are we going to be eating?" I ask with a smile.

"You'll see" he said and opened the passenger door of a silver Volvo. I thanked him and stepped inside.

He walked around to the drivers side and pulled into the street. We talked about what we did over the week and he confessed that he was nervous I might have turned him down for tonight. I laughed and told him there was no chance of that.

"Oh my gosh Edward" I said in shock as he pulled up to one of the most expensive restaurants in town.

"Only the best for you Bella" he said and my heart started fluttering.

Edward turned the car over to the valet and he grabbed my hand and led me inside. The hostess looked at me briefly and then looked over at Edward and couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"Good evening. Do you have a reservation?" she said talking to Edward.

"Yes. Under the name Masen" He answered smoothly

She checked her computer and then escorted us towards a booth that allowed us some privacy. We sat down and she handed us our menus.

"Your waiter will be here shortly" she said as she winked at Edward and walked away.

"Wow. Seems like she couldn't take her eyes off of you" I said bitterly.

"Are you jealous Ms. Swan?" he said teasingly.

"Maybe" I said. He just chuckled and took my hand.

"I only have eyes for you Bella" He said as he placed a kiss on my hand. I blushed and tried not to think about what he meant by that.

I looked at the menu and couldn't help but stare at the prices. As much money as I made, I never liked flaunting it or over spending on things.

"Edward, this place is expensive" I said.

"Don't worry about the money" he said.

"I don't want you spending on me" I said, putting down the menu and looking at him with a serious look on my face.

"Bella, nothing makes me happier than being able to spoil you" he said while smoldering me with his eyes. This man was just too sexy for his own good.

"Fine. Just this once" I said.

We ordered our food and ate peacefully. We had a couple of glasses of wine, and soon we were done eating. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. I could never get over how perfect he was.

We eventually got up from our table and the valet got the Volvo for us. Edward turned to me once we were inside.

"Is it okay if I take you to the local park?" Edward asked politely.

"Of course" I said, loving any excuse to spend more time with him. We drove for a little while and soon Edward parked and opened my door for me. The chilly air hit me and made goose bumps appear on my skin. I shivered and Edward leaned into his car and retrieved his leather jacket from the backseat.

"Here" Edward said handing me the jacket. It was slightly cold from not being worn, but it smelled like him. I kept smelling it when he wasn't looking.

He took my hand and interlaced our fingers as we walked along the paved path. Edward told me funny stories about his childhood and I would end up laughing like a dork. In return I would retell one of the many trips to the emergency rooms and that made him laugh.

I was still a bit intimidated by the electric currency between us, but I knew if he led me through it, I could handle it. At some points during our walk, he would lift our intertwined hands and place a kiss on my knuckles. I would smile at him and lean a bit closer.

We spotted a bench and sat down with our hands still holding on. I leaned close to Edward.

"Bella you have no idea how special you are to me" He said as he placed a kiss on my head.

"Edward you're special to me too" I said.

"Bella, I don't want this to be something casual. I want you to be mine" he said and my heart swelled.

"I want to be only yours" I said.

He smiled and separated his hand from mine only to place his hands on my waist and pull me onto his lap. I snuggled to his chest and felt myself relax. "Bella?"

I looked up at his face and his gaze was so strong. His eyes were warm and I could feel the kindness and care radiating from them. "Bella, will you be mine?"

"As in your girlfriend?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. "I would love to be yours then, but only if you're mine too" I said.

"Of course sweetheart" he said. My eyes drifted down to his lips and I wondered how soft they were. It seems his thoughts were on the same wave length as mine as his own eyes were zeroed in on my lips. I felt myself lean forward unconsciously and was relieved when he did the same. I let my eyes drift close just as I felt his lips on mine. I let out a sigh at finally kissing him and began to move my mouth with his. I felt his tongue on my lip and I opened my mouth to him, eliciting a groan from him.

The electricity running through me was driving me crazy and I craved to get closer to him. I crushed my chest to his, but still wasn't close enough. I hitched one of my legs so that I was straddling him and finally felt I was close to him. I felt a throb in between my legs and moved against him to try and relieve it. He groaned again and bucked his hip up into mine.

"Bella…" He moaned. "As much as I would like to keep going, we are in a public park and I don't want anybody looking at your rear" he said, trying in vain to pull my dress down to cover my ass.

All I wanted at that moment was him. All of him. I've never wanted someone so bad.

"Let them see. I don't care" I said as I wrapped my arms around him and started kissing his neck. He groaned but kept his head.

"Bella, I would like to do the honorable thing and not take you in the middle of this park" he said, his voice strained.

As much as I wanted to go on with the feelings I knew it was too soon, so I pecked his lips one last time and got off of him. I pulled my dress down so that I was decent once more and helped Edward up from the bench. I couldn't stop the small chuckle that escaped me when I noticed his obvious excitement in the front of his pants.

"You think it's funny do you?" he asked, his voice dripping seduction. I nodded my head and he growled and grabbed me and started kissing down my neck. He pulled away much too soon for my liking and left me wanting more. He smirked at me which let me know that was his point and grabbed my hand as we began our walk back to the car.

Once we finally reached the Volvo, he opened my door again and helped me inside and went around. He held my hand the entire way home and kissed every once in a while.

"Bella, do you mind if I drop off my car at my house?" he asked.

"Umm, how are we supposed to go to my house without a car?" I asked confused.

"You'll see" he said, grinning as If I were missing some kind of joke.

We pulled into the driveway of an average sized home and Edward opened my door and helped me out. I reached for his hand as he started leading me down the sidewalk. We didn't take two steps before I wrapped my arms around his neck and wanted to feel his mouth again.

"Ms. Swan, you haven't been able to keep your hands off of me all night" he said with a crooked smile.

"That's because you're so goddamn irresistible" I said as I started kissing him. He pulled away and started walking down the sidewalk again. Every few steps, I would stop him and throw my arms around him to feel his lips once more. I could never tire of the feeling of them on mine. Every time I did it, he chuckled and kissed me back just as eagerly.

We hadn't passed two houses before he stopped me and pointed to the house in front of me. For a moment I was disoriented because I was confused as to how we were just at his house and all of a sudden we were in front of mine.

"What? How? Where?" I stuttered confused.

He chuckled and answered, "It turns out you live closer to me than you thought"

My mind reeled at an unbelievable pace at the knowledge that he lived two houses away. The possibilities were endless as to what we could do.

He walked me up to the front steps and I couldn't let him go just yet. "Do you want to come in?" I asked

"Do you promise to behave?" he asked unsure. I'm sure my erratic attacks on him weren't going in my favor right now.

"I promise" I said as I started searching my clutch for my key. I opened the front door and found that all the lights were off and the house was empty. Having the house to ourselves didn't help my resolve any. I led him into the living room and motioned for him to sit down on the couch.

"I would show you my room, but I can't make any promises that I'll behave myself" I said as I put my legs over his lap and hugged him close to me.

"This is fine" he said as he held me close to his chest.

We stayed like that in the dark for a couple of minutes before we heard the front door being opened. Both of us looked in the direction of the main hallway and then we heard someone noisily making their way down the hall. We both watched in amusement as Rose and Emmett, in a full make out session, stumbled into the living room. We burst out into a fit of laughing and they broke apart to see the source of the laughter and started blushing.

"Wow. You two work fast" I teased.

"Shut up Bella" Rosalie said as she started straightening her dress and fixing her hair.

"Did you get any action Eddie?" Emmett teased Edward.

"That's none of your business Emmett" Edward said sternly, wrapping his arms a little tighter around me.

"Calm down, I was just joking. God! You always take everything up the ass" Emmett said as he sat in the recliner next to the couch we were on. Rose joined him by sitting on his lap and snuggled up to him. Emmett turned on the television screen just as the Victoria's Secret Fashion Show was starting.

"Ooohhh! Put up the volume! I want to see how I looked" Rose said, always wanting to see herself to critique.

Emmett put the volume up and all four of us got comfortable as we began watching it. Emmett was shifting in his seat as Rose walked down the runway, making Edward and laugh in amusement. Rose watched intently, looking out for anything she could possibly fix in the future.

Rose and I clapped as tiny Alice made her way down. She walked so easily in the stilettos she is given, and she looks fierce as she poses at the end.

As I come onto the screen I blush much to Edward's amusement and I blush more when he whistles at the screen. He smiles down at me and kisses my forehead.

I dissappear from the screen and the rest of the angels walk. We watch uninterested when Alice and Jasper walk through the door holding hands. They greeted all of us and sat on the loveseat and arranged themselves similar to how Edward and I were. They joined in watching the show and Alice squealed excitedly whenever Rose and I came out.

Between being relaxed in Edward's arms and watching a show I wasn't paying attention to, I felt myself begin to doze off. Edward's chest provided the perfect spot for my head to lean on, and the movements of his breaths was lulling me until I finally closed my eyes. A while later, I felt arms lift me up and whispered murmuring. I felt myself being lowered onto a soft bed and my shoes being gently removed. I felt the warmth of a blanket being placed on me and then I felt soft lips place a kiss on my cheek.

"Goodnight Bella, love" the velvet voice whispered, and I drifted off to a deep sleep.

* * *

**Another rewritten chapter lol. I left the date pretty much the same as the original. **

**Feel welcome to review!  
**


	5. Chemicals React

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

**Hey**

**Well I had a smart moment and somehow deleted chapter 5, so I combined chapters 5 and 6 into this long one. I think these chapters stayed pretty much the same.  
**

* * *

**_Kaleidoscope of colors_**  
**_ Turning hopes on fire, sun is burning_**  
**_ Shining down on both of us_**  
**_ Don't let us lose it_**

**_Aly & AJ- Chemicals React_**

When the morning light made itself known in my room, I opened my eyes only to sigh in contentment. Last night with Edward could not have gone any more perfect than it did. I felt happiness overwhelm me as I got up from bed and stripped out of last nights dress that I was still wearing.

I wrapped a robe around myself and stepped out into the kitchen to find Rose and Alice sitting on the table eating already.

"Good Morning ladies" I said, in a good impression of Alice's perky voice. I went to the top cupboard and grabbed a box of cereal.

"Morning" said Rose, looking over me suspiciously. "Someone looks happy" she added. I looked towards her and smiled.

"Good morning" said Alice with a huge grin on her face.

"Do we have anything planned for today?" I asked, walking to the table with my cereal.

"Nope" said Alice.

"Did you have something in mind?" asked Rose, stuffing a strawberry in her mouth.

I just shook my head as I continued eating my cereal with my stupid grin still in place. I wanted to spend the day with Edward today. After all, it is Sunday and I doubt he has class today.

"Girls, I think we should all bond today. All six of us" Alice said, getting excited by her plans.

"What should we do?" I asked.

"Shopping!" Alice said instantly.

"No!" Rose an I said together.

"I know! We haven't been ice skating in a while" Rose said. Alice and I contemplated it for two seconds before nodding our heads in agreement. Although I wasn't the most coordinated person out there, it should be fun with Edward.

As soon as we finished our breakfast, we moved towards the couch where Alice started the attack.

"So, who's going first?" Alice asked us.

"What are you talking about?" Rose said, trying to act dumb for our sake.

"Who's going to tell us what happened on their date last night" Alice explained impatiently.

When none of us volunteered, Alice sighed and said, "Fine. I'll go first" she said as she sat in a more comfortable position.

"After we left the house, we got into Jasper's car and he drove towards the bowling alley. We got inside and bought two games. He looked so cute when he's concentrating on his next shot. Then he asked me to be his girlfriend!" Alice said.

"Oh my gosh Alice, that's great" I said, hugging her.

"I'll go next" said Rose. "Well we got in his car and he drove us to the club where the after party was. He said he took me there because it's where he met me. So we danced and drank a little bit and he asked me to be his girlfriend too!" Rose said clapping her hands.

"Was this before or after the make out session you two had in the living room last night?"

I asked teasingly.

"Before Bella" Rose said, glaring at me.

"Bella. Your turn" Alice said.

"Well we got into his car and he took us to the most expensive restaurant in Seattle. We ate and talked for about an hour and then went for a walk in the park" I said, smiling at the memory. "It was magical" I said.

After Alice was satisfied enough with all the little details of our date we all called up the boys and told them to be here in an hour to go ice skating. When I told Edward, he laughed and said, "Are you sure that's a wise thing to do? If you're as clumsy as you say, then I don't think its such a great idea" he said. I just told him to shut up and get ready.

I decided to wear my PINK sweat suit - that was actually midnight blue- that had my name embroidered in the back. In no time at all, I went out to the living room to wait for the girls. I laughed out loud when they stepped out and were wearing their personalized sweat suits as well. They joined in my laughter at our similar minds.

Our laughs stopped when the doorbell rang. I got up from the couch and practically ran full speed at the door and threw it open. Edward's smiling face greeted me and I threw myself on him, kissing every part of his face available to me.

He chuckled at my enthusiasm and said, "Miss me already?"

"Of course I do" I said as I turned to look inside the house and to find that the other couples were also having their sweet reunion.

Once we were all satisfied that our greetings were thorough enough, we all stepped outside and chose to take Emmett's jeep. Edward kept me entertained the whole trip there by whispering sweet nothings in my ear.

Once we pulled up to the rink, the guys got us our skates and insisted on paying. I was putting my skates on when I felt someone sit next to me.

"Funny running into you here" I heard a strangely familiar voice. I turned to see that guy named Mike was sitting way too close for comfort next to me on the bench.

"Ummm hi" I said as I was trying to tie my ice skates faster to get away from this guy.

"Do you need help tying those?" he said trying to sound seductive. He put his hand on my knee and squeezed it.

"I'm pretty sure she's capable of tying her own skates, she's not stupid" I turned and saw Edward standing in front of me with a menacing expression. He was glaring at Mike's hand that was still placed on my knee.

"Who the hell asked your opinion?" Mike asked Edward.

Edward chuckled sarcastically and said, "When it comes to my girlfriend, I believe my opinion is always important" he said as he picked me up by the waist and hugged me to him, and as if to prove his point the kissed me right there in front of Mike. He pulled away and smiled crookedly at me.

He set me down on the floor once again and we walked away, leaving a stupefied Mike behind. Of course, I kept stumbling, so Edward bent down and effortlessly swept me up into his arms.

"You always seem to attract men's attention don't you Bella" he stated. He stopped walking once we reached where the ice started. I held onto the wall as he glided onto the ice. He turned around and held out a hand for me.

I smiled at him and took his hand as I shakily moved onto the ice. We started skating slowly for my benefit, but I still managed to stumble a couple of times. Edward caught me each time I would stumble, never letting me hit the floor.

I spotted Alice to our right, gracefully skating in circles around a smiling Jasper. To our left, Rose and Emmett were in the middle of a race, both of them being tied.

"Do you think you can skate by yourself?" Edward asked me, pulling my attention back to him.

"Umm I think so, but stay close in case I fall" I said. He let go of me and slid a couple of feet away so that he was far away enough to give me space, but close enough to catch me if I fell. I started to slowly glide along the ice, feeling Edward's presence behind me. I started to go faster and faster, gaining more confidence as I went. I was doing really well… until I got distracted by Edwards eyes. I slipped and was about to land on my face, but Edward caught me.

"You distracted me!" I said. That made him laugh.

"Hey you two. You wanna race?" Emmett asked approaching us. Edward looks toward me and I nodded. How bad can it be?

"Okay then. Jasper! Get over here" He said.

"Let's do a couples relay" Emmett said excitedly. We all agreed. Edward and I decided that I should go first so that Edward can finish strong and win.

Alice, Emmett and I were all starting first, and we lined ourselves up against the wall. The race was basically going to be that the first person would race across the rink and slap their partner's hand, giving them the go to come and touch the wall we were currently leaning up against.

"You guys are so going down" Alice told Emmett.

"In your dreams Brandon" Said Emmett.

"It's on Emmett" Alice said with a fierce look in her eyes.

"Are you guys forgetting about me?" I asked, offended that they wouldn't consider me competition.

"Sorry Bella, but I'm not worried about you" said Alice, voicing my thoughts.

"And besides it's not like you can stay on your feet long enough to get to the other side today" Emmett said laughing.

"Fine Emmett. We'll see who laughs in the end" I said, psyching myself up.

Rose was doing us the favor of asking the other people to clear the center of the rink, so that I wouldn't hurt innocent people in the process of getting to the other side.

"ARE YOU GUYS READY?" Rose yelled from the other side. We all gave her a thumbs up and got ready to go.

"ON YOUR MARKS, GET SET… GO!" As soon as she said, I pushed off of the wall and concentrated on getting to Edward on the other side. I glided quickly on the ice and saw that I was neck in neck with Alice and Emmett.

Since Emmett was next to me, I decided to play a little dirty. I extended my foot near his ankle and sure enough he tripped and landed on his stomach on the ice, but the impact also made me fall. Emmett and I slid on the ice and he reached out an arm to pull Alice down with us.

Before we knew it, we were all wrestling to stand up. We were pretty much a blob of bodies on the floor, entangling ourselves to trap the others on the ice. I made to raise myself, but a powerful tug pulled me back down.

Alice tried to stand up and Emmett got her arm and pulled her back to the ice, when she pushed him, I took my chance and started crawling towards Edward. When I was more than half way there, I decided I was too far away from Emmett or Alice to stop me, so I stood up and started gliding towards Edward.

"Leave Alice alone! Bella is getting away idiot!" Rose yelled at Emmett.

"Come on Bella. You're almost here" Edward said reaching his hand out to me. I stumbled towards him and slapped his hands. He shot off of the wall faster than I have ever seen anyone move and all I could do is stare at his back in awe.

Alice came towards Jasper and slapped his hand. Shortly after came Emmett and Rosalie actually caught up with Jasper.

In the end, Edward won first, Jasper second, and an enraged Rosalie got last place. They skated back to where we were and Edward put his hands around my waist and pulled me in for a kiss.

"Sorry to interrupt your little victory celebration, but Bella cheated" Emmett said, whining like a little kid. We pulled apart and looked at Emmett in amusement.

"You never installed any rules. And I don't mean to say I told you so, but… I TOLD YOU I WAS GOING TO WIN. Ha ha" And with that I started doing my own version of a victory dance. It was going good until I slipped and fell on my ass. I sat on the ice and started an uncontrollable fit of laughter, soon everyone began laughing. Edward helped me off the floor and wrapped an arm around my waist to keep me upright.

The couples separated again and Edward and I skated around slowly. At one point, Edward looked over at me with a smirk on his face, I was confused until I felt the floor being swept from under me and Edward began to spin in circles. I squealed and giggled at the same time asking him to stop before I threw up. He finally stopped and smiled down at me.

"I'm dizzy now" I said, playfully smacking his chest. "Jerk"

"I'll put you down if you'd like" he said, making to place my feet down. I tried to stand and swayed only to be caught by him once again.

"I told you I was dizzy" I said once I was in his arms again. He smiled sheepishly at me before skating off the ice and sat me down on a bench.

"Feel better?" he asked. I nodded and placed my legs across his lap. He began to untie my skates and rub my sore feet.

After a few more minutes, we decided to head back home. We gathered our things and headed back to the jeep. Edward opened the door to the jeep and helped me inside. When I got into the jeep I felt exhausted, so I leaned my head against Edward's shoulder and closed my eyes for a little while. Before I could fall asleep I felt lips on my forehead and then Edward whispered in my ear, "Bella, we're in front of your house"

"Bella is trying to sleep" I said, snuggling my face closer to his chest.

"I have no problem with carrying you. Would you like me to?" he asked.

"Go for it" I said. Not two seconds later I felt him put me on his lap first and then he climbed out of the jeep. I felt him walk and then felt the softness of my mattress under me.

Edward kissed my forehead and I grabbed his wrist when he began to walk out. "Edward, will you stay for a little while?" I asked.

"Anything for you" he said and climbed into bed next to me. I rolled over and rested my head on his chest. His arms were warm and secure around me, letting me fall asleep in little time.

"Bella… Bella wake up"

The velvet voice pulled me away from my dreams and when I opened my eyes it was dark and I felt slightly disoriented.

"Where am I?" I said sleepily.

"You're in your room. We fell asleep. I have class tomorrow, early in the morning. I have to go back home." he said.

"What time is it?" I said looking around for my phone.

"Two in the morning" he said.

I rolled over and pulled the blanket over my head. He chuckled and said, "I'll be right back"

A couple of minutes later, he came back into bed with me.

"I talked to Emmett and Jasper. We agreed to leave in the morning" he said as he placed himself behind me so that we were spooning. He kissed the back of my neck and I easily fell asleep as I heard him humming something.

I was sleeping peacefully when I heard an alarm go off. My head snapped up in confusion as I don't have an alarm.

"Bella. I'm going to go get ready for class" I heard Edward say.

"I don't want you to go" I said, stretching out my hands to find him. I found the material of his shirt and pulled him down to me, kissing him with as much passion as I could muster.

He pulled away with some difficulty and kissed my forehead. "I'll see you around three" he said reassuringly.

"Fine" I said. "Go get ready" I said kissing him one last time.

The second that I heard the click of my door closing I missed him. I missed the feeling of him next to me as I slept. I missed the security his arms provided for me. I missed him a lot.

I rolled around constantly and I knew that as much as I tried I would not be able to go back to sleep. I threw the covers off of me and climbed out of bed to shower.

Once I stepped out of my bathroom, I looked around and decided to tidy my room up a bit. I got a little carried away and ended up doing a full out cleaning.

When I was done reorganizing my closet, I went into the kitchen and was surprised to see Alice and Rosalie there with huge mugs of coffee.

"Why are you guys up this early?" I asked.

"I couldn't go back to sleep when Jasper left" Alice said with a pout.

"I couldn't sleep without Emmett" Rosalie said.

"Same here" I said.

I got a mug of coffee and joined them on the kitchen table. As tired as I was, I couldn't go to sleep. I looked at the clock and saw that it was just around eight in the morning. Seven more hours without Edward.

"What time did the boys leave?" I asked.

"Around six" Alice said.

"What do we have planned today?" I asked them both, hoping for a distraction.

"Nothing" they said together.

I could already feel that today was going to be a very long day in which I'm probably going to stare at the clock numerous times a minute. Looking at Alice's and Rosalie's faces, I could tell that they were also hoping for a distraction.

"I'm going to go lay down" I said, hoping to sleep until three.

After laying awake, staring at the ceiling for a couple of minutes, I finally drifted off.

The sound of a random car honking outside awoke me with a jolt. I sat up and looked around, finding my phone on the bedside table.

Two.

One more hour without Edward.

I walked out of my room and smiled when I saw Alice and Rosalie passed out on the couch. I walked over to the linen closet and got a light blanket. I draped the blanket over both of them and walked to the kitchen. I made a face when there was nothing to eat in the refrigerator, I was hungry and I wanted something quick and easy.

I got my cell phone and ordered three pizzas knowing that the girls would want some and that the guys would too once they came. The pizzas came half an hour later and I started eating straight out of the box, moaning at the wonderful taste. Alice and Rose were still sleeping.

In a moment of weakness, I looked over at the clock and got a little excited when I noticed there were only ten minutes left until three. Come on stupid clock, move faster.

Minutes passed achingly slowly and I jumped when I heard the doorbell ring. I ran to the door and Edward's smiling face greeted me on the other side. I jumped into his arms and he spun me around and placed a kiss on my forehead once he set me down.

"Move lovebirds" Emmett said from behind Edward. Him and Jasper pushed past Edward and I to walk into the living room.

Edward and I rolled our eyes and followed behind them. Emmett went straight to Rosalie's room with a huge grin on his face and Jasper headed towards Alice's. I waited for them to realize they weren't there.

"Hey. Where's Rose?" asked Emmett, coming back with a confused look on his face.

"You see that bundle of blankets on the couch?" I asked him. Jasper came back too and looked as I pointed to the couch. "That's Rose and Alice " I said.

They both looked at the couch once again and then looked at each other with evil smirks on their faces. Emmett moved to one side of the couch and Jasper to the other. Jasper counted to three and then lifted the blanket off the girls and attacked them with kisses.

"Ahhhh" Alice screamed, but then she saw Jasper and smiled, kissing him back.

"What the hell" said Rose, lightly smacking Emmett on the head.

"Ow" said Emmett, putting down Rose.

"Oops I should have warned you Emmett. Rose doesn't liked to be woken up" I said, putting on an innocent face.

Edward looked towards me, "You're evil" he said.

"Nah. It's just fun messing with Emmett" I said giggling.

"True" Edward said.

Once Alice and Rosalie were fully awake, we all moved to the kitchen where I gave them plates to get pizza. Emmett practically devoured an entire box, leaving the rest of us to fight over the remaining two boxes.

Once we ate, we relaxed in the living room, sitting with our significant others and sneaking kisses every now and then.

The rest of the week passed by slowly, with us not having much to do. The girls and I had a couple of photo shoots and fittings during the week, but they couldn't take my mind off of Edward.

When it was finally Friday, the boys decided to surprise us at around five in the morning. Edward, Emmett and Jasper decided to use the spare key and let themselves in while we were still sleeping.

Edward walked into my room and scared the crap out of me. He walked towards my bed and just screamed out surprise, making me jolt awake and fall off my bed. After I stopped cussing, he explained that they had a surprise for us.

He wrapped an arm around my waist and helped me walk to the living room where Rose and Alice already were. Rose still had her night mask on, and Alice was on the verge of passing out from sleep. I joined them on the couch and the boys stood in front of us excitedly.

"Are you guys on crack?" I asked, my annoyance waking me up a bit.

"Be nice Bella" Emmett said, his dimples taunting me.

"Shut it" I said, leaning back on the couch.

"Okay, I know it's early but we have a surprise for you girls" Jasper said.

"Well? What is it?" Rosalie asked impatiently.

"We're going on a road trip!" Emmett said, excited like a little kid.

"To where?" I asked.

"It's a surprise!" They all yelled out.

"Just pack enough clothes for three or four days" Edward said.

"Right now?" Alice asked, finally waking up.

They all nodded their heads and said, "We leave in half an hour, so hurry"

I trudged my feet back to my room and lazily got out my Louis Vuitton rolling suitcase and started stuffing random clothes inside. I had no idea what type of clothes to bring, so I brought a little bit of everything. I filled two more Louis Vuitton bags with shoes and makeup, and finally decided I had enough to bring.

I decided to stay in my pajamas. If needed, I would change in a rest stop on the way. I grunted as I picked up my bags off the floor. I struggled a bit with them, but still managed to get them to the couch.

I headed into the kitchen and made quick work of the coffee machine, filling up a huge thermos for the trip. I got a few snacks from the fridge and walked back to the living room.

Alice and Rose came out, also dressed in their pajamas. They struggled with their many suitcases, each had about five. I rolled my eyes at them. They act as if we were moving.

I went back to my room to fetch my pillow and a blanket so that I could nap on the trip. Walking back out, I grabbed my things and began to walk out to where the boys were loading the jeep. I intended on helping, but they brushed me off and told me to leave my stuff by the trunk. I shrugged and joined the girls in getting in.

"Are you excited?" Alice asked, already in her energetic self.

"Not yet. Let me wake up" I said as I climbed into the backseat of the jeep.

After a few more minutes, the boys finished getting everything in and got into the car with us. Emmett climbed into the drivers seat and smiled over at Rosalie who sat next to him in the passenger seat.

Jasper joined Alice in the middle seat and Edward came to sit next to me, all the way in the back. As soon as he sat down, I rested my head against his shoulder, sighing in content.

As soon as Emmett merged onto the freeway, I changed my position and placed my pillow on Edward and fluffed it a few times before resting my head on it. I closed my eyes trying to sleep, but Edward's fingers kept tracing patterns on my forehead and cheeks.

With Edward's distractions I would never get any sleep, so I took my pillow from Edward's side and placed it on the window. I rested my head on it and placed my legs onto his lap. In this comfortable position I was able to get about eight hours of sleep.

When I woke up I sat up and looked around slightly confused. It took me a while to remember that I was in a car on my way to god knows where. I sat up and looked next to me to find Edward sleeping with his head resting against the window. He didn't look so comfortable, so I sat up and maneuvered his head onto my lap. He looked so adorable sleeping that I couldn't resist leaning down placing a kiss on his cheek. He stirred a little, but went back to sleep.

I looked around and saw that everyone was asleep, except Emmett of course. I smiled and decided to bug him a little.

"Emmett are we there yet?" I asked, whining like a little kid.

"No Bella. Go back to sleep" he said, keeping his eyes on the road.

"I don't wanna sleep. My butt hurts, can we stop at a rest stop?" I asked.

"Nope. We're on a tight schedule so suck it up" he said.

"Asshole" I said under my breath. To pass the time away I decided to wake up Edward, so

I leaned down and started kissing along his jaw and his neck. He started to squirm, but wasn't waking up. I smiled and bit his neck, making him jump in surprise. He looked around and set his eyes on me. He saw my smirk and narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Bella?" he said. "Did you just bite me?" he asked.

"Maybe…" I said.

"Why?" he said.

"Cuz I'm bored" I said.

He looked at me with an amused smile, and then reached for my sides and started tickling me. My laughter was so loud, it woke everyone up.

"Edward…" I said laughing and gasping for breath, "…stop" I said out of breath.

"Well sounds like you're doing something wrong Eddie. She's not supposed to be laughing or telling you to stop" Emmett said laughing at us. Everyone in the truck burst out laughing, including me and Edward.

"Shut up Emmett" I finally said.

"Can we listen to my ipod?" Alice asked Emmett.

"What kind of songs does it have?" he asked her.

"Good ones. Just put it" she said reaching towards the radio. Rose took it and connected it to the car. Rosalie looked back and threw me and Alice a smirk and then we heard the first beats of 'Now or Never'. We all broke out singing:

"16 16 16 minutes left better get it done

16 16 16 more minutes, get ready game on!"

Our group singing was interrupted by Emmett shutting off the ipod and saying, "Hell no!"

"What's wrong? Don't you like my choice in music?" Rose said with a pout. She leaned over and started kissing his neck, winking in our direction.

"Fine…" Emmett said, as he put the music back on.

After hearing the whole High School Musical 3 album, we started on the HSM 2 soundtrack.

We were finishing up 'All for one' when we decided that the guys suffered enough already. I looked next to me to find Edward with a pained facial expression. I laughed and kissed his cheek.

"I promise we're done with High School Musical" I said.

"Thank god" he said.

"Rose. I think they've had enough High School Musical" I said winking at her. She nodded and searched the ipod for a different album.

We heard the opening of 'Best of both Worlds' and Jasper groaned.

I was surprised when Emmett and Edward started singing.

"Oh yeah. You get the limo out front. Hottest styles, every shoe every color"

Alice, Rose and I just stared at them in shock. When they were finished I looked at Edward.

"Umm, you like Hannah Montana?" I asked.

"A little. It's actually Emmett's favorite show, so I hear it all the time" he said. We all started laughing. Who would've thought Emmett's favorite show was Hannah Montana.

Rose changed the song and I heard a familiar beat.

"Oh! Turn it up" I said getting excited for my favorite song.

"You like the Jonas Brothers?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. So?" I said, getting angry.

"Oh nothing" he said laughing.

"They're gay Bella" Emmett screamed.

"Fuck you Emmett, no they're not" I said. I always got defensive when The Jonas Brothers were involved.

Emmett was smart enough to drop it.

"How much longer?" Alice asked, whining.

"I don't know. We're going to get there around six" Emmett replied.

"Oh. So like five more hours?" I asked hopeful.

Edward laughed from next to me and said, "No love, six in the morning tomorrow"

What the hell? Where are we going that requires twenty five hours of driving?

* * *

**Please review!**


	6. The Happiest Place on Earth:Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Twilight OR Disneyland.**

**Hello! Yeah I know, this chapter is going to contain WAY too many details about the rides in Disneyland, but oh well lol. I didn't rewrite much of this one except for a few parts, for the most part I left it alone. **

**

* * *

**

Twenty five hours. That's how long our 'little' road trip took.

During the hours, I slept, ate, and made out with Edward frequently.

I was completely exhausted once we saw the 'Welcome to Disneyland' sign. Alice somehow managed to perk up and squeal in excitement, and leaned over Jasper to get a better look at the surroundings.

Emmett parked the jeep in the extended stay garage and somehow I managed to get up on my feet to help out with my luggage, only to get it taken away by Edward who insisted on carrying it. My feet dragged as I followed closely behind Edward, hoping to find a huge fluffy bed soon.

I almost crashed into Edward when he stopped abruptly. He turned and looked at me with concerned eyes, guiding me to the nearest bench and suggesting I sit while they check us in. Normally I would have objected at being pushed to the side as if I were useless, but with my current exhaustion, I decided to just sit down with my pillow and my blanket in my arms. Alice soon came over and sat on my right side and leaned her head on my shoulder. Rose joined us a few minutes after that, leaning on my left side. I sighed and leaned my head against Alice's.

"Bella, let's go" Edward said after only a few minutes of resting my eyes.

Jasper and Emmett helped Rose and Alice and I stood once they weren't leaning on me anymore. Edward wrapped an arm around my waist once he saw me stumble. It actually hurt a little to walk, after sitting for such long periods of time my legs were cramping all over.

We all piled into an elevator and Jasper reached over and pushed the number 10.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked as the elevator started going up.

"Yeah" I said.

"Do you need me to carry you?" he asked as the elevator doors opened.

"I am perfectly capable of walking Edwa-" I tripped and fell to the floor. Everyone stopped to look at me and started laughing. Edward helped me up and tried to keep a straight face.

"Come one. Hop on my back" he said. I had to admit, my legs did feel like Jell-O, so I hopped on and locked my arms around his neck. He walked down the hall way until we reached a door with the number 8000 on it and he let go of one of my legs to insert the key card.

The green light came on and Edward pushed the door and set me down. We walked in and saw that the bellboy had already been here and left the luggage by the bed.

"Do you mind being my roommate?" he asked.

"No. As long as you don't snore" I said teasingly.

"I don't snore" he said as he walked over to the bed and threw himself on it. I slipped out of my shoes and ran to the bed and collapsed on top of him.

"That wasn't nice " he said, grabbing his stomach. I kissed all over his face, hoping to make him feel better and laid next to him. It felt so good to stretch out. I let my body relax, as we had two hours before we headed over to the park.

After a few minutes, my OCD side got the better of me and I got off the bed and went to get my suitcase. I got my clothes out and neatly arranged them in the drawers and hung some clothes in the closet. I arranged my shoes and placed my toiletries in the bathroom. Edward stared as I worked, but soon got up and did the same.

"Are you excited?" he asked me as he put is arms around my waist and kissed my temple.

"Yes! I've never been to Disneyland" I said excitedly.

He chuckled at my enthusiasm and turned me around in his arms. He placed a finger under my chin to lead my face as he leaned down and joined our lips. I moaned at the feeling of his soft lips moving in time with mine and snaked my arms around his neck.

He walked us backwards, never breaking the kiss. I felt the edge of the bed hit the back of my knees and I fell back, with Edward carefully falling on me. We resumed our kisses with a new fervor, holding each other tightly. I felt the tip of his tongue slowly make its way into my mouth and moaned louder than before, gladly taking it in my mouth.

Just as he moved to my neck we heard a knock on the door.

"Ignore it" Edward said huskily against my throat.

"Bella! Edward! Open this door!" Alice said.

"Go away Alice!" I shouted.

"Fine. While we go to Disneyland, you can stay in your room all day" she said.

Edward kissed my neck one more time before rolling off of me and opening the door for Alice. She looked at him smugly and danced into the room, she looked at my frazzled form on the bed and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed, straightening out my clothes.

"Well I'm going to pick out your outfit for today" she said as she made her way to the closet. She rummaged through the clothes I hung up and threw whatever she liked on the bed.

"I'm going to go with Jasper" Edward said, leaning down to kiss me before walking out into the hallway.

"I can pick out my own clothes Alice" I said annoyed.

"Relax Bella. I'm just helping" she said, coming out of the closet.

"Fine" I said.

"Okay. You should wear this" she said pointing to a pile of clothes at the foot of the bed.

She picked out a midnight blue halter top and a pair of skinny jeans.

I picked up the clothes and walked into the bathroom for a quick shower.

Once I finished showering and changing, I walked back out to see Alice was still in the room.

"So what's the plan for today?" I asked.

"Well I was hoping we'd all hang around as a group the whole day" she said, I nodded as I started looking for my shoes. I found my comfy black vans and slipped them on.

"Well I'm going to go get ready" Alice said walking out of the room and giving me one last smile.

A few seconds later, Edward walked back in smiling crookedly at me. He kissed my forehead before heading to the closet.

"Ooohh. Can I pick out a shirt?" I asked him.

He turned around and smiled at me, "Go for it" he said as he moved aside.

As much as I would love for Edward to be shirtless all day, I wouldn't like other skanks to stare, so I went through his shirts. There wasn't much to choose from, as almost all of his shirts consisted of button downs. I finally found a plain blue t-shirt and tossed it at him.

"Wear this so we can match" I said. He nodded and smiled before stripping off his shirt. My mouth dropped open as I saw his perfect torso exposed to me. He knowingly smirked at me and turned to head to the bathroom. I heard the shower begin to run and fanned myself with my hand.

He came out fifteen minutes later with his hair wet and wearing the shirt I picked with a pair of black jeans. His hair looked slightly darker as it was still damp. I walked closer to him and gave him a quick kiss. I inhaled his scent and had to stop myself from moaning at such an arousing smell. He smelled like man and vanilla. Yummy.

"We're leaving" Alice said, knocking on our door.

I got my purse and made sure my phone, my camera, my ipod, and my wallet were all in there. Edward took my hand and walked out of the room into the hallway where the others were waiting for us.

"Come on" Said Alice excitedly.

We walked a short distance away from the hotel, where we hopped onto a tram. I smiled as we got off and the entrance to the 'happiest place on earth' was visible. We forewent waiting in line for our tickets, as the guys were smart enough to get them in advance.

As we walked in, I got a map and looked at all of the attractions, smiling as I let my inner kid come out. All around me, everything was made to look like a fantasy world, a world in which anything was possible. I felt Edward's arms wrap around me, and I let myself lean back to rest against him.

"Okay, I took the liberty of planning the order in which we get on rides" Alice said as she went to the front of the group and started walking, directing us like a tour guide would.

We walked down Main Street, Edward holding my hand, and I smiled at the great sight in front of us. I had only seen It in pictures and on commercials, but seeing it in person was a whole other deal.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked, noticing the source of my stare: The Sleeping Beauty Castle.

I just nodded my head practically dragged him with me as I wanted to get a closer look. I quickly got out my camera and snapped as many pictures as I could. Alice took my camera from me and Edward and I took one in front of the castle.

"Which ride are we going to?" Edward asked Alice.

"Matterhorn Bobsleds" said Alice as she pointed to a huge mountain that appeared to be covered in snow.

"Sounds good" Edward said.

We walked towards the mountain, which upon closer inspection was obviously fake. With it being so early in the day, Alice assured us that the lines would be minimal and once we got there she was right. **(If you haven't been to Disneyland and are wondering what this mountain looks like, the link for the picture is on my profile)**

We got into the short line and I looked up at the mountain, noticing all of the small details such as the small trees, the snow amounting at the top, and a long wire running from the top of the mountain to the top of the castle.

"Nervous?" Edward asked from next to me.

"Kind of" I said.

"Don't be. I'll be with you" he said as he took my hand and kissed it.

After a short waiting period, we finally stood in front of the small gate leading into the bobsled. I was nervous about the unknown element in this ride. I liked knowing the ride before I got on it, and with this ride being covered, that was a little hard.

Once the small gate in front of us opened, Edward went through and sat in the small seat. He reached out his arms and helped me sit in between his legs and buckled his and my seat belt. After making sure my seat belt was secure enough, he wrapped his arms around me tightly, making me feel safe.

Alice and Jasper were laughing quietly at something in front of us and Rosalie and Emmett were sneaking kisses whenever they could in the seat behind us.

I jumped a little when we moved forward to stop at the mouth of a dark cave, Edward chuckled and tightened his arms a little. We heard the whole 'keep your arms in the bobsled' speech and then we moved inside the cave, instantly being sheathed in darkness.

I leaned back into Edward's chest as we started our steep and slow trip to the top. Once we finally leveled off and started moving forwards slowly, I could make out the light at the end and felt relieved, but jumped when I heard a loud growl from my left side. I didn't know what the source of the growling was, only red glowing eyes were visible amongst the darkness.

We were basked in sunlight as finally made our way out of the tunnel and to our left were beautiful glowing crystals. We turned a corner and ahead of us was this weird looking thing with red eyes and white fur that growled as we passed by it. So that's what growled in the darkness. **(A picture of the Yeti is on my profile)**

We made a sharp turn and kept curving in and out of the caves. Throughout the whole ride, Alice and I kept up our screaming, and I faintly heard a girly scream coming from behind us but brushed it off as Rose. I loved that every time I screamed Edward would hold me closer, and sometimes he would kiss my cheek.

It wasn't as bad as I imagined. It was just a series of twists and turns in and out of the mountain. You only saw the yeti thing twice. In the end you go down a small hill into a little pond. When we were waiting to be unloaded I was smiling proudly at my conquering my fear.

"That was fun!" said Alice, turning to look back at us and clapping her small hands.

We got to the unloading queue and Edward got off first and helped me out, making sure I didn't trip.

"Where to now darlin'?" asked Jasper as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Space mountain" said Alice smiling excitedly.

We walked along and I snapped a couple of pictures here and there. Edward snatched my camera away at some point and snapped pictures of me, claiming that 'the light was just right'.

Eventually, we walked into the line that went into a white building that had pointy things at the top**(Picture on profile)**. Edward placed a hand at the small of my back and led me along the almost empty line. We finally stopped and made line about ten feet away from the loading queue.

"Hey Rose are you going to scream in this ride too?" I asked her.

"I wasn't screaming" Rose said.

"But I heard a girl screaming" Alice said.

"That was Emmett" Rose said giggling.

We all burst out laughing, even Emmett. The line continued moving and soon we were getting into the rocket.

In this ride, passengers sit side by side so I sat next to Edward. Alice and Jasper were in front of us and Emmett and Rose were behind us.

"What kind of ride is this?" I asked Edward while stuffing my purse into the pouch in front of me.

"It's a very smooth roller coaster" he said. "Don't worry it's not scary" he said, giving my hand a reassuring squeeze.

We started moving and ascending up into darkness. "Edward is this ride always this dark?" I asked.

"The whole ride is dark. It's supposed to be outer space" he said.

I just put my arm around his waist and buried my head in his chest. He chuckled and held me to him. We were passing through a tunnel that was getting me dizzy. The lights were flashing, making is seem like if we were going fast. I was terrified when we exited that tunnel because then we were in solid darkness. We were going up again in the dark so I had no idea how high up we were.

A voice started counting down from ten, and when it reached one we were moving fast.

We made many sharp turns and a couple of sudden falls. The whole time I was clutching onto Edward's shirt for dear life, although I had to admit that the stars looked cool around us. There was a sudden flash and then we were done. The flash was so strong that it blinded me a little. I was rubbing my eyes when we got back to the loading and unloading place.

Edward got out and helped me out. We got out of the place and then we got to where they show the picture they took of you. I was looking for ours, and when I found it I nearly fell to the floor from laughter.

In the picture Alice was smiling and her hair was all over the place with Jasper next to her with a forced smile. Behind them were Edward and I. I had my head in his chest but was facing the camera with a terrified expression. Edward was holding me and was kissing my head. I had to admit that it was a cute picture. What really made me laugh was how Emmett and Rosalie came out. Rosalie had her hands up and a smile on her face, while Emmett looked as if he were crying.

Edward decided to buy the picture because he liked how we looked, and probably wanted to make fun of Emmett repeatedly. We walked out into the daylight and started walking again.

"Where are we going now?" I asked Alice

"Star tours" she said as she walked towards a building.

The theme of the ride was made apparent as we walked into the air conditioned building. The building was supposedly some kind of airport and our shuttle was going to take us to Endor. It cutely decorated, even with timed announcing of departures.

On the side there was a huge white shuttle **(Picture on my profile)** and R2-D2 and C3PO were on it, arguing over something. As we turned the corner, above our heads there were spare parts being moved from room to room and a small robot below us was singing as he repaired something.

We finally got to a staff member and were told to go to row one on the right and wait for the doors to open. I bounced on my heels, much to Edward's amusement, as I waited for the ride to start. He kissed my forehead and we both turned when a female's face was shown on the screen. She proceeded to tell us what was and was not allowed, while a cute and funny instructional video played using Star Wars aliens.

The doors finally opened and Emmett and Rosalie walked across the bridge, followed by Edward and I, and Alice and Jasper at the rear.

We took our seats and as soon as we buckled our seat belts, the lights went out, and the screen on the side turned on and a robot began speaking to us. A screen lowered and revealed the robot himself and where we were supposedly parked. The robot told us that it was his first time flying, and then he starting ascending. We moved forward and were about to go through an exit, but we made a sudden turn left. The robot kept saying that we were going the wrong way and then we came to the edge and went down before the robot stabilized us again. I grabbed Edward's hand and squeezed it. We went through a series of dangerous events that the robot 'accidentally' got us in. I have to say that I liked when we went in light speed. You feel like you're actually going fast.

When that ride ended we got out and ended up in a store, and Alice surprisingly guided us out and back into the sunlight. She walked at the head of the group with a map in one hand and Jasper's hand in the other.

We followed Alice with no questions and proceeded to move on the opposite side of the park. We passed a sign that read 'Frontier land' and with a snap, the surroundings changed. We eventually walked right by a beautiful sparkling lake that had an island in the middle and a huge steamboat that went around. We also passed by an antique looking mansion that looked beautiful and mysterious.

Finally, we came to a stop in front of a waterfall. It was some sort of mountain that had a tree stump at the top and had running water down. At first, I thought it was just some kind of decoration, but then I saw a boat log full of screaming people make its way down the waterfall and landing with a huge splash. **(Picture on my profile)**

Alice squealed like a three year old and skipped to where the line began. Unlike the other rides, it appeared that this ride seemed to be more popular because the line was a bit longer than the rest. I patiently waited, passing time by kissing Edward and holding him. We were soon in front of the loading place.

The log came to a stop where we were waiting and I noticed that this was going to be a little different. In the other rides, I was able to hold onto Edward and have his arms comfort me every time I felt scared, but these seats made it impossible. The log had six seats, all in a row and judging by the space in between them, only Edward's legs would be touching me.

Emmett was all the way at the back and Rosalie sat in front of him, debating how to keep her purse dry. Edward stepped inside and helped me in without falling. He was nice enough to hold my purse for me, knowing I would want to hold onto the railing for dear life.

As soon as Jasper and Alice were settled into the front, we jetted forward into the water. We moved rather slowly and freely through the water, with light music coming from hidden speakers. The sides were filled with cute decorations that went along perfectly with the theme of the ride.

After going through a small fall, we entered a cave in which animals were singing. With the distraction that the singing forest creatures posed and the added factor of darkness, I didn't see the next waterfall until we went down it.

As we moved into a new theme of music, the animals started singing more dramatically. However, their songs died down once we began climbing a long uphill. Edward squeezed me with his long legs and I clutched the rails on either side of me as tight as I could.

We got to the opening of the tunnel and inclined downwards. I felt my stomach go crazy as we fell down the waterfall, all the while I screamed loudly. I got a little wet in the mist, and got a few droplets of water on me once we finally stopped falling.

By the time we got back to the loading platform, Alice was completely soaked and shivered slightly. Edward helped me out of the log and led me towards where the pictures were being displayed.

As we searched for our picture, we noticed a group of guys staring at us, well mainly the girls and I. We found our picture and chuckled a little, feeling their eyes on us. They looked at our picture and something must have clicked because one of them hit the other guys and said something in a low voice.

"Excuse me?"

We all looked towards the guy who was brave enough to come forward.

"My friends and I were wondering if you guys are models" he said.

"Yeah, you caught us" Alice smiled at him. He beamed at her and then waved his friends over.

Edward bought the picture and looked over at the guys who also bought our picture. The girls and I signed the picture for each of them and gave each a hug, much to the guys' annoyance.

"Do you guys want to take a break?" asked Alice once we walked out.

"How many more rides?" I asked.

"About eight" she said.

"Let's just keep going" I said.

"Okay" she said as she led us through the gates of the mansion that we previously passed by. A sign on the entrance read 'The Haunted Mansion', and now looking at the house it lived up to its name. **(Picture on my profile)**

As we waited in line, the house gave off a creepy vibe and I didn't know if it was just me that thought that. Edward was more than willing to keep me occupied as the line inched by slowly.

"Did you know that the actual ride isn't in this building?" Edward asked, pointing to the mansion.

"Really? Then where is it?" I asked.

"Underground"

"You're such a nerd" I said.

He leaned in and placed his mouth near mine. "I'm your nerd" he said, pressing his lips against mine. I snaked my arms around his neck and threw myself into the kiss.

"Lovebirds, the line is moving" Emmett said. We pulled apart reluctantly and moved up, but went back at it as soon as the line was still.

Once we finally moved inside the building, we stepped in some sort of room that began to descend. I was holding Edward's hand as a voice came on that welcomed us to the mansion and gave us some background information. I jumped into Edward's arms when the lights suddenly went off, making him chuckle. The lights turned on. But I wouldn't let go of Edward. A door opened and Edward walked with me in his arms into a dimly lit hallway.

I didn't see much because I had my legs and arms wrapped around Edward and I had my face in the crook of his neck, inhaling his intoxicating scent.

Next thing I feel is Edward placing me on a seat and then him joining me in the seat next to me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and place my head in his chest. "What is this?" I asked, noticing the little oval looking thing we were sitting in.

"They call it a 'doombuggie', but its mainly something that's going to take us through the house" he said.

We began moving through the dark hallways and through the house, passing by many ghosts and scenes. At the end, hitchhiking ghosts end up in between each little car, and Edward and I laughed as the ghost appeared on top of us.

We got off the ride and made our way into the blinding daylight.

"Come here" said Edward as he scooped me up in his arms

"Put me down" I said giggling.

"Nope" he said. "Not until we get to the next ride" he finished

"What's the next ride?" I asked Alice.

"Pirates of the Caribbean" she said. **(Picture on my profile)**

"Yay" I said. I loved the movies, so I was excited to get into the ride.

Edward set me down when we got into the building, where the boats were passing by us. The line moved quickly and the staff member placed all six of us in the first row.

We flowed through the water gently, having a relaxing ride so far. Everything was smooth until we went through a small waterfall. After the first one, we went through another small waterfall and then just cruised through the pirate cities. The girls and I had a hard time staying seated as we whistled and cat called to the robot version of Johnny Depp. The boys weren't too thrilled by that.

We got off the ride feeling relaxed and Alice stayed at the front of the group, leading us to the next ride.

"Where to next?" I asked.

"Big Thunder Mountain Railroad" she said.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**Oh and if you haven't been to the Disneyland in California, you might want to look at the pictures on my profile.  
**


	7. The Happiest Place on Earth:Part 2

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I don't claim to own it. **

**Yay, more Disneyland! So I went to my Grad Nite, and guess where it was?... Disneyland! Lol I swear I was walking around the park looking for Edward and Bella and I could swear I heard Emmett's girly screams on Space Mountain. SO enjoy this chapter and don't kill me cuz I did describe the rides very thoroughly. **

**

* * *

Happiest Place on Earth: Part 2  
**

Never in my life had I had as much fun as I was at the moment. I was surrounded by good people and we were having a blast here in California. I could not be happier as I was today, walking through Disneyland with the man of my dreams holding my hand. True to the park's motto, it was a dream come true.

Alice insisted that we cram in a few more rides before heading over to eat lunch, so she led us to pass the lake and stop in front of a fake looking canyon. A train passed by and I assumed this was Big Thunder Mountain.

We walked into the back of the line and Edward immediately turned to me, ready to distract me.

"You just can't keep your hands off me Masen" I teased, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"You're just that irresistible Swan" he said leaning down and brushing my lips with his.

We got cat calls from the rest of our group and broke apart, blushing. Some of the other people turned around to look at the noise and studied me, but then turned back around not sure if they recognized me.

Soon, we were at the front of the line waiting to board the train. Alice was bouncing with excitement from next to me, making the rest of us laugh. Jasper wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to try and relax her.

The gates opened and I stepped through, starting to put my bag in the pouch in front of us. Edward pulled the lap bar down on us and wrapped an arm around my waist.

One of the male workers was coming around and grabbing the lap bar to make sure it was secure, but when he came to us, he was a bit thorough in shaking it. His hand grazed my lap briefly and Edward growled under his breath. I scowled at the guy and he got the hint and moved on. I leaned over to give Edward a quick kiss and his grimace instantly disappeared.

The train started moving and went into a dark tunnel where all you could see were various red eyes and all you could hear were the sounds of bats flapping their wings and the loud sound of the chain moving the train up slowly.

I reached out my hand and let the water caress my fingers. I retreated my hand and held it to Edward's cheek, making him narrow his eyes in fake annoyance. I giggled, but stopped abruptly as we made a sharp turn and sped through the winding track. I could briefly hear Edward chuckle beneath the sound of the wind whooshing by.

I was able to catch my breath when we stopped suddenly and the chains pulled us up another uphill. I couldn't contain the giggles that escaped me. This ride wasn't scary at all and brought out the little kid in me. Edward beamed at the sounds of my laughter filling the air.

For the remainder of the ride, the girls and I raised our arms in the air and screamed as if our lives depended on it.

"That was so much fun" Alice said as she started exiting the ride. I was practically jumping with the same amount of energy as Alice as I agreed with her.

"Hey, short stuff, my stomach is killing me. Can we get any food?" Emmett whined.

"Yeah. I'm getting hungry Alice. Any time for a lunch break?" I asked her.

"Yeah, let's go" she said as she tugged us to our eating location.

Alice, Rosalie and I walked ahead of the guys and began doing our best cat walk as we moved through people. Some strangers turned their heads, looking at us. Guys winked at us, some girls scowled.

I felt arms grab me from behind and was brought against a very strong chest and I giggled as he began tickling me. "Edward!" I squealed.

He chuckled and pressed various kisses behind my ear and on the side of my neck. I leaned to the side and placed my arms over his. The moment felt so intimate. As if we were alone, walking through our own personal bubble instead of a crowded amusement park.

I turned my head to the side and landed a short and sweet kiss on his lips. "We're in public" I jokingly scolded. He challenged me with his eyes, but still released me and reached for my hand. He kissed it and then intertwined our fingers.

Our joined arms swung in between us and we walked completely at ease to wherever Alice was taking us.

"We're here!" Alice squealed and dragged Jasper as if the restaurant would walk away from her. We laughed at her usual antics and followed her into the 'Blue Bayou'.

In no time at all we were led towards a table right by the water of the passing boats. I smiled at the small bit of privacy we were given and stared at the boats as they passed by us, one by one.

"What are you ordering?" Edward asked suddenly, breaking me out of my trance. I looked over to him and saw him looking through the menu diligently.

I picked up my own and browsed through the specials. "The Monte Cristo sandwich looks good" I said.

"Hmmm… that does sound good, I think I'll get that" he said smiling at me.

We ate in laughter and great company. There was never a silent moment among us even as we ate. Emmett had no problem speaking with a mouthful of food.

Eventually, we got the check and the boys insisted on paying. Us girls accepted, because honestly we didn't want a scene.

"Come on guys, let's leave" Alice said standing up.

"Where are we going?" Rosalie asked her.

"Well since we just ate, I think we should go to Autopia" Alice said.

"What is that?" I asked Edward.

"It's where you could drive little cars" Edward said.

"Oh" I said. I didn't really feel like driving, but I would go anyway to try it out.

We walked back to 'Tomorrowland' and got in line for Autopia. It wasn't a long line, and whatever time we did wait was spent making jokes or being distracted by Edward. I looked around the line and realized that it was mostly full of small children, making me laugh.

At some point, I felt something light hit my calf and I looked down to see a doll on the ground. I bent down to get it and inspected it, wondering where it came from.

"Excuse me" came a small voice from behind me. I turned around and smiled at the cute little girl standing there and blushing slightly.

"Is this your doll?" I asked kindly.

She nodded her head and her cheeks flushed a bit more than they already were. I smiled at her and leaned down to place the doll in her small hands. "It's a very cute doll" I said. She thanked me and turned back to her mother.

"You're very maternal" Edward said in my ear. A shiver ran through me at having his mouth so close. I turned to him and kissed him chastely.

"I am a woman Edward" I said as if it were obvious. He smiled and pulled me to his side.

"Yes you are" he purred in my ear. I swatted his chest in fake annoyance and moved up as the line advanced.

When we finally reached the cars, Edward and I decided to share one and he drove. Emmett and Rose were in the lane next to us, and challenged us to a race. Being the mature adultswe were, we agreed. Edward pressed the gas as far as it went, but that didn't take us very fast. I looked behind us to see a very excited looking Alice behind the wheel as she and Jasper advanced to us.

"No fair! We got stuck with the slow car" I said.

With this being a kid's ride, there was something in the middle that prevented a person from driving their car outside of their designated lane. Up ahead Emmett's car and ours were separated. We went into a dirt road and I didn't see where they went. Jasper and Alice were gaining on us, to the point where they bumped into us from behind.

"Alice!" I said as I turned around after a rather rough bump. "Its not like you're going to pass us, so ease up on the gas pedal!" I yelled. She took one hand off the steering wheel and flipped me off. "Alice there are children around!" I said in a mock shocked voice.

When Emmett's lane met up with ours again, I was satisfied in noticing that we were winning. When we got back to the loading place, Edward and I got out of the car and started teasing Emmett that we beat him. He just sulked next to Rose and cussed under his breath.

We started walking passed the snow mountain and towards a weird looking building. The sign in front of it said 'It's a Small World'.

"Alice this ride is boring" Edward whined.

"Shut up Edward. We're going on this ride, like it or not" Alice said in a final tone.

"It's okay" I said patting his head. He smiled at me and kissed my cheek.

When we got into our boat we all squeezed into a single row and I happily I cuddled next to Edward. After we got going into the tunnels, it turns out that Edward was right. This ride was very boring. At first the song was kind of cute and I hummed along to it, but after the tenth time around I was about ready to shoot off all these singing dolls. Next to me, Edward looked as if he were having the same thoughts as me.

I entertained myself by teasing Edward. I would playfully nip at his neck or bite his cheek. He in return would tickle me or kiss me. Sometimes I would giggle so loudly, that people behind us would start shushing.

When we got off the boat, Alice practically ran to a place called 'Toontown'. I personally didn't like it. It looked as if Disneyland had already spent all its money on the rest of the park so they just decided to paint a piece of card board and call it a scenery. I guess I would have to use my imagination and get past the obvious fake surroundings.

"Alice! You're going to fall if you keep running so fast" Jasper said to Alice's tiny retreating form. He looked concerned but had a hint of a smile playing on his lips.

We all walked towards Mickey's house because that's where Alice busted into a few moments ago. When we walked in I looked around and honestly felt as if I just entered a child's dream playhouse. Everything was made of plastic and was a bit larger than average sized furniture. We made our way from the living room to the laundry room, where there was a washing machine and folded clothes all around. We kept walking on and somehow ended up in a greenhouse where Mickey's garden was. There were fake carrots on the ground that would pop up and go back down.

We moved on and noticed that there was a mirror where Mickey pops out of nowhere. We kept walking through what seemed to be a film location. There were costumes hanging on the wall and photos of a black and white Mickey all around. We stopped in a room where a cartoon was playing. Apparently we were waiting in line to meet Mickey.

When we entered the room that Mickey was in, Alice went crazy and all but jumped on top of him. She got out her camera and shoved it to the worker so he could take a picture of all six of us and Mickey.

Alice got Mickey's autograph and Jasper urged her that it was time to leave. We walked out and Alice went towards a tree house, but Edward led me the other way.

"Come on. Let's see the rest of the little city" he said leading me towards 'city hall'. We walked by many buildings including a jail and a post office.

He stopped us in front of a green door and urged me to go open it.

"What are you up to Edward Masen?" I asked suspiciously.

"Nothing. Just go open the door" he said.

Curiosity got the best of me, so I went towards the door and put my hand on the knob. I pulled it and all I heard was this loud noise of electricity and I screamed. I turned around to find Edward bent over with his hands on his knees, laughing hysterically.

"Do you think this is funny?" I asked him, trying to keep a straight face.

"No, I think it's hilarious" he said, gasping for breath.

"Hmph" I said, stomping away. I felt arms wrap around my waist restraining me from walking any further. I turned around to face Edward and tried to look mad.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist" he said. "We did that to Emmet on our first visit here. He nearly cried" he said. I giggled at the thought of Emmett crying because of a door.

"Fine" I said, giving him a chaste kiss.

I grabbed his hand and started walking towards a bench to give my poor feet a few moments of rest. Edward sat down on a bench and pulled me down on his lap. "Are you having a good time?" he asked, stroking my back.

"Yup" I said as I cuddled closer to him.

"There you are!" Alice said. "Why did you guys ditch us?" she asked pouting.

"Well we weren't gonna fit in the tree house" I said.

"Whatever. Come on!" she said, leading us to another ride.

We walked for a long time and my feet were killing me. Edward offered to carry me on his back, but I refused knowing he was as tired as I was. Although he did help me by wrapping a strong arm around my waist and practically carrying me through the crowds of people.

We walked by Tarzan's tree house and stopped when we got to the Indiana Jones ride. There was a long line and the waiting time said seventy minutes. I sighed and leaned against Edward, knowing this was going to be a long wait. Edward helped pass the time by kissing me or whispering things to me.

After an endless amount of time we were finally at the loading platform. I noticed that one of the workers kept staring at Alice, Rosalie and me.

"Umm excuse me?" he said to us. We stopped and gave him our attention. "Are you guys models?" he asked. All three of us nodded our heads. "Oh my god. I saw the Victoria's Secret fashion show! You guys looked hot" he said.

"Umm thank you" Alice said.

Luckily it was our turn to get into the car and the boys were quick to usher us away from the admiring fan. Edward sat in front of the steering wheel and me next to him. Alice was on my right side and Jasper next to her. Then Rosalie was next to Jasper and Emmett on the edge.

The guy that recognized us kept staring at us, well mostly our chests, and I thanked god when we started moving. "That guy isn't going anywhere near you" said Edward.

"Jealous much?" I asked.

He just chuckled and wrapped a possessive arm around my waist as we turned left and stopped in front of three doors. We went through the one in the middle and went towards a statue with red eyes. We did a sharp turn to the left and kept moving forward. This ride was really bumpy and moved in sudden movements, not really good for my boobs really.

Alice, Rosalie and I all screamed and freaked out when we saw a huge boulder coming towards us. At the last minute we went under it . Then it was over.

We got off and the guys made sure to block us from the gazes of the many male admirers. We walked out and went next door to the Jungle Cruise. We waited in line and then boarded the small boat. We started moving through the water and listened to the 'driver's' cheesy jokes as we encountered many things. We saw everything from elephants to piranhas. We even saw hippos.

Once we got off, Alice urged us to go to the gift shop and buy a blanket. Edward bought one large one for the both of us, claiming that he was just saving money.

Once everyone else had their blankets secure in their shopping bags, we made our way to the large lake. A few other people were also there, placing their blankets on the floor. It was around seven, and Alice said a show started at around seven thirty.

We all spread out our blankets and made ourselves comfortable to begin the wait for whatever it was that was going to happen. Edward smoothed our blanket on the ground and sat down in the middle of it, opening his arms in invitation. I sat in between his legs and leaned my back against his chest.

"I wouldn't mind waiting two hours like this" Edward said as he nuzzled into my neck.

I sighed and nodded my head as I felt his breathing on my skin. "You are such a charmer Masen" I said.

"Its only for you Ms. Swan" he said into my skin.

At exactly seven thirty all the lights went out and a female voice said "Welcome to Fantasmic"

The same voice began to explain the importance of our imagination and what a powerful tool it is. I just continued to lean on Edward as I listened to the words. Music started playing and then Mickey Mouse came out with a spotlight on him. He started dancing around and throwing his hands up. Every time he put his hands up, water would come out.

Images began appearing on a water screen and it was really beautiful. Many images passed by and I rested my head back on Edward shoulder taking in all this beauty.

The music turned into a jungle beat and a small boat came with dancing gorillas, and a snake appeared onto the island. Then the images changed to Pinocchio. Images of the whale and the cricket were showing.

There were sudden fireworks and then a pirate ship passed by on the lake with peter pan and captain hook fighting. A huge crocodile was right behind the ship.

Another boat with Belle and the beast came floating by. She looked beautiful in her trademark yellow dress.

Another boat contained Ariel and Erik. Another had snow white on it with her prince. It was beautiful how they were all singing about love and they were all dancing. I leaned up and gave Edward a quick kiss because he was my prince charming. He just smiled and hugged me closer.

The evil queen from snow white came out on the island and she was talking to her mirror.

Before long she turned into the ugly old hag from the movie. Clips of Ursula from the little mermaid also came out.

Maleficent, from sleeping beauty, came out on the island and transformed into the dragon from the movie. It was a huge dragon that breathed out fire, making my face warm. Mickey of course went up against it and won. Soon images of Tinkerbelle came out and everything was okay.

A huge white boat came out with Mickey at the top and all of the Disney characters on board. Soon, it ended and the whole crowd broke out in applause. I was still in awe of how beautiful that was.

Edward helped me up and gathered up our stuff. Alice told us that we could disperse if we would like to. Edward gladly took my hand and began to tow me away from the group.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"The Matterhorn mountain" he said.

"Again?" I asked. He nodded his head and kept guiding us towards the ride. When we finally got there, I thought it was beautiful. Every opening in the cave was lighted with a blue light making it seem even more eerie in the caves.

We got into the bobsled and buckled ourselves in. The ride was the same in the sense that all the turns and all of the dips were the same, but the atmosphere was completely different. The caves were lit with the same eerie blue I saw from outside and it was hauntingly beautiful. The crystals in the cave stood out much more in the night than they did earlier on in the morning.

We got off the ride and Edward led us to a bench near the ride. "Do you want to see something cool?" he asked me.

"Sure" I said.

"Look up at the top of the mountain" he said, pointing.

I looked up just in time to see something green glowing and gliding down the mountain. Whatever it was made its way from the mountain to the castle.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Tinkerbelle" he stated simply. I laughed just as the loud boom of the fireworks sounded in the air. My mouth was open in awe at how beautiful they were. Some took intricate shapes in the air and others even created Mickey's face.

I know it sounds cliche, but I couldn't resist. I leaned up towards Edward and he leaned down and our mouths met in a passionate kiss under the fireworks. It was so amazing to be there at that moment, with our mouths moving in sync with each other and having the booms from the fireworks in the background. Everything was perfect. We pulled away and looked at each other with nothing but adoration in our eyes. Edward's face was lit with every firework that was shot into the sky.

I wanted to tell him that I loved him at that moment, but something inside my head told me that it was still too soon, so I held my tongue. Edward caressed my face with his hand, gently tracing my cheek and my jaw. The look on his face was one of pure adoration and I felt briefly overwhelmed by it.

After an eternity, Edward finished his exploration of my face with a quick kiss and grabbed a hold of my hand to help me stand. My feet felt sore after a full day of walking around this massive place and Edward sensed that.

"Would you like to head back to the hotel?" he asked.

"Yes please" I said and he made me climb onto his back as he walked towards the souvenir shops, insisting you can't walk out of Disneyland without going there first.

I argued with Edward, but he was all set on buying me something to remember Disneyland by. So we walked out hand in hand, each with a Mickey ears on our heads with our name on them. I felt ridiculous and I loved it.

When we were on the tram, I began dozing off on Edward's shoulder and briefly recalled when he gently shook me awake. I was walking half asleep with Edward's arm wrapped around my waist and we walked into the elevator.

When Edward finally inserted the key card into our room door I ran to the bed and threw myself on it, sighing at how good it felt.

"You should change Bella. I wouldn't want you to sleep uncomfortably" Edward said. As much as I hated getting up at this moment, I nodded and went to retrieve my pajamas.

I made quick work of changing and brushing my teeth in the bathroom and when I walked out I nearly fainted from the sight. Edward stood there shirtless in just boxers. I had my eyes glued to his flawless chest and amazing abs.

"Miss Swan, are you done checking me out?" he asked with a crooked grin. I felt the blush spread across my face because I got caught staring.

"Maybe" I said, walking over to the bed.

"What side do you sleep on?" I asked him.

"The right" he said. I nodded and went to pull the covers off. I went under the covers and he joined me. He held me in his arms as I cuddled up to him.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Well apparently Alice is hauling us to California Adventure" he said.

"Have you been there?" I asked.

"Yes" he answered. Tomorrow was going to be another long day filled with rides and Edward.

I yawned and made myself more comfortable. "Goodnight Edward" I said

"Goodnight Bella" he said, kissing my cheek. Very quickly I dozed off into a deep and peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Review!**


	8. California Adventure

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Hello! Lol you'll notice that I didn't get as descriptive with this theme park because I don't go to California Adventure as often as Disneyland, hence the lack of details. Not much else to say but to enjoy!**

**

* * *

California Adventure  
**

I awoke feeling warmth wrapped around me. The first thing I saw as I opened my eyes was Edward's chest, but as my eyes moved up I saw Edward's peaceful looking face fast asleep. I cuddled closer to him, not wanting to leave the warm embrace of his arms, but still I placed a sweet kiss on his cheek as I untangled myself from him. As soon as I was out of the bed, he rolled over to where I was and buried his face in my pillow.

I went through the closet, in search for something comfortable to wear today. I decided on wearing a black cut off shirt and jean shorts. I went into the bathroom to take a shower and to change.

About twenty minutes later I walked out to find Edward was still sleeping peacefully. I climbed onto the bed and crawled over to hover on his body. He was laying on his stomach so I began laying kisses over his shoulders and back. He began to stir and I climbed off of him as he stretched out.

"Good morning sunshine. Time to get up" I said.

His green eyes opened and focused on me with a smile playing on his lips. "Morning" he said sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Get dressed because we're leaving soon" I said.

He climbed off the bed, gave me a kiss and went into the closet. With clothes in hand, he walked to the bathroom and closed the door. I heard the shower being turned on, so I went to lay on the bed for a while. I closed my eyes and began to doze off.

I was falling asleep when I heard someone banging on the door. "Bella! Get up!" I heard Alice say.

"I've been awake Alice, go away"

"Just making sure" she said as she walked away.

A few minutes later Edward came out of the bathroom wearing black, slightly skinny jeans that hung low on his hips and a gray t-shirt that clung to him. I felt my jaw drop as I just stayed there frozen in place, watching him.

He noticed my shocked stare and smiled crookedly as he walked towards me. He climbed onto the bed and crawled to hover over my body, his eyes locked onto me as if I were his prey. He laid kisses all over my neck, moving to my shoulders.

"Like what you see?" he asked, his lips at my ear.

I couldn't really move. My every sense was blurred by Edward's dazzling, so I just nodded to answer his question.

"Well Bella, you look beautiful today" he said getting off of me and standing at the foot of the bed. "Just like every other day" he added.

"You don't look too bad yourself" I said sitting up.

"Come on, let's go annoy Alice" he said grabbing my hand and walking me towards Alice and Jasper's room.

I started banging on the door and said, "Alice! Are you ready yet?"

Alice opened the door and she was wearing black designer jeans and a hot pink t shirt.

"Relax Bella, we're ready" she said.

"Let's get going then" Edward said.

I went to grab my purse from my room and went back out to the hallway where everyone else was waiting. We walked quickly to the elevator and then to outside the hotel where the tram stop is. We didn't wait long and climbed into one row and talked excitedly about what there was at California Adventure. Once we climbed off the tram, we walked in the same direction we walked yesterday, but this time we turned to walk towards the huge C A L I F O R N I A sign. Once we got past the ticket taking machines, the first thing that met my eyes was a smaller replica of the golden gate bridge. I didn't know where we were headed, so I just held Edward's hand and let him lead me to wherever he wanted.

"What is this?" I asked Edward once we came to a stop in front of a tall building that appeared to be burned.

"Tower of terror" he said.

"It's a ride?" I asked, but just then I saw doors open up high in the building and heard people screaming before they were propelled downwards.

"Yes. Don't worry I'll hold your hand" he said, leaning his head down to place a sweet kiss on my temple.

We walked in and right away I knew that this ride was going to go all out in the theme department. We passed by an abandoned looking lobby that had suitcases and people's belongings all askew and all over the place.

I knew it was silly to be nervous, but my stomach wasn't liking the idea of being dropped from several stories high. My legs shook a little as we moved ahead in the line. Edward of course noticed and held my face in between his hands and soothed me with his words.

I began relaxing just as we were led into an elevator that had seats. Edward sat down and grabbed my hand as I sat down next to him. Alice sat next to me and Jasper at her side. Emmett and Rosalie sat next to them.

The staff member explained the safety precautions as we were buckling our seat belts. I tightened my seat belt and made sure I was secured and then grabbed Edward's hand.

We began to ascend and a voice came on, telling us to say goodbye to the world we knew and just as he said that, the doors opened to reveal our reflections. With a flash of lightning, our reflections became distorted and the doors closed. The doors opened again to show ghosts walking into an elevator.

After the doors opened one last time, we saw a great view of the park, but we couldn't enjoy it for long because we dropped. All I remember doing was screaming and holding on to Edward as the elevator kept dropping and then coming back up.

When it was finally over, I wasn't able to stand correctly. I felt boneless from the waist down and walked out of the elevator on shaky legs as we all gathered around the pictures.

The picture was hilarious. We all looked shocked to say the least. It was obvious we didn't expect the fall. Edward was smiling in the picture and looking down at me. I was clutching his arm and screaming. Alice was smiling from next to me and appeared to be laughing at my facial. Jasper was holding onto Alice in a protective way, but a smile was pulling at the edge of his mouth. Next to Jasper, Rosalie was holding onto Emmett and he was clutching her in return and screaming.

After buying many copies of the picture, we walked out into the bright California sun. It was a really beautiful day and the park was beginning to fill up with people, and the guys were not subtle with their stares. I could almost hear Edward's hands clenching in an effort to not haul me over his shoulder and away from the eyes of men. The girls and I made sure sunglasses were in place to maintain our identities a secret as we walked, and made sure to stick close to our men.

"That was so much fun!" Alice said, oblivious to the lustful stares she was receiving.

"It was okay" I said.

"You should have seen your face Bella! I thought I would die of laughter" Alice said as she started giggling.

"Shut up" I said, glaring at the little pixie.

We walked through the park, checking out the things around us and laughing at some people's ridiculous get ups. We walked in the direction of a rock in the formation of a wolf or something.

"Edward" I said, tugging at his arm. "What is that?" I said, pointing in the direction of the wolf.

"That is what we're getting on next" he said with a smile.

"Is it scary?" I asked.

"No. It's just a small water ride" he said.

I let it go and we got in line for the water ride walking past the sign that read 'Grizzly River Run'. From what I could see, it was a water ride that had one of those circular rafts that seated about eight people. I looked at the people that came off the ride and noticed that they were soaked from head to toe. It was getting hot, so I wouldn't mind getting wet.

When we got to the loading platform, we were directed towards a raft and Edward kept his hands on my waist to make sure I didn't fall into the water as I climbed into the raft. Edward sat down next to me and placed his arm around my shoulders. The others situated themselves around the raft and buckled themselves in as we began moving. We moved onto the platform that took us upwards to where we would start the ride. On the way up, small hoses of water sprayed onto the oncoming rafts and we all broke into loud laughter when Emmett got splashed in his face.

I held onto the circular bar in the middle once we began moving through currents of water that occasionally came up and splashed us. We entered a dark cave that was filled with loud growling noise that had me covering my ears.

We got out of the cave and kept going through rough current, spinning whenever we hit the sides. What I didn't expect though was the fall that I could see ahead. I screamed as we went down it while the raft turned. I screamed even louder when a huge wave of water hit my head and moved into my shirt and soaked me. I looked over at Edward who was laughing hysterically at me and I got some of the water on the floor and threw it at his 'perfect' hair.

"Ha ha! Bella got splashed" Emmett teased. I raised my hand and flipped him off, only causing him to laugh even louder.

To my disliking, we went through another cave that had us spinning. I had to admit that it was a little bit of fun as we hit the sides of the current and spun, never knowing who was going to get splashed. A few moments later we came to a stop on top of another fall. We moved forward and then spun our way down the fall. Throughout the whole fall, all we heard were Emmett's girly screams, impossibly loud. We all got soaked. My hair was wet as if I just got out of a shower, and my clothes had many wet spots on them. For once, Edward's hair was flat on his head and was almost black. Droplets of water ran down his cheeks and his shirt clung to him in a way that had me staring.

We got out of the raft and headed towards the exit, all the while Alice complained about her hair being ruined. Rosalie and I didn't mind it much. Unlike Alice, we could just put our hair up into a ponytail.

Edward had a towel in the knapsack that he brought and began wiping at my neck and arms. I thanked him and returned the favor, spending a little too much time on his neck.

"I know the perfect way to dry ourselves off" Alice said, as usual in her positive outlook.

"And what is that?" asked Emmett.

"A rollercoaster!" squealed Alice.

Everyone seemed to get excited as we started walking towards the rollercoaster. I on the other hand was feeling nervous. I was okay with rides like the ones they had in Disneyland yesterday, but a rollercoaster? I wasn't that sure that I could take it.

Edward seemed to notice my pensiveness because he asked, "Are you alright?"

I looked at him and nodded, but he obviously wasn't convinced. "Bella, you're a terrible liar" he said.

"Well, I'm not sure I want to get on the ride" I said looking down.

He grabbed my chin so he could look into my eyes. "Are you afraid?" he asked.

"Yes"

"Of what?" he asked.

"I don't know. The ride I guess" I said.

"There's nothing to be afraid of" he said as he led me towards the line.

"As long as you're there to hold my hand" I said as I nervously waited in line.

"Don't worry Bella, if I don't fall out of the ride, you won't either" Alice said, as if that should make me feel better.

We kept moving closer towards the loading queue and my nerves got worse. I was terrified just by looking at the actual track, I didn't want to think of how I'd be once I finally got on. Edward kissed my cheek and then put his lips next to my ear.

"It's all in your mind" he said.

"No its not. It's right there" I said pointing to the ride.

"It's not as bad as it looks" he promised. "It will all be over in two minutes" he added after seeing my face.

Much too soon, we were at the front of the line, waiting for the doors to open. Edward and I were gonna go in the very front, he said it would be less scary if I saw where we were going. Rosalie and Emmett were going behind us, and then Alice and Jasper were going in the third seat. We stepped into the car and Edward pulled down my shoulder harness and lap bar, seeing as my hands were shaking. By this time I was close to hyperventilation.

"Don't be scared" Edward said kissing my lips.

I couldn't speak so I just nodded. I breathed a little and realized that I was buckled in and no matter what, I'm not getting out. I just told myself that no matter how bad this is, its not going to last forever. We pulled out of the loading platform and slowly made our way out, we stopped and I looked ahead and saw the track. I heard a voice counting down from ten, and when the voice reached one we sped through the track and up a tube and then down.

A couple of more turns and dips later, we were going up a hill. We slowly made our wayto the top, all the while Edward eased my hand off its death grip from the shoulder harness and placing a kiss on it. I screamed as we fell down a steep fall, and Edward gave my hand a squeeze. We turned and then went through a loop, that was the crappiest feeling I have ever felt. I closed my eyes until I was sure that we were leveled again.

A few more falls and turns and we were back at the loading platform. By this time, I think my heart completely stopped, it wasn't as scary as I thought it would be, but I had a sick feeling in my stomach. I shakily got out of the car and walked out. I tripped, but Edward caught me before I fell.

I looked up into his worried eyes and tried my best to put a convincing smile on, but I could feel my stomach churn and ache. I knew I was going to be sick, so I didn't want to be anywhere near Edward.

"Are you okay?" he asked. The same worried expression was still spread across his face.

"She looks like she's going to be sick" Alice said.

"Where's a bathroom?" I asked.

"Take her to the bathroom Edward!" yelled Alice.

Edward picked me up in his arms and started making his way to the nearest bathroom. He set me down right outside the entrance and I made my way inside, stumbling my way to the nearest stall and threw up. I made a mental note to never get on a rollercoaster again. I went to the sink and noticed I was pale, I threw water on my face hoping for some of the color to come back and rinsed my mouth out with water as thoroughly as possible. I went outside and was instantly grabbed by Edward.

"Are you okay now?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm good" I said. "Sorry about that"

"Bella you don't need to apologize, I was just worried" he said.

Edward and I walked hand in hand back to the group. We decided to get something to eat to put something back in my stomach.

After we ate, I instantly felt better. Alice said that we could take it easy the rest of the day, so we got on little rides that weren't hard on my stomach.

By the time it was ten, we had gotten on Monsters inc., soaring over California, and toy story. We started heading out of the park and back to our hotel. It was kind of depressing knowing that tomorrow morning we will head back to Seattle.

After we got off the tram Edward insisted he carry me up to our room, and I didn't feel like arguing so I jumped on his back.

After saying goodnight to everyone, Edward and I entered our room and I was glad to throw myself on the bed after another tiring day.

I looked up after a while and saw that Edward was by the closet packing his stuff. I sighed, knowing that I had to pack, but not really wanting to.

"You should pack" he said, folding his clothes and putting them into his suitcase.

"Too lazy" I said, kicking off my shoes and rubbing my feet together.

"How about I pack for you?" he asked.

"No it's okay. I'll do it" I said standing up and walking towards the closet. I took down my clothes and put them into my suitcase.

When Edward and I were done, we decided to go sit on the bed and talk. I still found it odd how I could talk to someone so easily and not feel bored or awkward at any time. We talked for hours on what our favorite things were, favorite childhood memories, fears, etc.

"It's getting late" he said when the time got closer to midnight.

"Yeah you're right" I said as I got my pajamas and headed towards the bathroom. I took a quick shower and changed. I came out and Edward went in to take a shower. He came back out a little while later wearing only his boxers again. I rubbed my face, trying not to stare.

I laid on the bed and he crawled on to join me. I wasn't ready to go to sleep yet, so I turned towards him and started kissing him. I put my arms around his neck and he put his hands around my waist and I shivered as the electricity flowed through me. As the kiss deepened he moved his hands from my waist to the back of my thighs, kneading at the flesh there. I let out a surprised gasp when he pulled my body until it was pushed up against his. It was a soothing feeling having him so close to me. I could feel every inch of him pressed up against me, his skin was so warm against mine.

He turned us so that he was hovering over me and started planting open mouth kisses all over my jaw and neck. His hands moved across my body, leaving goose bumps behind. His hands moved down to my thighs and I let out an embarrassing moan. He let his hands move down to my knees and then to my inner thighs. I opened my legs so that he was nestled in between them and instantly felt just how much I was affecting him right now. I rubbed myself on his erection and moaned at the feeling that it created. I did it again, desperate to feel the friction and moaned again. When I did it a third time Edward thrusted his erection into my center and we both moaned.

"Bella wait" he said out of breath. "Fuck this is embarrassing but I've never done this before" he said, looking away from me.

I grabbed his face in my hands and turned him to me. "You're a virgin?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah" he said, looking as if he wanted to disappear right that second. "I know you probably expected me to be more experienced and be able to make you feel good bu-"

I stopped him mid rant and kissed him forcefully. "Edward, I'm a virgin too" I said.

"What?" he asked, looking at me as if I just grew a third head.

"You heard me"

"B-but you're a model. Y-you model l-lingerie" he said stuttering. I just laughed and kissed his forehead.

"Silly Edward. That doesn't mean anything" I said. "I wasn't like all the other girls my age that just wanted to get their first time over with. I needed to be in love if I ever gave that part of myself to someone and since love never came up, neither did sex" I explained.

"I feel the same way. All those girls who threw themselves at me were pretty and al but I wasn't looking for anything easy. I was looking for love" he said.

"I'm glad we feel the same"

"Well Bella, I want us to take things slow. I want our first time to be special" he said, looking deeply into my eyes.

He turned us so that I was laying on top of him. I gave him a chaste kiss and said, "I agree"

I moved so that my head was on his chest and pulled the covers over both of us.

"Goodnight Bella" he said kissing my forehead.

"Goodnight Edward" I said before dozing off.

* * *

**Don't feel shy to review!**

**-Steph**


	9. Iridescent

**Hello! Sorry the rewriting process took a bump when my internet went down, but I'm back on. I'm working not only on rewriting this, but I am also working on ideas for the sequel. **

* * *

_**When you were standing in the wake of devastation **_  
_** When you were waiting on the edge of the unknown **_  
_** And with the cataclysm raining down**_  
_** Your insides crying, "Save me now" **_  
_** You were there, impossibly alone. **_

_** Do you feel cold and lost in desperation? **_  
_** You build up hope, but failures all you've known. **_  
_** Remember all the sadness and frustration**_  
_** And let it go. **_  
_** Let it go.**_

**_Linkin Park-Iridescent _**

The morning light drifted into the room with a sad twinge to it. Neither Edward or I wanted to leave this place, but we had to go back to reality.

By the looks on everyone else's faces when we met in the lobby, they didn't want to go either. The ride back to Seattle was so exhausting, more so than the one to California because at least then we had something to look forward to.

The ride itself was solemn, as no one was looking forward to going to work, or in Edward's case, going to school. No one really talked, we all just listened to someone's iPod and left it at that. I just placed my pillow against Edward and dozed off.

When we finally pulled up in front of us girls' house, it was about five thirty in the morning and it was hard to keep my eyes open as I climbed out. Edward got out to take my luggage to my room, so I walked straight to my room and threw myself on my bed, sighing when it was smaller than the one in California.

I felt a kiss on my forehead and a quiet promise to be back later before I was dead to the world.

I sat up at around nine in the morning and still felt tired, but couldn't go to sleep without Edwards arms around me. I sighed in defeat and grabbed my pillow and blanket and walked out to find Alice and Rose on the couch with blankets and pillows all over them.

"Can I join the sleepover?" I asked.

"Sure Bella, squeeze in here" Alice said as she and Rosalie moved to leave a space in between them.

I laid my head on Rose's shoulder and Alice laid her head on mine as we tried to sleep with our boyfriend's on our mind. I actually did manage to fall asleep and awoke along with the girls at around twelve.

"Morning" I said, trying to fix my hair from its mess atop of my head.

"Hey Bella we were thinking of going to the guy's house" Rose said. "You want to come?"

"Why?" I asked

"Well they had to go to work all tired, so Rose and I thought it would be nice of us to go unpack their stuff and fix up their house a little" Alice explained.

Now that I thought about it, I've never seen their house, and I was anxious to see Edward's room.

"Sure" I said.

We walked out pajamas and a huge coffee mug in hand towards the guys' house. Alice used the spare key that Jasper gave her and opened the door. I tried to hold in the gasp that wanted to escape my mouth as I looked around. It looked as if their house was just hit by a tornado, either that or they just got robbed. They had dirty laundry thrown around, dirty dishes sitting on the coffee table and on the floor.

"Okay first, let's unpack their suitcases. Then, we clean the rest of the house" Alice said.

We nodded our heads in agreement and walked further inside the house. We have never been here, so we just opened random doors in hopes of recognizing how their room would look like. The first door I opened led me inside a room where a large poster was plastered on the wall of a half naked girl, I resisted the urge to gag and called Rosalie over.

The next door I tried had many shelves of books along the wall and a piano pushed into a corner. I walked in further and was met with Edward's intoxicating smell and knew I found his room. I closed the door behind me and noticed that this was probably the cleanest place in the whole house.

He had a huge king size bed in the middle of the room that had black and white bed covers on it. The book case was huge that was pretty much entirely filled. Looking around some of the titles I noticed the books were mostly medical books, but I recognized some classics there. The piano in the corner of the room was on a slightly elevated platform, and was black and shiny. If it wasn't for the random music sheets spread all over the place, it would seem untouched. I quickly stacked up the papers and placed them in a pile on the corner of the piano. There was also a desk next to the closet that was a black wood and looked sturdy. I went up to the desk and noticed that everything was organized well, all of his pens were arranged by color, size, and type.

I spotted his suitcase in the corner of my eye and rolled it over to his double-door closet. I walked in and instantly noticed that his clothes were arranged by color. I rolled my eyes and decided to help him redecorate his closet a little bit by mixing up the colors.

I picked up a black hoodie that I remembered him wearing on the way back and sniffed it and my eyes nearly rolled to the back of my head at his intoxicating scent. I made a mental note to take it with me and placed it on the bed so I wouldn't forget to take it home.

I finished up putting his clothes away and placed the worn clothes in a pile. After making sure that I didn't leave a mess behind, I walked out into the living room with his pile of clothes in my arms and threw it down on the ground. Moments later, Alice and Rosalie emerged with an armful of clothes too.

We incorporated all of the dirty laundry that was strewed around and agreed to sort it out later. Three hours later, we finished washing and drying everything and set the baskets down on the ground.

When we were sorting the clothes, we discovered that Edward and Jasper tended to wear the same size clothing, mainly medium or large. From there, Alice and I sniffed each shirt to distinguish their special scents. Emmett's clothes were the easiest to spot because they were huge.

After folding all of their washed clothes, we walked to their rooms to put them away neatly.

We threw ourselves on their couch once we were done cleaning their kitchen, bathrooms, and living room area.

We made a quick trip home to change out of our pajamas (and I took Edward's hoodie) and came back to their couch.

"Ooooohhh, they have guitar hero!" squealed Alice, jumping off to connect their gaming system.

And with we began our gaming session, which always lasts a long time, especially when we noticed that the guys only got up to medium in the game, so we were nice enough to pass the hard level and the expert.

When I was playing, I heard a key unlocking the front door and moments later Jasper and Emmett came into the living room, surprised to see us.

"Hey guys" Alice said from the couch.

"Wow. You guys cleaned?" Jasper asked, looking around.

"Yup" we all said.

I was so concentrated in the game that I didn't even hear when the front door open again a few minutes later, I just felt Edward kiss my forehead.

"Bella?" Edward asked waving his hand in front of me.

"Can't talk. Playing" I said with my eyes locked on the screen.

"Holy shit. Are you playing on an expert level?" Emmett asked.

I nodded and then jumped up and down when I got a perfect score. I gave the guitar to Rosalie and went to go sit down on Edward's lap on his place on the floor.

"You girls know how to play?" he asked in his velvet voice.

"Yes. And we're pretty good" I said.

"Pretty good? Bella you just got a perfect score on expert" he said.

"Aww it was nothing" I said giggling. He chuckled and wrapped an arm around my waist to pull me against his chest.

"I missed you" he whispered.

"I did too" I said, turning up my face to meet his lips.

We broke apart when Rosalie passed another song and she taunted Emmett. He got up and snatched the guitar away from Rose and picked a song in the expert level. I have never heard someone cuss so much in my life. Every time he messed up he would cuss, and he messed up very frequently. We all started laughing when he threw the guitar to the floor in his rage.

"You girls think this is funny?" he asked us.

We all nodded our heads while still laughing.

"Fine. Let's play Halo and then we'll see who laughs last." he said while putting in Halo.

We were too busy laughing to tell him that we all beat that game and were also on expert level. One by one we all beat an enraged Emmett. We all decide it were only for the best if we lay off the video games to save Emmett's sanity.

Edward stood suddenly, making me squeal out when he kept me in his arms. He smiled crookedly and walked us to his room, setting me down on his bed.

"You put my stuff away?" he asked when he couldn't spot his suit case.

"Yeah. I didn't do much though, your room is already perfectly organized" I said.

He nodded in agreement and opened his closet doors. I had to bury my face in the bed covers to smother the hysterical laughs trying to escape my mouth. His face when he saw his disorganized closet was completely priceless. I couldn't hold it in anymore and busted out in hysterical giggles. He turned to me and narrowed his eyes.

"Bella…" he said getting closer. "…Did you disorganize my closet on purpose?" he asked getting even closer.

I climbed off the bed to put more space between us. "Well Edward, you need to live a little" I said backing away from him.

He just started laughing. "I guess I can be anal about how I organize things" he said and soon, I joined him and also laughed.

When it got late, the girls and I said goodbye to the boys and walked the distance back to our home, where we put together a quick dinner. Once we all ate, we sat on our couch and saw TV for a little while before going to sleep.

As I laid in my bed I found it extremely difficult to go to sleep without Edward here next to me. I slipped on his hoodie and marveled at how huge it was on me. I buried my nose in it and let it soothe me.

Suddenly, I heard taps on my window. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Who can be knocking on my window this late at night?

And then I began to panic.

Memories of Jake filled my head and my fear only increased when I remembered his very recent texting. I sat up on my bed and covered my head with my blanket, just like I used to do when I was a little kid and had a bad dream. Except, this wasn't a bad dream and someone was really knocking on my window.

I took deep breaths and threw the blanket off of me and slipped to the floor. I crawled on the ground towards my window, all the while terrified of making any noise. I slowly slithered up the side of the window and peered through the space in the curtains. What I saw shocked me, but in a good way.

Edward was standing outside my window with a blanket wrapped around him, still shivering when the cold night air hit him.

I dropped everything and quickly opened my window to let him in and out of the cold. "What are you doing?" I asked, wrapping my arms around him and trying to provide him with body heat.

"I couldn't sleep without you" he said, wrapping his blanket around the two of us.

"So you sneak out?" I asked.

He just nodded and snuggled into my warmth. I pushed him down on my bed and crawled in next to him, wrapping the blankets around us. With Edward here with me, I closed my eyes and was asleep in no time.

It was six in the morning when I heard the sound of rustling. "Bella, I'm leaving" I heard Edward whisper in my ear. "Is this my sweater?" he asked and I felt the sleeve of it being held up.

I kissed him and nodded then heard my window being opened and closed. I decided to go back to sleep for a while.

At around ten I walked groggily into the kitchen to eat breakfast. Alice of course was already up and cheerfully scrambling eggs.

"Good morning Bella!" she said in her perky voice.

"Morning" I said in my sleepy voice.

Alice gave me a plate full of eggs and I started eating. Rose joined us a little while later, and we all ate together.

We all decided that today we would all do a laundry day. We gathered all of our dirty clothes and went into our washing room. After three hours we all finished our clothes and we went to go put them away.

We were all sitting on the couch when we heard the mailman drop off our mail. Alice went to get it and then called me.

"Bella, it seems your dad sent you a letter" she said as she handed me the envelope.

I looked at the front and saw Charlie's address, so I opened it. I pulled out a letter that had messy writing on it and looked nothing like Charlie's writing.

The letter said:

_Bella,_

_I just want to let you know that I haven't forgotten about you and I still love you. No _

_matter how many times you run from me I will find you. I used Charlie's address because _

_I knew you wouldn't open anything with my address on it. When I come for you I'm going _

_to finish what I started last time. This time there wont be any rocks around to smash on _

_my head and no one, not even your pretty boyfriend will save you._

As soon as I was finished reading I let out a loud scream and fell to my knees. I heard Alice and Rose come rushing towards me, but my screams drowned out everything. Alice took me into her tiny arms while Rose took the letter from the floor where I dropped it and began reading. Alice tried to calm me, but my screams continued to come louder than the last. My throat burned with the exertion but I couldn't bring myself to stop.

"No! He's coming! Stop him!" I screamed at no one in particular.

"Bella! Shhhh. No one is coming for you. Please calm down" Alice said rubbing my back and hugging me.

"Alice you should see this" Rose said handing her the letter.

I was partly paying attention to them, I was mostly staring at nothing in particular and kept screaming. Every single scenario ran through my head and they just made the screams get louder the more terrified I got. What if he hurt Alice or Rose to get to me?

"Bella, who sent this to you?" Alice asked after she read the letter.

"He's coming. He's coming" I kept screaming over and over again.

"Bella, we need to know" Rosalie said.

I wrapped my arms around my knees and tucked myself into a ball, rocking back and forth while my screams began to lose volume. My voice started to break painfully whenever I screamed, but I didn't care.

I noticed the worried glances that Rosalie and Alice traded and began to sob as I thought about anything happening o them. Rosalie got up and went into the kitchen, leaving only Alice and I.

"Bella. You need to calm down sweetie" Alice said.

"Alice, I'm scared" I said.

I felt completely helpless. I'm screaming on the floor, rocking myself back and forth and I did not give Alice or Rose any sort of explanation. Nobody knows about what happened with Jake, not even my best friends.

Rosalie came back into the room with a cup of tea in her hand and she looked cautious of approaching me. "Here, drink this honey. It will make your throat feel better" she said as I took it.

I brought the mug to my lips and relished in the feeling of the warm liquid make its way down my throat, soothing the soreness. I finished and set the mug down next to me and made to get up, but swayed as I was overwhelmed with exhaustion. My eyelids felt heavy as my legs gave out on me and I tumbled to the ground.

"What was in that?" I asked, my words came out slurred so that not even I knew what I said.

Everything went black and I let it consume me.

I remembered the day with Jacob. The day I lost my best friend. The way he grabbed me and was fully intent on forcing himself on me.

I felt arms wrap around me and I snapped. I began to thrash and kick and scream at whoever was holding me.

"Bella! It's me!" I heard a familiar velvet voice say.

"No! Don't touch me!" I screamed at the memory of Jacob. As soon as the words left my mouth, I felt the arms disappear. I knew then that it wasn't Jacob who had his arms around me. He would never let go of me no matter how many times I asked.

I opened my eyes and met Edward's worried gaze. I looked around and noticed that someone must have placed me in my room.

"Edward!" I said throwing my arms around him. He hesitated, unsure if he should hug me back, but soon enough I felt his strong arms encircle my waist.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked.

"A little. Where are Alice and Rosalie?" I asked.

"They're at my house. They wanted to give you some space." he said.

I threw a brief glance at the clock and sighed when I saw it was ten at night.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked after a moment of silence.

I searched his face, contemplating whether I should tell him or not. I need someone to confide in and for someone to know, but I didn't want to risk him thinking differently of me.

"It's a long story" I said finally.

"I've got time" he said smiling encouragingly at me.

"Did you read the letter?" I asked. He nodded.

"Well when I lived in Forks with my dad, his best friend's son and I were really close. I always thought of him as a brother" I started. "Jacob seemed to be okay with being friends, but I noticed he started looking at me differently. One day when we went to hang out by the shoreline, he confessed his love for me. I told him that he's like my brother and I could never love him. He kissed me against my will and I was trying to push him off, but he was too strong. He knocked us to the floor and fell on top of me. I panicked, so I got a rock and hit him in the head with it. I've never told anybody this. Not even Alice and Rose" I said. I felt the tears building up in my eyes.

I looked at Edward and noticed he looked furious.

"He took advantage of you?" he said through gritted teeth. I nodded. "Why didn't you tell anyone?" he asked.

"Jacob is Billy's son. If I told Charlie, their friendship would be ruined, I couldn't do that to Charlie." I said. Edward put his arms around me and rubbed circles on my back.

"You're the most selfless person I have ever met Bella" he said. "I'm not letting that bastard come anywhere near you. And he certainly is not going to finish what he tried to do to you"

After some convincing from Edward and the girls, I agreed to sleep in Edward's room with him. Alice and Rosalie were also sleeping over at the guys' house so I wouldn't be alone when they left.

I quickly changed into my pajamas and slid Edward's hoodie over on top. He smiled as I came out of the bathroom and took my hand instantly. We locked the house behind us and walked over to his house quickly.

When we got there, we went directly into Edward's room. It was eleven, so I thought it was time to go to sleep.

I crawled into Edward's awaiting arms and he covered us with the blankets.

"Don't be afraid Bella" he murmured to me.

"When I'm with you, I feel safe" I said. He leaned down and placed a kiss on my lips.

We both dozed off in each others arms into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Please take a few seconds to write some feedback. You have no idea how much I would appreciate that. **

**Review! =)**

**-Steph  
**


	10. Ruled by Secrecy

**Hello everyone! **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter enough to not kill me... You'll see what I'm talking about. **

**

* * *

**

_**Change in the air**_  
_** And they'll hide everywhere**_  
_** And no one knows who's in control**_

_**Muse- Ruled by Secrecy **_

I was never left alone for the remainder of the week. I always had someone watching over me, whether it be Alice and Rosalie or all of the guys. Edward was doing everything in his power to keep me safe and I was grateful for having him in my life. I knew that he was already stressed by school and my problems were only adding onto that, and I felt immensely guilty.

I rarely spent any time at my house, considering Jacob knew where I lived, so the guys insisted that I spend my time at their house.

On days that the girls and I didn't have anything scheduled, we would clean the guys' house to show them how much we appreciate their help.

On Thursday morning, just as we were finishing our breakfast, we got a call from our agent Linda and were informed that we were going to be walking in the fashion show that was the following evening. Alice immediately got out her phone and made appointments for all three of us at the spa.

I usually loved the hype that came with fashion shows. I loved my job, I honestly did, but with the current predicament, I couldn't bring myself to be excited. Every fashion show usually meant exposure, and I don't know how much of a good idea that is right now.

So after waxes, pedicures, manicures and massages, we were finally headed back to the guys' house with my mind still at war with itself.

"I'm so excited for tomorrow!" squealed Alice as she drove us back from the spa.

"I can't wait" said Rose. Nothing got Rose more happy than being the center of attention in the fashion shows.

We got to the guys' house and hung out in their living room playing video games, well Alice and Rose played while I watched from the couch. When I heard the door open I ran down the hallway and nearly tackled Edward to the ground as he was putting his books down. He chuckled and carried me back to the living room.

"Someone is happy to see me" he said kissing my forehead.

"Always" I said. He set me down on the couch and sat next to me.

"How was your day?" he asked, putting his arms around my waist and pulling me closer to him.

"We went to the spa to get tortured" I said, earning an evil glare from Alice and Rose.

"Why?" asked Edward.

"We have a fashion show tomorrow" I said.

"Am I invited?" he asked.

"Hm… I don't know. I was hoping to invite my handsome boyfriend" I said teasing him.

"Yes you guys are invited" said Alice.

"We got you guys front row seats" added Rose.

"How was school?" I asked.

"Boring as always" he said sighing dramatically.

"Well it will all pay off when you are a famous doctor" I said kissing his cheek.

"I will only be known because I have a famous model for a girlfriend" he said.

I poked him in the ribs and that ensued a tickle fight. Edward, of course, won easily. We just relaxed in the couch in each others embrace. A few moments later the door opened again and Emmett and Jasper walked in and threw themselves on the floor next to their girlfriends.

"Long day?" asked Alice, after she pecked Jasper on the lips.

They both simply nodded and leaned against the girls.

The rest of the evening was spent with all of us discussing plans for tomorrow and eating.

At around nine, Edward surprised me by throwing me over his shoulder and walked to his room. He closed the door behind us and gently placed me on the bed. I giggled as he crawled next to me.

"Someone can't keep their hands off of me" I said.

"Well you can't blame me" he said and then his famous crooked smile spread along his face.

He kissed me gently, getting comfortable as he faced me on his side. I threw myself into the kiss and couldn't stop my arms from winding around his neck.

This felt right. This is something I was willing to throw myself in, not what Jacob offered me. Not what he tried to force upon me.

Edward's hands stayed on my waist trying not to cross any boundaries, but I wanted more of him. I grabbed his wrist and led his hand up until it grazed the side of my boob, making both Edward and I groan.

"Bella" he said breathlessly as we broke apart.

"Just touch me Edward" I begged, bringing his face back to mine. He kept his hand where I placed it, running his fingers lightly under the wire of my bra.

That night, we both remained virgins, but we did move a little further into our physical exploration.

"Goodnight Edward" I said

"Goodnight Bella. Sweet dreams" and with that, I dozed off into a peaceful sleep.

I dreamt peaceful dreams of Edward that had me smiling in my sleep and snuggling close to the real thing. My blissful dreams however were short lived, because very early in the morning loud bangs were being delivered to Edward's door. Just as the panic seeped in at who it might be, I heard my pixie friend's voice.

"Bella! We're almost leaving!" she said.

I groaned and threw the covers over my head, wanting to hide out from the world and just live the rest of my days under here. But then all my memories of the joys of walking down runways crept into my mind and I threw the covers off, running to the bathroom with a smile on my face, knowing that I wouldn't trade this job for anything in the world.

We arrived at the location of the fashion show as people were still setting up and slipped backstage to check in with Ben and hopefully give him a couple of aspirins for the start of a long day.

"Bella! Alice! Rosalie!" we heard a familiar voice say. We all turned to see Adriana Lima walking towards us. We all hugged her excitedly.

"How have you been?" asked Alice as she jumped in place in front of our old friend.

"I've been good. I can't believe we get to walk together again" she said in her sexy Brazilian accent.

"Any new guys?" asked Rose.

"Sadly no. How about you girls?" she asked

We all traded snide glances and then nodded excitedly, delving into details about our gorgeous men. Adriana listened with a huge smile on her face as each of us spoke of our significant other with a goofy grin on our faces.

"I have to meet them! If they can put smiles on my girls faces then I have to approve" she said.

"Before the show, we'll bring them backstage!" I said.

"Agreed" she said.

"Girls! Go to hair and makeup" Ben yelled. I had no doubt now that his migraine had indeed began and as the night progressed, it would only get worse.

We all separated quickly, as we did not want to add to Ben's headache and walked over to our designated makeup areas.

I got the usual, wild curls and smoky eyes, and climbed off my chair. I did a couple of interviews that are to be part of the show later and walked to where my changing station was located.

Angela was taking my first outfit off the hanger just as I arrived and I hugged her enthusiastically. She of course noticed my change in demeanor for the better and gave me a knowing smile as she helped me into my first change.

My first change was a black lacy push up bra with matching panties that had garters which attached from my underwear to my black tights. I made a face when I saw the huge black wings that I would wear, knowing I would have scrapes on my shoulders. But all in all, I was pretty sure Edward was going to have a hard time staying in his seat when he saw me.

"Wow Bella, you look hot!" exclaimed Alice excitedly. She was wearing a light purple bra with matching panties and also had wings, but they were white.

"You look pretty good yourself. I wouldn't be surprised if Jasper jumps on the runway and takes you on the spot!" I said, making Alice blush.

"Hey ladies" Rose said approaching us. She was wearing a red bra with matching panties and like me, she also wore the garters that attached from her underwear to her red tights. She wore a fluffy stole around her shoulders too that was white.

"Okay we look good!" said Rose proudly.

"Girls!" we heard Adriana say. We turned to see her coming towards us wearing a light blue bra with matching panties and she had ribbons going in zigzags on her stomach.

"Where are your boys?" she asked.

"Oh! Hold on" Alice said, taking out her phone and calling Jasper.

"Jazz! Where are you?" she said.

"Oh okay. Walk backstage" she said and then shut her phone.

Alice and I took off our wings temporarily and walked towards the backstage entrance to talk to security. We explained that our boyfriends were coming and to let them through.

We saw the guys walking through the door I could swear I heard three simultaneous thuds as their jaws hit the floor. I walked up to Edward and put my finger under his chin to close his mouth.

"I'm guessing we look good?" I asked all of them. They simply nodded their heads, still dumbstruck.

"Okay, well we asked you guys to come backstage to meet our friend!" as Alice said friend, Adriana came to stand next to us.

"Y-you're A-a-adriana L-lima!" stuttered out Emmett. Rose hit him in the back of the head and then smiled at Adriana.

"Hi guys! I just wanted to meet the guys that were making these girls so happy" she said.

"You must be Emmett" she said as she gave a kiss on each cheek to a frozen Emmett.

"You must be Jasper" She said, kissing Jasper's both cheeks.

"And you must be Edward" she said doing the same to him.

"Hi" all the guys said with goofy grins on their faces. We all giggled at their response.

Adriana always had that effect on men, but she never let it get to her head.

"Well girls, you were right. They are hot" she said winking at us.

"Yes they are" Rose said, freely checking out Emmett.

"I'll see you girls later" Adriana said, as she kissed our cheeks and walked away.

"Oh my god! I just met _the_ Adriana Lima!" Emmett said, squealing like a little girl.

We all laughed and told the guys to go back to their seats, the show was about to start.

"Girls! Line up" said a frantic Ben as he tried to organize all of us.

Alice and I quickly put our wings back on and looked each other over for any smudges in makeup or any other slip up. When we were satisfied that we didn't find any, we went to stand in line and getting pumped for the show to start. Rosalie stood in front of me and Alice right in back of me.

When the music started playing, Alice and I bounced in placed to the beat, getting excited for the show to start.

The line moved up slowly and one by one, we got closer to make our walk. When Rose started walking I scooted up and waited until Ben told me to go.

"Alright. Go Bella" he said.

With that, I took a deep breath and turned the corner and was hit by loud cheers and flashing cameras. I felt the familiar adrenaline run through me and knew with every step I took it only increased ten-fold. Its funny really how I knew that sitting around this runway were many many celerity men who were handsome, but I only had eyes for the green eyed man that was sitting at the end of the runway, waiting for me, beckoning me. I walked to my best ability and reached the end of the runway, blowing a kiss to Edward as the cameras flashed wildly to catch my pose. I noticed he had his legs slightly crossed and looking anxious, I giggled as I turned around. I loved torturing him, so I swayed my hips hoping to get him even more excited.

I got backstage and took off my heels so that I could jog over to Angela. I dodged through the madness of half naked models and frantic changers looking for their models and found Angela. She helped me change out of my clothes and helped me into my second change.

I kept my tights and panties on and put on a black corset that had beautiful embroidery all over it. As beautiful as it was I could hear Angela muttering curses as she tied the back of it as fast as she could. I thanked her profusely and walked to get my lip gloss retouched and my hair fixed.

I ran in my heels to where the line was and fell into place behind Rosalie and in front Alice. Rosalie was wearing a silver bra and panty set that seemed to make her golden waves shine even more. Alice was wearing a cream colored bra and underwear set that made her look very hot.

"Ha, you should see Emmett. He is so turned on" Rose said proudly, fixing her cleavage.

"Jasper looks like he's about to spring up towards me any second" Alice said giggling.

"Edward has his legs crossed, probably trying to hide his excitement" I said.

We all laughed for a little bit before getting into the moment and getting ready to walk.

Rosalie walked out and I couldn't resist whistling at her retreating form. I chuckled as I waited for my cue knowing Rosalie will make a face when she passed me. Ben waved his hand forward, so I walked out. I kept my eyes on Edward as I walked to the end of the runway. I reached the end and smirked at him.

Everything then happened in slow motion in my mind. Just as I was about to turn around all the lights went out, as did the music. One second I was locked in a stare with Edward and the next I am shrouded in darkness.

In the pitch black darkness all that was heard was panicked whispers and sounds of footsteps. Suddenly, I gasped as I felt a sting in my back and then just as I thought it couldn't get any darker, my vision gave away as did my consciousness. My body fell limp and useless on the runway floor as Edward's frantic yells were the last things I heard before I blacked out.

I felt a floor beneath me and knew instantly that something was wrong. I awoke and I was dizzy and disoriented and couldn't remember what progressed in the last few hours. I felt a cloth over my eyes and when I opened them, I realized that I was blindfolded. Slowly, the panic got to dangerous levels as I told myself _he_ wasn't here.

I tried to move but couldn't separate my hands from the rope that bonded my wrists together. I tried to kick my legs but all I did was make the rope at my ankles burn my skin. I couldn't keep the panic inside me anymore and screamed at the top of my lungs, terrified at what might happen to me. A tear escaped from the corner of my eye and ran down my cheek, leaving a wet trail along the side of my face when more tears made their way down.

"Well it's nice to see you again Bella" I heard a sickeningly familiar voice say. I heard what sounded like boots make heavy footsteps towards me. " I have to say, the way you're dressed doesn't really help my self control" he said and I could picture the smirk on his face as he spoke. My heart instantly dropped. All hope I had before was lost. I was in danger…

* * *

**... Wonder who that is...**

**Review!  
**


	11. Waiting for the End

**Alright so if you read the first draft of this chapter, you will notice changes. I think this one turned out better than the original, but you be the judge of that. **

**Read on..**

**

* * *

**

_**Waiting for the end to come**_  
_**Wishing I had strength to stand**_  
_**This is not what I had planned**_  
_**It's out of my control**_

_**Linkin Park- Waiting for the End**_

**EPOV**

I watched on as heaven made its way down the runway in the shape of an angel. A beautiful angel with huge wings on her back and beautiful brown eyes that peered into my very soul. A tremble emanates from my chest and moves throughout my body, making me appreciate the view in front of me even more.

As crude as it sounds, my heart wasn't the only thing reacting to my beautiful angel. My rather large little buddy was also reacting much to my embarrassment and had to cross my legs to hide it.

Bella reached the end of the runway and I had to grip the sides of the chair to not get up and walk the small distance to her. Being this close to her made the very noticeable piercing on her naval very visible and only turned me on even more. She blew me a kiss and then turned to make her way back, purposefully swaying her hips more than necessary. Little minx.

"Breathe Edward, she's gone now" Emmett said, playfully patting me on the back.

"Shut up" I said.

A few other models threw smiles and winks in our direction, but we ignored them. I only had eyes for Bella.

When Rosalie came down the runway for a second time, I could swear I heard Emmett moan.

My amusement towards Emmett disappeared the second Bella stepped onto the runway once again. My blood seemed to flow directly towards my groin as my eyes swiftly scanned Bella over. The corset she was wearing hugged her every curve and made her already slim waist appear tiny, while at the same time pushing up her breasts.

She came to the end and smirked at me. She knew how she was affecting my body and he was loving every second of it. I was loving every second.

I wanted to smirk back to let her know I can play too, but I didn't get to. It was suddenly pitch black and rushed whispers broke out throughout the audience.

"What's happening?" asked Jasper from next to me.

"I don't know" I said, my heartbeat getting faster as the panic began setting in.

I heard a gasp that was distinctively Bella's and then I heard a body hit the floor.

"BELLA!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, but there was no use. I jumped up from my seat and tried to find the runway in the darkness. I felt the edge and climbed up, there was no one there.

The lights were turned on and I frantically searched around for Bella, but she was nowhere in sight. Emmett and Jasper jumped onto the runway with me.

"Where is she?" asked Emmett, looking around anxiously.

"I don't know" I said, grabbing at my hair.

I heard footsteps come onto the runway and turned in hopes of it being Bella but my hopes fell when I saw a man with a headset and a clipboard in hand.

"Hi I'm Ben, what are you guys doing onstage?" he asked, looking honestly confused.

"Bella is missing!" I said, trying to maintain calm.

"What? Hold on" he said, getting out his walkie-talkie and calling security.

About half an hour later of receiving no answers from anyone and pointless questioning from police, we sat waiting for any news. Of course, they didn't have any leads.

"Excuse me officer" I said.

One of the officers looked up from his notepad and glanced at me curiously. His name tag 'White' written on it.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I'm pretty sure I know who took Bella" I said.

"Who?" he asked, prepping his pencil and his notepad.

"Well about three days ago, Bella got a letter from a guy who previously try to take advantage of her. He said that he was going to come for her. His name is Jacob Black" I explained

"Do you know what this guy looks like?" he asked.

"No, I've never met him" I said. "But you can contact Bella's dad, he should know what he looks like" I said.

The scribbled furiously into his notepad and then looked up to nod once at me and turned around to walk back to the other deputies. I turned and walked over to where Alice was crying hysterically on Jasper's shoulder, while he was frantically trying to calm her down. Rosalie was much the same, hiding her face in Emmett's huge chest, her shoulders shaking.

"Anything new?" asked Jasper. I shook my head.

"M-maybe they s-should call C-Charlie" stuttered Alice.

"They're calling him right now" I said.

A few moments officer White walked towards us.

"Mr. Masen, we have contacted Ms. Swan's father and he doesn't seem to believe that this young man has anything to do with the disappearance of Ms. Swan" At the look on my face, he held his hands up and continued speaking, "but, he is our only suspect therefore Mr. Swan gave us a full description.

"Are you going to conduct a search?" I asked.

"Yes. As of this moment Bella Swan is declared missing. You should head home. There's nothing more you can do here" he said.

I sighed and nodded, torn between joining the search myself or going home and allow myself to wallow in my misery. I went with the latter as I nodded to everyone else and we walked out to the jeep. The girls' sobs had subsided by now, but they were still sad. I myself was surprised at how I've managed to keep myself together so well when my other half wasn't here with me. I envied Jasper as he held Alice, not because I wanted her, but because I wanted to have Bella securely in my arms, to know that she was safe.

I stared out the window, watching buildings whiz by and I wondered where Bella was. She could be in an abandoned warehouse somewhere, or somewhere secluded in the woods. I leaned my head against the cool glass and closed my eyes, wanting to magically conjure up Bella so that she was here and that Jacob was safely behind bars.

I opened my eyes as I felt the jeep's engine shut off and climbed out quickly, ignoring the looks everyone gave me. I walked straight to my room, I didn't want to be around anybody at the moment. I closed my door and slid down it, letting the tears flow freely.

I felt so helpless. Bella was in danger, and here I was crying and not doing a damn thing to save her. I placed a fist over my mouth to smother the sobs that wanted to escape me, and I squeezed my eyes shut.

Soon, I exhausted myself enough to the point where sleep crept up and took over me.

_**Bella was on the floor somewhere, her eyes open and glazed over, no trace of life in them. Her throat was slit open and the blood was a huge puddle around her. Her heart was silent, no longer beating, no longer alive. Her cheeks that once were so flushed with life were now cold as ice. Bella Swan lay dead and Jacob Black won.**_

I shot up immediately, awakening from the most disturbing dream. The nightmare seemed so real and so fresh in my mind. I knew that Bella was still alive, she had to be. I had to remain positive for myself before I became insane with worry and do something stupid.

The door behind me shook as someone knocked, I reached behind myself to open it just a crack.

"What" I said, surprised at how dead my voice sounded.

"Edward" came Alice's quiet voice. "Officer White called your cell phone. He said that they are going to use the outfit Bella previously had on and they're going to use the dogs to find her"

"When are they starting?" I asked.

"In two hours" she said. "He said you can come along"

I shot up off the floor and opened the door wide open. I took in Alice's ragged appearance, her hair that wasn't its usual spiky perfection, her smudged makeup, her worn clothes wrinkled and frazzled. I didn't even consider the fact that maybe her and Rosalie were affected by this just as much as I was, after all they have known her longer than I have. I stepped forward and gave Alice a hug, noticing her tiny shoulders begin to shake and felt wetness on my own cheeks. We cried there together, because Bella was important to us both.

"Thank you Edward" Alice said pulling away and wiping her tears. "I needed that" she said and managed a small smile. I smiled back and led her to the living room, where she bounced to Jasper's side and snuggled into him.

The time passed by excruciatingly slowly. I stared at the digital clock on top of the tv for what seemed like days, yet only an hour seemed to have passed by. I cursed out loud and looked for a distraction before I completely lost my mind. I walked over to my room and sat down on my piano bench, taking the cover off and playing a couple of simple notes to get me warmed up. Then, I let my fingers flow across the keys to produce sounds that described how I felt. I let the sad music fill me up as I just improvised and kept on playing.

"Edward?" I kept on playing but turned my head to see who had entered my room.

"Yeah?" I said to Alice.

"Officer White is here" she said.

I immediately stopped playing and dashed towards the door, and followed Alice to the front door.

"Good evening Mr. Cullen" Officer White said as I stepped outside.

"Hello. When are we getting started?" I asked.

"In a few minutes. I just have to organize everyone and give the dogs the scent" he said. I nodded and he walked away to talk through his radio. My leg bounced in impatience as I waited to get started already.

He came back a few minutes later and asked Emmett, Jasper and I to take a dog and begin our search right away. Emmett swiftly led us to his Jeep, where I led the dog to the backseat and sat next to it while Jasper and Emmett were in the front. I opened the window and encouraged the dog to stick its head out of it, hoping it will catch Bella's scent.

Emmett saw what I was doing and drove slowly, so that the dog would be able to smell the air without it swiftly passing by it.

"Where would you go if you had a supermodel in tow and wanted to hide from the police?" Jasper asked.

Emmett and I pondered in silence. "I would get out of the city. Maybe the woods" I said.

"Yeah, he wouldn't want to stay in Seattle" Emmett agreed.

I don't know how long we drove around, with no specific destination just aimlessly moving through the streets. Arthur, the dogs name, still sniffed the air frantically but didn't give indication that he smelled Bella.

I didn't even know where we were right now. Emmett took the highway out of the city and just wandered through the small roads that were next to the woods.

"Man where the fuck did he take her?" I said thinking out loud.

"I don't know man. Don't worry, we're not giving up any time soon" Emmett said.

"Hey can you pull over? I have to take a piss" I said after a couple of more minutes on a deserted road. Emmett pulled over onto the shoulder and I opened the door, swiftly getting out. Arthur followed closely behind me, apparently taken a liking to me. I walked into the woods and after passing a few trees I pulled down my zipper and handled my business.

Just as I was pulling my zipper back up, Arthur began to frantically bark next to me. He nudged my leg and then turned to bark into the woods. I took it as a sign to follow him and yelled towards the guys to get over here. All three of us followed Arthur through the woods, hoping not to get lost in the middle of nowhere.

"Do you think he caught her scent?" Emmett asked.

"Hopefully" I said, running to keep up with Arthur.

I prayed in my head for a good outcome out of this. I prayed for this dog to be able to lead us to wherever Bella was and I prayed that we weren't too late.

Arthur began his barking again and snapped me back into attention, noticing a cabin up ahead. I began sprinting full force, and the guys kept up with me. Together, the guys and I, and Arthur, ran towards Bella.

**BPOV**

"Well it's nice to see you again Bella. I have to say the way you're dressed doesn't really help my self control" Jacob said, his voice getting closer.

"Stay away from me Jacob" I said, trying to untie myself.

"I can't. I love you too much." he said as he went closer.

"You don't love me" I spat at him. "Love isn't raping people"

"I didn't rape you" he said. His voice sounded like it was getting closer.

"You tried! If it wasn't for me defending myself you would have!"

"Well, I want you"

"But I don't want you Jacob" I said

"You're mine Bella. Like it or not. I will kill that red head of yours if I have to" he said and I felt his hand reach out to caress my leg. I squirmed away from his touched, but he forcefully grabbed my ankle and pulled me to him. That was gonna leave a bruise.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled.

"How can you ask me not to touch you when you're dressed like this?" he asked, a smirk could be heard in his voice.

"It's my job to model these clothes, not for bastards like you to touch me" I said. "Untie me Jacob!" I yelled.

"No"

"If you don't untie me right now-"

"What? Will your pathetic boyfriend come?" he asked.

"He's not pathetic! Edward is twice the man you'll ever be" I yelled.

"Has he fucked you Bella? Has he gotten into your pants?" he asked, his voice cold. "You're such a fucking slut. I hope he enjoys knowing that he's just getting my sloppy seconds"

"What the fuck? I am not yours or anyone else's sloppy anything. You didn't get anywhere with me and whether or not Edward and I are hooking up isn't any of your concern" I said.

"We'll see" he said as he grabbed my waist and starting kissing down my throat. I yelled in disgust and began to punch at his head, but it didn't seem to be affecting him. I tried to kick my tied legs, but he put the weight of his body on them, forcing me to be still.

"Get off!" I screamed, but he wouldn't listen.

I felt the cold air hit my legs when he began to rip my tights apart. I screamed louder and felt the tears run down my cheeks as I tried to get him off me, but he wouldn't budge. I frantically pushed against him when I felt his hands rip my corset open, exposing my chest to him.

"No!" I yelled, trying to cover myself.

He roughly grabbed my breasts in his hands and I screamed. The anguish in my screams didn't stop him.

"Stop!" I cried out

He started kissing all over my chest and I felt dirty at having his mouth in such an intimate place. I screamed louder, hearing my voice get hoarser as the pain in my throat burned. I tried to squirm, all the while praying that Edward would step through the door and save me.

**EPOV**

When we were within feet of the cabin, I panicked as I could hear Bella screaming. I yelled out in anger as I ran full force at the door and shoved my body against it. It gave away a little so the guys and I took a few steps back and ran full force through it, breaking it down.

My vision was instantly filled with a red haze as I saw the scene in front of me. Jacob had a topless Bella pinned to the ground and was kissing her whole body. Her hands were tied together, her ankles tied together, and she was blindfolded, but tears ran down her cheeks as she screamed for him to stop.

Arthur immediately ran to Bella and sniffed frantically at her, knowing that she was the scent we were looking for. I grabbed the back of Jacob's shirt and flung him off Bella, then wound my arm back and propelled it forward and was satisfied when I heard a sickening crunch as his nose broke. My strikes were coming hard and fast and soon Emmett grabbed me and pulled me away from Jacob's bleeding face. He still had the audacity to smirk at me and I was about to beat his face in when Jasper yelled at me to get Bella.

I ran towards her, sinking on my knees next to her and pulled her into my arms. She must have heard the struggle and realized who I was, as she wrapped her arms around me and held me tightly. I leaned back enough to pull the blindfold off and looked into her panicked brown eyes, my heart breaking at the sight of her fear. I kissed her forehead and vowed to myself that no sick bastard was ever going to touch her again. I remembered her state of undress and set her on the ground so that I could unbutton my shirt and shrug out of it. I took off the remains of her corset and dressed her in my shirt, buttoning it up to the top to cover her as much as possible.

"Edward" she said and I pulled back to my chest, soothing her as best as I could. She began crying into my chest and I did my best to comfort her.

I could hear Emmett cussing at Jacob and was pretty sure that he took a few punches at him too. I knew that if it weren't for Bella being in my arms right now I would've gone over to Jacob and beat him to death.

I looked up when I felt something cold and moist on my arm and smiled at Arthur, I reached a hand out to pet his head and thank him for finding my Bella. Bella looked over at the dog and kissed his head, thanking him silently as well.

I stayed on the ground holding Bella until the police arrived, then I got up and led Bella outside. They arrested Jacob and wanted a report from Bella, but she was too shaken up, so they agreed to let her do it another day. We thanked Arthur one more time before leaving.

**BPOV**

Relief filled me when I heard the door being shoved open and even more relieved when Jacob was pulled off of me. I felt someone or something sniffing at me and when I heard the barking I realized a dog must be next to me. Some moments later, I felt familiar arms pull me to an even more familiar body and I snuggled into the warmth happily. When Edward pulled the blindfold off the first thing I saw were his beautiful green eyes and I couldn't stop the happy tears that escaped me. I said his name out in relief and buried my face in his neck. I wanted to stay like that, but soon I began shivering at the lack of shirt and smiled a little when Edward unbuttoned his shirt and put it on me.

We stayed wrapped around each other in the floor for some time until the police showed up. I said goodbye the dog who found me and refused to look at Jacob as they put him in the back of a police car. All I saw was the back of his head and that was even more than I wanted to see.

The ride home was silent. I was comfortable in my spot on Edward's lap, not caring for any of the seat belt rules for now. I held onto him as if he would disappear and he held me just as tight. Occasionally, he would lean down and place a kiss somewhere on my face and each time I would smile at him. I knew by the sight of his frazzled state that this wasn't something easy on him.

I didn't notice when the car stopped but did notice when Edward carried me out. He carried me into their house and I heard gasps and squeals and knew Alice and Rose were here. I felt their hands on my head and I turned to acknowledge them. Edward walked us into his room and set me down on his bed, walking away towards his dresser. I wanted to whimper at the loss of body contact but reminded myself he was just a few feet away from me.

He came back with a pair of his boxer shorts and one of his high school t-shirts that had his last name on the back. "I'm pretty sure you want to clean yourself" he said, handing the clothes to me.

"Only if you'll join me" I said quietly, looking down as my face heated up. I felt his fingers push my chin up and looked into his smiling face.

"I'd love to" he said and together we walked into his bathroom.

We faced each other as I slowly unbuttoned each button on his shirt. I slipped it off of me and moved on to take off what was left of my tights and then slipped off my panties.

I felt his gaze on me and it made me self conscious for some reason. During fashion shows, there are dozens of models backstage and not enough room to change behind closed doors, so you tend to not care about nudity after a while, but standing right here in front of Edward made me feel like covering myself.

"You're beautiful" he said as he came forward to wrap his arms around me. He must have undressed during the time I was looking at the ground because as he held me all I could feel was flesh against naked flesh and the electricity hummed.

I tried not to stare at him as he turned to slide one of the clear shower doors open, but couldn't stop myself. I confirmed my suspicions that he was perfect as I took in his flawless naked form. His abs I knew were defined, but as he turned the knobs in the shower with his back to me I surveyed his backside and confirmed that as perfect too. Purposely, I tried not to look at his anatomy, but always choked on air as I couldn't really avoid looking at something so…large. Not that I was filled with experience, but I had enough knowledge to know that Edward was more than average sized.

"Something wrong?" Edward asked as he smirked at my staring. I shook my head and joined him under the warm spray of the shower head. He pulled me into his arms and I wrapped my arms around his waist. We stood like that for a while. Just holding each other and letting the water soak us.

The shower was completely innocent as we washed ourselves and shared kisses every now and then. Edward respected me and I loved that about him.

I scrubbed at my skin with my strawberry scented body wash trying to get Jacob's filth off of me. I scrubbed and scrubbed until I felt Edward's hands stop me. I handed him the sponge and moved onto wash my hair.

After a few more minutes, we stepped out of the shower, feeling much more clean. Edward wrapped a white fluffy towel around me and I snuggled into it as I dried off my face. I dried myself off and then slipped on Edward's clothes, smiling when I could still smell him on the fabric.

We walked into the room together and laid on his bed, entangled in each other. "Bella" he kept saying into my hair. I rested my head on his bare chest and let his hands in my hair relax me.

Edward pulled away and looked down at me. "Bella I have to tell you something" he said

"What?" I asked, looking up at his face.

"After this incident I am one hundred percent sure that I can't live without you" he said. "What I'm trying to say is that, Bella, I love you"

I just stared at him, unsure of what to say, so I just said how I felt. "Edward, I love you too" I said.

He leaned down and kissed me and I could feel our love being put into that kiss. We broke apart until air was absolutely necessary and stared into each others eyes until finally sleep took over.

* * *

**There you go, she was found! **

**Let's all thank Arthur the dog for reuniting Edward and Bella lol. **

**Review!**


	12. Howl

**Hello!**

**Here's another chapter to this little story, I hope you enjoy it. Its mostly a filler leading to the next chapter. **

**:)**

* * *

_**If you could only see the beast you've made of me**_  
_**I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free**_  
_**Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart**_  
_**Drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart**_

_**Florence & The Machine- Howl**_

**Chapter 12**_**  
**_

Within the days following the incident, things were starting to get back to normal, with the exception of the rule Edward put forth that forbade me from being left alone. Although it does get annoying having people watching over you, I know that Edward and my friends have my health in their best interests.

One perk of Edward's new rule though was that I was never alone when I slept anymore. Every night, Edward would hold me in his arms as I slept, making me feel immensely safe and loved. Although he never pushed to explore our physical relationship which led me to ponder over what he thought of me. Maybe in his mind I was just a girl who had gotten groped and was now damaged goods. I mean, he did walk into a grotesque view of Jacob slobbering all over me, and as unwanted as it was, it still happened. Even with all the negative thoughts floating around the forefront of my mind, I knew deep inside that Edward loved me and had other reasons for us having nonexistent sex lives.

With Thanksgiving taking place this weekend, everyone around me were in frenzies. Alice was getting ready for battle, black Friday sales that is, and was clipping coupons like crazy. I swear I think she already has the first spot in line with her name on it, and don't doubt that she will force Jasper to wake up at the crack of dawn the day before in order to satisfy her shopping needs. I loved my pixie friend though, even with her shopaholic tendencies.

Rose and Emmett were in a state of panic as they readied themselves for their trip to Rochester. Rose was nervous to take Emmett to meet her parents, as he is the first guy ever to be presented to them. But, I knew how serious they were and how lovable Emmett could be and I assured her that her parents would love the teddy bear just like we all do.

As excited as I was to have Edward to spend the holidays with, we still hadn't decided what to do for the actual holiday. Edward insisted that he wanted to meet my family, so I was faced with a dilemma. I could either go to Forks with Charlie and have an awkward four days in the company of my boyfriend and my quiet father. Charlie had already met Edward when he briefly came to Seattle to handle the Jacob situation, and he was cordial to Edward but didn't talk all that much. My other option would be to take Edward down to Jacksonville and visit Renee, but she could be a handful and would no doubt put him through the Spanish Inquisition with all her questions. She had been rather irritated when she called and found out I had a boyfriend two weeks after we had started dating. She was concerned that I wasn't going to tell her everything going on in my life. I had to beg her not to waste money and come to Seattle when the Jacob thing happened and I knew she wanted to see me.

I was shaken from my thoughts when Edward coughed, making my back vibrate. I was comfortably situated on his lap, my back leaning against his warm chest as we watched 'Mean Girls' as requested by Emmett.

I had no idea what was happening in the movie, as I was too distracted my the man under me. I tilted my head to the side so I could sneak a look at him and smiled as I saw his own eyes already on me.

"What?" I asked. I could feel the color building in my face.

"Can't I stare at my beautiful girlfriend?" he asked innocently. I shrugged and he chuckled and leaned down to place a sweet kiss on my temple.

"Quiet you two! This is the good part!" interrupted Emmett. I looked over to the screen and noticed it was on the part where all the girls start attacking each other, of course this would be Emmett's favorite part. I rolled my eyes and leaned my head back on Edward.

I sighed and let myself melt against the warmth he provided, loving the electric sparks that went through me whenever we were in the same room together. Our connection was so strong that I felt as if we were linked somehow. As if we were one whenever we're together and when we're apart we are incomplete.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked. I hadn't noticed him staring at me.

I smiled at him. "That I love you" I said leaning up and placing a kiss on his lips.

"How much?" he asked with a playful grin.

"Eh, not much" I said playing around.

"Oh really?" he said as he started tickling my sides.

"Okay okay… I love you a lot!" I said while laughing uncontrollably.

"You guys really need to shut up" said Alice in her whiny voice.

I looked back to the television screen but decided to have some fun of my own. I moved my hips slowly on his lap, making sure to rub against him, and by the feel of him it was working. I rolled my hips in patterns and in circles trying to elicit a vocal reaction from him instead of just his slightly faster breathing and his hands squeezing my hips. I smirked when I heard him groan rather loudly, covering it up with a cough.

"You're playing dirty Miss Swan" he whispered in my ear, sounding a bit out of breath.

I chuckled and tilted my head to get a look at his face. He looked pained for the most part but he still managed to look delectable somehow. This man was perfection on legs and he belonged to me, that was a fact I needed to get used to and a fact that I needed to fucking embrace.

He stared right back into my eyes, thoughts I craved to know probably running through his head. I don't know how long we stared at each other, lost in each others gaze, disconnected from the world around us.

Somewhere in the background, I could hear the others laughing at something on the screen, but i didn't pay attention to what exactly. Honestly, I just wanted to be alone with Edward and kiss him till we're both blue in the face. Apparently Edward was on the same train as though as I, because next thing I knew I was being picked up and he was rapidly making his way to his room, with our friends' catcalls and whistles following us.

The smell of his room hit me and I closed my eyes in satisfaction, feeling the comfortable bed beneath me as Edward set me down. He went to one of his dressers and rummaged through them, no doubt looking for something for me to wear to bed. He walked back to me holding a pair of blue boxer shorts and a gray shirt. I stripped in front of him, holding in my smirk at the look of shock on his face.

Still in only my bra and underwear, I put my arms around his neck. "I love you Edward" I said against his mouth.

"I love you too sweetheart" he said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

We laid down on the bed on our sides facing each other, our interlaced hands in between us. I don't know who was the first to move, but somehow we began to attack each others mouths. Hands wandered and somehow Edward ended up on top of me, trying to keep his weight off of me. Soft moans filled the air as our insistent kissing continued, hands became more daring, caressing areas not explored before.

Edward's hand traveled across my chest, caressing each mound with care and placing a kiss over the bra covered breast. I moaned softly, as to not alert the rest of the house to what we were up to. My own hands explored his body, boldly sliding down to the front of his pants, making him groan into my neck. I rubbed my hand over him, not knowing what else to do.

"Bella" he panted out.

He pulled away and sat up on his knees to swiftly take off his shirt and unbutton his pants, I sat up enough to grab the back of his neck and bring him back down to me. My hands traveled all over his chest, satisfied with the muscles I felt under my fingertips. His own hands traveled down to my panties and I had to bite my lip when he palmed me in between my legs. He began to move his fingers in circles around my sensitive bundle of nerves and I couldn't hold in the moan that escaped my throat. My eyes were squeezed shut as I attached my lips to Edward's neck in an attempt to smother my moans coming in louder and louder. His fingers moved faster and faster against me and my hips moved to the rhythm of his hand trying to intensify the feeling. I groaned loudly when he moved my panties to the side and dipped a finger in me, I arched my back, pushing my breasts into his own chest. He moved his finger inside me while still rubbing circles on my clit. I felt something in my belly building, something unfamiliar to me but it felt too good to be afraid of. I didn't even try to quiet my moans and even let out a yell when I felt myself getting closer.

"I'm almost there" I gasped out. A few moments later the coil in my belly snapped and I arched my back as my orgasm shot through my body and shook me. "Edward!"

His fingers slowed down but didn't stop moving as I came down from my high. I opened my eyes and looked up to his face, his own eyes were hooded with lust and that was the sexiest face I had seen on Edward.

"Bella that was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. Your face when coming is going to forever be etched into my mind" he purred.

"Well let me make sure to see your face" I said in my sexiest voice and flipped us over so that he was under me. His eyes were full of love and lust as his hands settled on my hips and kneaded the flesh there. "Just relax baby" I purred into his ear, making him shudder underneath me.

I reached behind me and unclasped my bra, making sure to slip the straps off my shoulders ever so slowly. Once I was finally free of my bra, I threw it behind me without looking where it fell. I reached down to where Edward's hands were at my hips and brought them up slowly until they rested on my breasts. That was all the encouragement he needed until he began to caress and squeeze them. I groaned but refused to be distracted from my task and let my hands travel down to where Edward's jeans were unbuttoned, exposing his gray Calvin Klein boxer briefs. I reached inside the front and Edward threw his head back as my hand made contact with his member. I made sure his member was pulled through the top of his briefs and wrapped my hand around him as best as I could and moved it in an up and down motion. I calculated my movements according to the looks on his face and the noises coming out of his mouth.

"Oh god Bella" he groaned. He was panting hard as one of his hands came up to knead one of my breasts.

I quickened my pace, wanting to bring Edward as much pleasure as he brought me. The hand that wasn't groping me was clawing desperately at the bed sheet, trying to quiet his moans.

"Bella" he panted. "I'm going to come" he said.

I strengthened my strokes and with my other hand cupped his balls and squeezed them. That seemed to do it because he yelled out a loud 'fuck' and released into my hand and on his stomach.

He stood up and wrapped an arm around my waist, leading us to his bathroom where he wet a cloth and cleaned my hands and his stomach so that it was spunk free. Once he was done he threw the dirty cloth in the sink and wrapped me up in his arms, tilting my chin up so that he could place a kiss on my lips. I played with the hairs at the nape of his neck and entwined my tongue with his.

"You are truly amazing" he said. When I went to kiss him again he stopped me with a chuckle. "We should get you to sleep" he said. As always, he was worried about my needs first.

"I'm fine" I said. Just when I finished saying that, I yawned.

"Really? Sounds to me like somebody is sleepy" he said. He went to the floor besides the bed where the clothes he had picked out for me laid forgotten and came back to me. He pulled the shirt over my head and pulled the boxer up my legs, fixing it so that I was comfortable.

"There. You should be comfortable now" he said. He kissed the tip of my nose and went to go change into his sleep pants. Once he finished changing, he came to tuck me in his bed then climbed in next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. I turned towards him and placed my forehead against his warm and exposed chest.

"Goodnight love" he said

"Goodnight" I said, and then I dozed off into a peaceful sleep.

The birds chirped outside, the morning sunlight streamed through the window, alerting me it was time to wake up. I sat up and was disappointed as I was every morning to see that I was alone instead of in the arms of the man I love. I snuggled into Edward's pillow, inhaling his scent greedily and something crinkled against my cheek. I raised my head and realized that there was a note.

_Every morning that I leave you it gets harder to do everyday. I miss you all day long. Don't forget that I love you with all of my being. Take care of my heart, I've left it with you._

I probably had the world's biggest and stupidest smile on my face as I finished reading his elegant script. I hugged the note to me before setting it back down and hopping off the bed. Rosalie and Alice were in the kitchen cooking up breakfast as I came in and looked towards me.

"Good Morning" I said as I sat down on the counter as they worked.

They both looked at each other for a second before turning back to me with huge smirks on their faces. "What?" I asked.

"How was your night last night Bella?" Rosalie asked with a knowing smile.

My face turned ten shades of red and was probably the biggest giveaway as I hid behind the curtain of my hair. "Why do you ask?"

"Sweetie we could hear you guys" Alice said.

"It was amazing" I said. And then all that could be heard echoing through the kitchen were our excited screams.

"Is he big? He looks like he's packing" Rosalie said.

"Rose! That's personal!" I said, but then winked and nodded.

After a very personal discussion of Edward's talent filled fingers, we moved to the living room where we lounged around discussing what to do for the thanksgiving holidays.

"What are you planning to do for Thanksgiving?" Alice asked me.

"I don't know. It's between rainy Forks or sunny Florida"

"Hm I personally think Forks is good for the holidays. There's less chances of a paparazzi attack?" Alice said.

"But you can't deny that a nice weekend in the sunny beach sounds nice" Rose said.

"I don't know where to go" I said honestly. "We all know how quiet and awkward Charlie can be, and I think after this recent incident he's not going to trust Edward. I mean Jacob was like a son to him and he turned out to be a douche, how is he supposed to trust a man he doesn't know?" I said.

"And Renee?" Rose asked.

"She would probably flash a light on Edward and give him a full scale investigation along with a background check" I said.

"Has Edward talked about maybe going with his parents?" Alice asked.

I shook my head. "We haven't talked about the holidays" I said.

RING!RING!

"Hello?" Alice answered. Alice held the phone away from her ear and winced.

"Yeah, she's right here. I'll put her on" she said and handed me the phone.

"Hello?"

"Isabella Marie Swan!" my mom said into the phone. "You have not called me in five days! And today I walk into the grocery store and a magazine tells me you're engaged? Why haven't you told me anything?" my mom yelled, going into a full blown anxiety attack.

"Mom! Relax. You should know by now not to believe the tabloids"

"Bella you haven't been telling me anything! I wouldn't be surprised if you were pregnant and not telling me about it" she screamed into the phone.

"Mom calm dow-"

"Bella, I want to meet this boy" she interrupted.

"When?" I asked.

"Bring him down here for Thanksgiving. I'll promise to be as calm as possible" she said.

I thought about it for a minute. It would be nice to be with Edward in the Florida sunshine and have a mini vacation.

"Fine. We'll see you then" I said. We both hung up and I sighed.

"I guess I'm going to Florida for Thanksgiving" I said.

Alice and Rosalie gave me sympathetic glances and wished me luck. I had two days to prepare Edward for the living hell that was coming.

The hours passed by agonizingly slowly but when the clock finally struck three and I heard the door open, I ran out of my seat and launched myself into Edward's arms just as he dropped his books by the door. He caught me and chuckled when I attacked his mouth with mine.

"Well hello there beautiful" he said against my mouth.

He walked to the living room and sat us down.

"So I was thinking…" I started, unsure of how to tell him. "How would you like to go to Florida with me for thanksgiving?" I asked.

"Would I be meeting your mother?" he asked. I had already told him about Renee living in Florida.

"Yes" I said and held my breath as I waited for his answer.

"I would love to go silly" he said and kissed the tip of my nose.

"We're leaving on Wednesday" I said.

"I can't wait" he said.

Over the next two days, I packed nervously and anticipated the worse. When it came to Renee, expect the unexpected. Edward was very calm, to my dismay. He kept saying that if she's my mother then she must be as lovely as me. Of course Edward would look at the glass half full.

Once Wednesday came, Edward had to carry me out of the house when I didn't want to get out and had to buckle me in the seat to make sure I didn't leave. I was convinced that Renee was either going to be horrible to Edward and drive him away or something else would happen that would cause equal destruction.

As we were pulling into the airport parking lot, Edward grabbed one of the trolleys to set our bags on and set me in front of him as he pushed it. "Edward this is silly" I said.

"Fine, we'll use the provided helper" he said as one of the airport staff came to take the cart from us. "Come on" Edward said, grabbing my hand and interlacing our fingers as we crossed the street between the parking structure and the airport. I made a face when I saw the hungry photographers waiting in front of the entrance like they didn't have lives.

"Edward, I'm sorry I didn't warn you" I said, motioning my head to oncoming slaughter.

Edward looked ahead and let go of my hand, opting to wrap a possessive arm around my waist instead. He pulled me to him and I knew that they were going to go crazy.

"Bella!" one shouted. The flashes were blinding as a whole mob of them gathered around. Of course with my luck they would recognize me. Edward tried his best to block me from their death flashing and had to lead me as I couldn't see where I was walking.

"Look over here Bella" another yelled. I gritted my teeth as I refrained from cursing them all out.

"Is this your boyfriend" someone asked. And the flashes were now on the both of us instead of just me. Edward extended his hand in front of us to make a path through the space invading paps and I breathed in relief when we were finally inside.

Of course airport security could only do so much so some managed to come inside and follow us with video cameras, still asking questions. Edward walked us quickly to the check in as more security came to lead the paparazzi away from us.

"We are very sorry for the inconvenience Ms. Swan. We will make sure no one else bothers you" one of the security officers told us. We thanked them and we were led to the waiting area of our flight.

"Bella, love, are you okay?" Edward asked as we sat in front of our terminal. I hadn't said a word and until now I noticed the concerned look on his face.

"Yeah, just a little anxious" I said.

"Did those paps hurt you?" he asked.

"Of course not Edward, I'm used to them. I'm just excited to see my mom" I half lied. He nodded but I could tell that he still didn't fully believe me.

We waited patiently for our flight to be called and nothing eventful happened. A couple of nice fans asked for pictures and autographs, but other than that, we weren't bothered.

When we finally boarded our flight, I leaned my head against Edward and waited for our plane to take off and to bring me to Renee. Lets hope she behaves herself..

* * *

**Please Review!**


	13. Don't Stop

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Hello! Renee gets her moment in this chapter! Haha I'm kidding, but the love birds do visit her..**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Walk little walk**_  
**_ Small talk big thoughts_**  
**_ Gonna tell them all just what I want_**  
**_ That street two streets I see you and me_**  
**_ Hanging on the empty swings_**  
**_ Count high low don't worry my eyes are closed_**  
**_ I'm a superman and it's my show_**  
**_ One shoe two_**  
**_ Gonna kick with my new shoes_**  
**_ I'm going to kick until I need new shoes_**

**_Foster the People- Don't Stop (Color on the Walls)_**

**Chapter 13**

"Bella!" I heard a familiar voice yell. "Bella over here!" I looked over to where the excited yells were coming from and saw my mother's arms flailing about as she tried to catch our attention. Edward simply chuckled and led us in her direction.

"Bella!" Renee yelled right before I was engulfed in her arms. My mother was about two inches shorter than me and she was a little bigger than me, but the force behind her hug would be of that of a fucking bear.

"Hey mom. Can't breathe" I choked out.

She unwrapped me from her arms, but her hands came up to my face and held me. Her eyes were full of tears as she stared at me, I knew that she was scared for my safety since 'the incident' and I didn't realize how much it had affected her. She looked to my side and tilted her head upwards to take a look at Edward.

"Hello Mrs. Dwyer. My name is Edward Masen" he said as he got my mothers hand and kissed it gently, giving her his swoon worthy smile.

"Oh my... Bella, why didn't you tell me he was such a gentleman?" she said and then whispered to me, "And so handsome"

I felt the blush rush to my face at my mother's words and leaned into Edward's chest. Edward chuckled at my embarrassment and wrapped an arm around my waist and leaned down to press a kiss on my temple. My mother stared on at the scene with a huge smile on her face.

"Come on! Phil is outside waiting" my mother exclaimed as she grabbed both our arms and practically dragged us to the exit.

I was glad that when we stepped out onto the street, there were no photographers waiting and let myself relax a little. Of course everywhere I went people looked at me, some studying my face asking themselves if I was really who I thought I was, but they never really bothered me.

Edward and Phil shook hands and shared a man hug before beginning to load up our bags in the back of Phil's truck. Meanwhile, my mother and I climbed into the backseat of the truck and she chattered on and on about what has happened in her and Phil's life recently.

After Edward climbed back into the truck, we drove for a couple of minutes through the Florida sunshine until we pulled into the driveway of a cute little two story home that was yellow and included a white wrap around porch. It seemed perfect for my mother. I could just imagine her changing the paint color every few months.

Edward and Phil unloaded our bags while Renee and I walked into the house.

"Help me get started on dinner Bella" my mom said as I followed her into the kitchen. I sat down on a stool on the island as she took out ingredients and placed them on the counter top in front of me.

"I can't believe it. My baby is in love" she said, on the verge of tears.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Don't play dumb Bella. It just took a couple seconds of observation to notice the love in between you two" she said with a sincere smile. "The way you guys look at each other is adorable. You can tell that one can't live without the other"

"I know I can't" I said in a whisper.

Edward and Phil walked into the kitchen while chatting animatedly about what sounded like baseball. I felt relief and a bit happy at them getting along because that was one less thing I had to worry about. Phil may not be my real father, but he was still an important part of my moms life, so that made him important to me.

As soon as Phil walked into the kitchen, he walked directly to Renee and wrapped his arms around her, whispering something in her ear that made her giggle. Edward came behind me to where I was sitting and placed his hand on my head so that I would lean against his muscled chest.

He leaned down and kissed my temple. "Is everything okay love? You seem pensive" he said.

"I'm fine" I whispered in his ear.

We all ate dinner comfortably while sitting around the dinner table, talking and joking with each other. Mom didn't embarrass me _that_ much, for which I was thankful. After dinner, I went to the guest bedroom to change into my comfortable pajamas and freshen up a little. When I came back out, mom and Phil called it a night already, so I crept down the stairs to join Edward.

When I went back down the stairs, Edward was lying on the couch with a blanket over himself and watching TV.

"Hey handsome" I said as I jumped into his lap. He caught me and pulled me closer to him.

"I'm sorry you have to sleep on the couch" I said, snuggling up on his chest.

"It's alright. It's actually pretty comfortable"

"Liar" I said, but let the subject drop. I sighed and we both watched the television. I wasn't really paying attention to the show, I was more entranced by every movement Edward made.

When it got late, Edward walked me back upstairs and tucked me into bed, kissing me goodnight. I smiled, resisting the urge to pull him into my bed, and waved him off to bed.

...

As soon as I opened my eyes, the wonderful smell of pancakes invaded my nose and I shot up from my bed quickly climbing into the shower to get ready for the day. I missed Edward already, and was anxious to see him.

I rushed downstairs with my long wet hair trailing behind me, and almost awed at the sight in the kitchen. Edward was eating with a smile on his face, occasionally talking to my mom about something and Renee was standing in front of the stove flipping more pancakes.

"Good Morning beautiful" he mumbled with a mouth full of pancakes.

"Morning silly" I said and bent down to kiss his forehead.

"Morning mom" I said. " Anything I can help you with?"

"Actually Edward helped me with breakfast" she said, sounding impressed.

I looked towards Edward who looked so cute as his cheeks flooded with blush.

"Bella you better get a big helping. I saw the last show and let me tell you, you need-"

"Mother, I'm fine!" I said. She always had a comment on one of my shows. Either I could have walked better or I'm looking too thin to be sexy. "Where's Phil?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"He went to go get me some ingredients for the dinner tonight" she said. She set down her spatula in the sink as she flipped the last pancake on a plate and took off her apron. "I'm gonna be in my room" she said suggestively as she walked out of the room. My mother had no sense of subtlety.

I walked over to Edward with my own plate of pancakes and sat on his lap. I drowned them in syrup and started eating.

"Mmm these are good" I said.

"Well I can't take all the credit. Your mother helped too"

We both finished our breakfast and then made our way towards the living room to watch TV while cuddling on the couch.

"Hey guys" Phil said as he walked into the house with arms full of groceries.

"There you are" my mom said as she came into the room. "Place the groceries in the kitchen please" she said. She followed Phil out to the kitchen.

"Mmm I can't wait till dinner is ready" I said. My mother sure has a way of cooking a thanksgiving dinner.

"I love you" Edward said.

"I love you too" I said. I leaned in and connected my mouth with his. We kissed for a few minutes before he pulled away. He placed his forehead on mine and looked at me with eyes full of adoration.

Edward and I spent the whole day reading my mother's gossip magazines and laughed when they wrote something new about us girls.

"They thought you were dating the valet!" Edward said in hysterics. He was laughing at a picture of me tripping and being caught by the valet, who held onto me more time than was necessary. The press immediately thought we were dating because of any interaction.

"Ooooh" he said, sounding a lot like Alice. "Can I keep this one?" he asked, pointing of a snapshot of me in the last show.

"Whatever floats your boat Edward" I said shrugging. "But you can always ask to see the real thing" I said in his ear. He gulped nervously and tucked the picture into his pocket.

"I'll keep that in mind" he said.

At around six, Renee told us to get ready for dinner, shooing us away from the computer. I laughed when Edward swatted my ass when Renee wasn't looking and ran upstairs, shouting threats of payback as I went.

I was glad that I had showered that morning so that I could just curl my hair without having to put up with wet hair. I curled my hair swiftly, leaving it in loose curls and applied some moderate amount of makeup. I decided to wear a simple black dress that fit my body snugly, letting just the right amount of cleavage be seen. I looked myself in the mirror, looking for any things to fix, and lastly applied a spritz of Edward's favorite perfume of mine and left the room.

I walked out to the living room and nearly passed out on the spot. Edward stood in front of me wearing a black button down shirt that had the first few buttons undone so I could see his sculpted chest and he also had some black slacks on. I noted how good the black shirt looked on him in contrast with his pale skin, and also loving how we were matching.

He interrupted my ogling by walking up to me and hoisting me up by my waist so that we were eye level.

"You look beautiful" he said, looking at me. He slowly and gently set me down and kissed me on my mouth softly. We pulled apart and he moved his nose to my neck, sniffing extremely loud. "You know I love this smell on you _Isabella_" he purred.

"Okay kids, dinner is ready" Renee said. I blushed as we broke apart, but I noticed Renee wink at me on her way out of the living room.

Edward interlaced his hand in mine and walked into the dining room. I stared around at all the food with my mouth open at the quantity. Renee has really outdone herself this year. On the table was a huge turkey in the middle and various things on the side from mashed potatoes to pasta, biscuits, pies, and even cakes and other delicious sweets.

Edward, always the gentleman, pulled out my chair for me and pushed it in when I sat down. He sat down next to me and gave me his famous crooked grin.

Renee made us say what we were thankful for and I automatically turned red.

"I am thankful for Bella's safety" Edward said with love dripping from his voice.

"I am thankful for having Edward in my life" I said honestly.

After our thanks, we ate our dinner as a happy family. I tried to eat a little of everything on the table, but I got really full.

When everyone was finished with their food, we all filed into the living room to watch a movie. Renee chose A Walk to Remember so we all got comfortable on the couches, still feeling full from the huge dinner. Edward and I were cuddling on one and Renee and Phil had the other couch.

Throughout the movie, Edward kept playing with my hair, or kissing me. My eyes stayed on the screen knowing that at some point I was going to begin to cry.

Thankfully, he comforted me when I started crying in the part when Mandy Moore's character reveals her cancer secret. No matter how many times I watch this movie, that scene will always make me cry.

I calmed down, but the tears started again when she dies and her husband is alone.

"Shhh. It's okay love" Edward whispered to me soothingly and rocked me back and forth.

"She died" I said while still crying.

"Shhh. It's just a movie" he said.

When the movie was over, I looked over to the other couch and noticed that Renee was also crying.

"How about we watch a comedy?" Phil said, trying to lighten up the mood.

"That sounds like a good idea" Edward said.

While Phil set up another movie, Edward shifted me so that I was on his lap with my head on his chest.

Throughout the comedy movie which was 'Step Brothers' I kept crying, but of laughter this time. Every scene was hilarious in its own way. I thought I was going to pee when the top bunk fell on Will Ferrell and they started screaming.

Eventually though, I dozed off against Edwards warm chest. I vaguely remember being tucked in.

...

I sighed as I felt hot kisses all over my face. I smiled at the realistic dream and did not want it to end, I rolled over but bumped into a very solid chest. My eyes fluttered open and I shrieked and almost fell off the bed when I saw Edward next to me.

"Your mother sent me to wake you. We're going out" he said. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and stretched out my arms.

"Where are we going?" I asked, calming down my rapid beating heart.

"To spend the day at the beach" he said simply.

"I'll be right down" I said, kissing his cheek. He smiled and walked out of the room, but not before I lunged forward and smacked him on the ass. Hard. He froze and turned to face me, an incredulous look on his face.

"Did you just spank me?" he asked in mock horror.

"You know you love it" I said, adding a wink. He purred at me and with an evil gleam in his eye walked out and closed the door behind him.

I skipped over to my suitcase, rifling through until I found a decent bikini. Well, decent shouldn't really be the word for it. It was an incredibly tiny string bikini that made my body look great, and it was a wonderful midnight blue that blended well with my pale skin.

I quickly stripped out of my pajamas, slipping into my bikini and tying the strings securely so no flashing would occur. I threw on a black tank top on top and some waist high jean shorts and I'm ready to go. On my way out of my room, I grab my phone, my sunglasses, and as soon as I slip into some flip flops I'm out of the room.

My mother being the control freak she is was stacking things by the front hallway and dictating Edward and Phil as to where they should place them. You'd think that we were moving countries instead of just going to the beach.

"Good Morning mom" I said, walking over to see if there was anything I could help with.

"Morning sweetie" she said, wrapping her arms around me and pressing a kiss to the top of my head. "Would you mind helping the boys load this into the truck?" she asked.

"Of course not" I said. I grabbed the cooler from the floor and walked outside to the back of the truck.

"Here, let me help you with that" Edward's sexy velvet voice said as he took the cooler and held it with one hand as he wrapped his free arm around me and pecked my lips.

"Good Morning".

"Morning" I said in return. He walked to the back of the truck and him and Phil were trying to think of a way to make everything fit.

Edward was wearing a gray t-shirt that I couldn't help notice fit him very snug, making his toned chest and arms look amazing. My eyes trailed down to his khaki shorts and tilted my head, trying to get a different angle of his amazing butt… I shook my head and cleared my throat, and my head, and turned back to help with more stuff.

Eventually, Edward and Phil were able to fit everything into the truck and we all climbed in. Edward of course sat with me in the backseat, while Renee had shotgun.

"You look beautiful" he said in my ear. His arm that was around my waist slipped down lower to my hip, smirking down at me.

"You look pretty good yourself" I said as I leaned my head on his warm shoulder.

We drove for half an hour, the conversation mainly between my mom and Edward talking animatedly about random things. Once Phil pulled into the parking lot close to the beach, we all climbed out and went to the trunk to get everything out. Renee and I grabbed the towels and the umbrellas while the boys got out the heavier stuff.

Renee and I walked along the hot sand looking for a good spot to set up our things. After Renee turned down many we found a nice spot that didn't seem to have people surrounding it and seemed pretty clean of trash. We extended each towel and put up the umbrellas so that everyone could get shade.

"Here Bella" Renee said, handing me the sun block knowing how I could roast in the sun. I stripped off my tank top and poured some on my hands and rubbed it all over my arms and my legs. I extended my arm, trying to reach my back and huffing in impatience when I couldn't get it.

"Here let me help" Edward said. He got the sun block from me and rubbed it all over my back and shoulders.

"Your turn" I said with a smile. He gave me his crooked smile and then quickly took his shirt off. I couldn't help but freeze as I saw his perfectly muscled torso again. His washboard abs were literally to die for.

I squirted sun block on my hands and rubbed all over his pecks, stomach and abs, cursing at myself when my hands shook throughout the process.

Edward turned and I proceeded to cover his back in sun block. When I smeared some on his arms, I could swear he was flexing just to make me even more nervous. Jerk.

When I finished covering him, I decided to tease him a little bit and I unbuttoned my shorts slowly, making sure to look at him through my eyelashes. I slid them down my hips slowly, bending over when they got lower on my legs. I couldn't resist shaking my butt a little and I could swear I heard him groan.

Edward unexpectedly threw me over his shoulder and ran towards the water with me screaming and kicking. He got to the shallow water and playfully acted as if he was letting me fall, but didn't actually do it.

"Edward let me down!" I yelled, laughing too loudly to make it seem as if I were mad.

"As you wish baby" he said right before he dumped me in the water.

I expected to be fully submerged in the water, but only fell on my butt as the water covered my thighs, leaving my upper body semi dry. I glared at him from my spot on the wet ocean floor and stood up slowly, walking with confidence towards him. When I reach him, I lean up on my tip toes to place my mouth on his ear. "That wasn't very nice _baby_" I said and I purred out the last word. He shivered and I stepped back a couple of steps before running towards him at full speed and jumping on him, hoping to tackle him to the ground. He chuckled as he easily caught me against him and ran us towards the deeper water.

We had so much fun as we jumped waves and swam around. I kept trying to tackle Edward down into the water with no success. I tried everything from jumping on him to trying to trip him, but he was so darn strong he didn't even budge.

"Bella, are you even trying?" he teased.

"No, I just feel like jumping on you for my own enjoyment" I said sarcastically.

"Ha, well you're not very menacing" he said.

"Hmph. Fine" I said, pretending to be mad.

"I mean, oh no Bella, don't hurt me" he said in false panic.

"Hey guys!" Phil said as he and Renee came over to us. "How about a game of chicken?" he asked.

Edward and I exchanged a confused look, but agreed to it anyway. My mother had always been young at heart so I wasn't as surprised as I should be.

Edward grabbed my waist and lifted me into the air and onto his shoulders. Phil did the same to Renee.

"Go easy on your mother Bella" Renee said as we faced each other.

I went to grab her hands as she tried to grab my shoulders, surprised by how strong she was. She slapped my arm and I went for her shoulders and managed to grab a hold of her and pushed her to the side and she fell off of Phil's shoulders.

"Ha, we win" I said proudly.

"Isabella Swan, how dare you push your mother" Renee said, she tried to keep a straight face but couldn't resist bursting into laughter.

Renee and Phil went off to swim together claiming they were too old for this, leaving Edward and I to continue swimming the water and competing. Well more like seeing how many things Edward could beat me at.

"Come on Bella, let's go lay down" Edward said after a long while of being in the water. He grabbed me and placed me on his shoulders, catching me off guard and I grabbed at his hair to not fall off.

I giggled like a little girl when he took off running towards the shore, all the while maintaining his hands on my thighs so I wouldn't fall. Finally when we reached our things, he pulled me off his shoulders and laid me down on one of the towels and threw himself in the one next to mine, facing me. We stared at each other until the exhaustion of being in the water for so long finally caught up to me and my eyes closed.

"Bella" I heard someone say while shaking me.

"Hmmm. What?"

"We're leaving" Edward said. I opened my eyes and saw Edward leaned over me with the beautiful sunset behind him. I grabbed my tank top and shorts that he held out to me and slipped them on, getting a little help from him.

Renee and I folded up the towels and took them to the truck, letting the boys take the heavier stuff. We piled everything in and headed back.

I was a bit drained from being in the water so much, so I rested my head against Edward. I felt my energy dwindling and felt my eyes close, and even after trying to open them once more it felt as if weights were on my eyelids.

When we pulled into the driveway, my body felt like complete jello and it took every ounce of strength in me to sit up and open the door. Edward held the door open for me when I was trying to step out, but once I tried to stand, my feet gave out on me and I collapsed.

"Bella!" I heard Edward say as he caught me. "Bella! Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine" I said. He carried me bridal style into the house and up the stairs into the guest bedroom.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked concerned.

I nodded as shivers wrecked through my body, which in turn made the entire bed shake. I pulled at the sheets desperately to get warmth, but felt the moisture gather on my forehead. "I'm cold" I said. Edward rubbed his hands desperately on my arms, trying to create the friction I needed.

"Bella sweetie, what's wrong with her?" I heard Renee say. "She has anemia, has she been taking her vitamins?"

I felt a hand placed on my forehead. "I don't know, but she's burning up" Edward said.

Burning up? I'm freezing cold.

"No, I'm cold" I said out loud.

"I'll bring an ice pack" I heard Renee's voice say. What? Did they want me to freeze to death?

As the seconds passed by, my shivers grew more extreme to the point where my teeth chattered uncontrollably and my body was shaking violently.

"Bella, what can I do to make the cold go away?" Edward said, speaking more to himself than me.

I felt the bed sink down more and I felt a warm body next to me. I felt Edward's arms around me and my face tucked in his chest while I cuddled up to him, loving the warmth that radiated from his body.

I tried to open my eyes, but the dizziness made them droopy. I stopped fighting the drowsiness and just let it take me.

After a long night, Edward woke me up. He looked tired as I slowly opened my eyes and looked at him. He didn't leave my side last night. He made sure I was okay and that I had everything I needed. I felt my heart sigh at his kindness but felt guilty as my eyes raked over his tired form.

"Our flight leaves in three hours. Your mother already packed for you. Are you up for the trip?" he asked. I slowly nodded my head and carefully stood up. I still felt a little lightheaded, but nothing like yesterday. Edward kept an arm around my waist in case I fell.

We walked down the stairs slowly so that I wouldn't fall. Edward's arm never unwounded from my waist and I held onto the side rail for dear life. Finally, we joined Renee in the kitchen where she sat with a coffee mug in front of her. She took one look at the doorway and came rushing towards us.

"Bella!"

"I'm fine mom" I said.

After Renee insisted I eat as much of the breakfast she made as I could, we made our way into the front hallway where we were saying our goodbyes.

"Bella, make sure to call me as soon as you get home" my mom said. "And don't forget to take your vitamins sweetheart, you know how weak you get when you don't"

"Yes mom" I said.

"Take care of her for me Edward" my mom said. She hugged him and then kissed my cheek.

"Take care kids" Phil said. He gave me a hug and patted Edward on the back.

Our taxi arrived, so we stepped outside and Edward loaded our stuff into the car. We both stepped into the backseat and I leaned into him, still not feeling well.

When we got to the airport, my ears were ringing from all of the noise around us. I kept blacking out at some points, but Edward kept a firm arm around my waist and held me up.

The plane ride passed very quickly. We both slept through most of it and I felt a pang of guilt for keeping him up all night.

When we got to the Seattle airport I slipped on my sunglasses before we went outside in case any photographers were lurking near. And lurking near they were. I kept my head down as Edward tried as best he could to block their flashes from making my already spinning head even worse.

We quickly pushed to the familiar Jeep that was parked on the curb in front of us. Edward opened the back door and helped me inside while he and Emmett went to load our things in the back.

"Hey guys!" Emmett said as he and Edward stepped back into the car. "What's wrong with you?" he asked. I guess I looked as bad as I felt.

"She got a little sick" Edward answered for me. "How was Rochester?" Edward asked Emmett. I didn't hear his reply or the rest of their conversation. I closed my eyes and leaned my head on the cool glass of the window.

When we arrived at my house, everyone was waiting to greet us. I put on my best fake smile and tried to seem happy for everyone. My head kept pounding and felt as if it weighed a hundred pounds.

I took some extra strength Tylenol and hoped that it would help to keep me coherent, as I wanted to catch up with the girls and hear how their trips went.

"Hey guys! I think it would be fun if we all go to Alaska for Christmas!" Emmett said

I looked at Alice and Rosalie and they seemed to agree with his idea. I have to admit, I'm

curious to meet the beautiful people who created and raised Edward.

"Bella?" Alice said. I noticed everyone was staring at me as if they were waiting for an answer.

"Do you want to go to Alaska?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, I'm in" I said.

This should be interesting…

* * *

**Hmm.. It will be interesting.. lol**

**I hope you enjoyed :). Feel free to review! -Steph**


	14. Ooh La La

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I still don't own Twilight.**

**Hello! This chapter contains lemony content ;). Let's hope it lives up to your expectations.. AND we fly to Alaska in this chapter!  
**

**SOOO having said that, go on and skip to the lemon lol.. Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Switch me on_**

**_Turn me up_**

**_I want to touch you_**

**_You're just made for love_**

**_Goldfrapp- Ooh La La_  
**

**Chapter 14**

Edward admonished me for being careless about taking my vitamins, and I remained sick and weak for a week after we came back. Edward was right there beside me making sure I was properly fed and healthy. As annoying as it got sometimes, I had my own doctor Edward, so I had no complaints.

But, Edward still went to school every day, so for the most part I was left in the ever capable hands of Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale.

Today though, I was finally feeling better. I sat up in bed and didn't feel dizzy.

I walked into the living room and Alice and Rosalie were lounging on the couch, my vitamins next to them, ready to be given to me every day. They both turned their head towards me when they heard my footsteps into the room.

"She lives!" Alice said jokingly. I gave her a sarcastic look and went to take a seat on a stool.

"How are you feeling?" Rose asked.

"Better. My head hurts a little bit, but nothing aspirin cant fix" I said.

We all walked over to the kitchen area where I took a seat on the island as Alice made some eggs for me and Rose served me some juice. I thanked them as I dug into my eggs and was glad when the food stayed down.

"So how was Jacksonville?" Alice asked as she and Rose climbed onto the island with me.

I told them everything that happened and they smiled when I explained that my mother and Edward got along and were glad to know that it went okay.

"How was Rochester?" I asked Rose.

"It was really good!" Rose said excitedly. "So we walk in through the front door and my mom and dad are standing there and Emmett walks straight to my mother and picks her off her feet and spins her around! My dad and I just watched as my mother giggled. She giggled!" Rose said. I knew how Rose's mom was. She was nice, but she was all about being the proper young lady and having proper etiquette at all times. "My dad took a little longer to win over but you know Emmett. I think we both had a great time and my parents approve, so I'm happy" she said with a huge smile on her face.

"I'm glad to hear that" I said. Rose and I looked to Alice and motioned for her to share.

"Oh you guys already know how irresistible Jasper's southern charm is" Alice said. "Oh hey did you guys get bombarded with paparazzi in the airport?" Alice asked, distracted from her story. Rose and I both nodded our heads in equal annoyance. "Well Jasper wasn't too happy when grown men were pushing and shoving to get closer to me. Well anyway, we get to my parent's house and my mother runs to the car before we're even out, you know how she is" we nod. "So she's all jumping around hugging Jasper and I, saying how handsome he is and loving his southern accent. My dad somehow makes Jasper laugh with one of his lame jokes and the two were sudden BFFs" Alice said with a roll of her gray eyes. "All in all it was really romantic. We went on walks through the bayous near my house and Jasper, well you know what a sweet talker he is, so yeah I'm not going to repeat his words" Alice said, her face turning a light shade of pink.

We all laughed and talked about what to expect in Alaska. I was glad to hear that I wasn't the only nervous one, that the girls also had jitters about meeting their future in laws and staying in their house. We sat on the couch in the living room, discussing what would be appropriate to talk about and how we should act around them.

"We just need to be ourselves, and then I'm sure they'll like us" Alice said.

"Well lets just hope I don't stick my foot in my mouth" I said.

Alice and Rose laughed, knowing how prone I was at doing that.

By the time Edward came home, Alice was finishing up painting my nails a subtle gray color while I sat on the couch. He looked surprised to see me as he dropped off his backpack and books near the door.

"Bella" he said surprised. "Are you feeling better?" he asked as he placed a warm hand on my forehead.

"Yes Edward, I feel way better" I said smiling up at him. I leaned up and kissed his lips softly.

"I'm glad to hear that" he said smiling down at me.

I heard gagging sounds coming from next to me and I turned to see Rose acting like if she was throwing up. I rolled my eyes and stood up, shaking my hands to dry them. I left the living room, leading Edward to my room while flipping Rose off behind my head. I still felt a little light headed but I was glad that I was able to walk to my room without falling.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Edward asked as we sat on my bed.

"Yeah I'm fine" I said. "I think by tomorrow I should be fine"

He wrapped his arms around me and I gladly leaned against him, inhaling his wonderful scent. His smell always did things to my body and this time didn't disappoint, a shiver went through my body and Edward thinking I was cold tightened his arms around me.

Later, we showered together and I don't think I can ever get used to seeing his amazing body. We managed to keep our hands to ourselves for the most part, although my eyes were glued to his body the whole time. Edward just smirked and placed his hands on my butt, knowing I liked to ogle him.

"I'm so lucky to have you" he said, leaning down to place a kiss on my lips.

"Yes you are" I said with a chuckle. "But I think I'm more lucky"

...

Time flew between photo shoots, commercial shootings, interviews, promotional stuff, autograph signings, and somehow it was now a few days until we left to Alaska with the boys. Alice of course took care of her nerves by shopping, so here we were in the mall shopping for Christmas presents. We had baseball caps on our heads to help with the recognizing, but every now and then someone still does and we're always happy to sign something or take a picture with someone so we don't mind.

"What do we get the future in laws?" asked Rosalie.

All three of us looked towards each other and shrugged. What do you get the people you're trying to impress?

We walked into numerous stores, looking around and came out of each one empty handed and even more desperate. The boys were completely useless when it came to gifts, so the pressure remained on us to find something for our in laws.

After what seemed like hours, we finally got our presents and were walking around the mall laughing and having a good time.

We passed by a magazine stand and we couldn't resist grabbing the ones with our faces on them and going through them. We each laughed at the pictures they got of our men, and what they managed to dig up.

"They know Edward is a student at U Dub" I said.

Alice looked over at me. "They know Jazzy comes from a rich family involved with oil, and that he's close to taking over the business"

Rose looked over at us. "They managed to find out that all three of them come from Alaska. Specifically, they include how much Emmett's family business has made in the last year" she said rolling her eyes.

"Honestly, we're not that interesting" I said, putting the magazine back.

"Of course we are, we're hot" Rose said, flipping her blond hair over her shoulder. We all broke into hysterics, laughing uncontrollably at her cliche attitude.

We linked arms and walked over to the food court, needing a break from all the hellish shopping.

After getting a quick lunch in the food court, we headed towards the parking structure where we put away our purchases and climbed in the car and drove towards our house. Looking at the dash board clock, I noticed it was about to be three already, meaning Edward would be arriving very soon.

"I can't believe we're leaving for Alaska in three days" Alice said as she searched the refrigerator for any food once we got home.

"I know, I'm kind of nervous" I said.

"Well hopefully this trip are as successful as ours were" Rosalie said.

We all nodded in agreement as we worked together to get some food ready for the boys. Not long after we finished up some sandwiches, we heard the door open. "Honey, I'm home" We heard Emmett's voice say from the living room. Rosalie hopped off of her chair threw a quick wink at me and practically sprinted towards him.

A few minutes later, we heard Jasper's cheerful whistling and Alice also left towards the living room, also throwing me a wink.

I walked towards everyone and said my greetings before Alice and Rose said they were heading out, stopping to wink again. I laughed at their antics and as I was walking to my room, I felt strong hands wrap around my waist and pull be back towards a very familiar and strong chest.

"Hi Edward" I said, not needing to look back at him.

"Hello love" he said, placing a kiss to my temple. I turned in his arms and kissed him.

"How was your day?" I asked.

"Boring" he stated simply.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Because you weren't there" he said. He started kissing me in a way that my knees started to get weak and if it weren't for him holding me up, I would've collapsed on the floor.

Edward sensed this and gently lifted me in his arms, my legs automatically wrapping around his waist. He walked us to my room and kicked the door closed.

"What's this?" he asked when he noticed my room. My room was surrounded by rose petals, everywhere but on the bed. I had Rose and Alice help me with it during the morning and was a little nervous to see his reaction.

"Your surprise" I said.

"What's the occasion?" he asked with a confused expression on his beautiful face.

"Cant I surprise my boyfriend whenever I feel like it?" I asked. Edward was still confused but still went along with it.

He set me down upon my bed and moved around the room, seeing the rose petals, picking some up and feeling their smooth textures.

"Edward, I want you" I said.

"You have me" he said turning to look at me.

"I want you" I repeated. I got up from my place on my bed and walked towards him. I stood on my tip toes and started kissing him. He must have put my words and my actions together because he responded to my kisses with the same excitement as me.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded and he looked into my eyes, he must have found what he was looking for because he lifted me up in his arms and walked towards my bed.

I felt the softness of my comforter under me as Edward gently set me down. He climbed onto the bed, moving slowly until he hovered above me, his face just within kissing distance. He looked into my eyes and the intensity that I saw there made goose bumps appear on my arms, not from fear but from sheer arousal. I reached up and undid his buttons one at a time, taking my time to kiss every new inch of skin exposed to me. His eyes became hooded and his breaths became more labored as I finally opened his shirt and began sucking at his neck, slowly trailing down to his collarbone where I bit down.

I felt him tugging at the hem of my shirt and pulled away from his skin long enough to pull my shirt off, letting it fly somewhere in the room. When I tried to go back to my task, Edward grabbed both of my hands in a vice grip and placed them over my head, leaning down to trail wet kisses down my throat. I moaned when Edward moved my captive hands into one of his and let his other hand trail down until he was kneading my left breast through the material of my bra. His mouth landed kisses in between my breasts, making small sucking noises that had me thrashing my head side to side, begging him to let my hands go. He lifted my torso a bit off the bed and swiftly unhooked my bra, and suddenly his mouth descended on one of my nipples while massaging the other breast. He released my hands and they automatically came down to his hair as I pulled and held on for dear life while he kept torturing me.

"Ah Edward!" I moaned when he let his teeth run along my sensitive nipple.

I flipped us over to regain some of the control and began to give Edward a taste of his own medicine as my kisses trailed across his chest, nipping and sucking. I felt his prominent arousal pressed against my hip and I rolled my body to rub against him and elicited a moan form him. I shifted so that he was against my center and bucked my hips, both of us moaning out loud. I stopped the movements of my hips and resumed my kisses, this time moving a bit lower. I kissed across his well defined abs and kissed the trail of hair that disappeared into his pants. My hand trailed down to the front of his pants where I rubbed him, making him arch his back a bit.

"Oh Bella. You don't know how great that feels" he said, his voice dripping with lust.

He flipped us over once again and started kneading my thighs with his hands, his kisses hot and sloppy on my neck. I groaned and reached to grab his hair when his hand reached in between my legs and began rubbing me over my jeans. My hips moved in time with his hand, but my hands moved to my jeans when I wanted more contact. I unbuttoned my jeans with shaky hands and pushed them down my legs, Edward pulling them the rest of the way off along with my underwear. His hand went back to my hot and wet center and resumed his rubbing, moving slightly more forcefully. My own hands moved down to the buttons of his jeans, wanting to unclothe him as fast as possible.

I managed to unbutton and unzip his jeans, but had difficulty pushing them down. He removed his hand from my center and I whimpered from the loss of his fingers on me. He kissed me and assured me he was just taking off his pants. I looked down to the edge of the bed where Edward had stood up as he pushed his pants down, taking his boxers down as well and let them pool at his feet. My eyes slowly trailed up his legs, and locked onto his very hard member, standing erect and proud. I was always taken aback by the sight of him.

"Where was I?" he asked with a smirk.

His hand went immediately to my center, not bothering with warnings. This time though, he pushed a finger in me and I about lost it right there at the feeling. He worked his finger, in and out of me, my own hips moving along with his rhythm. When he inserted a second finger, it felt uncomfortable at first but as soon as I got familiar with the feeling I threw my head back with a moan. I should have felt embarrassed by the noises that came out of my mouth, some of them not even sounding human, but I didn't give a damn in that moment, all I cared about were his magical fingers that were slowly pushing me off the edge.

"Oh god. Edward!" I said and I felt the coil in my belly snap, and I fell on the bed completely feeling like putty. Edward removed his fingers from inside me, and with my eyes shut I could faintly hear the sound of licking and when I opened an eye he was indeed licking his fingers. The ones that were just inside me.

_Fuck that's hot_

I practically lunged at him, the putty feeling in my body forgotten and knocked him onto his back. I attacked his mouth hungrily, tasting myself, my hands clawing at his torso wanting to desperately get closer to him. My hand finally wrapped around him and I did the same as the last time. I wrapped my hand as far as it would go and began pumping him. My thumb ran along the head, touching the precum that amounted there and used it to help my hand glide along his length with greater ease. I listened to his moans, letting them encourage my hand to move faster.

"Bella. God, don't stop" he breathed out. His eyes were squeezed shut, his hands were balled into fists around my comforter. The muscles in his arms stood out with the force in which he was crushing the comforter and I felt myself get more wet, loving his strength.

A few more minutes later and I could sense that he was closer, but he needed that extra little push over the edge so I ducked my head and kissed the head of his member.

"Arghh! Jesus fucking Christ!" he yelled out. I wrapped my mouth as far down as it would go while still pumping him and I felt his hand in my hair and another on my shoulder, which pushed me back and pulled me up to eye level with him. "As great as that feels sweetheart, I would like to be inside you when I come" he said, flipping us over.

I could feel him against stomach, hard as ever and my core ached for him at that moment. I reached down for him, intent on placing him inside myself but his hand stopped me. "Do you have protection?" he asked.

"No, but I'm on the pill and I'm pretty sure we're both clean" I said with a smirk.

"Love, are you sure?" he asked breathlessly, as my hand had started pumping him again.

"Yes, I'm positive. Edward I love you" I said.

He nodded and reached his hand down to align himself with me and pushed the head of his member in me, experimenting with the feeling. I tensed with the unfamiliar invasion of my body, but relaxed as I got used to him. He stayed still and with a nod from me he moved further inside me, pausing again for another few seconds to get me used to that. Eventually, he finally got to my barrier and he bent his head down to capture my mouth, kissing me with such intensity that I gasped when I felt him break through my hymen. Of course it stung and tears welled up in my eyes from the pain. Edward remained still, slightly shaking on top of me from the strain.

"I'm sorry" he said over and over, pressing kisses across my face.

I shifted my hips a bit, getting used to having him inside me and pressed my hands to his back, encouraging him to move a little.

"Are you okay? He asked, his voice shaking.

"Yeah, just go slow" I whispered.

He slid out a little and moved back, setting a slow pace as to not make me hurt anymore than necessary. It still felt painful because of his size, but I loved the feeling of having him inside of me, of being connected with him and being one.

I was actually pleasantly surprised that Edward had such great restraint. From what Alice and Rose have told me, their first time lasted a couple of seconds because the guy couldn't hold his load, but Edward's face was set in concentration as his movements sped up a little bit, but were still relatively slow.

"Love, I can't hang on much longer" he groaned out. He sped up even more, and pain forgotten, I raised my hips in order to fall into place with his pace. His hand snaked in between us and to where we were connected, rubbing me to the point where I threw my head back.

"Faster Edward. I'm almost there" I moaned. He acquiesced and fastened his pace, his fingers moving vigorously against my clit. We both groaned out and both moved against each other like a dance that was synchronized to perfection, our bodies covered with a light sheen of sweat. Edward wrapped his arms around me, placing them under my shoulders, helping him move better and my arms moved down towards his butt, loving the feel of it flexing as he moved.

It wasn't hard to get overwhelmed by the pleasure running through me, I let the coil inside me snap as my muscles clenched around Edward, helping him over the edge as he threw his head back and buried himself deep inside me and released. We both yelled out each others names, holding each other as we rode out our orgasms.

We both laid in each others arms, only moving when Edward pulled out and shifted us so that we were on our sides facing each other. I could tell that he was exhausted, as his eyes drooped when he tried to smile at me.

"I love you sweetheart. You made me feel so good, sleep now" I said and pulled his head to lay on my chest, smoothing his hair.

"I love you Bella" he said right before he went to sleep.

...

"Edward can you grab my other suitcase please" I said as I walked out of my room carrying two large bags and dragging a rolling suitcase.

"Baby, we're only going for a couple of days" he said as he saw everything I had.

"Edward, I need options!" I said, and motioned with my head to go get my suitcase. I normally wasn't this crazy when it came to baggage, but I was nervous to meet the future in laws and packed everything in sight as a result.

He sighed but moved into my room anyways, but not before getting his ass smacked by one of my bags. I winked before moving out to Emmett's jeep where the other girls packed as much as me too. We laughed when we saw each others suitcases and hauled them into the Jeep, but Emmett scolded us claiming only he knew how to arrange everything so it would fit. We rolled our eyes and stepped back to watch him do his magic.

Once we were all situated and heading to the airport, my nerves hit me. I was about to meet Edward's parents for the first time and I was scared for my life. I mean I've seen pictures of them and Edward talks to them on the phone all the time, but this is different. I didn't want them to get the wrong impression of me right off the bat that I was some ditzy supermodel who has the world at her feet.

"Bella you know they're going to love you"

I smiled at Edward who was next to me. He knew what was going through my head and was quick to stop my negative thoughts. I leaned over and placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth, ducking when his hands reached out to me. I smirked at him, knowing I had started a war.

I was still a bit sore, but not as much as I thought I would be. It stung a bit when I moved sharply, but I wasn't anything major. But what really hurt was being ambushed at the airport.

There was only so much the boys could do to block us from the blinding flashes, but there were just too many to get through. I was actually scared of the photographers for the first time.

The only thing I could look at was the floor as Edward's arms around me kept me up from all the pushing and shoving going on around us. It was a surreal moment, one I felt I was seeing through an outsiders perspective instead of through my own eyes.

I could hear so many voices, some coming from airport security and others coming from the photographers, desperate to get their questions answered, but the only one that mattered was Edward's telling me everything was going to be alright. I pushed my face into Edward's coat covered chest and closed my eyes, wanting this to be over.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" asked one of the stewardesses that was getting much too close to Edward. She had the top buttons of her dress unbuttoned so that her boobs were basically in Edward's face. Edward had his head turned, looking uncomfortable. I glared at the stewardess and lowered Edward's head onto my lap and covered him with a blanket, blocking him from view.

"I think we can take care of ourselves thanks" I said not caring how rude I sounded. The stewardess glared at me and moved on to the seat in front of us. I knew Alice wasn't going to let her even look at Jasper.

I uncovered Edward enough so that he could breathe and began to gently massage his scalp, smiling when I noticed him sleeping. I got out my stack of gossip magazines and held one up in front of me with one hand while the other stayed in Edward's hair, continuing the scalp massage.

_**Isabella Swan and her new man fly to Jacksonville.  
**_

_**Victoria's Secret model, Bella Swan, has recently been spotted hanging off the arm of a new man, that we now know as Edward Masen. Sources close to the supermodel say that they are very serious and are talking about marriage. The two met Bella's mother and stepfather in Jacksonville. Also, we are now on baby bump watch. **_

I could not stop the hysterical laughter that overtook me at that moment. Edward was startled awake when my lap shook as well and stared at me with an amused expression. I held up a finger, waiting for my laughter to die down a little to explain. I turned the magazine toward him and pointed to the article and the attached photo of us.

After a few seconds he joined in my laughter. "Well love, we don't want to make them seem as liars. We should get engaged as soon as possible" he joked. We both leaned on each other in our hysterics. Edward and I knew we would get married eventually, so it was refreshing to be able to joke around about it.

Once we calmed down a little, I leaned my head on Edward's shoulder and placed the magazine in front of us so we could both read the ridiculous stories on other celebrities.

In no time at all, the announcement came on to return to seats and fasten seat belts as the plane was beginning to land. I buckled my seat belt, taking deep breaths to calm myself down.

"Calm down sweetheart" Edward whispered in my ear.

I turned and smiled at him, trying to bite down the nerves.

Edward and the boys got up and reached up to get the carry on items we brought on. I couldn't help noticing how Edward's checkered flannel ran up a little and showed a glimpse of his yummy abs. I leaned over and poked Edward, making him squeak out loud. Everyone that heard around us erupted in laughter, Emmett the most obnoxious of the laughter. Edward glared at me and I knew I was going to get it later.

We all walked out to baggage claim as a group and got all of our bags. We declined when the airport staff offered assistants and simply stacked our stuff on the offered trolleys. Edward pushed the trolley as I hooked my arm with Alice, both of us excited and nervous to meet the parents.

Once we walked out to the noisy arrivals, we weren't noticed for the most part, and I looked around for Edward's mother. It was easy enough to spot her bronze colored hair as she stood in the company of two other beautiful women.

"Edward!" his mother said as she tightly wrapped her arms around him. Edward embraced her with equal excitement and kissed her cheek, looking like a small boy. "We've missed you Edward. Oh! Is this Bella?" she asked. She looked around Edward's body at me and her green eyes were practically glowing with excitement.

"Mom this is my Bella. Bella this is my mother, Elizabeth" he said, pulling me forwards towards her. Before I could even say hi, Elizabeth wrapped her arms around me and rocked me from side to side.

"Thank you for taking care of my baby" she whispered in my ear.

"You're welcome" I whispered back. Elizabeth Masen was absolutely beautiful. Her bronze hair was medium length and curled at the bottom in amazing ringlets. Her gorgeous green eyes were rimmed with curly bronze eyelashes that were as long as Edward's. She was my height and was obviously in shape. "Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Masen" I said politely.

"Please call me Elizabeth" she said kindly. I blushed slightly and Edward chuckled and tucked me into his side.

We all walked towards the exit. I exchanged quick hellos with Mrs. McCarty and Mrs. Whitlock. When we got to the outside, we ran into a few photographers, but nothing like in Seattle. Elizabeth and Edward protectively got on either side of me and turned down any questions asked. We all piled into a black SUV and Elizabeth got into the driver's seat, quickly pulling out of the parking structure. I gazed out the window and noticed how beautiful it was. Everything was covered in snow and the mountains looked fake with the fluffy snow on top.

"Like it?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"No. I love it" I said with a smile. He looked at me and smiled. We drove for about thirty minutes until we pulled up into a gated community. We went past the gates and I noticed there were three very large houses. Elizabeth parked the car in front of a white house and we all stepped out. While the guys got our luggage out, us girls went to our future mothers in law.

The Masen home was a beautiful white color with glass windows everywhere. It was fascinating how the light filtered into the room to make it look just right.

"Wow. Your home is beautiful" I said to Elizabeth.

"Why thank you Bella. Its nice to get positive feedback every now and then" she said with a bright smile. I followed her into the kitchen and it was as bright and open as the living room. "I'm just going to get started on dinner. Edwards father will be here shortly" she said.

"Do you need any help" I asked

"Oh no dear. Go ahead and unpack" she said I nodded and headed back to the main entrance. I bumped into Edward as he carried our stuff into the house. He dropped everything he was carrying and grabbed me by the waist and lifted me into the air.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" he said as he spun me around. Ever since we consummated our relationship, he seemed to tell me every five minutes.

Once he put me down I threw myself at him and kissed his mouth. We kept kissing until we heard Elizabeth's voice from the kitchen.

"Are you two going to kiss all day, or are you going to unpack?" she said in a false annoyed voice, fighting a smile. I blushed and picked up my suitcase, but Edward got it from me and led me upstairs.

"She knows everything" Edward whispered in an annoyed tone.

"I heard that" Elizabeth sang. We started laughing and made our way up the stairs. To my exhaustion, Edward's room was on the third floor. I practically crawled to his room and jumped up when he opened the door.

"This is it" he said.

Edward's room was huge. We were standing in the front portion right now and I assumed the door beyond us led to the bedroom. I noticed a piano in the corner of the sitting room and made a mental note for him to play for me. Edward led the way into the next room. I was right, this was the bedroom. There was a huge bed in the middle with a gold comforter. The surrounding walls were all filled with endless rows of CDs and records.

"Wow" I said amazed. "This is where you grew up?"

"Yeah" he said with a proud smile. "Over the years my music collection seemed to grow more and more"

I couldn't resist, so I ran towards his bed and jumped. I landed on the soft bed and almost moaned at the amazing comfort. It was like laying back on a piece of cloud. I felt the bed dip next to me, and then felt an arm snake itself around my waist.

He playfully moved himself on top of me and started nipping at my neck. I giggled and pushed his shoulder. He landed on his back with me on top of him and I started kissing from his neck to his ear.

"Edward" I whispered

"Yes Bella?" he said huskily

"I am not going to do anything with you in your parent's house!" I said ripping myself away from him and standing up.

He gave me a pout and I couldn't resist laying a small kiss on his lips. We both turned to the door when we heard a car pull up and the front door open and close.

"That will be my father" Edward said. He interlinked his hand with mine and led me downstairs. When we arrived to the first floor, I knew immediately who Edward Sr. was.

He had the same bronze hair as my Edward and was just as tall. He turned at the sound of our footsteps and a huge smile crept on his face.

"Edward!" He said happily as he wrapped his arms around his son and patted his back. He saw me standing next to Edward and his face lit up.

"And this beautiful young lady must be Bella!" He said as he embraced me, nearly lifting my feet off the ground. I could feel the color rushing to my face at his compliment.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to him. "Dad stop embarrassing Bella" he said.

"Oh sorry. Welcome to our home Bella" he said kindly.

"Thank you Mr. Masen" I said

" Please call me Ed" he said

"We're all going to be eating at the Whitlock's home, so wash up and get ready" Elizabeth said.

Edward practically carried me up the stairs to his room. We walked into his room and he playfully shoved me into the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"I'm simply trying to preserve water" he said innocently. I went along with his little game and stripped off my shirt.

After our clothes were all off and on the floor, we climbed into the shower and turned the heat on. Edward pressed me against the shower wall and started kissing me.

I pulled away and he grabbed his body wash. "I'm going to wash you" he said.

And wash me he did. He made sure that I was completely and thoroughly clean _everywhere_. Not that I'm complaining, because it felt damn good.

I had my fun washing him too. I may have gone a but overboard with the groping instead of actually cleaning him, but he didn't complain.

We rinsed each other off, playfully splashing each others faces with water. I left him to wash his own hair, as I stole some of his shampoo to wash mine, loving the smell.

Once we got out, Edward got a towel from the cabinet and dried me off quickly, before wrapping it around me. I reached for a towel and did the same to him, and then wrapped the towel to sit low on his hips, loving the v shape. I blew a kiss at him and scurried out to find an outfit.

I decided to go with a simple one shoulder gray dress that wasn't too short. I blow dried my hair, leaving it in its natural curls for the most part. I went light on the makeup, opting for a more natural look. I looked over at Edward and smiled because we were matching. He wore a gray button down shirt and dark jeans, and his hair was in an adorable disarray as always.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded and took his offered arm. We walked down the stairs and saw Ed and Elizabeth at the bottom of the stairs. Elizabeth looked stunning in a classy white dress and Ed wore a white button down shirt. What was it with couples matching?

"Are you kids ready?" Elizabeth asked. Edward and I nodded and followed them out the door. Elizabeth stole me from Edward with a smile and placed her arm through mine as we walked next door to a huge blue house. Elizabeth knocked on the door and Jasper opened it.

"Good to see you Mr. and Mrs. Masen!" Jasper said hugging them both.

"Jasper how many times do I have to tell you to call us by our first names?" Ed said to him.

Jasper shrugged. "I guess southern manners die hard" he said.

We followed Jasper inside and went into a beautifully decorated sitting room. Everything looked so tastefully done, not too over the top. I looked around and saw that the McCarty's were here as well.

"You must be Bella!" a woman to my right said. She had curly blond hair and had stunning blue eyes. Jasper's mom.

"Yes, nice to meet you Mrs. Whitlock" I said hugging her.

"Nonsense sweetie, call me Maggie" she said with a sweet smile.

I made my way around the room, meeting Jasper's dad, Nick. Maggie and Nick were originally from Texas, but moved here to Alaska shortly before Jasper was born. Their accents were a bit stronger than Jasper's, but they still had their southern charm.

I also met Emmett's parents, who are probably the most outgoing and funny people I have ever met. Joe, Emmett's dad, had the same dimples as Emmett, and Aubrey, Emmett's mother, had the most gorgeous dark hair that curled almost into perfect ringlets down her back.

The doorbell rung and Jasper excused himself to get it. Elizabeth came to stand next to me. "Bella sweetheart, I hate that I didn't warn you, but we were obligated to invite the other family that lives in the area" she said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Excuse my foul mouth, but they are the most snooty and stuck up people I have ever met. And they have a daughter that-"

She was interrupted by a girly squeal that rang around the room. Everyone turned towards the source of the sound, and I saw a pretty blond girl entering the room and staring directly at Edward.

"Edward, I missed you!" she said

I heard Edward groan. "Tanya" he said in an unexcited tone.

* * *

**Ohhhh boy... She just HAD to be in this story.. lol**

**Feel free to review! **


	15. Good Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Hello! Let's meet the airhead family of Alaska. Let the games begin... lol. Enjoy! **

* * *

**_When you're happy like a fool, let it take you over_**

**_When everything is out, you gotta take it in_**

_**Oh, this has gotta be the good life**_

_**One Republic - Good Life**_

**Chapter 15**

"Eddie!" the blond haired girl yelled. Before I even realized what was happening, she ran across the room and threw her arms around Edward. I wasn't an expert on body language, but judging from Edward's stiff posture and pained face, he was not enjoying her embrace at all.

An older couple walked in behind Tanya, looking every bit as stuck up as Elizabeth described. Actually, I think her description of them was far too kind. They walked into the room with their chins held high, looking down their noses at everyone.

"Aro, Heidi, I'm so glad you could make it" Maggie said. I think if it weren't for her deeply ingrained southern manners, she would have told them to fuck off.

Everyone else in the room echoed Maggie's greeting halfheartedly. I, on the other hand, had my eyes on the blond bimbo who _still_ had her arms around Edward.

"Tanya, I think you should let go now" Edward said.

"Edward I missed you so much. Now that you're back we can pick up where we left off" she said.

Okay, normally I'm a patient person, but whoever the fuck this bitch is, is getting on my last nerve. If she doesn't let go of Edward within the next five seconds I was going to pull her from her fake blond hair and throw her ass out.

I cleared my throat to get the whore's attention, but she was still to busy ogling Edward.

"Um Tanya. I want you to meet my girlfriend, Bella" he said. Tanya reluctantly turned her head towards me and glared.

"Wait. Bella? As in Bella Swan?" she asked skeptically. I nodded my head slowly. "You're dating a model slut?" she asked incredulously.

"Excuse me? I'm not a slut" I said. My temper was starting to rise and if she didn't stop soon, she was going to get knocked out.

"Oh sweetie. What else would you call someone who prances around a runway in lingerie?"

"Modeling is such a vulgar career choice. They're not even beautiful anymore! Any old hag can model these days" Heidi said while looking pointedly at me.

"Enough! We are all aware of Bella's profession. In fact we are aware of Rosalie's and Alice's professions as well. We are very proud of the success they have attained" Elizabeth said, placing herself in front of me protectively.

"If you don't stop insulting Bella you can leave right now" added Maggie.

Tanya huffed and sat down on the couch and pulled Edward to sit next to her. Aro and Heidi sat down on the love seat, making conversation with Joe and Nick, who looked as if they wanted to bolt out of the room. Edward reached for me and pulled me down to sit on his lap. I smiled and placed a sweet kiss on his cheek. Tanya, who was much too close to Edward glared at me and somehow scooted closer to Edward.

"Edward, how is school going" Aro asked.

"Its going well. I'm close to attending medical school, I just have to finish up some general ed. classes" Edward said.

"I always thought you and Tanya would make such an attractive couple Edward. Seeing you two snuggled up together is so adorable" Heidi said, smiling at Tanya.

What is it with these people? Edward very clearly introduced me as his girlfriend, so why the hell were these people making plans for Tanya and Edward?

"Heidi _dear_, Edward is in a very happy relationship with Bella" Elizabeth said tersely. Ed wrapped an arm around her waist, trying not to glare too obviously at the Denalis.

"Elizabeth darling, we all know that young men explore and have _flings_" she said, looking at me at the word 'flings'. "Once Edward is ready to settle down and have a family, Tanya will still be here" she said.

"I assure you Mrs. Denali, Bella isn't some _fling. _We are in a very serious relationship and have plans to wed in the future" Edward said firmly, taking his arm out of Tanya's grasp.

Heidi pursed her lips and put on a fake smile. Aubrey and Joe, in an effort to break the awkward silence, started telling a funny story about Emmett's youth, making everyone laugh.

"Its time for dinner everyone" Maggie said as she led everyone to the dining room. Name cards were placed in front of every chair, and I breathed a sigh of relief when Tanya was sitting far away from Edward.

"Sorry love, I forgot she still lived here" Edward whispered in my ear.

"Its okay. She and her family seem a bit off though, have they always been that way?" I asked.

"You could say that" he chuckled.

We all began eating, having comfortable conversation going around the room. The food was delicious, and Maggie waved off all the complements on her food, telling us to hush up and eat.

Of course, there were more than a handful of rude comments said snidely by the Denalis. Each and every time, we all rolled our eyes and tried our best to respond civilly.

"I caught that last Victoria's Secret commercial. Its amazing how concentrating on specific people ruin the whole thing. The concept was there, but some models just can't seem to deliver" Heidi said.

I knew exactly what commercial she was talking about. It was the one where Rosalie, Alice and I are the only ones that come out.

"I thought the girls looked beautiful in it" Maggie said. Her face dared Heidi to say anything else.

Tanya kept looking at Edward throughout our meal. Edward though, just kept looking at me and dropping random kisses on my face every now and then.

Once everyone was finished eating, we all retired to the sitting room, where Edward pulled me to sit next to him on the love seat, which thankfully left no room for Tanya. She glared and pulled up a chair next to Edward.

I rolled my eyes and leaned on Edward, resting my head on his shoulder. The flight wore me out, and I was tired. Edward sensed my exhaustion and rubbed soothing circles on my back, kissing my shoulder. We were perfectly content in our little bubble, but of course a nasally voice had to interfere.

"So, Bella. You must get a lot of guys with your career and all" Tanya said, leaning closer to Edward.

"I don't need the attention of other men as long as I have Edward with me" I said calmly.

"You know, Edward and I had something very special. It kind of isn't over" I heard Tanya say, but my eyelids were beginning to get heavier as my exhaustion got worse. Edward's shoulder was far too comfortable to keep me awake.

"Tanya we never had anything. You've been trying to come onto me unsuccessfully for years. Bella is my life now so deal with it" I heard Edwards voice say.

"Oh Edward, I know you want me" Tanya said. I didn't hear Edward's reply.

"Edward you should take her home" I heard Elizabeth's voice say. The next thing I felt were strong arms lifting me up. I must have fallen asleep on the way to his house because I don't remember anything after that.

...

I woke up feeling warm and relaxed in Edward's embrace. I didn't know what time it was, but the last thing I wanted to do right now was to get up.

"Good morning love" Edward said once he sensed I was awake.

"Morning" I said. I rolled over to face him, giving him a pointed glance. "Who's Tanya?" I asked. Edward immediately looked uncomfortable.

"She's just a girl who won't take no for an answer" he said.

"So you never went out?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Ms. Swan, are you jealous?" he asked with his famous crooked grin on his face.

"No" I said quickly.

Then I leaned close to him and placed my lips near his ear, "I'm just protective of what's _mine_"

I felt Edward shiver underneath me and smiled, that was the response I was aiming for. Edward flipped us around so that he was hovering over me and trailed kisses from my shoulder to my ear.

"You can have any part of me you want" he whispered huskily in my ear. I couldn't help but shiver at his words. Edward and I needed a vacation. Just the two of us. I made a mental note and then kissed him on the mouth.

"Edward! Bella! Breakfast is ready!" Elizabeth sang up the stairs.

"Perfect timing mother" Edward mumbled.

We both got out of bed and changed into something more appropriate. I froze as I thought of something. "Edward!" I said as I slipped my shirt on.

"What?" he answered, looking over at me worriedly.

"I slept in your room last night! What will your mother think of me?" I asked a little panicked.

"My mother knows we're courteous enough to not do anything in the house. She trusts us" he said. He planted a sweet kiss on my forehead, probably in an attempt to calm me down.

We walked down the stairs hand in hand and walked into the kitchen. Elizabeth greeted us with a smile.

"Good morning you two" she said.

"Morning" we both said.

Ed was at the table reading the morning paper. "Morning kids" we heard him say from the other side of the paper.

We walked over to the table and sat down side by side, inhaling the wonderful aroma of freshly made pancakes. Elizabeth walked over to us and set down a freshly made stack and a pitcher of orange juice. Edward immediately reached for the pancakes, placing six on his plate and drowned them in syrup.

"This tastes so good mom" he said with a mouth full of pancake. Elizabeth and I giggled while Ed rolled his eyes at his son.

I grabbed four myself and added a healthy amount of syrup before practically inhaling my food. These were probably the most delicious pancakes I have ever had, and I told Elizabeth as much to which she waved me off. I quickly finished them and got two more. When I was done with my seconds I pushed my plate forward and sighed at my content tummy.

"Where does it all go?" Edward asked. I looked over at him and rolled my eyes playfully.

"Its good to know you eat sweetie. God knows a lot of those models need more meat on their bones" she joked.

I smiled at her and winked. I got up and helped wash the dishes, while Ed and Edward walked out to gather firewood for the fireplace.

"I wanted to apologize for Tanya's behaviors yesterday. We invite the Denalis as a courtesy because Ed sometimes does business with them. Lord knows I wouldn't invite them out of my own will" Elizabeth said.

"Its fine. I'm used to the negative comments" I said offhandedly.

"Honestly though, I don't know what they have at the water at their house. Its like they think they're doing us a favor by blessing us with their company. They've been talking about setting Edward and Tanya up for as long as I can remember and I cringe every single time" she said. "Such an awful and disrespectful girl" she muttered.

"Has she always been that way?" I asked.

"Oh yes, for as long as I can remember. You know, Tanya dreamed of becoming a model. Guess one more thing to envy you for" Elizabeth said with a chuckle.

I couldn't fathom Tanya on the runway. Sure she was attractive, but she was more fake than anything. Natural beauty looks better on the runway than a fake blonde with breast and butt implants. No one wants to see that.

"Any plans for today?" Elizabeth asked once the boys came back in.

"Yeah. I'm going to take Bella somewhere" Edward said.

"Where?" I asked.

"It's a surprise" he said. We waved at his parents and walked out into the fresh Alaskan air. We walked over to a very familiar Volvo.

"You have two?" I asked.

"Yup" he said with a huge grin on his face.

We drove in a comfortable silence towards god knows where. The snow looked so white, it was unlike anything I had ever seen. Edward turned off the main highway and followed a small road until it ended. We stepped out of the car and Edward walked towards me. "Turn around" he said.

I turned around confused, but then felt a thin material covering my eyes. A blindfold.

"I want to surprise you" he whispered in my ear.

Edward held my hand as he led me through the snowy forest. Being blindfolded didn't help my clumsiness, so Edward scooped me up and threw me over his shoulder. I just remained still, excited to know where we were going.

"I will never understand how you can walk so effortlessly on a runway wearing stilettos, but on regular land you seem to trip on air" Edward said. I reached down and smacked his ass, earning a chuckle.

Finally after what seemed like forever, I felt Edward set me down on the ground and felt his soft hands removing the blindfold from my eyes.

I gasped at the beautiful clearing in front of us. Somehow, its luscious green grass remained untouched by the snow, and its flowers remained alive. I walked in and turned in place once I reached the middle.

"What is this?" I asked once I stopped spinning.

"It's my special place. I used to come here all the time. I find this place relaxing" he said.

I locked eyes with Edward and he looked at me with such intense adoration in his eyes. "You look beautiful" he said.

He walked towards me and pulled me to lay down on the grass. We both stared up at the sky, arms linked, legs tangled together. I felt as if nothing could stand in the way of our love anymore. We already overcame a huge obstacle from my past and remained strong. Edward didn't give up on me when I disappeared and I never gave up hope that he would find me.

Right now we would have to overcome another obstacle. A very annoying one at that. I hope Tanya eventually will realize that Edward and I are meant for each other and that we are deeply in love. If not, I have no problem with kicking her ass. I'm happy that Rosalie and Alice have also found someone special. Rosalie has had some problems in the past with guys wanting nothing but getting in her pants and Alice has had her fair share of losers too.

After a while laying in the comfortable grass and being surrounded by silence, I drifted off to sleep. I could feel Edward's warmth around me. His scent surrounded me as well.

"Love?" I heard Edward's voice say.

I opened my eyes. We were still laying down in the middle of the clearing and my head was resting on Edward's extended arm. He cupped my cheek with his other hand.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"About an hour. I also fell asleep" he said. I sighed. This place was so peaceful. We definitely have to come back here another time.

Edward helped me up and we made our way back to the Volvo. I smacked his ass before climbing into the passenger seat, smiling sweetly at him. As he drove, I held onto Edward's free hand and he rubbed circles on my hand with his thumb.

We pulled into the Masen home and parked the car. Edward, always the gentleman, opened my door and helped me out. I tilted my face back, looking up at his smiling face. I placed my hands at the back of his neck and pulled his face down to mine, savoring the taste of his lips. We kept the kiss innocent, all too aware that we were in front of his parents house.

"Edward!" I heard an annoying voice say.

"Doesn't she have a life?" I whispered against his lips as best as I could while continuing the kiss.

"Apparently not" he whispered back.

Edward deepened the kiss as she approached, hoping she'll get the message and walk away. Edward smoothed my hair back and started kissing along my jaw and down my neck, exaggerating the kissing noise. I giggled and opened one eye to see a fuming Tanya looking at us. Edward attacked my mouth again and lifted me up, I automatically wrapped my legs around his waist and he walked towards the house.

"Let's finish this in my room" Edward said huskily, loud enough for Tanya to hear.

Once we entered the house we broke the kiss and Edward kicked the door closed. We both collapsed on the floor in a fit of laughter.

"Did you… see… her face… when you said… to finish it in your room" I said through my laughter.

Edward nodded and kept on laughing.

"Are you two okay?" Elizabeth said, walking into the hallway.

"Yeah mom. Something happened that was funny" Edward said as he was trying to stop laughing. He put on a serious face and then we both burst out in laughter again.

Elizabeth walked away, shaking her head at us with a smile on her face. After our laughter died down, Edward and I walked upstairs to his room. I sat on the sofa as he turned on the TV.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" he asked.

I nodded my head. "Which one?" he asked.

"Surprise me" I said with a smile.

He put in a movie and came back to the couch. We arranged ourselves in a comfortable position with me in between his legs and looked at the screen.

"Hey guys!" Emmett said as he burst into the room. Edward and I jumped about three feet in the air from the scare. Alice, Rosalie and Jasper also came through the door behind him, but more silently.

"We were just about to start a movie. You're welcome to join us" Edward said as he tucked a blanket around us. Jasper and Alice took the other couch, while Emmett and Rosalie cuddled on the floor.

As the movie started, I couldn't help but scoff. "You're such a guy" I said as the opening scene to 'Batman: The Dark Knight' began.

"It's a good movie" he said. I rolled my eyes and saw as the joker somehow managed to eliminate all of the guys and end up with all of the money. I have to admit, this was a pretty cool movie. Emmett especially enjoyed when things exploded.

At the end of the movie, we all got up and stretched.

"We should play football like old times" Jasper said.

"Oooooh can we play too?" Alice asked.

"Sorry darlin. We play tackle football" Jasper said.

"What are you saying? Just cuz we're girls doesn't mean that we can't play rough sports" Rosalie said.

"Fine. I bet you guys are going to end up crying" Emmett said.

We all walked down the stairs and outside. Jasper ran to his house to get the football while we decided on teams.

"Edward and Alice should be team captains" Rosalie said. We nodded in agreement.

"I say girls against guys to see who is the tougher sex" Alice suggested.

"We're not going to go easy on you" Emmett warned.

"That's okay, we won't go easy on you either" I said.

Once Jasper returned with the football, we arranged ourselves and agreed where the end zone was.

"Rosalie you take on Emmett, Bella you take on Edward, and Jasper is all mine" Alice said as we were huddled up. We agreed and walked towards the boys.

Emmett held the ball securely to the floor and Edward stood behind him. Jasper was across the field near the end zone as well as Rosalie for our side.

Emmett shouted some random numbers and handed the ball to Edward. I sprinted towards him and tackled him to the floor, landing on top of him. As the ball fell to the ground, Alice dove for it quickly. She got up and ran towards our end zone as fast as her tiny legs could go. Jasper picked her up and as gently as possible threw her on the floor, but before Alice fell, she threw the ball to Rosalie who caught it and scored a touch down. I got off of Edward and gave him a sheepish smile as I helped him up.

"Who's crying now?" Rosalie said to the boys.

"You girls are good" Jasper said. I had to agree with him. We may be models but we could get down and dirty when the situation called for it.

We lined up again and this time Rosalie started off with the ball and I stood behind her. Alice was playing the role of receiver standing close to our end zone.

Rosalie shouted out some numbers and then threw the ball to me. I saw as Emmett tackled Rosalie and saw Edward running towards me. I broke into a sprint as he was hot on my heels. I threw the ball to Alice and seconds later was picked up and thrown on the floor. I laughed as Edward offered his hand to pick me up. I heard Alice and Rosalie yell out in victory and figured that we scored again.

We lined up again and this time Rosalie was still holding the ball but I was playing receiver. As Rosalie threw the ball to Alice, she was tackled by Jasper. Alice threw the ball to me and then was tackled by Edward. I started running when I saw Emmett coming my way. I would be lying if I said I weren't afraid of being tackled down by him. Just as I was about to reach our end zone, I felt a huge weight pushing me towards the floor. I landed with a thud and the ball bounced out of my hands. Emmett retrieved the ball and threw it to Edward. I saw Edward run and reach the end zone. Emmett did a victory yell and started doing cartwheels.

We decided to switch up the game a little bit, choosing to play a game where whoever gets the ball gets tackled. We all stood around the football and Jasper lunged at it and started sprinting away. We all ran after him from all directions. Emmett easily knocked him down and we all dog piled them.

In another round, I was brave enough to go for the ball and start sprinting for my life. I felt familiar arms grab my waist and I felt my body being lifted. Edward was kind enough to cushion my fall with his body.

After many rounds we all were exhausted, we decided to go shower and get ready for dinner. Alice insisted that we have a slumber party in the Masen home after dinner at the McCarty home.

Edward and I showered quickly, getting ready in no time. I threw on a simple black cocktail dress and low heels. Edward matched with me of course, going with a black button down.

We met Liz and Ed downstairs and walked to the McCarty home, all excited to be together again. Edward rung the doorbell and Emmett opened the door, leading us down the hallway and into the sitting room.

We all seemed more relaxed tonight though, because thankfully the Denalis were unaware of this dinner. We were all free to talk and not be judged.

We all moved into the dining room once Aubrey ushered us in. It was delicious of course. It seemed as if all these women got together on weekends and shared recipes or something.

Once we were all done eating, Alice, the ever bossy pixie, began giving orders. "Everyone go change into your pajamas and meet in Edward's room pronto" Alice said to the six of us.

Edward and I walked to the Masen home and up to his room laughing about how freely Alice takes charge of Edward's room. I changed into my blue thermal pajamas and wore fuzzy socks to keep me warm.

Edward stepped into his gray sleep pants with no shirt. "You better put a shirt on unless you want me jumping you in front of everyone" I said.

He obliged and slipped on a black muscle shirt.

"Hey guys!" Alice said as she danced into the room. Jasper followed along right behind her and a few minutes later, Emmett and Rosalie came in. We all sat around in the sitting room and Emmett took something out of Rosalie's bag. He took out three bottles of tequila. Oh god.

"Let's loosen up a little bit" he said as he gave each of us a shot glass filled with tequila.

"Let's play I never" Rosalie said.

"I'll start it off. I've never gone skinny dipping" Alice said. Rosalie and Emmett downed their shots.

"I've never been to Disneyland" Jasper said. We all downed our shots happily.

"I've never been arrested" Rosalie said. No one drank to this one.

"I've never seen Emmett's ass" Edward said. We all drank to that one. We've all been subjected to Emmett's flashing more times than I can count.

"I've never been to a gay club" Emmett said. Rosalie, Alice and I drank our shot.

"I've never broken a bone" Alice said. I was the only one that drank to that one. Everyone burst out in laughter. The alcohol was starting to get to us, adding to the laughter.

"I've never walked down a runway" Jasper said. Rosalie, Alice and I took our shot.

"I've never fantasized about Robert Pattinson" Emmett said. All of us girls drank another shot.**(God knows I'll have to drink to that too lol)**

Everyone seemed to be getting a bit tipsy so we moved on to another game.

"Let's play truth or dare" Alice slurred. "Actually just dare" she clarified.

We all sat in a circle and Rose went first. "Bella I dare you to give Edward a hickey right now" she said.

"Where?"I asked.

"I'll go easy on you. His neck" she said.

I crawled over straddle his lap and started kissing his neck and started sucking. Soon enough, there was a mark there. I kissed him one last time and crawled back to my spot.

"Emmett I dare you to streak around the house" Jasper said.

"Dude it's fucking cold!" Emmett complained.

"Chicken" Jasper said. Then proceeded to make chicken noises. Emmett growled and took a shot before beginning to remove his clothes. When only his boxers were left, he walked down the stairs. After a little while, we heard a woman screaming so we knew that he was really doing it. He walked back into the room in his boxers and a huge smile plastered onto his face.

"Rosalie, I dare you to make out with Alice and Bella" Emmett said. All of us stared at each other. Oh what the hell. We each took another shot and crawled to the middle of the circle and did the dare. We took turns with each other. When we were done, I knew that the boys enjoyed our little performance because each of them looked a little excited.

"Alice I dare you to not wear brand clothes for a month" I said to Alice. She huffed but agreed. She took another shot, I'm guessing in order to calm herself down.

"Edward I dare you to give Bella a lap dance" Alice said. Edward walked over to me with a devilish grin on his face and proceeded to start shaking his butt and bend over in front of me. I think he was too drunk to really coordinate, but it was hot nonetheless.

Alice stood up and stumbled towards the light switch and shut off the lights. She plugged in her ipod to the speakers and blasted random hip hop songs. We all started dancing and laughing. I doubled over in laughter when Emmett started shaking his ass and trying to 'pop it' as he called it.

When a slower, more sensual song came on, I did my best to grind on Edward. He put his hands on my waist and moved with hips with mine. I looked around to see the other couples doing the same dirty moves.

I knew I was drunk when I couldn't even sit without falling to the side. All of us knocked out pretty soon after that. I'm pretty sure that I passed out on top of Edward, well on top of someone.

In the morning, I felt the morning sun filtering into the room. My head was pounding and the sun only made it ten times worse. I sat up and noticed that I had been laying on Rosalie, I rubbed my poor head and looked around for Edward. He was laying against the wall with his arms around a pillow. I smiled and crawled over to him and gently took the pillow out of his arms and took its place. He tightened his hold on me and I rested my head against his comfortable chest and sighed. My head was killing me but this made it a little better.

"Love?" Edward's voice said. I opened my eyes and saw Edward standing over me with a cup of water. I sat up and grabbed my head in pain. He gave me aspirin and the cup of water. I thanked him and took the pill.

"I feel like I got ran over by a big rig last night" I whined.

I went over to my purse and fetched out my Ray- Ban wayfarers and slipped them on my face. It felt a little better without the sun factor. Edward looked at me and smiled. I smiled even wider when I noticed a little mark on his neck.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing" I said.

"Bella" he said. He moved closer to me and I backed away but he caught me and started tickling me.

"Alright! I give!" I screamed.

"Hey! Will you two shut the hell up?" Emmett roared.

I looked at the others as the started getting up. As each of them awoke, they grabbed their heads in pain.

"I'm guessing we overdid it with the tequila?" I said.

"Ugh. I'm never drinking again" Rosalie said as she rubbed her forehead.

"Amen" said Alice from next to her.

As each of them took an aspirin, we all got up and dressed. Everyone joined me and also got a pair of sunglasses to help the hangover. We all agreed that a little fresh air would help at the moment, so we all made the trek downstairs and outside.

We threw ourselves on a patch of grass and willed the nausea to go away. Edward brushed my hair away from my face and smiled at me.

"I'd kiss you if I wasn't so queasy right now" I said.

"Oh Bella, you say the sweetest things" he said with a chuckle.

"Edward!" we heard a nasally voice say. We all grabbed our heads in pain simultaneously and turned our heads to see Tanya standing there.

"I was just about to go to your house" she said as she walked over to us.

She somehow made room for herself next to Edward and had her back to me.

"Oh Edward! Did you get bitten by something?" She asked in horror and I saw that she pointed towards the mark on his neck.

"No Tanya, Bella just got a little too carried away last night" he said in a bored voice.

I clearly heard her whisper 'whore' under her breath and I lost it. My fucking head was pounding and the last thing I need right now is some bitch cuddling up to my man. I pushed down my nausea and I lunged myself at her.

* * *

**Yes I cut it off right there... Lol how many of you want Bella to beat the crap out of Tanya? (raises hand) **

**Review :)**


	16. Starlight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Hey guys!!!**

**I'm so happy to get this chapter out! I had so much fun writing this. I hope you guys have fun reading it. Remember I write for you guys =)**

**So this and the next chapter are the last ones in Alaska =(. But we'll keep seeing Elizabeth and all the other moms and dads.**

**This is the long awaited chapter...**

**Enjoy reading.**

* * *

**  
**

_I clearly heard her whisper 'whore' under her breath and I lost it. I lunged myself at her…_

I lunged myself at Tanya and knocked her down to the floor. I started clawing at her face and simultaneously started pulling at her fake blonde hair.

"Ahhhhhh! Get off of me bitch" she yelled.

I started punching at her face. I felt Edwards hands on my waist trying to pull me away but I resisted them. I kept on hitting Tanya. Somewhere in the distance I heard Emmett and Jasper holding Rosalie and Alice back from helping me. I appreciated their help, but this was my fight to win.

While I was trying to move Edward's hands away, Tanya caught me off guard and hit my face. Edward immediately picked me up and set me behind his protective stance.

"Don't you dare hit her!" Edward growled at Tanya. I grabbed the side of my face in pain. I was definitely going to have a bruise.I tried to go around Edwards body but it was like pushing against a wall. His strong arms held me back.

"But Eddie! She hit me first" Tanya complained. I couldn't help but to smirk as I took in her crazy hair and her bruised cheeks.

"First of all don't fucking call me Eddie. My name is Edward and you fucking know it. I want you to leave and never come back. If you ever set another hand on my Bella I will personally take care of you" Edward said. His voice was so full of venom.

"What's going on out here?" Elizabeth said as she stepped outside. She took in Tanya's tattered appearance and my bruised cheek and gasped.

"Tanya!" she said with such hatred that frightened me. "I let you off with a warning when you insulted Bella, but now that you have violently mistreated her I'm going to put you in your place"

Elizabeth took a couple of steps forward until she was in Tanya's face. "A few years back you pathetically try to seduce my son to the point of annoyance, and guess what Tanya he still doesn't want you. As much as you want to flaunt yourself in front of him its not working. And what's even more pathetic is that Edward brings Bella who's a beautiful human being and you still think you have a chance?!" Elizabeth said. By the end she was fuming.

Tanya had a look on her face that was between shock and offence. "I think it would be best if you left and didn't come back" Elizabeth said in a more calm tone.

Tanya walked away and Elizabeth and Edward started inspecting me for any injuries. "I'm fine guys. She got off much worse" I said, trying to calm them. Alice and Rosalie came to my side and gave me a sympathetic look and a comforting pat.

"Damn!!!! Did you see Bella?? You kicked Tanya's ass" Emmett said. He and Jasper were exchanging high fives and sharing the highlights of my little fight.

"Bella are you sure you're okay?" Edward asked. He was rubbing the bruise on the side of my face. It stung a little but his gentle touch made it feel a little better.

"Edward I'm fine" I said.

Edward took the liberty of picking me up in his arms and carrying me inside the house. He walked into the kitchen and set me on the counter. He walked towards the refrigerator and came back with an icepack and gently placed it on the hurt side of my face. He came closer to me and I wrapped my arms and legs around him. I breathed in his wonderful smell and sighed. No cologne could ever compare to his smell.

After about fifteen minutes with the icepack on my face, I took it off and my numb face no longer hurt.

"Feel better?" Edward asked. He placed a soft kiss on the side of my face and I sighed in content.

"Let's go to your room" I said to Edward. He nodded and picked me up. He walked us up upstairs and walked into his bedroom.

Edward and I laid in his bed in each others embrace. He wrapped his arms around my waist protectively and I had my arms around his neck. I pressed my face to the crook of his neck and inhaled. I felt Edward kiss the top of my head and he kept his face in my hair.

"I love you Edward" I said into his neck.

"I love you too Bella" he said into my hair.

-------

With Christmas being the next day, everything was chaos. Elizabeth was freaking out about having the right ingredients for dinner and everyone else was worried about presents. I was extremely curious to know what Edward got me. I'm pretty sure he'll love what I got him.

I was currently laying on my pillow with Edward's head on my stomach and I was running my hands through it. I loved moments like these where it was just us two in our own bubble. There was no need for words. A small of a gesture as running my hands through his hair showed how much I was in love with him.

Edward loved drawing little patterns on my stomach with his fingers. Every time he did that, I got goose bumps and shivered a little.

"Bella?" Edward said from my stomach.

"Hmm?" I said.

"What are your fantasies?" he asked. He turned his face towards me and gave me his crooked grin.

"Anything involving you" I said. He removed his head from my stomach and moved to hover over me.

"I'll tell you one of mine" he said. I instantly felt blood rush to my face.

"I fantasize about you leaning over the side of my piano and I take you from behind. Fast and hard" he said into my ear, emphasizing the last part. I felt myself shiver a little at his words.

"That's just one of many fantasies"

I looked into Edward's eyes and saw love mixed with lust. I leaned my head up and pressed my lips onto his. I moved my lips with his softly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he ran his hand down my side. Starting from my waist all the way down to my thigh.

I moaned into his mouth and he took the opportunity to enter my mouth with his tongue. When we both needed air he moved down to my neck and to my collarbone.

"Hey guys!" Alice said as she burst into the room. Edward fell off the bed with scare and I almost had a heart attack.

"Alice!" Edward said annoyed from the floor.

"Edward, it's not my fault you're so clumsy. Now get up off the floor, I've got something to tell you guys" she said.

Edward jumped back onto the bed next to me. "What?" we both asked.

"We're going shopping!" Alice said as she started clapping her hands and jumping in place.

"No!" I said dramatically. I hid behind Edward.

"You're coming Bella! We need to find the perfect outfit for tomorrow" she said.

I groaned and complained but Alice literally dragged me out of bed. She threw me the first outfit she found and pushed me into the bathroom. While changing, I could hear her telling Edward that he's going shopping with the guys. So not only was I going to get tortured by Alice, but I would have to go through it alone.

I walked out after changing and Alice dragged me outside where Rose was already waiting in Emmett's jeep.

"Hey Bella! Ready for shopping?" she asked in an extra peppy voice. I rolled my eyes and resisted the urge to flip her off.

When we arrived at the mall we all got out and walked towards the entrance. Alice led the way into Frederick's as our first stop. By looking around I could tell that I wasn't gonna be wearing much.

After taking a few choices with us, we walked towards the fitting rooms.

After trying on a few dresses, I think that I found the one. I walked out to meet Alice's approval.

It was a charcoal colored dress that hugged and accentuated all of my curves. It was strapless and tied at the back where it left part of my lower back visible.** (Picture on my profile =))**

"Oh my god Bella! You have to get that dress. It was made for you" Alice said as she clapped her hands. I agreed and went back into the room to take off the dress.

After changing back into my regular clothes, I sat on the bench to help Alice and Rose pick their dresses.

Rosalie came out a few minutes later and strutted towards the mirror. She looked beautiful in a black strapless dress that hugged her body and had black shiny lines running down it.** (Picture on profile)**

"That's the one" I said. She nodded with a smile and went back to change.

Alice came out wearing a light purple strapless dress. It also hugged her body in a way to flatter her. The second she saw her reflection she knew it was the dress for her. **(Picture on profile)**

When we all walked out with our purchases in our hands, we walked towards Jimmy Choo. Normally I would have refused to go in because of the price but Alice informed me that Edward gave her his credit card. Apparently he told her to make sure I buy something nice.

We walked into the store and started looking around.

Rosalie nearly screamed when she saw a pair of black shoes that were amazing. They were beautiful with diamonds in the front. She ran towards them and asked for her size. When they brought her her size, she tried them on and squealed. **(Picture on profile)**

"Good find Rose" Alice complimented.

As I was looking, my eyes fell upon some peep toe pumps. I asked for them in my size and when the salesperson came back I tried them on. They fit perfectly and I decided to purchase them. **(Picture on profile)**

Alice decided to go with a pair similar to mine but purple. **(Picture on profile)**

We all walked out with smiles on our faces as we walked towards the food court.

As soon as I saw my green eyes and bronze hair I ran and jumped into his arms. He caught me with a smile on his face and chuckled.

"How's the shopping going?" he asked in amusement.

"Great" I said. I instantly attacked his mouth with mine and he responded with the same urgency.

"I missed you" he said into my ear.

"I did too" I said as I looked into his eyes.

Someone coughed from next to us and I turned to see the others with an amused look on each others faces. I got off of Edward with my face bright red. He kissed my forehead and grabbed my bags. I noticed he had one of his own already.

After eating, Edward and I left in his Volvo while the others headed back in the jeep. When we pulled up to the Masen home, we got out and walked up to Edwards room and threw our bags on the floor. I threw myself on the bed and sighed. My feet hurt of so much walking around the mall.

Almost as if he read my mind, Edward slipped off my Vans and took off my socks. He started to massage my foot and it felt so good that I just closed my eyes and leaned back. He was so sweet, he spent the day at the mall too but there he is on the floor kneeling on the side of the bed and massaging my feet. I loved how Edward was always looking for ways to help me out.

When he was done, he crawled into bed next to me and wrapped his arms around me. I leaned into his chest and hitched my leg around him.

"Thank you" I said.

"Anytime love" he said and placed a soft kiss in my hair.

The rest of the night passed by without incident. We all ate dinner together as usual and talked about the next days plans. The Christmas vibe was so strong you could almost taste it. Everyone was hyped up.

I awoke to the feeling of Edward's lips on my face. I remained still to see if he would keep going but I responded when he started kissing my lips.

"Good Morning love" he said into my ear.

"Edward go back to sleep" I said playfully as I turned around and placed the pillow over my face.

Edward easily pulled it off and looked at me with an amused expression.

"Let's go help my mother" he said.

I shook my head and placed the pillow back over my face. I felt it being pulled off of me again and then I felt arms lift me up off the bed. I started squealing as Edward walked us out of the room and down the stairs. I could imagine what a sight this is. Edward wearing pajama pants and shirtless and me wearing a tank top and shorts and screaming over Edwards shoulder.

"Good morning mom!" Edward said cheerfully as he walked over to Elizabeth and bent down to peck her cheek.

"Good morning Elizabeth!" I said, still over Edward's shoulder.

"Good morning. Edward, why do you have Bella over your shoulder?" she asked.

"Because he's evil" I yelled. Edward chuckled and set me down on my feet. I smiled and went to peck Elizabeth's cheek.

"Do you need any help?" I asked. Elizabeth nodded and immediately started handing out assignments to Edward and I.

I was going to start out by helping Elizabeth prepare the turkey, then I would make the mashed potatoes. Edward was working on the breadsticks, because it turns out the Masen's like the home made kind and not the store-bought ones.

After a long day of cooking and setting everything up, Edward led us back up to his room to get ready. He showered first and changed into a dark gray button down shirt with dark slacks. I wanted to rip the shirt off of him but he headed down the stairs with our presents to place them under the tree. I closed the door to his room and jumped into the shower. I really wanted to surprise Edward tonight.

As I got out of the shower I dried myself off and slipped on my dress. I fixed it and slipped on my shoes. I sprayed perfume on my dress and on me.

I blow dried my hair and gave it that sexy windblown look.

For my makeup, I applied mascara and eyeliner and gave my eye the smoky effect that was popular on the runway.

When I looked in the mirror, I was satisfied with the result. I did this all on my own and turned out looking pretty hot. I looked at my phone to see that I had a new text from Edward :_Everyone is here. We're waiting for you_.

I put my phone away and took a deep breath. I opened Edward's door and walked towards the stairs. As I descended, I concentrated on not tripping. When I reached the bottom step, everyone turned to look at me. I looked around at everyone, but my eyes stopped when they connected with green ones.

Edward's face was priceless. His mouth was agape and he looks as if he would start drooling at any second. I walked over to him- while swinging my hips- and placed my finger under his chin to close his mouth.

"You look beautiful love" he said with a smile.

"Damn Bella!" I heard Emmett say from somewhere behind me, but I was too busy looking at Edward. His green eyes burned into my own brown ones with such an intensity that I couldn't explain. It's almost as if we were made for each other and some gravitational pull is always leading us towards each other.

"Dinner is ready everyone" Elizabeth announced. Edward intertwined his fingers with mine and led me into the dining room. I sat next to Edward and Alice. Alice winked in my direction and mouthed "good job" to me.

Dinner looked delicious. I dug into it as if I haven't eaten in months. I got thirds and fourths to the point where I was about to explode if I took another bite. Edward and Alice were in the same condition next to me.

"I think I just gained twenty pounds" Alice said as she leaned back and rubbed her belly. We all nodded in agreement and asked for dessert.

We all practically rolled into the living room when we were done eating. Ed and Elizabeth went to the tree and organized the presents.

"Okay, first to open a present is… Emmett!" Elizabeth announced as she handed Emmett a small box.

"Aw, it says from Rosalie" Emmett said. He ripped off the wrapping paper like a little boy and revealed an Armani box. His eyes widened and he opened up the box and pulled out a beautiful silver watch. It looked really expensive.

"Oh my god! Thank you babe!" he said as he wrapped his arms around Rose in a bear hug. He kissed her lips passionately for a couple of minutes.

"Next is.. Alice!" Elizabeth announced. She handed Alice a medium size box.

Alice ripped off the paper and revealed a box with initials LV. She opened it to find a classic Louis Vuitton bag. On the bottom right corner of the bag it had her name embroidered.

"Aw Jasper! This is limited edition!" she squealed and launched herself into Jaspers arms.

"Next is… Edward!" Elizabeth announced. She handed him the large box and I blushed knowing it was from me.

Edward took his time with the wrapping paper making sure not to rip it. I seriously thought about ripping it for him but he finally finished.

He pulled the lid off of the box and revealed the extremely sexy leather jacket that I got for him. He pulled it out and noticed something small fall out. He caught it and opened up the case to find a pair of Ray-Ban Aviators. I may have watched Top Gun one too many times when I chose this gift.

"Bella! I love this!" he said and leaned towards me to peck my lips softly.

"A leather jacket and aviators is a dangerous combination Bella, Are you gonna be able to resist?" Rosalie teased.

I rolled my eyes and thankfully Elizabeth handed out the next present.

"Next is…Rosalie!" Elizabeth announced as she handed her a small box.

Rosalie took the wrapping paper off and looked at the Swarovski box and nearly screamed. She opened the box to reveal a delicate silver charm bracelet. It already had a teddy bear and an E attached.

"Thank you Emmett!" She said as she kissed him.

"Next is Bella!" Elizabeth said. She handed me a large sized box. I read the note and it said love Edward.

I ripped the paper off and was shocked to see a Chanel logo. I lifted the lid to see a beautiful black Chanel purse. It's the one that Lauren Conrad is always sporting around. If I thought that was good, I almost fainted when I saw a box inside the purse. I opened it to find a stunning heart shaped locket. It was gold and was engraved on it: _Be mine forever. B+E._

I don't know why, but I started crying. I wrapped my arms around Edward and started kissing him.

"Thank you babe" I said through my tears.

"Next is Jasper!" Elizabeth announced. She handed him a medium sized box.

Just as Jasper was about to rip the wrapping paper off, Alice stopped him and whispered something in his ear. Judging by the red shade of Jasper's face I'm guessing Alice got him something a little more intimate.

"Alright. The next present says, to mom and dad from Bella and Edward" Elizabeth said as she handed the box to Ed to open. When he saw the plane tickets he almost squealed.

"Yes! I needed a vacation" he said. Edward and I agreed on plane tickets to anywhere in the world.

"Okay next one says to mom and dad from Jasper and Alice" Elizabeth gave a box to Mrs. Whitlock. She unwrapped the box and opened it up to find two pairs of shoes. One was Jimmy Choo for Mrs. Whitlock and the other was Armani for Mr. Whitlock. They thanked Alice and Jasper with hugs and kisses.

"The McCartys. You're up" Elizabeth said as she handed them a box. Mrs. McCarty pulled out a velvet black dress that was simple yet elegant. And Mr. McCarty got a nice Rolex watch.

"Alright for the next gifts we need your attention" Elizabeth said. We all gave her our full and undivided attention.

"Ed and I have talked long and hard about this and Bella, as soon as you came into our home you instantly brightened it up. I see how good you are for Edward. Both of you complete each other in a way I have only seen with Ed and I. I know that my baby boy is safe in your care. So we have decided to give you guys this" she said as she walked over to us and placed a set of keys in the palm of my hand.

"The keys to your new home" she said and gave me a huge hug.

"Oh My gosh! Thank you!" I said hugging her and Ed.

Edward was speechless but also thanked his parents.

"With that being said, Alice when you came into our home you were this little ball of energy that never dies down. I see the love and adoration in your eyes every time you look at my Jasper. I have never seen him smile as much as he has since he met you, and for that I thank you" Mrs. Whitlock said. She walked over to Alice and Jasper and gave them a set of keys. Alice wrapped her arms around Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock in gratitude as did Jasper.

"Rosalie, the minute I saw you I thought to myself, my little boy has landed one of the most gorgeous models alive. Now I see that you are so much more. I witness countless times each day how my little baby turns into mush when he is with you. You make him who he is, and I want to thank you for taking care of him" Mrs. McCarty said. She walked over and gave Rosalie and Emmett set of keys. Rosalie and Emmett thanked them.

By this point Rosalie, Alice and I had tears in our eyes. I can't believe we were so nervous to meet our boys' families. We seem to fit right in with them. Elizabeth for me is like second mom and Ed is like a second caring father.

I leaned into Edwards side and wrapped my arms around him and started crying. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me onto his lap.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I looked up at him. "Never been better" I stated honestly. I was ready to move in with Edward, I was sure of it. Together, we would start a life together. I could already see small children with curly bronze hair and vibrant green eyes.

As everyone gathered their presents, we all back to our homes. Edward and I helped Elizabeth clean up the mess and when everything was back in order, we headed up to Edward's room. I set my Chanel purse on the couch and set my new locket on the bedside table to put on in the morning. Edward hung up his new leather jacket and placed his new sunglasses on the bedside table.

We both stripped down and got ready for bed.

"I cant believe we have a home all to ourselves" Edward said as we laid in each others embrace.

"I know. Think about all there is to christen " I said with a giggle.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Bella" Edward said jokingly.

"Goodnight Edward" I said

"Goodnight Bella. Sweet dreams"

And with a soft kiss from my love, I drifted off into a deep and peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Woooo... **

**I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. With school coming to an end, I will be able to update way more frequently =)**

**Make sure you go check out this chapter's pictures that are located on my profile.**

**As always please review! Thoughts and suggestions are always welcome. Don't be shy**


	17. Panic Switch

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Twilight.**

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter for this story. I don't know if you've noticed that the majority of my chapter titles are song titles so go listen to those songs.**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

The next few days after Christmas were so much fun. Edward and the boys liked to take us girls out and show us around the Alaskan scenery.

I know I'm going to miss this place so much. Tomorrow is New Year's eve and we weren't planning anything spectacular. Just a small family party to welcome the new year.

"Bella" Edward said, interrupting me from my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Are you with me? You seem distracted"

"I was just thinking about how much I love this place" I said.

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my temple. "I'm glad you like it"

"So what are the plans for today?" I asked.

"Well Alice wants to head to one of the clubs in town" he said. I made a face.

"I always get hit on in clubs" I said

"Well you're going to be with me. And if any guy gets within five feet of you, he's getting punched in the face" he said. I couldn't tell if he was serious or not.

"Fine. At what time are we leaving?"

"Alice said she'll be around here at six to get you ready" he said. I made another face. I don't like it when they torture me.

"Can you at least stay with me?" I asked.

"I'll try"

--------

True to her word, Alice came to Edward's room at six. She let Edward stay during hair and makeup but forced him to leave when I changed.

To say I 'changed' isn't right. It's more like I stripped down.

Alice made me put on a tank top that only went below my breasts and a short skirt that barely covered my ass. If I weren't used to wearing less than this in front of millions of people I wouldn't have agreed, but I was so I did.

When we walked down the stairs, Edward froze again with his mouth open. I had to close it again and had to pull him along with me.

"Alice, she's practically not wearing anything" Edward whispered to Alice, but I heard.

"Calm down Edward. You let her prance around a runway wearing undergarments, this shouldn't bother you" she said. Edward instantly shut up.

Alice and Rosalie were wearing outfits very similar to mine so I didn't feel weird anymore. We all walked to the jeep and climbed in.

While we were driving, Alice leaned over to me and whispered to me, "Bella you should put it on" she said pointing at my belly button. I smiled and dug into my bag and took out my belly ring. I turned away from Edward and slipped it on. I noticed Alice and Rosalie doing the same.

When we arrived there, Edward kept a protective hand on my waist as if some guy would come and snatch me away.

As we approached the bouncer, he took a long look and instantly let us in. As I passed him, he winked and Edward pulled me closer.

We walked into the loud music and made our way towards an empty table upstairs. I set my bag down next to Edward and Alice sat next to me.

Edward motioned the waiter and asked for drinks. I went with my strawberry margarita. When our drinks arrived I drank it down greedily and as soon as Edward finished his, I pulled him up and dragged him down to the dance floor.

We made our way towards the middle, passing many other grinding bodies. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he grabbed my waist. We started moving in time with the music. I loved how our bodies moved in sync with each other. I turned around and starting backing up into him. He placed his hand on my stomach and moved his hips with mine.

"What's this?" he asked as he passed my bellybutton.

"I have my belly pierced" I said.

"Since when?" he asked.

"Since before I met you" I said. I tilted my head up to see his crooked grin.

I kept on grinding my ass into his hips and he kept on moving with me. I even bent over and made my way back up. Judging my Edward's face, he probably got a nice view of my panties. Alice and Jasper came to dance next to us and a little while later, Rosalie and Emmett joined the group.

We were all dancing around and at a point we switched partners. I danced with Alice as Edward and Jasper were left awkwardly dancing with each other. Alice and I playfully grinded on each other and watched on as Edward and Jasper were left with their mouths open.

I switched on to dance with Rosalie and Edward and Emmett were trying to dance with each other.

After a while I went back into Edward's arms and continued moving in time with the music. We even started kissing for a while.

"Excuse me" someone said while tapping my shoulder. I turned and saw an unfamiliar guy.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Are you Bella Swan?" he asked. I nodded my head.

"Can you sign my chest please" he said. I took the sharpie that he handed me and signed my name on his chest.

"Thank you! I have all of your pictures on my wall!" he said as he walked away.

"That was creepy" I said to Edward. He was still glaring at the guys back though.

I led Edward back to our table and ordered another drink. As I drank my margarita, I saw that Edward was still angry.

"Edward, there is always going to be creepy guys out there collecting my pictures. It comes with the territory" I said.

"I know, but it feels weird having some guy collect pictures of you half naked. Do me a favor and never pose nude" he said.

"About that…" I said. Edward got a horrified expression on his face. "I'm joking" I said laughing and kissed him.

"Sit down. You're not going on that dance floor anytime soon" Jasper said as he set Alice down next to me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Some perv asked for her autograph. And he had the nerve to compliment her chest!" Jasper said outraged.

Edward and Jasper started planning the death of the pervert while Alice and I just sat there.

Edward stayed with Alice and I while Jasper went looking for Emmett and Rosalie. Apparently the guys didn't want to take any chances with us.

As we were walking out of the club, we were overwhelmed with photographers. I'm guessing the pervert called them. The security guard ended up escorting us out through the back.

As soon as we got into the jeep, we all started laughing.

"I feel like a celebrity" Rose announced proudly. We all shook our heads and headed home.

Once we arrived we each went to our respective houses to get ready for bed. While Edward stripped off his shirt, I simply took off the skirt and shirt I was wearing and stayed in my underwear and bra. I walked over to him while swaying my hips. When he turned and looked at me I made sure to smile a crooked grin just for him.

"Edward, this is all yours. While other men may be able to just see, you have the privilege of touching, feeling" I said while lowering my bra straps.

Edward remained speechless as I walked towards him. I grabbed him by he shirt and pulled him towards me. I walked backwards until my back hit the door to the bathroom. I opened it and shoved Edward in.

Once inside, I started unbuttoning his shirt and slid it off his shoulders.

"Take off your pants" I told Edward in a commanding tone. He simply nodded his head as he remained speechless.

While he stripped his pants, I walked over to the built in Jacuzzi and turned on the warm water. I added bubbles to increase the romance factor.

As I bent over the water to see the temperature, I felt Edward grab my waist from behind and start rubbing my sides. I turned around to smile at him. He had not only taken his pants off, but proceeded to take off his boxers as well.

"Get in" I said. He got in and opened his arms for me to join him. Before I got in I slowly unclasped my bra and slid off of me very slowly. And then I bent over and slid my underwear off. I seductively walked into the water and into Edward's open arms.

I sat in between his open legs and he wrapped his arms around me. I leaned my head back against his chest and relaxed in the water.

"I love you" I said.

Edward started kissing my exposed neck. "I love you too" he said against my throat.

After we had our relaxing bath, Edward helped me out and walked me towards the shower. Edward insisted on washing my body. He lathered his hands with body wash and rubbed my entire body. I shivered as he moved his hands lower and lower. When he reached below my stomach he skipped over to my thighs making me growl angrily.

I pulled him by his hair to meet me in a passionate kiss. I moaned into his mouth as I felt his fingers in between my legs. My legs buckled as his fingers entered me and he lifted me up against the shower wall.

I kept moaning the whole time his fingers thrust in and out of me. I could feel myself getting closer to my climax and this encouraged him to go faster. I screamed his name when I finally came.

I rode out my waves of pleasure and smiled at Edward. I let my hands travel down his chest and down his abs until I finally made contact with his member.

"Bella" he moaned.

I wrapped my hand around him and moved it up and down. Because of his size, I took large strokes with my hand. To increase his pleasure, I brought my other hand down to help.

Edward's pants were getting heavier as I kept going and his moans louder. I moved my hands faster and effectively increased his moans.

"Bella! I'm so close" he said. Moments later he moaned out my name as he came. He eagerly connected his mouth with mine in a lustful kiss.

"I want you inside of me" I whispered to him. Edward positioned himself at my entrance and slowly entered.

"Edward!" I moaned as he filled me. His movements started out slow and gentle. Once my body grew accustomed to his size, I started bucking my hips to meet his.

Edward's thrusts grew faster and much harder. I held on to his shoulders as I let waves of pleasure wash over me. My climax was close, I knew that. I also knew Edward was getting close by the way he was moaning out my name.

Every thrust threw a whole new wave of pleasure over me. Edward's thrusts were fast and hard. I cried out when I finally came and he was close behind me as he came as well.

Edward pulled me away from the wall and laid me on the shower floor. He pushed himself into me and continued to thrust into me.

"Harder" I moaned out. Edward grabbed my hips and slammed into me with all of his strength.

With every thrust I felt myself getting closer…and closer…closer until… "Edward! Oh, fuck" I yelled as I came again.

After a few more thrusts, Edward also came again. He collapsed on me, letting me feel his weight. I wasn't uncomfortable, on the contrary I was very comfortable feeling his full weight on me, with him still inside of me.

Edward looked into my eyes and I could see every emotion playing across his face. Lust, love, passion. His green eyes were so fiery that it seemed as if a flame burned in them every time he looked at me.

His hair was wet and fell against his forehead. His cheeks were a light shade of pink and his lips were slightly bruised from our passionate kissing. His chest heaved up and down as his breath tried to go back to normal.

When Edward pulled out of me, I immediately missed him and felt empty. He turned us on our sides and the water continued to splash on us.

"Bella I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too Edward" I said as I planted a quick kiss on his cheek.

---------

The next morning, I awoke with the sun in my eye. I opened them to see the sun filtering in through the glass.

"Good morning babe" I said to Edward as I planted a quick peck on his lips.

"Good morning beautiful" he said. I stood up to go to the bathroom, but as soon as I stood up I groaned.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked worriedly as he instantly came to my side.

"I'm just a little sore from last nights activities" I said. Edward gave me a guilty look and picked me up in his arms and walked me towards the bathroom.

"I'm sorry" he said as he set me down on the ground.

"It's ok" I said.

After I walked out, I looked around the room to find Edward missing. He probably went down to the kitchen to eat something. I put some clothes on and walked down the stairs, groaning with each step. My thighs burned with every movement I made, but it was all worth it last night.

As I finally went down the last stair, I noticed Edward in the kitchen with his back to me. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms tightly around his waist. He chuckled a little and leaned back into me.

"Good morning Elizabeth" I yelled from behind Edward.

"Good morning dear" she said. I went over to her and gave her a hug.

"Good morning Ed" I said giving him a hug also.

Edward and I sat in the table and Elizabeth served us scrambled eggs.

After finishing our breakfast, Edward and I went into the living room and watched some random TV.

"What are we doing tonight?" I asked.

"My mom said there will be a small party here. I don't know who she invited" he said.

"No Tanya right?"

"No Tanya"

------

That night, many relatives of Edward showed up. Edward and Elizabeth introduced me to each with pride. It was a little overwhelming at first but they were all very kind and welcoming.

I was enjoying meeting all of them until I met Edward's cousin, James. To say he creeped me out would be an understatement. From the first moment he met me to right this second he keeps staring at me with these sinister eyes. Unlike most of the Masen family, his weren't green. They were an almost black color. I tried my best to stay at Edward's side but I dint want to cling to him. And Alice and Rosalie had their own family parties to be at.

I am currently in the bathroom trying to avoid James' stare. I can't find Edward anywhere and he wont answer his phone. I took a deep breath and opened the door. I wasn't going to let some creep ruin my night. I made my way down the hallway hoping to get into the crowded room, but someone grabbed my arm. I looked back to see the very eyes I've been trying to avoid all night.

"Well look what we have here. Ms. Isabella Swan" his creepy voice rang out in the empty hall. I tried to snatch my arm away from his grip but he held on forcefully.

"Let go" I said.

"I've got to say that I'm a big fan. I have seen you on TV many times. Each time I saw you you've made me so hard"

"Let go of me you fucking bastard" I hissed at him.

"Edward has really made it too easy for me to get you alone. I thought he wouldn't let you out of his sight the entire night but he's to busy talking to family. You're a feisty little one aren't you. Is that what makes you so special to Edward?" he said. I started kicking, aiming for a certain body part that would bring him to his knees.

"Edward will find me, and when he does, he's going to kick your ass" I warned.

"Oh dear, Edward is just my little cousin, what makes you think he stands a chance against me"

He suddenly picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I screamed and kicked and thrashed as much as I could before he walked into an empty room. He threw me on the floor and I hit my head against the wall. I felt the back of my head with my hand and when I looked at it, it was covered in blood. I started seeing black spots in my vision and I felt myself slipping.

"Look at you, so weak and defenseless" I heard him say from somewhere in the room. I prayed to god that someone heard my screams. I fished my phone out of my back pocket and called Alice. Without James noticing the call went through and soon I heard Alice answering.

"Alice help me! I'm in Edward's house James-" was all I could get out before James slapped his hand over my mouth.

"You dumb bitch" he said as he got my phone and threw it across the room.

He grabbed my head and banged it against the wall, making me slip even more. My vision was nearly gone and all of the sounds were muffled as I tried to hold on. James banged my head one more time and I completely slipped. The last muffled sound I heard was cussing and familiar growling.

------

"Happy new year love" was the first thing I heard.

The voice came from somewhere next to me and I also heard a beeping noise. I fought to open my eyes and when I did, I was met with my beautiful green eyes.

"Edward" I said. He looked surprised and happy to see me. He grabbed my hand in his and squeezed. I felt very weak and I felt like I haven't moved in weeks.

"Hey beautiful" he said as he placed a kiss on my forehead. I looked at Edward and noticed how tired he looked. He had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was a mess. He looked worn out.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"A little over three weeks" he said. I noticed that he had a guilty look on his face and it confused me. "I'm so sorry Bella"

"Why are you sorry?" I asked.

"I didn't answer my phone and I left you alone. I should have noticed right away that James was up to something. God I was so fucking stupid" he said putting his head in his hands and sighing.

"Edward I'm fine" I said.

"Bella you were in a coma for almost three weeks, how is that being fine?" he said. He had such guilt in him. "I can't seem to be able to protect you. First against Jacob and now against James. I'm so useless" he said hitting the wall. It killed me to see Edward like this.

"Edward, you can't protect me from everything. There's always going to be something that hurts me" I said.

"Bella, I don't know. I feel like I've failed you" he said.

"Edward look at me" he didn't. "Edward look at me!" I yelled. He finally turned his head and locked eyes with me. "We are perfect for each other. I feel things with you that I've never even dreamt of. I love your parents and my parents love you. There are always going to be bumps on the road but we can get over them if we work together"

He looked at me and tried his best to smile, but I could still see the pain behind it. I looked down at my body and noticed the iv in my left arm. I also felt my head wrapped in gauze.

"I love you Bella. Nobody is ever going to take you from me" Edward said.

"I love you too" I said just before I fell asleep again.

------

Two days after I woke up I was checked out of the hospital. Elizabeth and Ed were so relieved to finally see me awake. Sadly, Edward and I had to leave Alaska and go back home. Both Elizabeth and I cried when we said goodbye. I promised to call her once we got home.

So right now, Edward and I are making our way out of the airport to meet Emmett.

"Edward, put your sunglasses on" I said after slipping on my own Ray Bans. He looked confused but cooperated anyways. Just as we stepped through the front doors, a swarm of photographers started flashing their cameras.

"Bella!" one yelled.

"Bella over here" another said.

"Is this your boyfriend?" another asked. I just put the peace sign up with my hand and gave a small smile. I held Edward's hand tightly in mine as he led in front of me. Thankfully, Emmett was already waiting for us, so we slipped in the jeep and Emmett drove away.

"Hey Bella! It's nice to see your eyes open" Emmett said from the drivers seat.

"Thanks Emmett" I said.

Once on the freeway, I noticed Emmett skipped our exit.

"Ummm Emmett, you passed our house" I said. He looked at me through the rearview mirror and smiled. I looked at Edward and he smiled too. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Patience" was all Edward said.

After a couple of minutes of driving closer to the city, we finally exited the freeway. I had no idea where we were going, everything around me was unfamiliar.

We finally pulled over in front of a two story home. I looked at Edward confused but he just smiled at me. He got out of the truck but got to my door before I got out. He pulled me out in his arms and walked over to a blue two story home. He opened the door and stepped over the threshold.

"Welcome home" he said kissing the tip of my nose. I widened my eyes in surprise.

"This is your parent's present?" I asked as I looked around. It was absolutely beautiful. The hallway had pictures of Edward and I and as Edward walked towards the living room I took in the beautiful surroundings. The living room was expertly decorated with black sofas along the wall, a carpet, a plasma screen TV, a coffee table and many more things. Edward walked back into the hallway and walked deeper into the house. He walked into the kitchen and my mouth almost hit the floor. The granite surfaces were a black color and there was an island in the middle. There were many cupboards and a huge refrigerator.

Edward walked into another hallway and up the stairs. He walked into a bedroom all the way at the end of the hallway. I almost screamed as I looked around the room. The bed had a black colored comforter and there was another plasma TV. One of the four walls was glass just like Edward's room in Alaska.

Edward finally set my feet on the ground but I just threw my arms around him.

"I love it!" I said honestly, it might be a little too big for two people but it was perfect.

"I'm glad you do" he said. "My mom took the liberty of picking out all of the furniture and Alice decorated the house" he said and reminded me about calling Elizabeth. I nearly ran to the phone next to the bed. I dialed Elizabeth's phone number and waited.

"Hello?" her sweet voice rang out.

"Hi Elizabeth! We just got to our new home and I love it!" I squealed. I heard her chuckle over the phone at my excitement.

"I'm glad dear. Is the furniture to your liking?" she asked.

"It's perfect" I said.

"Are you feeling well?" she asked.

"Yes, the flight went by quickly and I feel fine. I miss you guys already" I said

"We miss you too sweetheart. Remember that you are always welcome into our home" she said.

"Mother I'm offended. It seems like you prefer Bella over me" Edward said into the phone.

"Oh calm down. You know we love you too" Elizabeth said jokingly.

We said our goodbyes and I started exploring our new home. When I went through all the house I concluded that there were five rooms and five bathrooms. We also had a huge backyard that conveniently connects with Alice and Rosalie. Our home was in the middle of Rosalie and Emmett's and Alice and Jasper's.

After walking around our home I went next door to Alice. When she opened the door and saw me she nearly tackled me to the ground. "Bella! I'm so glad you're okay" she said. Jasper also hugged me and since Rosalie and Emmett were there they hugged me too.

We walked into the living room and sat on the sofas.

"You have no idea how confused I was when I heard you" Alice said.

"Well I just dialed behind my back and said the first thing that came to mind. I prayed that you would decipher my message and send help" I said.

"We're all just glad you're okay" Edward said.

"What happened to James?" I asked Edward.

"Well when Alice came over with Jasper, we walked around the deserted areas of the house and heard him yelling at you from a room. We opened the door and tackled him to the floor. We pretty much beat him to a bloody pulp. You have no idea how scared I was when I saw you unconscious on the floor" he said. He placed a quick kiss to my forehead.

The rest of the night passed in the relaxing company of the people I love. When Edward and I went to bed, I cuddled up to his chest and closed my eyes. The phone rang and I turned on my side and looked at the caller id. I picked up when I recognized the number.

"Hello?" I said.

"Bella, it's Linda. I just called to say that in a week you girls will be flying to Europe on a promotional tour for Victoria's Secret" she said.

"Oh wow. Really?" I asked.

"Yes. You three are quickly becoming our best. You girls are welcome to bring your boyfriends so don't worry about that" she said. I finished up the conversation and hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Edward asked from next to me.

"We're going to Europe" I said.

* * *

**So there you go. There had to be a little drama. Ummm I don't think that's considered a cliffhanger right? lol**

**As always please review!**


	18. 4ever

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Hey guys! I am officially out of school so expect updates sooner. **

**So I started off this chapter with EPOV as requested. Don't worry I also included their arrival at their first Europe stop. Guess which city they're going to first.**

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

**4ever**

It was New Year's Eve and everything was going great. My family instantly loved Bella and welcomed her. The one thing I didn't like though was not being with Bella. She sometimes stayed by my side but she was kind enough to give me privacy.

As one of my uncles kept talking I noticed that its been a while since I saw Bella. Maybe she's with my mom.

"Edward have you seen Bella?" my mom asks me.

"Not recently. I thought she was with you" I said trying to remain calm.

"Maybe she went over to Alice" she suggested. I nodded my head.

Moments later I heard screams from somewhere in the house. I shrugged it off as one of my cousins going overboard with alcohol.

I found my dad in the mix of my family and stopped him. "Have you seen Bella?" I asked him. I wanted to growl as he shook his head.

I turned around and bumped into a panic stricken Alice with a concerned Jasper behind her.

"Edward!" she said out of breath.

"What happened Alice?" I demanded.

"Bella. She called and said to help her. Something about James" she said. Jasper wrapped his arms around her.

James? What the hell does he want with Bella?

"Jasper let's go. Alice go tell my mom" I said.

Jasper and I walked into the empty hallways hoping to hear some sort of sound. As we walked past the bathroom I heard a thump noise. I turned to Jasper and he motioned towards a door. We went to the door but it was locked.

At this point I had to get to Bella so I just slammed my body against the door. After five slams it finally broke down.

What I saw before me scared the living shit out of me. James was standing above an unconscious Bella. I was instantly filled with rage.

"You fucking son of a bitch" I yelled as I ran towards him.

I growled as I tackled him to the floor. I punched him in the face repeatedly until Jasper pulled me off of him. I got to my senses once I was pulled off. I turned my head and ran towards Bella. She was still unconscious as I checked her. Her head was bleeding at a dangerously high level. I prayed that she would open her eyes and be okay but her limp body told me otherwise.

"Jasper call 911!" I yelled. Ten minutes later the paramedics loaded up Bella into the ambulance. I went in the back to be with her. Her heart was still beating but she wasn't waking up.

Once we arrived at the hospital they had to tear me apart from her side. I sat in a chair and rested my head in my hands. Everything was wrong. I was supposed be bringing in the new year with Bella by my side, not waiting in a hospital for her.

Two hours later a doctor came out with a serious expression on his face. "Are you related to Ms. Swan?" he asked.

"I'm her boyfriend" I said.

"I'm sorry to say this but Ms. Swan has fallen into a coma. The injury to her head was the probable cause to her state" he said.

"What? How could this have happened?" I asked defeated.

"I'm sorry. You're welcome to go into her room" he said as he walked away.

I let my head fall into hands again and I began sobbing. That's all I'm good for. I pulled myself together as I stood up and walked to the room where they wheeled her in a few minutes I saw in the room tore at my heart and caused me to whimper. Bella lay unconscious on a bed and she had her head wrapped in gauze. Her once beautiful skin was a sicken pale color. I pulled up a chair to sit by her bed and started crying again. Why would anyone want to harm such a beautiful creature?

I am furious with myself that I couldn't protect her once again. I'm so fucking stupid! I turn and slam my fist against the wall.

"How is she?" Alice asks from behind me. I turn and watch as she and Jasper come into the room.

"She's in a coma" I said. I wipe a tear that slides down my cheek. I suddenly felt small arms wrap themselves around me. I turn my head to see Alice's head on my shoulder.

"I know Bella. She's tough, she'll get through this" she said as she started sobbing. Jasper instantly wrapped his arms around her. It saddened me to see their display, because Bella and I can't hold each other for the time being.

"I'll take Alice to the cafeteria" Jasper said. I nodded my head.

"I love you Bella" I say to her unconscious self. I grab her arm and hold it up. "They say when you talk to people in comas they can hear. So here I am. Please pull through Bella. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you" I say.

"Edward!" I hear someone say from behind me. I turn to see my mother with a panicked expression.

"She's in a coma mom" I say, letting the tears fall freely down my cheeks. She rushes to my side and hugs my head into her chest.

"She'll wake up baby" she says. She starts smoothing my hair.

"What am I going to do without her?" I ask.

"You have to be strong for the both of you" she says.

"I'm scared mom" I say. I feel so weak. I'm a grown man and here I am crying into my mothers chest like a little five year old boy.

"Of course you're going to be scared honey, but you need to hang in there for Bella. You need to have faith" My mother said soothingly.

I kept crying on my mother's chest for a good twenty minutes before I calmed down. I removed my head from her chest and looked at Bella's fragile body. Something inside me raged and I was suddenly determined to fight for her.

"Honey you need to sleep" my mother suggested. "If you like, I can stay here with Bella an-"

"No" I interrupted. "I'll be fine sleeping here. I want to be here if she wakes up" I said. My mother gave me a worried look.

Her phone rang and she looked at it. "That's your father. He's so worried" she said. Moments later, the door opened and my dad came in. Once he saw Bella, a mixture of anger and worry crossed his face.

"James is in jail where he belongs. How is she?" he said.

"She slipped into a coma dad" I said.

"Oh son. I'm so sorry. I should have kept a closer eye on James" he said. I liked the fact that he was worried about Bella. It shows how much he has grown to love her like a daughter.

"Dad it isn't anyone's fault. We all were fooled" I said.

"Elizabeth let's head home. Are you coming son?" I shook my head. My mom went to kiss Bella's cheek and walked towards the door. My dad walked over to Bella and placed a kiss on her forehead and patted her head. Both of my parents gave me a worried look as they walked out of the room.

I have never felt so alone. There is nothing else I could do but wait. Wait until Bella woke up. Whenever that might be…

Looking down at her innocent face breaks my heart. I wish that her adorable smile can light up her face once more. The smile that makes my knees weak and makes me give in to anything she wants. I wish I could stare into those chocolate brown orbs that I love losing myself in.

I slowly extended my hand towards her and pushed her hair back.

"I remember the first time I saw you" I start off. "I couldn't believe a person could be so beautiful and confident. The moment you set foot on that runway you got my full attention. Every step you took was so sharp and strong. I loved how you got to the end and connected with me" I said. I actually smiled a bit recalling that moment.

"Believe it or not, you actually scared me. I have never felt such a strong pull to someone. At first I thought that asking you to be my girlfriend was a mistake and that we were rushing things. You have no idea how many times I argued with myself. But then every time I heard your voice it reassured me that everything was going to be okay. Being with you is unlike anything I have ever imagined Bella. I keep expecting a day when touching you wouldn't send shivers down my spine and electricity through my body, but some smarter part of me knows that its never going to go away. You ignite a fire deep inside of me that I never knew existed.

"I still remember the first time we kissed. Do you?" I said, forgetting she was still deep in a coma. "I remember searching that damn club inside out looking for you. Once I saw you sitting at the bar it seemed as if some greater force was pulling me there. I heard you talk and there I was all but mush in your hands. I remember thinking how impossible it was that your lips were so soft moving against mine. I didn't have much experience kissing, but my senses took over and I let my passion control me.

"And if I thought that kiss was great, making love to you has been the greatest experience in my life. I never really thought much about the fact that I was a virgin. Emmett and Jasper always teased me, but I always ignored them. Believe it or not I have morals. I had this thought in my head that my first time was going to be with the love of my life and it was going to be magical. That I would hear a chorus of angels singing. And I was wrong. It was heavenly. Every single second was perfect and way better than I could ever imagine. The way your soft skin rubs against every inch of mine and the way your daring hands explore every part of me. The way your body feels under mine, how your legs surround me as I'm inside of you. I love how you throw every ounce of shyness out the window and give into the passion.

"Bella, I promise that when you wake up I will propose to you. Not right when you wake up but some time afterwards. I don't care if people say we're too young to get married, I know in my heart that no one else is going to replicate the feelings you ignite in me. I want to make you mine for forever and always" I said as I placed my head on her stomach. I closed my eyes and started breathing evenly.

"Forever and always" I mumbled before I fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

-------

I hardly left that hospital room in the next three weeks. I had classmates email me the notes and the homework assignments. Everyday I woke up next to Bella's bed with a stiff neck and high hopes of her waking up. At the end of the day, when no change happened I silently prayed to god asking for Bella's health.

Everyday I would talk to Bella about anything interesting that has occurred during the day or tell her embarrassing stories of my childhood. Sometimes I would get so into my stories that I would forget that she isn't awake to hear them. I would definitely have to retell my stories once she's awake.

I was getting desperate as Bella passed the three week mark. She still wasn't waking up and I was losing hope fast.

"Bella, I really wish you'd wake up. Honestly I think you're the strongest" I said. I got up from my seat and bent over her. Ever so gently, I placed a soft kiss on her lips. I sat back down in my chair and held her limp hand.

"What should I say when you wake up?" I asked myself. "Maybe hello sleeping beauty, no too cliché. Maybe tell you everything that happened, no too insensitive. Maybe happy new year love" I said and just as I said it Bella moved. I was so shocked that I just stared at her in awe.

She slowly opened her beautiful brown eyes to me. "Edward" she said. I quickly changed my expression from one of shock to one of absolute joy. The biggest smile spread across my face and I gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Hey beautiful" I said as I bent over her to place a kiss on her forehead. She stared at me for a while, probably noticing my exhausted appearance.

"How long have I been out?" she asked.

"A little over three weeks" I said, even though it felt like three years to me. I thought back to the reason she was here. "I'm so sorry Bella" I said.

"Why are you sorry?" she asked.

"I didn't answer my phone and I left you alone. I should have noticed right away that James was up to something. God I was so fucking stupid" I said putting my head in my hands and sighing.

"Edward I'm fine"

"Bella you were in a coma for almost three weeks, how is that being fine?" I snapped, but instantly regretted it. "I can't seem to be able to protect you. First against Jacob and now against James. I'm so useless" I said hitting my fist against the wall.

"Edward, you can't protect me from everything. There's always going to be something that hurts me" she said.

"Bella, I don't know. I feel like I've failed you" I said, honestly admitting this feeling out loud.

"Edward look at me" she said, I didn't. "Edward look at me!" she yelled. I turned my head and locked eyes with her. "We are perfect for each other. I feel things with you that I've never even dreamt of. I love your parents and my parents love you. There are always going to be bumps on the road but we can get over them if we work together" she said, so sure of herself. I let a hint of a smile come onto my face.

"I love you Bella. Nobody is ever going to take you from me" I said determinedly.

"I love you too" she said right before she fell asleep.

At first I worried that she had fallen into another coma, but after speaking with the doctor, I was assured that her body is just exhausted. I called everyone and gave them the good news. The others had to return to Seattle ahead of us.

Two days after Bella woke up, she was checked out of the hospital. Bella and I were sad to leave Alaska, but we had to go back to Seattle and continue our lives. We packed everything in my room and as we were saying our goodbyes, my mother placed something in my pocket. She just smiled at me and I was confused. As we were in the car to the airport, I discovered what the mysterious item was, an engagement ring. My mother wants us to get married. That thought alone brings joy to my heart.

When we arrived back in Seattle, we were mobbed by paparazzi on our way out. I still haven't gotten used to that but if I was going to be with Bella, I was gonna have to get used to it.

Once Bella noticed that we passed our old homes, she was confused and started asking questions. I didn't want to ruin the surprise so I just remained silent. The look on Bella's face was priceless when we pulled into our new home.

Our new home was perfect. I knew that we were going to be extremely happy there.

* * *

We are so lucky to get picked to go to Europe. Only the top models get chosen to go.

Excitement was in the air as everyone packed and prepared for our flight which left to Paris tomorrow. Edward was looking forward to romantic evenings alone in Paris and so was I. We needed time to reconnect.

"Bella have you seen my gray skinny jeans?" Edward asked from inside the closet.

"You left them downstairs in the hallway" I said. He came out of the closet with a pile of clothes and laid them on the bed next to his open suitcase.

"What are they doing there?" he asked.

"Remember last night? You left them there after you stripped them off" I said with a blush.

He smiled crookedly at me. "Oh yeah" he said.

When we were finally finished with our packing, we went to lay on our couch downstairs and watch a movie. Honestly, I didn't even know which movie we were watching. I was too busy memorizing Edward's face with my hands. I wanted to feel every single detail and feature of his face. I touched the dark circles under his eyes and was reminded about our time apart.

I move my hands down and felt his muscular chest. I place my hand over his heart and I place my free hand over my own. Our heartbeats are in sync with each other.

Edward mimics my previous actions and places his hands on my face and feels everything. He traces the outline of my lips and tucks my hair behind my ear. He runs a single finger down the side of my neck and I shiver with delight. He traces along my collarbone and between my breasts.

"Edward" I whisper. He gently pulls me onto his lap and hugs me to him tightly. I wrap my arms around him as tightly as possible, never wanting to let go. I closed my eyes and eventually dozed off.

----

I awoke the next day by Edward gently shaking me.

"Come on love our flight leaves in a few hours" he says as she shakes my shoulder. I stretch out my arms and arch my back.

"Good morning" I say to Edward as I gently lay a kiss on his cheek.

"Morning" he says.

After a shower together, we each dress for the day. I dress in some skinny jeans and a red and black flannel shirt. I also pull on a black leather jacket for the cold.

Edward wore black skinny jeans and a black and white flannel shirt. He put on the leather jacket that I gave him and slipped on his aviators.

"You look yummy" I said as I started walking towards him.

"Bella, we should be leaving. The others are waiting" he said cautiously.

"Fine but you owe me" I said.

We grabbed our luggage, well Edward grabbed the luggage, and walked out the door. As Edward said the others were already outside waiting for us. We all got into Emmett's jeep and drove to the airport.

Once we parked and got out, photographers were everywhere. Edward walked in front of me protectively as we tried to go inside the airport.

I looked behind me and saw Jasper with Alice tucked into his side. Once we entered the airport, security took care of the photographers.

We checked in and soon boarded our flight. As we sat in our first class seats, we each prepared for the long flight ahead of us.

Edward pulled out his ipod and offered me one of his headphones which I gladly took. He played random songs. I rested my head against his chest and he laid his head on mine and we fell asleep.

I was shocked awake as I felt the plane shaking.

"Relax love, it's just turbulence" Edward said from next to me. I nodded and laid my head against him once again.

A while later, I felt a kiss on my forehead and I opened my eyes.

"We're here" Edward said softly. I smiled at him and he pecked my lips softly. I turned and looked out the window, I've always dreamed of going to Paris.

We picked up our luggage and headed out to stop a taxi. We all were able to fit in a big one and we made our way to the Paris Ritz.

Once we got there, we checked in and headed towards our rooms. It was sometime around noon so the sun was bright outside.

Edward and I entered our room and unpacked our things. As soon as we were done, Alice came in suggesting we go down to the pool. I agreed and went to go find my bathing suit, but Edward didn't set to find his swimming trunks.

"I'm gonna go run a quick errand love, I'll catch up with you later" he said and kissed me on the forehead and made his way outside.

I shook it off and changed into my bikini and headed towards the pool with Alice and Rose.

"Where are Jasper and Emmett?" I asked as we laid on our comfy chaises.

"Jasper said he was going to go exchange his dollars with euros" Alice said.

"Emmett said he was going to go check out the sights" Rose said.

"Isn't this a little shady?" I asked. Not that I didn't trust Edward. It's just a little weird that all three guys decided to go out into a foreign city they've never been in.

The girls and I swam around for a little while but then went back to tanning. Sometime later I felt a shadow hovering over me and I opened one eye to see Edward standing there.

"Hi love" he said bending down to kiss me. As he wanted to deepen the kiss I moved my head to the side.

"Where have you been?" I asked.

He just smiled. "It's a surprise"

As we headed back to our rooms, Edward told me to change into what I find in the bathroom and meet him back in the room. I went into the bathroom and headed straight to the shower without paying any attention to what awaited me in the bathroom.

I took a quick shower and when I stepped out of the shower my jaw dropped. Hanging by the mirror was a beautiful green dress. As I stepped closer I read the tag that said Versace. I dried off my body and slipped the dress on. The low neckline showed off my cleavage. The dress itself showed off every curve of my body. **(Picture on my profile)**

I carefully straightened my hair and did my eye makeup. When I was satisfied enough, I slipped on the matching heels that were on the floor. I double checked in the mirror and then made my way out of the bathroom.

I was very pleased with Edward's reaction. He simply stared at me frozen. I walked over to him and placed a lingering kiss on his lips.

"Thank you" I said when I pulled away.

"We should get going, or we're going to be late" he said. We walked hand in hand out of the hotel and out into the crowded streets. The night was beautiful. I looked up to see an almost full moon and various stars all around the vast sky.

We walked for a little while and then Edward led me into a restaurant. It was very fancy and seemed as if you have to reserve years before you go.

"Masen" Edward said to the hostess. She stared longingly at him and then noticed me on his arm. She probably recognized me because she blushed and looked down.

"Right this way" she said in a French accent.

We sat down in a table right by the window overlooking the bright lights outside.

"Look Edward it's the Eiffel tower" I said to him as I looked outside I noticed we were fairly close to it.

We ordered our food and then ate in silence. Sometimes I would slip off my heel and rub Edward legs with my foot. Or at times when I felt more bold, I would place my foot at his crotch. When he would look up to me in surprise I would look innocent and ask if anything was wrong.

I had fun teasing Edward. My goal was to make him moan out loud because so far he's been doing a nice job of holding it in.

When we were finished with our meals, Edward led me outside and we walked towards the Eiffel tower. At night, it was beautiful. It was lit up with lights. Edward sat us down in the grass in front of it and I sat in between his legs and rested my back on his chest.

"Tonight has been wonderful" I said.

"Yes. And you've been teasing me all night" he said in a fake scolding voice.

I smile innocently at him. "I don't know what you're talking about" I said. He narrowed his eyes and placed his hands on my stomach and slowly moved them down. He moved them down to my thighs and then inside of the dress.

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about" he said. He covered us with a blanket so no one around could see his hands. He moved one hand in between my legs and I leaned my head back against his chest and moaned. He suddenly removed his hand and I growled at him.

"Edward" I warned.

"Yes love?" he said innocently.

I raised my face up and when Edward leaned down, our mouths connected and moved against each other with such a burning passion that the rest of the world was blocked out of my mind. I didn't care that we were in a public park where anyone could see us. All that mattered is Edward and I.

"Hey get a room you two pervs" a voice said, interrupting our kiss. We looked around and laid eyes on a laughing Emmett. Him and Rosalie were also seated on the grass near us.

"Shut up" I said and resumed kissing Edward. I felt his lips curve up in a smile against mine.

"Get a room" another voice shouted. This time we found Jasper and Alice sitting in the grass.

"Hey you guys" Edward said to them.

After a few more minutes of kissing, the boys agreed that it was late and it was time to head back to the hotel.

Alice was wearing a beautiful Dior dress that had a zebra pattern. Rosalie was wearing a silver Armani dress that fit her beautifully. **(Pictures on my profile)**

As we started walking, us girls were having trouble because our feet hurt. The boys surprised us by suddenly lifting us to sit on top of their shoulders. We squealed all the way back to the hotel. The boys brought us down from their shoulders before we entered the lobby and then walked us to the elevators.

Once Edward and I entered our room he ran up behind me and lifted me up and playfully threw me on the bed.

"Ms. Swan, I think a punishment is in order" Edward said as he started unbuttoning his shirt.

"And may I ask what I've done to deserve said punishment?" I asked. He grabbed my ankle and pulled me to the edge of the bed. He bent down and started kissing from my ankle up my leg. He removed my shoe and kept kissing.

"Besides denying it, you teased me in a public restaurant" he said and bit down on my ankle. I gasped and then moaned.

He removed my other shoe and then dragged me closer to the edge. He turned me around so that I was on my stomach.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Mr. Masen" I said. He only growled as his hands explored everywhere from my back to my butt. He pulled down my zipper slowly and then pulled the dress completely off. I felt him unhook my bra and then I felt his hands sliding down my underwear.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about" he said as I felt his fingers brush against my folds. I moaned out load.

"I might" I said. Edward's fingers slipped inside of me and I gasped. I could feel myself getting more wet by the second.

I heard Edward unbuttoning his pants and then I felt him at my entrance. Edward grabbed my hips as he thrusted into me. I moaned out his name. He started a steady pace. After a while, I started backing up on him. As I got closer, Edward sped up. His hands tightened on my hips and went deeper.

"Edward!" I moaned as I came. A few more thrusts and Edward also came. He rested on me.

As he pulled out, he placed us on the bed and pulled me into his arms.

"I love you Bella" he said.

"I love you Edward" I said.

"Forever"

"Forever" I said before closing my eyes.

* * *

**I hoped you liked the peek inside Edward's head lol. I also hoped you liked Paris.**

**Please Review!**


	19. Showbiz

**Hey!**

**This is the last chapter in Paris, the next chapter will take them to their next stop. I have been thinking about where to do Edward's proposal, but I'm still unsure =/**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_ They make me, make me dream your dreams._**

**_ They make me, make me scream your screams._**

**_ -Muse- Showbiz  
_**

I woke up exhausted. Last nights activities drained me. Sadly I didn't have time to sleep in like I wanted to. Alice knocked on our door bright and early to tell us that we need to leave in fifteen minutest to the set of today's fashion show.

And that's what I'm doing right now. Running around trying to get ready.

"Bella, if you don't stop running you're gonna trip and break something" Edward said.

"I don't want to be late" I said, putting the last item in my purse and looking around for anything I forgot.

"You're not going to be late" Edward said. We got the room key and left. We met the others in the lobby and got a taxi to the location.

Once we got there, we rushed inside. The boys were kind enough to go and fetch us Starbucks while we did a dress rehearsal. We went over how everything was going to go. Everything from the order in which we walk, the place where the musical guest was going to be, everything imaginable. Once we finally finished with that, we went backstage to get our hair and makeup done.

"There you are!" Ben greeted us. He rushed us to go get ready.

While I was getting my hair curled, Edward arrived with my coffee. He kissed my forehead and left to his seat.

After the long process of getting my hair and makeup done, I went to Angela with a numb ass where she helped me change into my first outfit of the night.

I start off the night by wearing a colorful bra and panties. I wear candy beads around my neck and they're embroidered into my underwear. **(Picture on my profile)**

When I finished dressing, I go find Rosalie and Alice. I find them sitting in two chairs and drinking their coffee. Rosalie is wearing a beautiful black corset that pushes up her cleavage. **(Picture on my profile)**

Alice is wearing a black bra and panty set with a black shawl hanging on her shoulders. **(Picture on my profile)**

"Hey girls" I said as I place a chair next to them.

"Hey Bella" they both greet. We all drink up our coffee in a hurry.

After a while, I see Ben walking around frantically trying to get everything in order. As we finish our coffee, I lean back in my chair and sigh, I was so tired.

"Girls! Line up" Ben said. Alice, Rose and I walked over to the line and put our game faces on.

"Alright, so the musical guests are the Jonas Brothers. You're allowed to make flirty faces with them but you're not allowed to grab them. Keep in mind that one of them is underage" Ben said. All three of us started squealing. I was so excited to get out there.

From backstage, I could hear the beginning of Burnin' up. Alice turned around to wink at me before she turned the corner. A few girls later it was my turn.

I turned the corner and was greeted with cheers and applause. I smiled when I saw Joe and Nick (my favorites). As I got closer to them I could swear that they were staring at me. As I brushed past them I winked at each of them. When I reached the end of the runway I held in a chuckle when I saw Edward glaring at the Jonas Brothers. I blew a quick kiss to him and turned around. As I passed by Joe he looked into my eyes and sang to me. I internally squealed and went backstage.

"Good job Bella" Ben greeted me. I smiled and went over to Angela who was waiting with my second outfit in her hands. Angela helped me out of my first outfit and into my second. I wore a dark purple colored bra that pushed my breasts up to perfection. The panties were the same color and simple. **(Picture on my profile)**

I met up with Rosalie who was wearing a beautiful gold bra with huge flowers hanging on the straps. She wore matching panties and carried a fur stole. **(Picture on my profile)**

Alice was wearing a black and white corset with stars all over it. She had black panties and a black corsage on her wrist. **(Picture on my profile)**

"Bella, Edward is going to hang you for flirting with Joe Jonas" Alice said as we lined up.

"Oh he'll live" I joked.

This time, I was going first. I turned the corner and was met with loud applause. I recognized the song being performed as 'Got me going crazy' and I hummed the beat to myself as I walked. As I passed by Joe, I took his hat off and placed it on my own head. I got to the end and winked at Edward. I turned and started heading back. I took the hat off and placed it back on Joe's head, but he simply gave it back with a smile.

"…Girl you got me going crazy. Knock me off my feet…" he sang as I passed. I smiled as I walked backstage.

"Bella" Ben said in a warning tone.

"What?" I said innocently as I hid the hat behind my back. I walked over to Angela to change into my final outfit of the evening. They were going to take turns honoring a model at every fashion show and they chose me for this one.

I changed into a black bra which had diamonds all over it and black panties which I covered with a black see through skirt. I also wore elbow length black gloves. I wore huge wings which started off white and turned black at the end. **(Picture on my profile)**

"Can you hold this for me Angela?" I asked as I handed her the hat. She smiled and nodded.

"Bella!" Ben called. I walked over to him.

"Ok, they're going to shut off every light except a single spotlight on you, okay?" he said and I nodded.

As I waited for my cue, the Jonas Brothers came backstage. I smiled at Joe and he turned around to stare at me.

"Hey" he said coming up to me.

"Hi. Thanks for the hat" I said.

He smiled. "You're welcome. You walk amazingly. Could I maybe call you?" he asked.

I bit my bottom lip. "I'm sorry, I have a boyfriend" I said.

"It's fine, I'll see you later" he said as his security guard pulled him away.

"Bella, get ready to go" Ben said. The lights shut off and the announcer spoke.

"Every once in a while we have an exceptional model who walks this very runway. Tonight, we take great pleasure in presenting Bella Swan" he said, and I took my cue to start walking.

I turned the corner and was met by complete darkness. A bright spotlight turned on and illuminated me, setting off the applause and cheers. I started walking down and was met by additional flashes of cameras. The closer I got to the end of the runway, the more I noticed that people were standing while applauding. I got to the end and spotted Edward and winked. He smiled crookedly and my knees automatically felt weak. I looked at a few cameras and even blew a kiss to few. I smiled and turned back around. I smiled and waved at everyone in the audience. As I almost got backstage, I turned around and took in all of the applause and the cheers. I heard whistles and cameras going off. I bowed once and turned to go backstage.

As soon as I was in the clear, I took off my wings and felt someone small hug me tightly.

"Can't breathe Alice" I said as she squeezed my whole body.

"You did so well! I'm so proud of you" she said. Rosalie came and joined Alice in suffocating me.

"I love you girls too" I said.

"Great Job everyone! Let's get out there and do our finale" Ben said. I went back out there with Alice and Rose following closely behind. I blew a quick kiss at Edward and turned around.

"And that's a wrap! Congratulations Bella" Ben said. I went over to Angela to take off my outfit, also to get that hat back. I changed into a simple midnight blue dress that hugged my curves and joined Alice and Rosalie. Together, we set off to find our men.

"Where did they go?" Rosalie asked. Alice and I shrugged and I suddenly felt familiar arms wrap themselves around me and I squealed.

"You were great" he said. He leaned down and put his lips close to my ear, "Although it seems like I'm gonna have to show you who you belong to, because it seems as if you're confused my dear Bella" he said so quietly that only I could hear him.

I turned around and smirked at him. "You're jealous of a Jonas Brother?" I asked amused.

"I don't appreciate him checking you out and flirting with you" he said.

"He was not checking me out! And we were just joking" I said.

"He was so checking you out! When you passed by him he turned around and stared at your backside" Edward said with narrowed eyes.

"Edward!" I said throwing my arms around his neck. "You have nothing to worry about! I love you and only you. You swear Joe Jonas likes me" I said.

"Love, you're forgetting that you're famous as well" he said with a smile.

"Not as famous as him" I said and kissed his lips. He smiled into the kiss and responded eagerly. We moved our mouths against each other slowly at first but it became urgent and passion driven, both of us feeling the need to reassure the other that we belong to each other.

"Cut it out love birds" Jasper said. Edward and I pulled apart and glared at him. He put his hands up and backed away slightly.

"Hey Bella, I guess I was wrong. The Jonas Brothers aren't gay, well at least the one who was hitting on you isn't" Emmett said. I glared at him and he soon shut up.

We all walked out onto the streets and stopped a cab. As soon as one stopped, we got in and gave the name of the club in which the after party was being held.

As we arrived to the club, we walked up to the bouncer and he winked at us and let us in. Edward's arm was possessive on my waist as we walked in. The loud music vibrated off of the walls as we looked for a table. As soon as we found an empty table, we put our stuff down and ordered drinks. I of course went with my usual margarita.

"Will you dance with me?" Edward asked.

"After my drink arrives" I said. He smiled.

As soon as our drinks arrived, I drank my margarita slowly, effectively annoying Edward. When he sighed, I downed the rest of it and pulled him up from his seat. I led him towards the middle of the dance floor. I turned my back to him and started grinding my ass into him in beat with the music. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I bent over playfully. I had fun teasing Edward as I kept grinding into him and all he could do was grab my waist tighter.

After a while, we went back to our table to join the others. Emmett and Rosalie were all on each other in full make out mode and Jasper was whispering things to a giggling Alice whom was on his lap. I swear we're a bunch of horny adults.

I squealed as Edward pulled me onto his lap.

"Ms. Swan, you are beautiful" he said.

"You're pretty good looking yourself" I said laughing. He smiled and leaned in to kiss me. After a few minutes, Rosalie was anxious to get back to the hotel, so we all piled into another cab and made our way back. My four excited friends nearly sprinted through the lobby towards the elevator. Edward and I laughed as they pushed each other.

"Children" Edward said. I smiled and went hand in hand with him towards the elevator.

Once in our room, we stripped down and went to lounge on the couch while watching French TV. We were laughing when we saw a French soap opera. We couldn't understand what they were saying so we were translating what we thought went with their facial expressions.

Eventually though, I went to sleep on Edward's chest.

------------

A week in Paris passed by with absolute chaos. Every minute of everyday has been filled with some sort of event. I hardly got to see Edward, and that really depressed me. Here I was in one of the most romantic cities in the world and I was separated from my boyfriend.

It's currently past three in the morning and I was exhausted. Alice, Rose and I were in a car heading back to the hotel after a long day of meetings.

We each said our goodnights in the hallway and slipped into our rooms.

I slipped in the card key and opened the door as quietly as possible. I crept into our room, careful not to make any noise. When I stepped into the bedroom, my heart warmed at the sight of Edward. I haven't seen him all day. He looked adorable sleeping. I placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and went to the bathroom. I stripped down to my underwear and washed my teeth. I took a quick shower and went back into the room. I quietly slipped under the covers and placed my head on my pillow. I couldn't sleep for a while. I stared at the ceiling for a long time with no hope of sleep. Edward turned towards me and suddenly wrapped his arms around me. I placed my head on his chest and sighed happily. "Goodnight Edward" I said into his chest. "Goodnight love" he mumbled in his sleep. I closed my eyes and went to sleep in preparation for another long day tomorrow.

-------

I awoke to someone knocking on the door. I groaned and stood up. I wrapped a robe around myself and walked towards the door. I opened it to find a sad looking Alice.

"Start getting ready Bella. Another long day without the boys" she said and sighed. I walked back into the room and got dressed.

Once I was ready to go, I walked over to Edward.

"Edward?" I shook him gently.

He slowly opened his eyes and smiled when he saw me. "Good morning love" he said.

I smiled sadly at him. "I got to get going babe. I'm gonna miss you" I said.

"I'll try to stay awake" he said. I sighed. I wasn't going to be back until after three in the morning again.

"I love you" I said and kissed him gently.

"I love you too" he said. I pulled the covers over him and left the room. I bumped into Alice in the elevator and together we descended into the lobby where Rose was waiting for us.

"Are you girls as depressed as me?" Rose asked. Alice and I nodded.

Together, we walked outside to the car waiting for us. We drove towards our meet and greet location. Once there we got out and met with our manager.

"Hey Linda" I said. She smiled at us and took turns hugging each of us. "Its good to see you girls. Okay, today is going to be simple. You're going to sit at that table and sign posters and take pictures with people who come up to you. You get to leave as soon as you're done" she said.

We walked over to the table and took our seats. There were already a bunch of press people and photographers there. I was hoping not too many people show up. The less people there are, the sooner I get to see Edward. All of my hopes were crushed when I saw the line of people that went way beyond the doors.

As the professional women we are, we signed everything and took pictures with everyone with smiles on our faces. We finished up at around two thirty in the morning. We got our things and Linda was kind enough to get us transportation back to the hotel.

When I stepped into our room, Edward was sitting on the couch with the TV on and his eyes closed and his head hanging back slightly. He wanted to stay up to see me. I smiled at the sight and went to sit on his lap. He instantly woke up and smiled at me.

"You're back" he said.

"I'm back" I said. I pressed a gentle kiss on his forehead. He hugged me to his chest.

"Let's go to bed, you look exhausted" I said. I got up from his lap and pulled him up and led him towards the bedroom. I laid him on the bed and took off his shoes and his shirt. I helped him with his pants and stripped off my own clothes. Together, we laid in bed an arranged ourselves in a comfortable position to lay in. I sighed and closed my eyes.

I awoke to someone knocking at the door. I groaned and pulled the blanket over my head, today is my day off, I deserve to sleep. Edward got up and trudged over to the door and opened it. I couldn't hear who it was, but I could feel someone jump on the bed.

"Wakey wakey Bella!" Alice sang.

"What do you want?!" I yelled.

She stopped jumping and leaned close to me. "Remember our surprise?" she whispered in my ear. I suddenly sat up, wide awake.

"I almost forgot! Let me just get ready" I said. Alice agreed and she went off to change. I ran to the closet and looked around for a possible outfit. I decided on a pair of shorts and a tank top.

"What did Alice want? Where are you going?" Edward asked as he came back into the room.

"Change" I said. I went into the bathroom and did my makeup quickly and straightened my hair. When I went back into the room, Edward was sitting on the couch wearing jeans and a plain t shirt.

"Where are we going?" he asked confused.

"It's a surprise" I said with a smile.

We got all of our things and walked out the door and down to the lobby where the others were waiting for us.

"Rosy, where are we going?" Emmett asked.

"It's a surprise" she said.

We led the confused men out of the hotel and into a private car . The driver already knew where to go so there was no need to spoil the surprise. A couple of minutes later, we pulled up in front of our first stop.

"We're going sight seeing!" Alice announced as we stood in front of the Arc de Triomphe. We smiled as we took out our cameras and started snapping pictures. We each took one of ourselves standing in front of it. After we were done, we got back into the car and went to our next stop.

We stepped out and stared in awe at the Notre Dame Cathedral. The gothic structure and elegance was extraordinary. We snapped a couple of pictures of the outside and then we stepped inside. It so magical being in there, knowing that hundreds of years ago, different people roamed this place.

We all headed home after a long day of sight seeing. Edward threw himself on the bed and sighed. I playfully threw myself on top of him and started laughing. Before long, we were both wrestling on the bed. I tried my hardest to pin him down, but with him weighing more than me and his strength tripled mine, it didn't work out. At one point, Edward slammed me against the wall and I feigned hurt.

"Oh my god, love are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm sorry" he pleaded. I threw myself on him, making us tumble to the floor in a tangled heap. I squealed when he picked me up over his shoulder and dumped me onto the bed.

We both broke apart when we heard a knock on the door. I walked over to get it with Edward behind me. I opened the door to find all four of our friends with annoyed expressions.

"What's wrong?" I asked them.

"I know you two are crazy about each other, but will it kill you to keep the action on the bed?" Alice said. Edward and I exchanged confused glances.

"I thought you two were just playing but then we heard growling and grunts" Emmett said.

Edward and I simultaneously started laughing. I rested on Edward when I couldn't remain standing from my fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Jasper asked.

"We were wrestling. I slammed Bella against both walls a couple of times, so that's what you heard. I was growling to scare her and I was grunting when I carried her" Edward said while laughing. Soon, we all broke into loud laughter.

"I have an idea! Let's have a sleepover!" Alice said excitedly. Jasper had to hold her in order to refrain her from jumping. We all agreed, fearing Alice's anger.

At around ten, Edward and I took a pillow and a blanket to Alice and Jasper's room. When we got there, Rose and Emmett were also there. We arranged the pillows and the blankets on the floor so that they were out of our way.

"Let's play a game!" Alice announced. We all formed a circle and awaited Alice's game ideas.

"Hold on" she said as she went on the computer. She ordered room service and then came back. Minutes later, there was a knock on the door and then Alice came back carrying about ten large bottles of beer.

"We're going to play a game I just read on the internet" she said with a smile. She explained the rules, which were that we each were going to fill our cup half way with beer. On the count of three, we all chug our beer and the last person to finish has to take off a piece of clothing.

"Ready? One, two…three!" Alice said and I went for my beer and chugged it. As soon as I finished, I slammed my cup on the ground. I was second to finish, after Emmett.

"Rosalie!" Alice said. "Strip please" she said. Rose took off her shoe and threw it at Alice, which made us all erupt in laughter.

"Ready. One, two, three!" Alice said. I went for my beer and finished as fast as I could. As I slammed my cup down I looked around to see that I was the last one to finish, damn. I wasn't wearing shoes so I just took off my sock.

"Okay. One, two, three!" I drank my beer down and slammed the cup down and looked around. Edward next to me, finished last this time. He took off his sweater.

Several rounds later, Emmett was still almost fully clothed except for a missing sock. Rosalie was proud in her bra and underwear. Alice was cuddling up to Jasper trying to block her chest from her missing bra, she sat there in only her underwear. Jasper was in his boxers and socks. I was pretty much the same as Alice, stuck to Edward trying to hide my chest from the others. Edward was in his boxers. Honestly, by this point we were drunk.

"Ready" Alice slurred. "One, two, three!" I grabbed my drink, forgetting about my exposed chest and chugged it. I slammed my cup down and Rose was the last one. She unclasped her bra and didn't try to cover anything.

"Ready. One, two, three!" I grabbed my cup and drank its contents. When I slammed my cup down, I was dizzy as I looked around and couldn't decipher who was last.

"Emmett. Take it off!" Alice slurred. Emmett, being completely out of it proceeded to strip off his sweater and take off his shirt. Then, he stood off and took off his pants, leaving him in boxers and a sock. We all started laughing.

"Bella, your breasts are exposed" Edward said while laughing. I don't know why, but I started laughing along with him. Eventually, we all passed out in a huge tangle of people.

----------

I woke up when I felt something hairy rub against my cheek. I opened one eye and saw Jasper's hair inches away from me. I looked around at the way we all fell asleep. Alice's head was on Rose's stomach and her body was partially on Jasper. Rosalie's head was on Emmett's thigh and Emmett had his feet near Jasper's face. The back of Jasper's head was in my face and my body rested comfortably on Edward. I turned the opposite direction and laid my head on Edward and fell asleep once again.

"Come on everybody, wake up" Alice sang as she opened up the curtains, making us all break out with cursing.

"Alice!" Rosalie said. "Only because you're immune to hangovers doesn't mean we are too" she said.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and then rubbed my aching head. I rubbed Edward's head because I'm sure it was bugging him too.

"Thank you love" he said and leaned down to kiss me. He slowly opened his green eyes and smiled at me.

"Love, as much as I appreciate the sight, you're shirtless in front of our friends" he said. I instantly blushed and looked down. I was indeed still shirtless. Edward got his discarded shirt from the floor and slipped it on me.

"Thank you" I said. I stood up and pulled Edward up. We looked around for the rest of our clothes. Once we had everything, we walked over to our room to take a nap. Edward nearly killed one of the workers when he whistled at my appearance. I didn't blame him, I was only wearing a shirt and underwear that I'm sure didn't cover half my ass. I pushed Edward inside the room before he did anything.

Once inside our room, we dumped our clothes on the couch and then walked into the bedroom. I stripped off Edward's shirt and remained in just my underwear. Edward laid down and opened his arms in invitation. I gladly accepted and climbed in next to him. I loved the skin on skin contact that we had when we wore little to no clothing. Edward began to hum my lullaby and I felt my eyes start to get heavier. I closed my eyes and slipped into a peaceful sleep, knowing my last day in Paris was going to be spent in the arms of the man I love. I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**Alright so that was Paris. If you have any suggestions or ideas for the proposal place or the way he does it let me know. Next chapter, they'll be going to a new city =)**

**Please Review!**

** -Steph  
**


	20. Fly With Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I wish I owned Robert Pattinson lol.**

**Alright, this chapter is the much anticipated one. And btw if you have been looking at the links on my profile, you'll notice that Adriana Lima is my favorite Angel lol.**

**Enjoy reading =)**

* * *

**_ If it's you and me forever_**

_** If it's you and me right now**_

_** I'd be alright**_

_** Be alright**_

**_ Jonas Brothers- Fly With Me  
_**

We packed all of our things and headed towards the airport. I internally said goodbye to Paris. It was such a beautiful city, I hope to have the opportunity to come back to.

"Love, our plane is boarding" Edward said from next to me. I smiled and held his hand as we walked towards the boarding gate. All six of us walked into the plane and sat down in our first class seats, getting ready for the ride to Rome.

"Are you excited to go to Rome?" Edward asked.

"Extremely" I said. We buckled our seat belts and I tried my best to lean on his chest. After taking off, we both fell asleep on each other. It's hard to believe we still want to sleep, considering we spent most of our last day in Paris hung over and asleep. I didn't care, I was comfortable leaning against Edward's muscular chest. My head would rise and fall in accordance to his breaths and his heart beat was my lullaby, a lullaby that lulls me into a soothing sleep.

At some time during our flight, a stupid stewardess didn't seem to notice that we were comfortably asleep and she shook Edward awake and asked if he needed anything. I just kept my eyes shut because if not, I would have cussed her off and probably punched her in the face.

When we landed, Edward led the way out of the plane and into the airport. We collected our luggage and made our way out of the airport. Outside, there was a man with a sign that read Bella Swan and group. We walked towards him and greeted him and climbed into the car. We got driven to our hotel and we got out and unloaded our luggage from the trunk and made our way into the lobby.

"Hi, my name is Bella Swan" I said to the lady sitting at the front desk. She smiled and shyly asked for an autograph and I signed her notepad. She gave us our room keys and we walked over to the elevator. We all went into our separate rooms and Edward followed closely behind me as I entered our room. Our luggage was here already, by the closet. Edward came up behind me and picked me up and ran me towards the bedroom. He threw me on the fluffy comforter and jumped on top of me.

"Love, I've been wanting to do this all day" he said as he attacked my mouth and neck. I responded to his kisses in the same urgent manner. I entangled my fingers through his copper hair and I wrapped my legs around him. Just as the moment was getting heated, I heard my cell phone ring from my pocket.

"Ignore it" Edward growled as he attacked my neck. I moaned as he bit below my ear. Soon, I forgot all about the phone vibrating and ringing in my pocket. I practically ripped Edward's shirt off. I kissed all over his chest and even bit him to get back at him. I worshipped his washboard abs as I ran my fingers down them. As my hands got to his jeans, I made a quick job of unbuttoning them and unzipping them. I pulled them down, and he kicked them off the rest of the way.

He lifted my shirt over my head and threw it on our growing pile of clothes on the floor. I arched my back as he massaged my breasts through my bra. He moved his hands to my back and made quick work of unclasping my bra and throwing it to the side. He continued on massaging my breasts, until his mouth replaced his hand. I was going crazy with the feelings going through me, I pushed on his shoulder and practically tackled him onto his back. He smiled crookedly at me as I moved to straddle his waist.

"I'm in charge" I said huskily.

Edward narrowed his eyed slightly. "We'll see" he said.

I started to grind my hips into his, trying to get the pleasuring friction that I craved. He threw his head back and a moan escaped his mouth. I took that as encouragement and continued my actions. I could feel Edward's erection grow in between my legs. Edward growled and pushed me onto my back, but I wasn't having that. I pushed my body weight on him again, sending us tumbling to the floor. Edward cushioned my fall as we landed on the carpeted floor with a thud. He attacked my lips again as his hands moved down to unbutton and unzip my jeans. He slid them down and I kicked them the rest of the way off.

Edward sat up with me straddled on him and continued on kissing me roughly. He flipped us over and pinned me down while still kissing me. I growled and threw him against the wall. Edward narrowed his eyes again and stood up a little. I mimicked his actions by also standing up. Edward was slightly sweaty and his chest was rising and falling with his quick pants. He was standing by the wall in only boxers and a very noticeable bulge sticking out. I was standing across from him also breathing hard and in only my underwear. We both stared the other one down in a fight for dominance. Edward started circling and I did the same. He crouched down a little and growled and then lunged at me. Next thing I know, my back hits the wall with a loud thud. Edward forcibly wraps my legs around his waist.

I somehow manage to knock him over on the floor. I quickly straddle his waist and pull off his boxers. I slide down my own panties as I quickly take him in me. I throw my head back as I start to move my hips.

"I win" I say into kiss ear. He just moans out. He places his hands on my hips and helps me set the rhythm. I start out with a steady pace, but eventually I speed up with the help of his hands on my hips. When I reach the edge, I throw my head back and scream out his name. Edward follows close by and comes with me. As we're riding out our last waves of pleasure, Edward flips us over so that he's hovering over me and enters me again. I moan wildly as Edward sets a quick pace. He's grunting out loud as I'm moaning and bucking my hips to meet his thrusts. His thrusts are hard and fast as he deeply enters me each time. After a few thrusts, we both come for a second time.

As we're panting and sweating, Edward leans down to kiss my forehead. "I win" he says simply.

"Shut up, we're even" I said. He gently pulls out of me and turns us so that we're on our sides.

"I love you" he said.

"I love you too" I said as I plant a sweet kiss on his awaiting lips. As we were resting on each other, we each heard a loud banging coming from our wall followed by Alice yelling, "You two better quit it or else Jasper and I will go at it for the whole night" Edward and I burst out into laughter at Alice's threat.

"We'll stop Alice!" I yelled.

"Love, would you like to go to dinner?" Edward asked.

"Of course" I said. Edward helped me up and led me into the bathroom. We both climbed into the shower and helped each other get clean, washing away the sweat from our eager lovemaking.

As I climbed out of the shower, Edward started shaving while I looked for something appropriate to wear to dinner. I found the perfect dress in my suitcase. I was simple yet elegant enough for dinner and it was the prefect size for the warm Roman weather. It was short and black and white. A cute little Gucci dress. **(Picture on my profile)**

I went into the bathroom with my curler and makeup bag. Edward smiled at me as I walked in and set my stuff down on the counter. I connected the curler into the outlet and let it warm up while I did my makeup. I applied a little bit of mascara and eyeliner. I applied natural eye shadow an didn't apply any blush because I already have enough of that. Once the curling iron was hot enough, I started doing my hair. In the middle of my curling process, Edward came over to me and started kissing my shoulder and my neck. I threatened to burn him with the curling iron if he didn't step away. He simply smiled and walked into the room to change. I finished up with my hair and walked into the bedroom to change as well.

I slipped on my dress and I heard a low whistle come from Edward. I turned around to catch him completely checking me out.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh nothing. I'm just imagining the infinite numbers of guys I'm gonna have to beat up tonight because of that dress" he said. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. "You're mine Isabella" he said.

"I'm yours" I whispered back to him. Edward kissed my hair and let me finish getting ready. I walked over to my suitcase and fished out my clutch. I put in my personal items and went over to check my phone. I had a missed call from Alice and then two texts that both said 'Shut up' or 'We can hear everything'. I laughed and placed my phone into my clutch.

"Are you ready to go Love?" he asked. I nodded and he placed his hand on the small of my back and led me out of our room. We walked out through the lobby and into the streets of Rome.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise" he said. We walked a little bit longer until Edward led me into a nice looking restaurant. The host stared at me for a little too long for Edward's liking. Edward practically spat "Masen" when the host failed to notice him. The host led the way to a table by the window. Edward glared at him as he walked away.

"Breathe Edward, he's gone" I said.

"I don't appreciate his ogling" he said. I rubbed circles on his hand, which seemed to calm him down a bit. Our waiter arrived to our table and apparently was told about me, because he kept staring openly and completely ignoring Edward. I didn't even look at the waiter. I spoke to him while staring at Edward. I ordered Chicken Fettuccine Alfredo and Edward ordered Chicken Marinara. We ate in silence and every once in a while I would catch him staring at me, making me blush.

"Did the others have plans to go out?" I asked curiously. Edward shrugged his shoulders and I could swear I saw him smirk a little. I shook it off and continued on eating.

When we finished, the waiter brought us our bill… and his phone number. Edward was about two seconds away from standing up and ripping that guys head off, but I held his hand. I led Edward out of the restaurant, keeping him away from the waiter and the host. We walked on the beautiful streets of Rome. Edward kept a protecting arm around my shoulders and in return I wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Thank you Edward" I said. He looked down at me and gave me his crooked smile.

"For what Ms. Swan" he said suggestively.

"For the dinner!" I said and swatted his chest playfully.

"Oh, then you're welcome" he said. We both laughed a little as we walked through the lobby and into an elevator. As we entered our room, we were both exhausted, so we just stripped off our clothes and fell onto the bed and dozed off.

-------------

"Love, get up" Edward whispered into my ear. I groaned and turned away from him. He chuckled and turned me back around.

"It's time for the model to get up" he said. I opened one eye and looked at his amused expression. I sighed and sat up.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"About eleven. Let's get ready so you won't be late" he said. I reluctantly got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom. I turned the water on for the shower and stepped in. Two minutes later, Edward is knocking on the glass door and I smile as I let him in.

"Mind if I join you?" he asks.

"Not at all" I said. We help wash each other and then we both wrap towels around ourselves and we step out. I went over to the closet and pulled on some jeans and a regular t shirt. I put my hair up into a ponytail and didn't apply any makeup. I slipped my sunglasses on and looked for my purse.

"Ready to go?" Edward asked. I nodded and we both stepped into the hallway. I walked over to Alice and Jasper's room.

"Alice! Are you ready?" I asked. Seconds later Alice opens the door looking ready to go. I smile and we walk over to Rosalie's room.

"Rosalie! Let's go" I said as I pounded on her door. Rosalie steps out looking great as usual. All six of us walk together to the lobby and into the private car awaiting us outside. We ride in silence as we make our way to the location of today's fashion show. I lean my head on Edward's shoulder and he gently kisses my forehead. It seems like only seconds later, Edward is helping me out of the car and into the location. Once we get to backstage, I don't want to let go of Edward.

"I'm going to miss you" I said into the crook of his neck.

"I'll be in the audience love. I'll be front row as always. I'll see you afterwards" he said. I sigh and kiss him before I let go and reluctantly walk backstage.

"Jesus Bella, you act like you'll never see him again" Rosalie laughed. I stuck my tongue out at her and walked towards hair and makeup. They blow dried my hair and then curled some of it. They did my makeup expertly and I admired the final look. I smiled and thanked the hair and makeup crew and then I walked over to Angela and hugged her.

"It's good to see you again Bella" she said. She already had my first outfit ready to get into. She helped me with the intricate parts that I couldn't get on by myself. I looked in the mirror and loved it. It was a midnight blue corset that had a white sparkly line going across it and it had white lace in the edges. I also wore matching panties. I put on my heels and went over to a chair to sit down.

"How are you and Ben?" I asked Angela. She smiled and blushed a little.

"He's really sweet Bella, he's perfect for me" she said. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it slightly.

"I'm really happy for you Angela. I always knew you two would hit it off" I said.

"How are you and Edward?" she asked.

I couldn't help the huge goofy smile that came over my face. "We're great. Everyday with him is absolute bliss" I said.

"Has he proposed?" she asked curiously.

I shook my head and worried thoughts entered my head. Maybe Edward didn't think things were fine and he doesn't want to marry me.

"I'm sure he's just waiting for the perfect opportunity" she said with a comforting pat to my back.

"Ladies line up!" Ben yelled and he winked in Angela's direction making her squeal. I stood up and walked over to line up. Alice and Rosalie walked up behind me and I smiled at them.

"Alright the musical guest tonight is Kanye West. Nothing inappropriate please" Ben said. I could hear the opening of 'heartless' starting.

One by one the girls turned the corner and walked down the runway. When my turn came I took a deep breath and let the familiar adrenaline run through me. I turned the corner and was met with thunderous applause and cheers. The cameras flashed wildly as I made my way down the runway. I strutted my way towards Edward's smiling face and I posed and smiled at him. I turned around and moved my hips in time with the music.

"Good job Bella" Ben said as I made my way backstage.

I walked over to Angela for my second outfit. I changed into a beautiful red bra and panty set that had intricate patterns embroidered into them. I put on some pearls and some red heels. I had my makeup retouched and my hair was fixed. I smiled at Angela as I went over by the line of girls.

"Are you okay Bella? You seem pensive tonight" Alice said. I guess I was out of it tonight.

"I'm fine girls, thanks for asking. It's just that Angela asked if Edward has proposed yet and it got me thinking if he even wants to marry me" I said. Alice hugged me and then Rosalie did too.

"Aw Bella. You know how much he loves you. I'm sure he's dying to propose, he just hasn't found the right time" she said. I tried my best to smile but I'm sure it didn't reach my eyes. I put aside my current feelings and concentrated on the task at hand, which is to get through this last walk without breaking into tears at the sight of Edward. I breathed a couple of times and when it was my turn I turned the corner and was met with the loud audience. I made my way down the runway and my heart melted at the sight of Edward. I smiled and turned around. I sighed in relief as I made it backstage and I practically tackled Angela.

"What's wrong Bella?" she asked with a worried expression.

"Do you think I'm not good enough for him?" I asked.

"Bella, be serious. You're a supermodel. If you're not enough for a guy then what hope do us regular girls have?" she said. I smiled and hugged her.

"Ladies! Line up for the finale!" Ben yelled. Alice and Rosalie came and each took one of my hands. We walked down like that, hand in hand. We bowed and made our way back to change into our dresses for the after party. I hugged Angela goodbye and thanked her for being there for me. I met up with Alice and Rosalie and we went looking for our men. As we walked towards the back exit I felt myself being pulled against a muscular and familiar chest. I leaned on him and wrapped my arms around him.

"I missed you love" he whispered into my ear. I sighed and turned around to face him. I let all of my insecurities go and threw my arms around his neck and pulled him down to me. I kissed him with the urgency that I felt within me and he responded with assurance and love.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked. I smiled and nodded. He held my hand as we walked towards the exit and stepped into the awaiting black car. I cuddled into Edward's side as we drove towards the club. He helped me out as we arrived onto the already packed club. The bouncer let us in immediately when he saw us. We walked into the loud club with tons of people. We went to one of the reserved tables near the dance floor and put our stuff down. I sat on Edward's lap as we ordered our drinks, I went with my margarita of course. I gulped down my margarita once it arrived and Edward drank his beer down slowly.

Edward pulled me towards his chest and I gladly leaned against him.

"Edward can we have a word with you?" Alice asked Edward. I turned around and glared at her.

"What about?" he asked.

"Just stuff" she said. Edward kissed my head and walked with Alice. I stayed in my seat confused and ordered another margarita.

--------

EPOV

I kissed Bella's head and went with Alice and Rosalie. I didn't have a clue in the world as to what they want to talk about, but I just remained calm and followed them to a quiet part of the club. We found a booth that was deserted and Alice decided that it was good enough. She turned around and openly glared at me, making me take a couple of steps back.

"Edward Anthony Masen" she growled.

"What?" I asked confused.

"What the hell are you waiting for?" Rosalie asked.

"What are you ladies talking about?" I asked.

"Proposing to Bella!" Alice screamed over the music. I was stunned. Frankly, I didn't know what was keeping me, I guess I just haven't found the right moment.

"Look girls, I already have the ring and everything I just don't know when to do it" I said. Alice and Rose both squealed and started bouncing in place.

"Really?!" they both exclaimed.

"Yes. My mother gave it to me before leaving Alaska" I said.

"We'll help you!" they said. Alice instantly started talking about possible scenarios to Rose and I just watched stupidly. I walked towards the wall and leaned against it. What have I gotten myself into?

--------

BPOV

I watched Edward's back as Alice and Rosalie dragged him away.

"So Bella, it's just us now" Emmett said, making Jasper roll his eyes.

"Do you know what Alice wants to talk with Edward about?" I asked.

"No clue. We hoped you might know" Jasper said. I just shook my head. Once my refill arrived, I chugged it down and automatically asked for another, but Emmett interrupted insisting we get a round of shots for all of us. I agreed, not really caring. Once they arrived we all held our shot glass up.

"To life and for being here in Rome" Emmett said. We all gulped down our tequila and I felt it burn down my throat and into my stomach. I took Edward's and threw it back as well. I could already feel my head start to spin and I couldn't even sit without leaning on something.

"Whoa, Bella is tipsy" Emmett exclaimed and we all started laughing. Emmett and Jasper also decided to take their companion's shots. Emmett felt free to order another round of shots for us.

"To having the hottest girlfriends!" Jasper said as we raised our glasses.

"To having the hottest boyfriend!" I corrected. We each threw our head back and let the liquid burn its way down to our stomach.

"Woooo!" Emmett exclaimed. I couldn't even sit anymore, I slid off of my chair and onto the floor, making us all erupt in laughter.

"Bella?" I heard my favorite voice in the world say. I looked up and looked around dizzily for his face. I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me up. I slouched against his warm body.

"I leave her alone with you guys for a few minutes and you get her drunk?" Edward asked Emmett and Jasper, making all three of us erupt into a drunk fit of laughter.

"You're funny" I said to him. I couldn't stop giggling.

"Come on Bella" Edward said, helping me stand up. I leaned all of my weight onto him as he firmly grabbed a hold of my waist and walked me towards the door. All I could see were the lights and the many bodies inside of the club. The music vibrated in my ears as Edward practically carried me out. He pulled me into the black car and pulled me onto his lap.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, brushing my hair out of my face.

"Hee hee you're handsome" I blurted out. He sighed and couldn't help letting out a low chuckle. He held my body against his chest as I kept on rambling on about nothing in specific. I briefly remember him opening the door and helping me out. I don't really remember walking through the lobby or the elevator ride. I do remember Edward carrying me inside the room and setting me on the bed while he went into the bathroom.

"Alright love, let's get you into a hot bath" he said. He helped me out of my clothes and carried me over to the bathroom where he placed me in the Jacuzzi. I don't know why, but at the moment I thought it would be funny to pull in a fully clothed Edward in with me.

"Bella!" he exclaimed. He stood up in the bath and I started giggling at his drenched appearance. He glared at me for a second before beginning to strip his clothes off. Once he was completely undressed, he sat back down in the Jacuzzi and pulled me into his arms so that my back was against his chest. He began to slowly wash my body and my hair, laying a few kisses every now and then. If I wasn't so drunk I would have thought it was sweet and romantic, but at the moment I thought it was the funniest thing in the world. Once he finished washing me and briefly washed himself, he stood us up and wrapped a towel around me and himself. He helped me out of the Jacuzzi and into the bedroom.

He gently helped me lay down on the bed and went to go out on some underwear. He came back with a underwear and a pair of shorts and a tank top. Once he began drying me off, I dozed off.

----------

"Good morning love. Can you sit up please?" I heard Edward's voice say from far away. I reluctantly opened my eyes and sat up a little. He handed me something and gave me a glass of water.

"For your headache love" he said, probably seeing the confused expression on my face. I nodded and happily drank down the pill and then laid back down on my pillow with Edward's arms around me. I heard him pick up the phone and dial a number, then I heard him speaking to someone.

"Rosalie, may I speak to Emmett?" he asked.

"I know he's asleep, could you wake him up? It's important" he said.

"GOOD MORNING EMMETT!!!!!!" Edward yelled into the phone, making me wince a little. He started laughing and hung up.

"Sorry love" he whispered.

I heard him pick up the phone once again and call someone else. "Alice, may I speak to Jasper please?" he asked. A few moments later Jasper probably picked up.

"GOOD MORNING JASPER!!!!!!" he said and started laughing again.

"That's what those two get for getting you drunk" he whispered and then kissed my head.

"Rest now Bella. We have very important plans later on" he said. And I listened to him, I fell asleep.

-------

I woke up feeling surprisingly well. My headache was gone and I felt full of energy. I opened my eyes and sat up in bed.

"Edward?" I said. I looked around and couldn't see him anywhere. I got up and walked towards the bathroom but he wasn't in there. I walked into the sitting room area but he wasn't there either. That's weird. I walked back towards the room and decided to take a quick shower. Edward did say we have very important plans.

After my shower, I walked back into the room to find Edward laying out something on the bed. I walked up to him and once he noticed me he smiled and threw his arms around me.

"Good to see you alive" he joked. I punched him in the ribs playfully and stuck out my tongue.

"Go get ready love, we'll leave in an hour" he said. I went off to the bathroom again to do my hair and makeup. I straightened my hair and applied a little bit of makeup. I walked back into the room in just my towel and Edward handed me what he had been laying out on the bed. A dress and heels. I took it and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and walked back into the bathroom.

My mouth dropped in awe as I looked at the dress. It was beautiful. It was floor length and was a green satin, a rare Dolce & Gabbana dress. I slipped on the dress and it fit perfectly, accentuating all of my curves **(Picture on my profile)**. I also strapped on the matching shoes. I looked in the mirror and decided to change my hair to go with the dress. I pinned it up in an elegant chignon and sprayed on some perfume. I stepped out and stared at Edward with a goofy grin on my face. He looked adorable in his tux.

"What's the occasion?" I asked.

"It's a surprise. You look beautiful" he said kissing my forehead. I made a little pout. But he still wouldn't tell me. I grabbed my clutch and held Edward's awaiting arm.

"Let me just go show Alice this dress, I know she'll go crazy" I said once we stepped into the hallway.

"She's not in her room. Neither is Rosalie" he said. I felt as if I were missing something, but I quickly brushed it off and walked with him towards the elevators. We walked through the lobby and attracted the attention of others there. We walked out and into our black private car.

"Where are we going?" I asked Edward. He just chuckled and shook his head.

Once the car finally stopped, I looked out the window to see where we were. I looked at Edward accusingly.

"You know I don't like it when you spend money on me" I said. He gave me a sheepish smile and helped me out of the car. I looked at the sight before me and was a little intimidated. We were in the most expensive and prestigious restaurant in Rome. I held on to Edward's arm as he led me in. I thought that we were going to be overdressed, but looking around, I noticed we fit right in.

As the hostess stared at Edward he smoothly said his last name and she led us to a private booth where we couldn't be seen easily. As we sat down I reached my hand across the table and held on to Edward's.

"I love you" he said.

"I love you too" I said.

We ordered and then ate our food in peaceful silence. The food was cooked to perfection and Edward wouldn't let me see how much was the bill. He just smiled at me.

After dinner, we walked out and Edward held my hand. We made our way through the streets of ancient Rome. Everything about this city blew my breath away. Just knowing that this is thousands of years old and that gladiators and emperors existed and walked through these very streets.

We passed by the coliseum and walked through the streets. Eventually, we came to stop in front of the Trevi fountain. It was absolutely beautiful. Edward gave me a coin. I closed my eyes and made my wish. I opened my eyes and tossed the coin into the water. I kept on staring at the fountain in amazement. I've heard about it and it was just as beautiful as they describe it, only that at night, its lit up.

"Its beautiful" I said. Edward, I noticed, hasn't even looked at the fountain. For some reason he kept staring at me.

"Yes, you are" he said.

I turned towards him and smirked. "I'm talking about the fountain Edward" I said.

"And I'm talking about you" he said.

Suddenly, he sank down to the floor on one knee and looked up at me. My heart sped up and I got goose bumps all over my body. "Bella Swan, ever since I first saw you on that runway, you have had full ownership of my heart. Every second with you has been absolute bliss and I promise to love you until the day that I stop breathing. Will you marry me and make me the happiest man on earth?" he said, taking out a velvet box from his pocket and opening it. Inside it had the most beautiful ring I have ever seen **(Picture on my profile)**. I broke into tears during the middle of his little speech.

* * *

**There you go! **

**You'll just have to wait till the next chapter to hear her response. Please take a look at the ring, that's my dream ring! I know it's not old fashioned like the book says, but remember that this is supermodel Bella, not the Bella from the book.**

**Please review!**


	21. Crazier

**Hey! **

**Sorry I left you guys hanging in the last chapter. I wonder what Bella says????? And in case you haven't noticed, I tend to post pictures on my profile a few days before the actual chapter so consider the pictures a sneak peek lol.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_You lift my feet off the ground_**

**_You spin me around_**

**_You make me crazier crazier_**

**_Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes_**

**_You make me crazier crazier crazier_**

**_:Taylor Swift- Crazier _**

I wiped the tears from my cheeks and quickly nodded my head, unable to speak.

He smiled and gently slipped the ring on my left hand finger. He got up and pulled me into his strong embrace. He grabbed my waist and lifted me off the floor and started spinning.

"IM MARRYING BELLA SWAN!!!!!!!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. The few people around broke into applause and some even snapped a couple of pictures. I smiled in absolute joy. I'm going to be Mrs. Masen. Edward stopped spinning me around and hugged me to his chest.

"Finally!" We heard a group of people yell. We turned to see Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Angela and Ben all in a group and observing us. Alice, Rosalie and Angela ran over to me and all hugged me as a group. They grabbed my left hand and stared at the ring in awe, while the guys walked over to Edward and gave him the cliché pat on the back. I couldn't control the goofy grin that was plastered on my face.

As soon as the girls stopped attacking me, I ran to Edward and launched myself in his arms. I could never get enough of him. At this moment I didn't want to let go so I tried my best to hold on with all of my strength and he held my waist up.

"I love you so much" I said into his ear.

"I do too love" he said and kissed me with the intensity of the moment. We fused in our passion into that single kiss and we both knew how much we loved each other.

----------

I awoke wrapped in the arms of the man I loved. I lifted my head a little until I had a clear view of his beautiful face. I loved the way that his features become soft, almost vulnerable when he's asleep. I gently moved his hair from his eyes and kissed his forehead. I slowly removed myself from his warm embrace and padded over to the bathroom. Today, I was going to be walking in a Dolce & Gabbana fashion show. Linda had called me saying that the designers themselves had asked for my appearance and I was more than happy to attend.

I slipped into the shower and let the warm water drizzle over my body and soothe me. I took my time in shaving and washing everything, then I climbed out and wrapped a towel around myself. I walked over to the mirror and wiped off the fog that my steamy shower left behind. I stared at my face for a long time. Over the years, I have come to accept everything about myself. Every little feature or fault. As a model, there is no room for insecurity, or else that makes you weak.

I stepped away from the mirror and walked back out to the bedroom. Edward was still sleeping peacefully and I smiled at the sight. I walked to the closet and started going through the clothes I had hung up. I went with a regular t shirt and jean shorts. After I finished changing, I walked into the bathroom and put my wet hair up into a ponytail. I walked back out and walked over to my sleeping fiancé.

"Baby" I said while kissing his face. He moaned and opened one green eye and looked at me and then opened both.

"Good morning love" he said and sat up and planted a sweet kiss on my lips.

"I'm gonna have to get going" I said.

"I'll be there front row as always" he said. I nodded and leaned into his embrace. I didn't want to leave his arms at that moment but reluctantly, I stood up and walked over to the door and blew him a last kiss over my shoulder. I walked out towards the elevator and descended to the lobby. I walked to the front where a private car was waiting for me.

"Hello Ms. Swan" the driver greeted me. I smiled and he drove towards our location.

When we arrived, the driver opened the door and helped me step out of the car. I walked into the building and was surprised to see Angela backstage.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" I asked while hugging her.

"Well I might have said that I'm your personal changer" she said. I smiled at her.

"That's great. What am I wearing tonight?" I asked. She led me towards my wardrobe where there were two beautiful dresses.

"You have to get to makeup first" she said and playfully shoved me towards the direction of the makeup crew. They greeted me and I sat down in front of the vanity as they started applying makeup on my face.

After both my hair and makeup were done, I stood up and walked over to Angela. She had a huge smile on her face and had a bouquet of roses in her arm.

"There you are! Looks like someone sent you roses" she said and handed me the bouquet. I grabbed the note that was inside.

_To the most beautiful fiancé in the world. Good luck tonight._

"Who are they from?" she asked. I gave her an expression that it was obvious. And she laughed.

"Here this is your first dress" she said and helped me get into a floor length black dress that hugged my curves and then flared out at my knees. **(Picture on my profile)**

"You look beautiful" Angela said. "And your ring goes so well with your hand" she said.

"When do you think the press will start asking questions?" I asked.

"Who knows. Just enjoy yourself" she said. I nodded my head and walked over to the line of girls that were getting ready to walk. It felt weird not having Alice and Rose here with me, but I just shook it off and got in the moment.

Once it was my turn, I turned the corner and was greeted with the applause and whistles from the audience. I saw Edward sitting in the front row beaming at me and I smiled at him. I got to the end and put my left hand on my waist and did a little pose. I turned back around and walked towards backstage.

I made my way towards Angela and started stripping off my first dress and she helped me into the second dress of the evening. It was a white dress that dipped in between my breasts and showed quite a bit of cleavage **(Picture on my profile)**. Angela made sure there would be no incidents with that. I had my makeup retouched and my hair fixed then I stood up and walked to the line again.

When it was my turn once again, I turned the corner and kept a serious look on my face. I strutted my way towards the end and let a little smirk make its way on my face when I saw Edward staring at my cleavage. I turned around and swayed my hips, knowing it would make him even more excited. I got backstage and waited for everyone to finish to do the finale.

"Alright everyone smile and clap for the finale" the backstage manager said. We all went back out and clapped as we walked down. I winked at Edward when I saw him and turned back.

Once I was backstage again, I walked over to Angela to strip put of this dress and changed into a simpler and shorter dress for the after party. I said my goodbyes to Angela and grabbed my bouquet and made my way towards the exit. Once I saw Edward I threw my arms around him and kissed him.

"The roses are beautiful, thank you" I said. He smiled and held me tightly in his embrace.

"I'm glad you like them. Would you mind skipping the after party? I have a surprise for you" he said. I shook my head and smiled.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You'll see" was all he said as he led me outside to where a car was waiting for us. I was impatient the whole ride back to the hotel wondering what the surprise could be. I practically ran through the lobby and into the elevator. Once the doors finally opened, I walked to the room quickly and opened it. I screamed as to what I saw.

"Bella!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she got up from the couch and came over to give me a hug. "Its so nice to see you again" she said. It was so nice to see her again and here in Rome with us.

"When did you get here?" I asked. I went to go set my things down and then I sat next to her on the couch with Edward on my other side.

"In the afternoon. Edward dropped me off on his way to your show" she said. And then she turned towards me and beamed at me. "Let me see it" she said. I smiled and gave her my left hand. "Just as I thought. Perfect fit" she said. I was instantly confused by her words.

"When you were in a coma, Edward asked me to pick out an engagement ring for you. I gave it to him before you guys left Alaska" she said. I hugged her again.

"Thank you. It's beautiful. Do I even want to know how much it cost?" I asked. They both shook their heads and I sighed.

"Ready to go to dinner?" Edward asked. Elizabeth and I nodded and we each grabs a hold of Edward extended arms and walked to the door.

"Do the others want to come?" I asked Edward. He shrugged and I walked to Alice's room and knocked. A few moments later, Alice opened the door and I hugged her.

"Do you want to get dinner with us?" I asked.

"Sure. Just give me a few minutes" she said and went back in the room. I went to Rosalie and Emmett's room and knocked. Rosalie opened the door wearing a dress and looking ready to go.

"Were you guys going somewhere?" I asked.

"We heard you telling Alice, and we were already going out so we'll join you too" she said. I smiled and we went to wait outside of Alice's door until her and Jasper get ready. Rose greeted Elizabeth and they made small talk. They emerged a few minutes later and we started walking towards the elevators. Alice of course excitedly said hello to Elizabeth. We walked out and hailed a cab and we all got in.

"So what did you girls do all day?" Alice asked.

"Emmett and I went out for breakfast and then spent the rest of the day in our room" Rose said.

Alice looked at me. "Edward and I stayed in our room the whole day expecting Elizabeth" I lied. She nodded. I leaned into Edward's embrace.

Once we arrived, we all stepped out and I held on to Edward and Elizabeth as I walked. Once we walked inside, the host greeted us and led us towards a large table.

"Do you have anything scheduled for tomorrow?" Elizabeth asked. I shook my head.

"We should go shopping together" she said and I beamed at her and nodded my head quickly.

"What about me?" Edward asked with a pout. I playfully poked him in the rib.

"You have me every day. Stop being greedy" I said.

"Fine" he said.

The dinner passed by pleasantly with us chatting and eating. We decided that we would walk back to the hotel since it was only a few blocks away. As we were walking back, Edward scooped me up in his arms and carried me against my protests back to the hotel. He finally set me down just before entering the lobby and we walked into the elevator.

When we were in the hallway we all said our goodbyes and Elizabeth invites Alice and Rosalie to have a girl shopping day tomorrow. They agreed excitedly and went off to bed. Elizabeth's room was across the hall from us so we said goodnight and departed.

Once inside our room Edward released the full power of his pout on me. "Love, am I really going to be without you tomorrow?" he asked.

"Stop being a baby Edward" I teased. He narrowed his eyes and I started running towards the bedroom.

"Are you making fun of me?" he asked. I went to the other side of the bed and he stared me down.

"Me?" I asked, making an innocent face. He jumped across the bed towards me and I squealed and ran away but I felt strong arms grab a hold of me and throw me on the bed.

"Yes you" he said. He started tickling my sides and I burst into a fit of laughter. I was tossing and squirming but he kept on going.

"Truce!" I yelled. He stopped and dropped on the bed next to me and we both started laughing.

"I need a shower" I said. He nodded and picked me up and walked into the bathroom. He set me down and turned on the water. I stripped off my clothes and shoes and he did the same, and together we both stepped under the soothing water. He kissed my entire body from top to bottom and then washed me. We didn't fool around anymore though, he simply wrapped a towel around my body and led me back towards the bedroom. He dried off my body and we both climbed into bed, with nothing in between us just skin on skin.

"Goodnight Bella" Edward said.

"Goodnight Edward" I said. Edward started humming and I drifted off to sleep.

--------

"Wake up Bella! Rise and shine!" I heard someone sing. I groaned and pulled the covers over my head.

"If it wasn't because you don't have any clothes on, I would so pull those covers off" Alice said. "I'll still do it if you don't get up" she threatened. I groaned and pulled the sheets around me and climbed out of bed.

"Where's Edward?" I asked.

"I kicked him out" she said simply.

I rolled my eyes and started looking around for a decent outfit to go shopping in. I went with a blue sundress that was simple and was Edwards favorite color on me. I went into the bathroom and slipped on my clothes and made my hair presentable and went back out to Alice.

"I'm ready" I said. I got my purse and slipped on my Ray-Bans and headed out the door with Alice.

"Good morning Bella" Elizabeth said when she saw me. I smiled at her and went to embrace her and kiss her cheek.

"Good morning" I said. "Where's Rose?" I asked.

"Right here" she said as she stepped out of her room. We all walked towards the elevator and through the lobby to outside where there was a car waiting for us. We rode in silence to whichever shopping plaza we were going to and I stared out the window at the Roman scenery.

"We're here!" Alice exclaimed when we pulled up to a huge mall. I got out and grabbed onto Elizabeth as we walked in. Alice led the way to an expensive shoe store first and we spent an hour trying on different shoes. We each walked out with at least three boxes of new pairs of shoes. Our driver was kind enough to get them off of our hands and walk them back to the car. So we were free to continue on shopping.

After about five hours of exhausting hard core shopping, I sank down into a chair in the

food court. I bought so much clothes, that I didn't think they were all going to fit into the car.

"Tired?" Elizabeth asked as she sat next to me. I nodded and sank further into my chair. I rested my head on Elizabeth's shoulder and she patted it gently.

"Here is the food!" Alice said as she handed Elizabeth and I a tray of food each. I greedily ate up all of my food and I chugged down my soda. I felt so much better with a full stomach.

After another hour of shopping something happened. We were walking by the bookstore and Rosalie wanted to go in to check out an interesting book she heard about and when she was paying for it, her and Alice saw a magazine in which I was on the cover and modeling for the D&G show. I froze as I took in their reactions. Rose wordlessly bought the magazine as well and we all rode in an uncomfortable silence back to the hotel. They were still quiet in the elevator ride up and the walk to our rooms. Elizabeth rubbed my back and wrapped an arm around me. We all went to drop off our stuff in our room and Edward lifted me up the moment I walked into the room.

"I missed you love" he said. I smiled weakly and dropped all of my things on the floor. "Whoa did you buy out the whole store?" he asked. He looked at my facial expression and instantly became worried. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Rose and Alice bought a magazine that had me on the cover" I said.

"So?" he asked.

"So it talked about yesterdays show" I said.

"Love, they can't expect you to not want to branch out" he said. I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"Bella what the hell is this?!" Rose said standing in the doorway and pointing at the magazine.

"Look I know I didn't tell you girls, but I did a D&G show yesterday" I said.

"That much we already found out" she said dryly.

"It was last minute. Domenico Dolce and Stefano Gabbana called me themselves and asked me to appear in their show" I said.

"So what? We just sit back while you get all of the attention?" she said.

"Rose I really think you should back off" Edward said standing protectively in front of me.

"You stay out of this Edward!" she said.

"Look I'm sorry okay. I didn't think it was important" I said from behind Edward. Alice walked to stand next to Rose and crossed her arms in a similar way as Rose.

"We're really disappointed in you Bella" Alice said. Jasper and Emmett came to take away their girlfriends and I stayed staring at the doorway with a broken heart. Edward wrapped his arms around me and walked me to the couch where he placed me on his lap and rocked me as I cried.

"Should I feel guilty?" I asked after a while.

"No. You shouldn't feel guilty of your success. Just give them time for it to sink in" he said. I nodded and leaned my head against his chest. I closed my eyes and next thing I know I'm drifting off.

As I opened my eyes I looked around and noticed that I was on the bed. I sat up and rubbed my eyes which were still swollen from crying. I walked to the door and heard voices.

"You know how Rose is. She just wants the spotlight on her and she's mad that it's on Bella" Emmett's voice said.

"And Alice is just a little irritated that Bella kept something from her" Jasper said.

"Bella feels guilty. I think it's not fair though, she worked hard for this, I don't think she should feel guilty only because her friends weren't offered this opportunity" Edward said.

"I agree with you Edward. I just think the girls are used to always being together in everything and they're not ready to do separate things yet" Jasper said.

"Where are they?" Edward asked.

"Asleep" Emmett and Jasper said simultaneously. I decided to make my presence known and walked through the door.

"Love, you're awake" Edward said. He came over to me and wrapped an arm around me.

"Hey Bella, you looked great yesterday" Emmett said.

"Thanks" I said dryly. They both gave me a genuine smile and walked out of our room.

"I ordered room service. I didn't think you were up for leaving" Edward said. I nodded.

"Hey Bella are you feeling better?" Elizabeth asked as she stepped into the room.

"Yes thank you" I said. She smiled and came to embrace me.

"It's not your fault Bella. You three girls aren't going to work together forever, but your friendship shouldn't suffer either" she said soothingly. I nodded at her and smiled. True to his word, room service arrived a few minutes later and we all ate in silence. Elizabeth broke the ice by asking about our home and Edward's school work. I just zoned out while they spoke and continued to eat quietly.

"Love?" Edward asked a few minutes later.

"Yes?" I asked.

"My mother asked if you had anymore shows or meetings" he said.

"No. I have the next five days free until we leave" I said. They both nodded and looked at each other.

"Maybe you should go lay down again dear, you've had a long day" Elizabeth said.

"I'm not tired" I said. Edward got up and went into the bathroom and came back with a cup of water.

"Drink this love" he said. I drank the cup of water quickly and set the glass down. I instantly felt tired and I leaned against Elizabeth as I drifted off.

-------

I awoke warm in a bed with strong arms wrapped around me. I opened my eyes and looked up at Edward, who has watching me intently.

"Good morning love" he said.

"Good morning Edward" I said.

"Love, would you like to go sight seeing with me?" he asked. I smiled and nodded my head at him, that sounded like a great idea. I sat up and stretched my arms over my head and sighed. I got out of bed and looked for something comfortable to walk around in. Edward came up behind me and kissed my shoulder. I leaned back into his embrace and moved my hands to the back of his neck.

"Feel better?" he asked. I nodded my head and continued looking for something, while Edward went into the bathroom to shave. I went with a pair of jean shorts and a blue shirt. I wore comfortable tennis shoes on my feet to finish it off. I went into the bathroom and smiled at Edward's reflection through the mirror. I pulled up my hair into a simple ponytail and applied minimal makeup. I brushed my teeth and went out to look for my purse.

"Ready to go?" Edward asked once he was dressed. I nodded and took his offered hand and started walking out.

"Is your mom coming?" I asked.

"No, she's shopping for souvenirs to take back home" he said with a smile. I nodded and we walked towards the elevators and through the lobby to the street where a car was waiting for us. We drove until the coliseum was in view and the driver pulled up to the curb and we stepped out.

"Wow, it's amazing" I said as I stared at this ancient beauty. Edward smiled and took my hand as we walked closer and signed up for a tour. An hour later, I knew basically everything there was to know about the coliseum. Edward and I walked hand in hand out to the car and went off to our next destination.

We pulled up to the Basilica of Saint Peter and we climbed out cameras ready in hand to take pictures of this sight. It was so beautiful that all I could do was snap countless photos of it and stare in awe. We stepped inside and I tried to control my mouth from dropping to the floor. The detail was so amazing and it was huge! We looked around for a long time until we decided to go back to the car.

I yawned as I leaned my head on Edward's shoulder. The sun was beginning to set outside as we headed back to our hotel. Edward helped me out once we arrived and we walked up towards our room. He opened the door and led me inside. I threw myself on the bed and kicked off my shoes. I felt warm hands massaging my shoulders and I moaned out in gratitude. His hands worked down my back and then onto my thighs. I closed my eyes and started dozing off until I felt his hand smack my ass.

"Hey" I said.

"I'm sorry love, did I startle you?" he said in fake innocence.

"You woke me up" I said. I rolled over onto my back and stared into his mesmerizing eyes. I knew what he was doing as he leaned down and stared at me through his lashes, he was dazzling me.

"I apologize" he said so that his sweet breath filled my lungs. I became intoxicated immediately and he smiled crookedly at this.

"Are you okay love?" he asked and smirked when I remained speechless.

"Stop" I said playfully hitting his stomach.

"Stop what?" he said innocently.

"Stop dazzling me" I said.

He turned his head to one side curiously. "I dazzle you?" he asked.

"Frequently" I said.

He leaned down and gently laid open mouthed kisses all over my face. "And I thought it was just me" he said so quietly I thought it was just my imagination.

"What?" I asked. "I didn't catch that" I said. I pushed him on the bed and climbed over to straddle him. "Did I just hear Edward Masen say that I dazzle him?" I asked with a smirk.

Edward flipped us and pinned my arms above me. "Yes" he said and continued kissing my face. "It just so happens that you dazzle me every second of every day. The mere sight of you practically brings me to my knees" he said. I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought his lips down to mine and kissed him. Our mouths moved in rhythm with each other. Our tongues grazed one another playfully. I broke apart for air and placed my forehead on his and stared into his eyes.

"Love, would you like to go get something that's half as sweet as you?" Edward asked.

"And what is that?" I asked.

"Gelato" he said. I giggled a little bit and nodded. We both kept on our comfortable clothes and walked onto the streets hand in hand like the love sick couple we were. Wait no, the love sick _engaged _couple is more like it. I smiled and looked down at my ring. Edward noticed this and kissed my finger.

I was about to lean in and kiss his mouth when we were surrounded by flashing cameras. I fought off the grimace threatening to appear on my face and kept a blank facial expression. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist in a protective manner and shielded most of the flashes with his body. We walked indifferently to the gelato shop and sat down at a small table.

I ordered chocolate while Edward went with a boring vanilla. I licked my gelato with absolute delight, it was delicious! So much better than ice cream. I playfully licked some of Edward's when he wasn't looking, but he caught me with vanilla in the corner of my mouth and insisted on licking it off. Edward and I enclosed ourselves in our own private bubble while the photographers kept flashing away outside of our window. I playfully put some chocolate on Edward's nose and burst out in giggles when he looked cross eyed down at it and couldn't reach it with his tongue. We finished our gelatos happily and walked back out hand in hand.

"Bella! Is that an engagement ring?" one photographer asked.

"Are you pregnant?" another yelled.

"Bella! Introduce us to your fiancé" another one said. I knew better than to answer their questions so I held on to Edward's hand and looked down at my feet so I wont trip. I let out a sigh of relief as the hotel came in sight and they couldn't follow us in. Edward scooped me up and placed me on his back and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Just as the elevator doors opened, we went out into the hall and the smile wiped off of my face completely as I saw the faces of Alice and Rosalie outside of our room.

"We need to talk" Alice said serious. I climbed off of Edward's back and walked over to them.

* * *

**Sooo... How was it???**

**I really suggest you listen to the song at the beginning, it's amazing. Please let me know your thoughts.**

**Review!**

** - Steph**


	22. Much Better

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it.**

**I just want to say that I'm very sorry about the delay, I moved and my computer insisted on acting retarded. **

* * *

_You, I wanna fly with you_

_Tear up the sky with you._

_You, I wanna fight with you_

_Make up tonight tonight with you_

_Jonas Brothers-Much Better_

I walked over to Alice and Rosalie who each had their poker faces on, so I couldn't read the emotion behind their eyes. Edward silently walked into Jasper and Alice's room and gave us some privacy. I opened the door to my room and led them into the sitting room.

"Bella" Rosalie said extending a hand towards my knee. "We still love you. We're not mad that you're succeeding, we're just hurt that you would go behind our backs and act all shady" she said.

"We're actually extremely happy that you were asked to do this! It's huge!" Alice exclaimed.

"I'm sorry girls. I wasn't thinking. I should have known better than to keep this from you" I said.

"I mean we would have been a little jealous but our happiness for you would have been so much greater" Rosalie said.

"And we prefer you telling us than finding out by some tabloid" Alice added. I nodded and couldn't avoid the tears of joy that escaped from the corner of my eyes. I hugged them both and they happily returned the gesture.

"You two are the best friends a girl can ask for" I said.

"Bella we love you!" Alice said.

We broke apart and started laughing at the estrogen level in the room. "You looked fabulous by the way" Rosalie said.

"I got to keep the dresses. I want each of you to pick one and keep it" I said. They both started squealing and stood up and started jumping around. I laughed and went over to the closet and pulled out the two zipped dress bags and brought them back to the sitting room. I handed Rosalie the deep cleavage one and the black one to Alice. I chose right, they both loved them. They lunged themselves at me and started kissing my face.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!!!!" they kept repeating.

"Are you girls raping Bella?" Edward asked from the doorway.

"Very funny. We were just expressing how much we love our friend" Rosalie said. Edward raised his eyebrows and shook his head.

"I'm gonna jump into the shower" he said and winked at me when he passed.

"We're going to get going now" Alice said and pulled Rosalie with her and walked out of the room. I laughed and walked towards the bathroom where Edward was completely exposed to me and dripping wet. I could feel my breathing get faster as I stepped out of my clothes and went into the shower with him. I stood behind him and kissed along his back. He turned around and wrapped his wet arms around my body. He walked me under the water and let my hair get wet.

An hour later, Edward was satisfied enough that I was finally clean. He dried me off and then did the same with himself. He carried me towards the couch where he sat down first and then brought me down to sit in between his legs with my back against his chest. I laid my head back against his shoulder and sighed.

"I love you Bella" he said laying kisses along the side of my face.

"I love you too Edward" I said.

A few moments later, my phone started ringing and Edward reached for it on the table and handed it to me.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bella, go to sleep early because tomorrow we're going to the hotel gym bright and early okay bye!" Alice said in a rush. I put my phone down and tried to slow down what she just told me.

"Apparently we're going to the gym tomorrow" I said. Edward chuckled and lifted me in his arms.

"Let's go to bed then" he said. He tucked the covers around me and pulled me against him. He kissed my cheek and started humming that familiar song.

-------

"Love?" I heard Edward say. I opened one eye and looked at the clock to find it was 6:30. I groaned and turned away from Edward.

"Love, I'm sorry to wake you, but Alice is about to knock down our door" he said. I reluctantly got up and put on my robe and walked to the door and opened it to find Alice dressed in work out clothes ready to go.

"Whoa Bella, you sure aren't a morning person" she said looking me over.

"Bite me. What do you want?" I asked.

"I just wanted to tell you that Jasper and I are going to head down to the gym. You guys are welcome to come" she said and smiled. I nodded and turned back around to go back into the room.

Edward was already getting dressed into basketball shorts and a muscle shirt. I sighed and went over to the closet to look for my workout clothes. I slipped on some cute shorts and a sports bra and went to the bathroom to put my hair up.

"Love? Aren't you going to put a shirt on?" Edward asked. I turned towards him and raised an eyebrow. "You're crushing my self control by showing off your stomach" he groaned. I chuckled and went to wrap my arms around him.

"All the more reason to stay the way I am" I whispered into his ear before nibbling on his earlobe. He groaned and I walked away before he could tease me back. I slipped on my shoes and grabbed Edward's hand and led him down to the hotel gym. When we got there, Alice was on the treadmill by the mirror and Jasper was lifting weights. I walked over to join Alice and Edward joined Jasper. A few minutes later, Rosalie joined us as well as Emmett walked over to the boys.

I put the earphones on and put my ipod on shuffle as I started off with a jog and then increased my pace to a brisk run. Sweat glistened on my forehead as I kept on burning calories. I matched my running with the beat of the songs and that helped me to keep going. Occasionally I would glance at the mirror and catch Edward staring at my rear end while lifting weights. I tried not to look at him too much because it was so tempting to drag him back upstairs. The way his muscles grew more defined as he lifted the weights over his head.

Next to me, Alice and Rosalie were in the same condition I was. After about thirty minutes on the treadmills, we decided to go join the boys with weights. Of course, we had to get lighter weights than them, but we still worked. We started lunging in lines and we couldn't help the smirks that came over our faces as we noticed the guys drooling at the sight.

When we moved on to crunches when we go tired of lunging and I felt my abs burning with the effort. I faltered slightly though when Edward stripped off his shirt and started wiping his forehead. His perfect abs were practically calling me over to kiss them. I desperately wanted to run my hands through those muscles. I tried to get my head out of the gutter and moved on to stretching. I was actually pretty flexible, as well as Alice and Rosalie. I could swear I heard the guys take a sharp breath when all three of us dropped into our splits. We all smirked and kept on stretching.

The guys retaliated in this unspoken game by doing pull-ups. I could have swore that I heard Alice whimper a little, but I was too busy gawking at Edward's strong arms pulling his body up and then back down, up and then back down. Oh sweet Jesus, he even started grunting when he got to ten. I made to stand up, but Rosalie held me down. I looked over to her and saw that she was in the same condition as me, itching to get over there and jump our men.

I was thankful though when Jasper came over and hauled a squealing Alice over his shoulder and sped away from the room. Rosalie and I high-fived in victory against the boys. Not long after, Edward ran towards me and picked me up and ran us to the elevators.

"What makes you think I want to go back to the room yet?" I asked when the elevator was going up.

Edward narrowed his green eyes at me and pressed me against the elevator wall. He shifted his hips forwards and I could feel his excitement. "I need you" he said simply. I squealed as he threw me over his shoulder and ran towards our room. He cussed at the lock when he couldn't get the key in right. I laughed as we got inside and he kicked off his shoes quickly and ran for the room. I expected to be thrown roughly on the bed and then to be taken quickly and hard by my very excited fiancé, but instead he surprised me by gently lowering me onto the bed and staring into my eyes with an intensity that could only be described as love.

He very slowly untied my left shoe and removed it from my foot. He rolled off the sock inch by inch until it was all rolled up at my toes. He skimmed his nose along the side of my foot and planted open mouthed kisses from my toes all the way to my ankle. He pulled at the laces of my right shoe and repeated the same process. Both of my feet burned as the result of his kisses and my heart quickened in pace.

He moved over me and passed over my mouth without kissing it and instead brought up my hand to his mouth. He sucked my index finger into his warm mouth and swirled his tongue around it. He did this with every finger on my hands. He began a hot trail of passionate kisses all the way from my wrist to my shoulder on both arms.

He hovered his face over mine and planted a sweet kiss on my forehead and moved on to my temples and then my cheeks and my eyes, my nose, my chin. He made sure to kiss every inch of my face, except my lips. I whimpered in frustration and he leaned his lips to my ear and whispered, "Patience love. I want to kiss every inch of your beautiful body". He took my earlobe into his mouth and gently sucked on it. He moved onto my other ear and I could feel warmth gathering in between my legs and move on to my whole body. His lips moved onto my throat and nibbled and sucked every inch of it, probably leaving a mark. He moved onto my collarbones and thoroughly licked every inch of them. I moaned when he moved in between my breasts. He put his hand on my back and raised me to a sitting position so that he could slip my sports bra over my head and throw it to the floor. He laid me back down and continued on in between my breasts.

He continued on lower to wear my bra ends and I huffed in protest at his lack of attention on my actual breasts, I felt him smile on my skin and continue. He kissed every single part of my stomach and dipped his tongue into my bellybutton. He kissed along the top of my shorts, and I arched my back in encouragement for him to take them off. He finally took the hint and slowly lowered them to my ankles where I kicked them off the rest of the way. He moved back up to my breasts where he began kissing them. I moaned as he gently nibbled and sucked on them. I arched my back in an attempt to get closer to him. He moved away from my breasts and down to face my panties. He slowly inched them down my legs and threw them somewhere on the floor and then started kissing my thighs. He purposely ignored the one area that craved his kisses the most, making me growl at him. He smiled against my thigh and slowly kissed a burning trail to my throbbing center. I moaned out loud as he licked and nipped me.

He suddenly went back up to my face and kissed me slowly and thoroughly and I gave every part of myself into that kiss. I moaned and ran my hands through his messy hair, making him moan into my mouth. He pulled my knees up on the sides of him and I slowly felt him enter me. I moaned into his mouth as he slowly moved inside of me.

His hips moved in a slow rhythm against mine, slowly building up to my climax. With every movement he made within me, the coil in my stomach got closer to finally coming apart. I moaned his name every time he moved his hips against mine. Both of our bodies were covered in a light sheen of sweat. Edward's eyes never looked away from mine, they stayed connected with every movement.

As I grew immensely closer, he finally sped up his movements, but only by a bit. When I finally came, I yelled out his name at the top of my lungs and arched my back. He was closely behind me as he moaned out my name. We both stayed still, recovering from our climaxes and trying to get our breathing back to normal. He wiped the sweat off of my forehead and smoothed my hair back. He placed a gentle kiss on my forehead and pulled out me and flipped us on our sides. I nuzzled my face against his chest and set a small kiss there before sighing.

"I love you" he said into my hair.

"I love you too. So much" I said. He pulled the blanket around us and hummed to me. I closed my eyes and smiled into a dreamless sleep.

---

I opened my eyes and registered in my mind that I don't feel arms holding me. I turned over and sure enough, there was no sight of Edward anywhere. I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and got up and strode over to the bathroom. I tried to smooth down my serious case of sex hair with no results. I grabbed the robe and went over to the living room where it was empty. I shrugged it off and entered the bathroom and stepped into the shower to take a quick rinse.

After fifteen minutes, I walked out feeling refreshed and walked out into the bedroom with the robe wrapped around my body and a towel in my hair. I was surprised to walk into the living room to find Edward on the couch and Elizabeth on the chair watching tv. They both looked up at me and smiled. Edward stood up and came over to give me a quick kiss on my cheek.

"Did you have a nice nap love?" he asked sweetly, his eyes penetrating into mine.

"It would have been better if you would have been there when I woke up" I said with a pout. He smiled and kissed my bottom lip and pulled back.

"I went shopping with my mother" he said. I raised an eyebrow at him and then looked over to Elizabeth who nodded her head.

"What did you buy me?" I asked with narrowed eyes. He put his hands up in defense and started backing up.

"Love, its only one teeny tiny thing" he said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well since I noticed that you were kind enough to give Rosalie and Alice your nice dresses, I thought it would be nice to get you another one" he said in a nervous rush. I smiled and went over to him to embrace him.

"You are the kindest fiancé a girl could ask for" I said with a quick peck on his lips. "I just feel weird with you spending money on me" I said.

"Well you better get used to it. When I become your husband, everything that's mine is going to be yours" he said with a smile.

"Bella, we were wondering if you would like to go to dinner" Elizabeth said. I nodded my head and smiled. Elizabeth beamed right back at me and went to her room to get ready. Edward led me back into the bedroom and handed me a bag which I presume contained the dress he purchased for me.

"I swear that man spoils me too much" I mumbled as I walked into the bathroom. I unzipped the bag to find a beautiful plum colored dress that hung on one shoulder and showed the curves on my waist. I spun around in the bathroom as I admired the dress. I did my hair and my makeup and then stepped into the bedroom and launched myself at Edward.

"Thank you" I said once he recovered from the shock. He gave me his crooked smile and kissed me on the lips. I would have kept on going but I knew I was wrinkling his shirt, so I climbed off of him and went to look for my purse and phone. Once Edward was ready and I had everything I needed we headed out the door and into the hall where the others were waiting.

I heard a whistle and several cat calls when I stepped out and I felt my face heat up immensely.

"Damn Bella, you look hot" Emmett said, earning a smack in the head by rose. Edward growled and pulled me to his side protectively.

We started walking to the elevator and we all went inside and hit the button for the lobby. We all filtered out of the elevator and walked onto the street where we were greeted by flashes of cameras that momentarily blinded me and I grabbed onto Edward's arm for support as I blindly walked to the car. I heard their voices asking too many questions to understand so I just ignored it and got in the car and leaned into Edward's side. He kissed the top of my head reassuringly and Elizabeth rubbed circles on my hand.

Once we arrived at the restaurant, we stepped out and were unsurprisingly greeted by more photographers as we walked to the doors of the restaurant. I held Edward's hand with my left hand and Elizabeth's with my right hand. I purposely exposed my engagement ring in a silent answer to all of their questions hoping they would leave me alone. We stepped into the calmness of the restaurant and were seated by the hostess. She looked slightly taken aback by all of our men but didn't stare too much. Which I appreciated.

Dinner passed in pleasant chatter and delicious food and we were piling into the car once again after being harassed by the photographers again and once more on our way into the hotel. We all went to our rooms and agreed to go to the beach the next day.

Edward and I collapsed on the bed exhausted as we lazily stripped off as much clothing as we could. Once Edward was only in his boxers and I was in bra and panties, we both arranged ourselves in each others arms and fell asleep.

------

"Can you put some on me?" I asked Edward as I extended a hand with sun block to him. He smiled crookedly and took the sun block bottle eagerly.

We left bright and early to come to the beach. It was a beautiful sunny day and there wasn't too many people around, except for the occasional flash of a camera that we tried to ignore. I was wearing my black D&G bikini and laying on my stomach as Edward's wonderful hands massaged sun block on my bare shoulders and back. He took his time on my thighs and chest. I smacked his hand away playfully once he tried to cop a feel on my breast.

He lifted me off of my comfortable towel and threw me over his shoulder as he ran us into the water. I screamed and kicked but he still kept running deeper and deeper. He finally got me off and threw me into the water. Once I went back to the surface, I glared at him and tackled him, so we both went back into the water. After a few minutes of wrestling, we settled with me on his back while he walked in the water. Eventually though, we shifted so that I had my legs wrapped around his waist and we were chest to chest. I kissed his slightly salty mouth eagerly, forgetting about our friends and his mother watching and the photographers who were so desperate to get into our lives. I kissed him with all of the passion that I was feeling at that moment and he kissed me back eagerly, tilting his head to the side so that I could deepen it further. I pressed my tongue to his bottom lip and he opened his mouth and massaged my tongue with is. I moaned slightly when his tongue fought with mine for dominance and I let him have it without much of a struggle.

"I love you Bella Swan" he said breathlessly when we pulled away.

"I love you too Edward Masen" I said panting for breath. I pressed my forehead against his and whispered, "So much".

He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Hey you two" Emmett said, of course ruining the moment. "Are you up for a game of chicken?" he asked as he easily scooped up Rosalie so that she was sitting on his massive shoulders. Jasper imitated him by putting Alice on his shoulders as well.

Edward responded by suddenly placing his hands on my waist and raising me over his head. I wrapped my legs around his shoulders for a more secure hold and faced Alice and Rosalie.

"Okay, I say first Alice and Rosalie fight and then winner takes on Bella" Emmett said. We nodded in agreement as Alice and Rosalie faced each other and started clawing and slapping at each other. Both girls were really good fighters, so it was a close call as they went on each other. Alice got a hold of Rosalie's hair and pulled her to the side but Rosalie just cussed and went for Alice's tiny shoulders and started shaking her in hopes of getting her to fall. After a long time, Alice finally went down. Rosalie did a little victory dance on Emmett and Alice growled a long stream of profanities.

Edward walked us towards Rosalie and Emmett and I faced Rosalie down. I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared of her, I mean come on she can completely kick my ass. I sighed and went for Rosalie. I tried to fight off her hands as she was trying to practically pry me off of Edward's shoulders. I could hear Edward and Emmett cussing at each other from below. Rosalie and I slapped and hit and punched at each other in hopes of getting this over with. I pushed with all of my strength at Rosalie's shoulders trying to get her off, but she was glued on. I decided to play dirty and untie the string at Rosalie's neck. She screamed and crossed her hands over her chest and I took my opportunity to push her off.

"No fair!" she screamed when she tied the string back in place.

"You never established any ruled" Edward said.

"Fine" Rosalie said and burst into laughter. "Jesus Bella if you wanted to see all you had to do was ask" she said.

"Later" I whispered playfully. A few minutes passed and we all went to shore and joined Elizabeth in sun bathing. Us girls decided to lay on our stomachs and untie the strings on our backs for an even tan. The guys stared with mouths open at the display.

"Your back looks mighty fine, do you need someone to massage it for you?" an unfamiliar voice said from behind us. We raised our heads and turned towards a shirtless guy with blonde hair that was staring at Rosalie.

"What did you just say?" Rosalie asked.

"Let's put it this way, I'm your next cover scandal" he said in a voice that was supposed to be smooth. Rosalie raised an eyebrow and made to get up, but Emmett appeared at her side.

"Is there a problem here?" he asked looking at the blonde stranger.

"No, I was just telling blondie here that she made my Johnson very happy" he said. Emmett stared at the guy, waiting for him to say he was playing around, but when he didn't he pulled his fist back and swung his fist against the guy's nose and we all heard a sickening crunch as the guy wailed out in pain. Edward and Jasper appeared at Emmett's sides and pulled him away from the perv who was currently holding his bleeding nose with his hands. The photographers started snapping pictures and taking video of the scene as it unfolded. Emmett calmed down a bit and walked over to Rose who was still staring at the perv in shock.

"Rosie, I'm sorry I lost control, I hope I didn't scare you, but he shouldn't talk to you like that" he said.

Rosalie tied the strings on her top and looked at Emmett with a serious expression. "Are you kidding? Scared?" she scoffed. "Scared doesn't even describe it, that was hot! You're getting a reward when we get back" she said with a wink.

For the rest of the time, Rose and Emmett were cuddled on their towel as Alice and I kept sunbathing and Edward and Jasper played catch with a football.

"Bella?" Alice said from next to me.

I propped up my head on my hand. "yeah?"

"Have you ever thought about what will happen to us once our modeling careers are over?" she asked with a nervous expression.

"Yeah" I said and sighed. "It's not like I expect to be a model the rest of my life. Before I used to be scared, but now that I have Edward I know things will only get better" I said.

"I'm also scared about that" she said. "I know that I love Jasper and couldn't possibly live without him but will he still love me in ten years? What if he gets bored of me?" she said looking panicked.

"Alice!" I said disapprovingly. I tied the strings to my bikini top and sat up and faced Alice. "You and I know how perfect you and Jasper are for each other. Believe me, ten years from now if you have a few wrinkles or even if you gain two hundred pounds, that boy will still be crazy about you. You have this bond with him that is so powerful, it's going to last beyond a lifetime" I said and in that moment realized that Edward and I are the same exact way. I couldn't care less if he went bald or if his belly gets bigger, as long as his soul remains the same.

Alice quickly tied her strings and sat up so that she could embrace me tightly and kiss my face a few times. "Thank you Bella! You have no idea how much that has been bugging me. Now thanks to you I can look forward to the rest of my life instead of fearing it" she said. She quickly got up and ran towards Jasper and jumped into his surprised arms. I smiled and sighed.

"What was that all about?" I heard my favorite voice in the world say. I turned around and smiled at him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" I asked.

"A couple of times" he said and softly brushed his lips against mine. "But I wouldn't mind hearing it a couple more times" he said. We both smiled into another kiss and eagerly moved our mouths in synchronization.

"I love you Bella. I cant wait to make you my wife" he breathed against my jaw.

"I love you Edward and I can't wait to be your wife" I said.

The rest of our trip passed by in a mellow way. Once the sun set, we made a little bonfire and even sang a little as we sat with our significant other and enjoyed the atmosphere. Elizabeth sat on one side of me while Edward held me. Even the car ride back to the hotel was relaxed. I didn't even mind the paparazzi when we got out. I just tuned them out and concentrated on my life, which held my waist protectively. We all said goodnight and went into our rooms.

The passion in the room was almost tangible as Edward and I made love that night. Almost as if we knew how much the other person meant and we showed our need through sensual touches and kisses. That night as I lay in bed in Edward's arms I realized that no matter what happens I will always love Edward. I would always want and need him, his touches, everything about him. He was a drug I could never get enough of. And no matter how many times we make love or I see him in his full glory, the spark will never die down. With these blissful thoughts I fell asleep with a smile on my face and in the arms of the man of not only my dreams but my reality.

------

It wasn't easy saying goodbye. I hated it. Tears streamed down my face as I hugged Elizabeth. She assured me that we would see each other very soon. Edward had to literally pull me away from her when we had to get going.

"Take care of yourself dear" she said. "And please take care of my baby" she whispered and kissed my forehead.

She went to embrace Edward and whispered a few things into his ear. She blew one last kiss as she made her way into her terminal. WE walked the opposite direction to our terminal.

"Would starbucks make you feel better?" Edward said a little while later. I nodded and he brought me over a caramel frapuccino with extra whipped cream.

We boarded our plane and made ourselves comfortable for the short flight to Madrid.

* * *

**Soooo... What do you think????**

**So I was thinking and I want to ask, would you guys prefer a group wedding or individual weddings?**

**Review!**


	23. Butterflies & Hurricanes

**Disclaimer: I don't own it**

**Hey guys my computer has been pissing me off lately, it's not cooperating with me at all =(. Good news is I'm getting a laptop for typing so i'll be able to write all day.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Best,  
You've got to be the best  
You've got to change the world  
And you use this chance to be heard  
Your time is now_**

**_Muse- Butterflies & Hurricanes_**

_Chapter 24_

I dropped my purse on the bed and dropped myself next to it. I felt the bed sink a little as Edward laid himself next to me.

"When's your show?" he asked.

"Three days" I replied. I let my eyes flutter close, but they opened again once I felt something, or someone's head on my stomach. I smiled and looked down at the bronze mop of hair that was all over my stomach. Edward turned his mouth towards my stomach and started laying kisses on it. He hooked his thumbs on the hem of my shirt and lifted my shirt to bare my stomach to him.

"Bella" he said, his lips brushing against my stomach as he spoke.

"Yeah?" I replied as I let my hands wander through his unruly hair.

"Have you ever thought about how many kids we're going to have?" he asked.

That question made me sit up to look at him. I have considered it actually. A lot. The thought of having a child with Edward was so appealing to me that I even thought of names already, but I will never tell him that.

"Sometimes. Why?" I asked.

"Because I've thought about it a lot. I can imagine little boys and girls, some with bronze hair and some with brown hair, and my green eyes and your chocolate brown eyes. I would want our daughters to have your beautiful face" he said lost in thought. I would want all of our children to have his beautiful face and his green eyes.

"As long as you're their dad, I'm good" I decided. He smiled and kissed my lips softly. Our kiss was interrupted by a knock on the door. We both looked up and Edward got up to go get it. Jasper and Emmett appeared on the other side looking panicked. I walked into the living room and gave them a questioning glance.

"What's wrong?" I asked when neither of them spoke.

"We need your help" Jasper said.

"With what?" Edward asked.

"Well, Jasper and I have been talking and we're ready to propose" Emmett said.

"Wow, that's great" I said.

"And how do we help you?" Edward asked.

"We need you two to help us surprise the girls. Distract them the whole day and them lead them to where we're going to be" Jasper said.

I looked towards Edward and we both nodded our heads. Jasper and Emmett smiled in thanks and walked back to their rooms, before Alice and Rose got suspicious.

----

"Stop pacing Jasper, you're making me dizzy" I said from the couch. Jasper stopped and smiled apologetically. Emmett and Jasper were both a nervous wreck, and no matter what Edward and I said, they wouldn't calm down. I honestly didn't know what they were nervous about, they both should know that Alice and Rosalie will say yes in a quick second.

"Alright. It's time. Edward will go with you two and help you guys keep calm while I take Rosalie and Alice shopping" I said. Both Jasper and Emmett nodded and I made to stand up but Edward wrapped his arms firmly around my waist and pulled me against his chest.

"I'm gonna miss you today" he breathed into my ear. I leaned back against him and sighed.

"I am too. We'll see each other at the end of the day" I said, turning around in his arms to catch my last glimpse at that beautiful face to last me the whole day.

"I love you" I said and kissed his jaw.

"I love you too" he said and leaned down to capture my lips in a passionate kiss that left me breathless. Jasper coughed and we pulled apart to look at him and detangled from each other. I blew him a kiss from the doorway as I headed to the girl's room.

---

"Bella! I'm tired" Rose whined as we made our way out of our fiftieth store of the day.

"Oh well. You girls are always bothering me to go shopping, now here I am" I said practically dragging them both to the food court.

"I'm a little suspicious Bella" Alice said, narrowing her eyes at me. "Since when do you insist we go shopping and insist we keep going?" she said.

"Can't I want to shop with my beast friends?" I said innocently.

Alice and Rosalie were both now staring at me in suspicion. I ate my food and hoped they would drop it, but I had no such luck.

"Where are the boys?" Rosalie asked.

I coughed on what I was eating and tried to recover quickly. "I don't know" I said.

Alice pulled out her cell phone and quickly dialed a number. "Jazzy?" she said in her sweetest most seductive voice. "Where are you? Bella is forcing me to keep walking even though my feet hurt" she said, pouting even though he couldn't see her.

Jasper said something over the phone that didn't seem to please Alice. "So what you're doing is more important than me?" she asked with wide eyes. "Fine" she said and handed me the phone. I took it, confused as to what he wants.

"Hello?" I said.

"Bella? Act like I'm scolding at you for hurting Alice's feet"

"Jasper, she's just gonna have to toughen up, I'm not done with my shopping" I said.

"Great. Okay, we're pretty much ready over here so you can bring them"

"Fine Jasper! I'll do what's best for your fucking pixie" I said ad hung up the phone.

I made an annoyed face. "Alice, your Jazz doesn't want your little feet to hurt" I said and Alice smiled, proud of her work.

All three of us made our way out of the mall and into the photographer crowded street. We looked down as we walked to the awaiting black car and drove off to the girls' surprise. I really hoped that Jasper and Emmett don't mess u[ and are able to go through with it.

"Why are we coming here?" Rosalie asked as our car stopped in front of a famous park.

"Because I heard of it and wanted to come and see it" I said smoothly. I linked both of my arms through one of theirs and walked through the park pointing at the scenery. I kept in mind that I was supposed to be looking for a large fountain, the largest in the park.

Once Alice and Rosalie had their backs turned, admiring a small fountain, I spotted Edward and quickly waved my hands. He waved back and gave me a thumbs up. I led Alice and Rosalie to the direction of the boys and ditched them at the ledge of the fountain.

APOV

I swear I'm going to strangle Bella. Not only is she acting like a lunatic but shes dragging Rosalie and I around this huge park for no reason. As Rose moves to the ledge of the fountain to observe the rippling water, I move to the other side and lean against the ledge for support. I slip off my left shoe and sigh in contentment at how good it feels to wiggle my toes freely.

"Alice" I hear my favorite voice say. I turn around with a huge smile but my jaw drops because Jasper was on one knee on the ground. I'm sure I looked completely crazy with my mouth dropped open and my eyes wide.

"Darlin', I knew from the minute I set eyes on you that you were going to be in my life forever. I feel like my entire life I have been going through pointless dates and brainless girls, all to find you. I started living when I met you, you completed me" he said. I felt the tears run down my cheeks and I didn't care that my makeup was being ruined.

He opened the velvet box and I was even more stunned if possible. "Mary Alice Brandon

Will you marry me?" he said. I responded in the only way I could at that moment. I ran the short distance between us and threw my arms around him.

"Is that a yes?" he asked.

"Of course! Yes! YES!" I screamed in excitement. He managed to control my hand long enough to slip the ring on and I continued my hyper squealing and jumping. I jumped into his arms once he stood up and wrapped my legs around his waist tightly.

"I love you Jazz" I said.

"I love you Ali" he said and I pressed my mouth against his in a heated kiss.

RPOV

Ugh. I leaned against the ledge of the fountain and rubbed my feet through my shoes. Who knew Bella would ever make me dislike shopping. I straightened up and looked at the beautiful fountain before me. The water trickled down between the sculptures and fell at the bottom. I sighed and ran a hand through my blonde waves. I wish Emmett were here with me to see this beauty.

"Hey beautiful" I heard someone say from behind me. I turned and it was almost as if my thoughts manifested themselves and made Emmett appear before me.

"Rosalie Hale, you have no idea how much you mean to me. I know that I don't usually express my feelings towards you non-physically, but you own me completely. Everything about you drives me insane. Before you I was this guy who didn't give a crap about a woman's feelings and only saw them as a good lay, but the minute I met you I knew I was addicted, and I was loving it" he said. He dropped down on one knee and pulled open a velvet box. "I love you Rosalie, and I promise to love you for all of my life. Will you marry me?" he asked.

I was stunned for about two seconds and then had an Alice moment in which I started squealing and jumping in place. I calmed myself down and started nodding uncontrollably. He slipped the ring on my finger and then brought me to him in a huge bear hug that left me breathless, but I loved it.

"I love you Emmett" I said.

"I love you Rosie" he said and leaned down to capture my mouth in a kiss.

BPOV

I felt a couple of tears run down my cheeks as I observed my friends' happiness. I felt two arms wrap themselves around me and I happily leaned back against my fiancé.

"They look so happy" I said.

"Not as happy as I was when you said yes" he said with his lips against my ear. I shivered and turned around.

"Really?" I asked.

"Definitely" he said before leaning down and pressing his mouth against mine. I moaned as he sucked my bottom lip into his mouth. We were forced to pull apart though when screams of joy erupted around us. Alice and Rosalie were running towards us with their hands in the air. I braced myself for the impact right before they both tackled me, making me fall on my ass. They picked me up like a rag doll and hugged and kissed me.

"Oh my god!-Bella!-You knew!" I heard bits of words but they were speaking so fast it was hard to cat everything.

Edward eventually pulled me behind me and saved me from the overly excited girls. Jasper and Emmett were just standing behind them with huge grins on their faces.

----

I was on Edward's back with my arms around his shoulders and my legs swinging. My head was thrown back in laughter at moments and I was enjoying every minute of it.

I was engaged to the love of my life and Alice and Rosalie were now engaged as well, life was going great. Not even the photographers following us around bothered me, they kept snapping pictures of Edward and I frantically and I just snuggled closer to my green eyed lover.

Once we got back up to the rooms we agreed to celebrate the engagement of our friends properly. We got bottles of vodka and made our way to Alice's room. When we entered, Alice was on her laptop and laughing hysterically. I looked at Jasper with a confused expression on my face and he shrugged and went to take a look over Alice's shoulder. Once Jasper joined in her laughter, Edward and I went to take a peek. I toppled over in laughter and Edward's chest shook in laughter as we looked at the youtube video of Emmett beating up the beat pervert. We were so busy laughing that we didn't notice Rosalie and Emmett walk in until they both started laughing from behind us.

"Okay stop laughing, he looked adorable" Rosalie said through giggles.

Emmett grabbed her up and swung her around while she squealed.

"Alright let's open that vodka bottle!" Alice yelled. She turned off the lights and turned up the music as we started gulping down drinks.

We really let ourselves go loose as we jumped around like crazy people. I swayed my hips and tossed my hair as Edward moved along with me.

-----

I woke up and groaned at the headache that took over my head. I rolled over and placed my face in Edward's chest trying to block out the annoying sun. I heard him groan and put a pillow over his face.

"Edward, can you go close that curtain?" I asked sweetly. He groaned and pushed the pillow harder on his face. "Please?" I said placing a kiss on his chest. I saw him shake his head from under the pillow and I moved my legs on either side of him. "Please?" I said as I pushed my hips against his. He took a sharp breath and stood up so fast I rolled onto the floor.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned as he picked me up.

"I'm fine Edward, just took me by surprise" I said.

"Sorry" he said before placing a kiss on my forehead. He lifted me up into the air and carried me over to the bathroom to take a very needed shower. After trying to scrub away our slight hangovers, we headed out to see how our friends were doing. Alice answered the door with her hair sticking up in every direction and she cringed at the light that filtered in through the open door. She nicely kicked us out.

Edward and I happily headed back towards our room to spend a lazy day in bed.

----

"Love? It's time to wake up" I heard Edward say. I groaned and turned away from him. "Fine, let's tell your adoring fans that Bella Swan doesn't want to get up" he said teasingly and started tickling my sides.

"Okay! I'll get up!" I yelled and ran for the bathroom. I took a quick shower and gathered up all of my things.

"I'm gonna miss you" I said as I headed for the door.

"I'll see you in a few hours" he said. I smiled and kissed his awaiting lips sweetly before opening the door.

"Morning sunshine" Alice said happily.

"Bite me" I said.

"Ooh Edward. Are you sure you want to marry this?" she said. I smacked her shoulder.

"I'm absolutely sure" Edward said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Okay lovebirds lets go" she said pulling me from Edward's embrace. We met up with Rose in the lobby and got into our awaiting car and headed for the location.

Today's show was going to be very interesting. The runway was to have water on it so that when we passed we would kick water around. We were going to be modeling the swimsuit line today.

As always we headed to hair and makeup before anything and got all glammed up. After that, I went over to Angela to change into my cute little black bikini. She helped me strap on my shoes and I was done. It's hard to believe that all of this process takes about five hours.

"Hey Bella" Alice said. I went over to where her and Rosalie were drinking coffee. I helped myself to some and made myself comfortable in a chair.

"I hope I don't slip in this water" Rosalie said.

"You won't. If anything I'm gonna be the one falling" I said. They both gave a little chuckle and nodded.

"Alright girls! Line up!" Ben yelled at everyone. The girls and I stood up and went over to the ordered line and waited for our cues.

The music started and the energy was almost tangible as the first couple of girls began walking. When it was my turn I turned the corner and smiled at the flashing lights of the photographers. I moved my heeled feet smoothly through the water and reached the end without incident. I winked at Edward and turned back around and walked back with a sway to my hips.

I high-fived Ben as I got backstage and went over to Angela.

"Your heels are all wet" she said disapprovingly. I shrugged and changed into my midnight blue string bikini. I strapped on a new pair of heels and went to look for Alice and Rosalie who were already sitting in two chairs and waiting to be called.

"Did you slip?" Alice asked.

I shook my head and sat down next to them.

"Girls" Rosalie said nervously. Alice and I looked at her and waited for her to speak.

"I'm late" she said. Alice and I instantly widened our eyes and stared at her.

"You haven't been careful?" Alice asked.

"We have it's just that I forget to take the pill sometimes" she said.

"Have you been late before?" I asked.

"Rarely" she said. "I really hope that I'm just late this time" she said. Alice and I embraced our friend in between the two of us and hoped along with her.

"Girls line up!" Ben yelled. We got up reluctantly and went over to the line.

I knew Rose wasn't ready to be a mother by any means, and if she was pregnant, it would ruin her career.

All three of us took a deep breath and put on our game faces as our turn came. I walked back out there to the applause and cheers and did what I loved to do. I loved walking to the end and seeing Edward right in front of me, it always gives me the motivation I need to walk as best as I can.

When I got backstage I looked around for Rosalie. I knew that right now she wasn't in the mood for any after party. I looked around but couldn't find her.

We were called to line up for the finale and I stopped my search and walked back out there. I put on a smile and once I got backstage I went around looking for Rosalie again.

"Alice!" I yelled. Alice came over to me. "Where's Rose?" I asked. She shrugged and we went in the direction of Rosalie's changing station. We found her sitting down in front of her mirror with tears running down her face. Alice and I walked over to her and wrapped our arms around her.

"I'm not ready for this!" she said through tears. She leaned her head against my shoulder and I smoothed her hair back.

"Rose let's get you into some normal clothes and then we'll talk okay?" I said, she nodded and we went to her changing station to get her evening dress and helped her into it. Alice and I quickly changed as well and then we gathered our things and went to find our boys.

"I'm going to buy the pregnancy test for you okay?" I said and she nodded. I sent a quick text to Edward telling him to take the boys back to the hotel and wait for us there.

We quickly got into the car and drove to the nearest drug store. I got out and pulled my hoodie on to hide my face. I scanned the aisle for a reliable test and finally settled on one. The cashier seemed to recognize me but didn't say anything as she handed me my bag. I tried to hide the contents of the bag from the photographers awaiting outside as I quickly got back into the car.

"Did you get it?" Rose asked. I nodded and handed her the bag.

"Thank you Bella" she said.

"No problem" I said.

Once arriving back to the hotel, we quickly went into Alice's room and sighed in relief when the boys weren't there. Rosalie quickly went to the bathroom with her test in hand and we anxiously waited for her outside.

It seemed like hours later when she finally walked out with a huge smile on her face. "False alarm" she declared happily. We hugged her as we shared in her happiness.

"You would've made such a hot mom though" Alice teased. We laughed as we went in search of our men.

Edward of course picked me up and congratulated me on another great show and I kissed him.

"Let's go to bed" I said. He obediently followed me into our bedroom with excited fevor, stripped off his clothes.

"What makes you think we're going to do something?" I asked. His face fell instantly and his cheeks reddened.

"Well I thought that since- well-" he stuttered. I smiled and stripped of my own clothes.

"You thought right Mr. Masen" I said. He smiled and ran for me.

Many rounds of passionate love making later, we lay on the floor panting and sweating, completely exhausted.

"Love, that was amazing" Edward said and kissed my forehead.

"Better than amazing" said, completely out of breath.

I laid my head against his shoulder and evened out my breathing. Edward gathered me up in his arms and walked over to the bed and laid us down under the covers.

"Goodnight love" he said and sweetly kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight babe" I said. I closed my eyes and drifted off.

----

We were all a bit sad to leave Europe as we made our way to the airport, but we had to head back home to resume our normal lives.

On the airplane, Edward rested his head on my shoulder as I tried concentrating on reading my magazine, but it was a bit hard with Edward breathing very close to my face. I was getting dizzy with his smell and shook him awake.

"Look Edward, they're saying I'm pregnant" I said as I looked at the magazine.

"You should have told me Bella" he said teasingly.

"Shut up" I said and kissed his nose. He went back to leaning against my shoulder and soon drifted off to sleep.

-----

We arrived in Seattle long hours later and I walked out with stiff muscles. Edward held my hand as we walked out into the disorienting sunlight and the many photographers.

On the drive home, I laid my head against Edward and was a little excited to get back to our home.

I was met with the beautiful sight of our home as we pulled up to it. Edward unloaded our bags as I made my way to the front door. I opened the door and Edward was already behind me kissing my cheek. "Welcome home"

* * *

**So there you go!**

**Alright so the majority wanted individual weddings so I'm going with that.**

**Review!**


	24. The Groove

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

**Alright, my computer hates me and doesn't want to turn on at times so that's that cause for the delay. This chapter really moves things along so I hope I don't confuse anyone with the move of events.**

* * *

_**So confused when you're lost in the groove**_

_**Muse- The Groove**_

Edward and I were happy to be back in our home after our long European trip. Everything was the same as we left it and we quickly resumed our old daily routines.

Edward would leave for school in the morning and I would play housewife as I cleaned and cooked until I waited for him to come home. I always greeted him at the door as if he's been gone for years.

Right now, I was working hard to make sure I didn't burn the noodles I was currently cooking. I was making chicken Alfredo and I couldn't wait until Edward got home. Edward was going to graduate in June and begin his residency in the hospital. I was so proud of him and how hard he's worked to get this far in his studies.

Just as I turned off the heat on the noodles I heard the door open and Edward sing, "Honey I'm home" I smiled and ran over to the front hall. I threw my arms around his neck and attacked his face with many kisses. He smiled and dropped his books and held my waist tightly to him. "I missed you" he said and kissed my awaiting lips. I responded happily to the kiss and pressed myself closer to him. When we broke apart, he sniffed the air and his smile got even bigger.

I took his hand and led him towards the dining room and sat him down while I went to go get the food. I set the food in front of his plate and I could see the excitement in his eyes as he took in all of the food. "This looks delicious love" he said.

We both ate in a peaceful silence and enjoyed our food. "How was your day?" he asked when he took a break from his food.

"Nothing special" I said. "I cleaned" I added.

"Aw aren't you just the cutest little housewife" he said. I smiled and continued eating my food. When we both finished I cleared our plates and Edward went to his desk to study. After I finished washing the dishes, I walked over to Edward and started massaging his shoulders, trying to make the stress go away.

"You have no idea how good that feels love" he said and closed his eyes. I took the book from his hands and folded it onto the table. "I really have to study" he said warningly. I smiled and moved onto his lap.

"You need a break" I said simply. He smiled and gladly crushed his mouth against mine. He moved down to my neck when we broke apart and I gasped when he bit down.

"I love you Bella" he said against my throat.

"I love too Edward" I said and pulled up his face to look into his eyes. "Always"

-----

"Bella hurry up!"

I rolled my eyes at the door and tried to hurry up with my makeup. I knew that Alice was going to kick my ass if I took any longer, but Edward distracted me from getting ready.

"I'll be right out" I yelled. I heard Alice sigh. Alice for some reason thought of the idea that we should go out tonight, because we haven't in a while. I admit that we haven't but its also not necessary to be out and about all the time.

I finished up and stepped out of my bathroom to find Alice tapping her high heeled foot.

"About time"

We walked down the stairs where everyone else was and proceeded to get into our cars.

The club didn't change one bit. Still the same loud music that reverberated the walls. We walked past the bouncer and stepped inside to the noise filled environment.

"Hey girls, how about we make a bet" Jasper said, catching the attention of all of us.

"What do you propose Jazzy?" Alice asked.

"How about we all go on our own and see who could get the most phone numbers" he said. I didn't like the sound of being away from Edward, but I couldn't pass up the opportunity to win a bet. We all agreed and set the ground rules. No kissing, no inappropriate touching and no obscene dancing.

"Remember that you're an engaged woman Bella" Edward warned.

"Remember that you're an engaged man, and that you're mine" I said. He smiled and kissed me and then we walked our separate ways.

It wasn't hard to get phone numbers, guys came up to me a lot and practically came up with their own pen and paper and wrote down their numbers. By the end of the given time, i had about fifty papers in my hand, effectively winning against everyone else.

"No fair. Bella is famous" Emmett whined, making me laugh.

----

"Rose are you okay?" I asked as I noticed she hasn't touched her drink since we walked into the club.

"Oh yeah I'm fine" she said. I raised an eyebrow and she shrugged. "Nothing is wrong, I just don't feel like drinking today" she said.

"Rosalie Hale doesn't feel like drinking?" Alice said. "That's like me saying I don't feel like going shopping" she added.

"Alright" she said defeated. "You girls have to promise not to freak though" she said. Alice and I nodded our heads. "The day that I got the pregnancy test, it came out to positive" she said. Alice and I both had expressions of shock on our faces.

"Why didn't you say anything?" I asked.

"I didn't want you girls to worry, so I kept it to myself" she said quietly.

Alice and I moved to embrace Rose in a tight hug. "Sweetie, you should know that we're always going to be here for you" Alice said. "You're going to be a great mom" she said.

"I'm going to have to take a break from modeling" she said sadly. I understood where she was coming from. Modeling is something that once you experience it, you can't give up easily.

"We're going to help you don't worry" I said.

"Does Emmett know?" Alice asked. Rose shook her head.

"I'm going to tell him today" she said. Alice and I nodded our heads and picked up our things, suddenly not in the mood to be in a noisy club.

----

"Did you have a good time love?" Edward asked once we stepped inside our home.

"Yes I did" I said and walked over to him and kissed him. "It would have been more fun with you with me the whole time though" I said sadly.

"Sorry love" he said and kissed me.

I smiled and moved into his lap. "How are you doing in school?" I asked.

"Great, but because I practically memorized this book cover to cover" he said holding up a medical book.

"You're going to make a great doctor" I said laying a kiss on his cheek.

We were startled by the sudden scream we heard from outside. Edward and I stood up and went to the window to see Emmett running with Rose in his arms.

"I'm going to be a father! I'm going to be a father!!!" he kept yelling as he ran down the street. Edward and I started laughing and went back inside.

"If I ever get pregnant, please don't react like that" I said.

"That's a deal"

------

As the months progressed, Rosalie's belly got more and more huge. She looks beautiful pregnant and we knew she was going to make a perfect mother. Alice and I still did shows, but it didn't feel right without Rose. Rosalie still modeled, but for a maternity line and she was happy with that.

Alice insisted on planning my wedding to Edward claiming that she'll work on hers afterwards. It was a long process and I was glad to have Alice take care of it.

We finally decided on a date for the wedding. September 10. Just a couple of days before my 22nd birthday.

"Bella, what do you think of these?" Alice asked. I looked at the streamers she was holding in her hand.

"Too much. Remember it's just a birthday party" I said. She nodded and went to take a look at others.

Today is June 20th which means Edward's 22nd birthday. This whole week I've been acting like I didn't have a clue in the world that it was his birthday. I even told him that today Rosalie and Alice wanted to go to the spa for the whole day.

"What about these?" Rosalie asked. I looked at the streamers in her hand that simply said happy 22nd birthday. I smiled and nodded my head.

A few hours later, we finally bought everything we needed and headed for the car. We put everything in the trunk of the Volvo and then climbed in. "So what are the boys doing with Edward?" I asked.

"Well Emmett said that they were going to take him out to lunch and console him about his fiancé forgetting his birthday" Rose said. I laughed and sped along the highway, eager to get home and decorate.

"Remember to park a block away" Alice said. I nodded and when I parked we climbed out and quickly walked to the house. Emmett was supposed to take Edward and Jasper to his and Rosalie's house so we shouldn't see Edward any time soon.

Alice began the decorations while Rose and I began on the food and the cake.

A few hours later, the food and cake were done and Alice was finished with the decorations. We moved around a few tables and chairs and set the cake on the table. We called a few more people over to keep it an intimate event.

"Hey girls!" Angela said when she came in with Ben in tow. "Where's the birthday boy?" she asked.

"Still out. We're going to surprise him when he comes in. Did you park at least a block away?" I asked.

"Yep" Ben said and they went to go set their present down.

Angela went over to admire Rose's belly and we laughed with Ben about a story he told.

"Hey everyone" Emmett greeted as he walked in with Jasper behind him.

"Where's Edward?" I asked.

"We sent him to find something in Alice's closet" Jasper snickered. We all laughed along with him. "We'll call him right now to tell him to forget it" he said.

"Alright everyone hide" I said and everyone picked a spot to remain hidden.

"Hey Edward, turns out Alice had that shirt on today, so just go back home. Bella's back" he said and hung up. We turned off all the lights and there was no one in sight.

When we heard the door knob turning everyone got ready to spring out. I saw Edward's shadow in the open door and everyone jumped out. "Surprise!" we all yelled. I saw Edward jump back a little and laughed.

"Oh, I didn't expect you to remember" he said. We all took our turns hugging him and I went for his lips. He smiled into the kiss. "Did you arrange this?" he asked. I nodded and he leaned down to my mouth once more.

"Okay lovebirds" Alice said. "Let's start eating the food"

We ate the food and chatted happily. Edward was happy to be around all the people that truly cared about him and he was practically glowing.

"Birthday cake time!" yelled Alice. We all gathered in front of the cake and sang to Edward and when he took a bite I pushed his head down into the cake. He turned around and I erupted into a fit of giggles as I took in his cake covered face.

"That wasn't very nice" Edward said with narrowed eyes and frosting covered eyelashes.

I leaned forward and started licking the icing off of his face. "Is that nice?" I whispered. He nodded and I continued licking until his face was more or less clean.

"Okay Bella, I say you get the piece with Edward germs on it" Emmett said.

"Gladly" I said and Alice passed me the piece with Edwards face outline in it. I ate it and made a face to Edward.

"How do my germs taste?" he asked.

"Like you" I said with a wink. I finished the cake and then went to go fetch the bottles of vodka from the kitchen.

I opened them up and served everyone a glass (except Rosalie who opted for water) and we all toasted to Edward. Someone rung the doorbell and I quickly went over to the door to see who it was. When I opened the door, I'm pretty sure my vision went red as I stared in the face of Tanya. I stepped outside and closed the door behind me.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked harshly.

"I came to wish Eddie a happy birthday, so if you'll excuse me" she said and tried to push past me, but I grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"You're not going into my house" I snapped.

"Look Bella, ,I know its hard to admit the truth, but you're going to have to accept the fact that Edward wants me and we belong together" she said.

"Tanya, I honestly feel sorry for you. It must be tough to grow up liking someone who had absolutely no interest in you. And it must suck to see him happy with another woman" I said.

"Just let me go see Eddie" she said.

"No you're not going into my house" I said.

"Let me in!" she said and pushed me aside.

She quickly ran into the house and I was close behind her. "Eddie!" she yelled from the front hall.

Edward came in along with everyone behind and looked at Tanya with fire in his eyes. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came to wish you a happy birthday!" and went to go throw her arms around his neck. He pulled away and stepped to my side.

"I don't know how many times I have to repeat the same thing to you. I don't want you, I never have. I have Bella in my life" he said.

"Eddie, you told me that you were going to leave her for me" she said with a pout.

"I never said that and you know it" he said.

She walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Bella, I'm sorry to say this but Edward has been in contact with me. We text all the time and we're working on meeting up outside" she said.

"Tanya, you need expert help. Edward is always with me and I trust him with my life when he isn't" I said.

"Tanya can you do me a favor" Edward asked nicely. Tanya's face lit up and she nodded excitedly.

"Can you get the fuck out of my house" he said.

Tanya stood there a little shocked and Alice moved forward and grabbed a hold of Tanya's arm. "Look bitch, I have worked too hard to help Bella with this party for you to come and ruin it. So if you would be so kind as to get the hell out" she said and forcibly dragged a protesting Tanya out.

"There we go" Alice said when she came back inside. I went to her and engulfed her in a huge hug.

"Thank you" I said.

"What are friends for" she said simply.

The rest of the night passed by smoothly after that annoying hurdle. We drank a little and then opened the presents. I gave Edward a special calendar of me that's for his eyes only as part one of his gift.

After all of our friends left, we went upstairs to our room where I gave Edward his second part of his gift.

-----

The next few months amounting to our wedding have been chaos. Alice made sure that I wasn't really stressed, but I still had a lot to deal with. I had to choose from a variety of different things like flowers, music, food, and it was a lot. Edward told me to deal with it so he got out of it easily.

"Alice do I really have to look at things today?" I groaned as I covered my face with a pillow. Alice took it upon herself to come into Edward and my room to wake me up for early planning. Edward groaned from next to me.

"Bella the wedding is less than two months away" she said. I looked up from my pillow.

"Then we have plenty of time" I said.

"No we don't" she said.

"Can we do this when I wake up" I complained.

"Fine, but I'll be back" she said and stomped out of the room.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and I moved onto his chest. "I can't wait to marry you" he said.

"I can't wait to be Mrs. Masen" I said.

He kissed me and I straddled his hips. "We should really go back to sleep" he said against my lips. I shook my head and took his bottom lip into my mouth and sucked. He groaned and flipped us over. He trailed kisses down my neck to my collarbone and then in between my breasts. I moaned when he moved to the side and brushed his mouth over my breast.

"Bella, I want you" he said huskily. I felt his length against my thigh and I knew he indeed was ready.

"Then take me" I said.

He moved my legs apart and settled in between them. He easily moved inside of me and I moaned once he filled me completely. He set an easy rhythm with his hips that had me throwing my head back in pleasure.

"Harder" I said breathlessly. He complied almost instantly as he set a frantic pace. His thrusts came fast and hard and I sunk my nails into his shoulders when I finally came. He came soon after and rolled over exhausted. I cuddled into his side and he pulled our thin sheets over us.

"I love you" I said.

"I love you too" he said.

------

"What do you mean you want to wear something off the rack?!" Alice shrieked.

I rolled my eyes. "Alice I'm not going to go over the top with this" I reminded her.

"Bella" she groaned. "Please let me design your dress" she said.

"Alice, I will give you a budget an you will stick to it, do you understand me?" I said

"Thank you Bella!" she said and wrapped her arms around me.

Oh god, I hope this pixie doesn't go overboard.

-----

Edward and I decided to have our wedding party in a quaint hall that will accompany our guests. As the wedding drew nearer, the more relaxed I felt because I feel like I'm already married to Edward. I've seen him at his worst moments and I know what it's like to live with him. He has seen me in my worst times too. He knows what I look like without makeup and when I'm monthly bloated. I feel safe living in a home with him because I know he'll protect me from anyone or anything that tries to harm me.

Even though everything is going great, I can't shake off this feeling like something will go wrong. In past experiences I've learned that whenever something is great, something bad will happen. I've never been the pessimist kind, but I am the realistic type. I know that as long as there are people out there against Edward and I, something is bound to go wrong. Just the other day when Tanya showed up I was so angry, not just because of the fact that she dared to even show her face, but because everything was going so smoothly and then we hit a speed bump.

"Please god. Don't let anything happen to Edward. I don't care about myself but keep him safe" I said silently.

I really wanted to tie myself to Edward legally. I wanted to be Bella Masen. I want to get started on our family. I want to have little children with bronze and brown hair running around. I want my stomach to swell up with Edward's child. I wanted everything that came with marrying Edward.

-------

"Don't let Alice take me" I said into Edward's neck. I was latched onto Edward who in return was also holding me tight against him. Alice was going to be strict on not seeing each other until the wedding and both Edward and I didn't want to let go of each other.

"I'll try my hardest love" he said and kissed the top of my head.

"I can't believe we're finally getting married tomorrow" I said. "After all of these months of putting up with Alice's planning it's finally here" I said.

"I can't wait to put my ring on your finger and finally make you mine under the eyes of god. Bella, I want to start our forever" he said. I smiled and leaned up to kiss his jaw. He leaned down and connected his mouth with mine. I moaned when his tongue pushed through my lips and tangled with mine. He slowly massaged it and I ran my fingers through his messy hair.

"There you are!" Alice yelled once she walked into the room.

Edward moved to stand in front of me protectively. "Alice, Bella doesn't want to go. I think that you should respect her wishes and let her stay with me" he said.

"I knew you two were going to be difficult" Alice sighed. Jasper and Emmett walked into the room and walked over to where Edward and I were standing. Emmett easily held Edward off while Jasper threw me over his shoulder.

"Is this necessary?" I asked as I hung upside down with only the view of Jasper's back.

"Sorry Bella, Alice's orders" he said.

I sighed angrily. "Can I at least say goodbye to Edward?" I asked.

"Fine, but don't try anything funny" he said.

Jasper turned around to head back to the room and turned his back to Edward so all I had to do was straighten up and kiss Edward. "I'm going to miss you" I whispered to him. He held both sides of my face and tenderly laid kisses all over my face. My cheeks, my eyelids, my temples, everywhere.

"Just remember that I can't wait to be your husband" he said and kissed my lips one more time before Jasper started walking again.

"Jeez, you two act like you're never gonna see each other again" he said.

"Well when you and Alice get married I'm going to take great joy in separating you the night before" I said. He just chuckled and kept carrying me over to his and Alice's house

-----

"Bella wake up, it's your big day" Alice said. I groaned and rolled over to cuddle with Edward but only found empty sheets. I clutched at the sheets and sighed. Last night had been interesting to say the least. Alice had hired strippers and my innocent eyes burned at the sight.

"Come on Bella. You don't want to miss your own wedding" Alice said impatiently.

"I hope not" I said quietly.

* * *

**Alright so next chapter is the wedding and it should be up in a couple of minutes. Yup that's right, you're getting more than one chapter today to apologize for me not updating. And I know you all hate Tanya, believe me I do too, but she was necessary for the plot... you'll see.**

**Any questions or if you just want to say hi, review!**


	25. White Wedding

**Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine.**

**Alright the much awaited wedding. I'm actually proud of this chapter. Enjoy =)**

* * *

_**There is nothin' fair in this world  
There is nothin' safe in this world  
And there's nothin' sure in this world  
And there's nothin' pure in this world  
Look for something left in this world  
Start again**_

_**Billy Idol- White Wedding**_

"You look beautiful honey" Renee said. Elizabeth and Renee have become the best of friends. As soon as they met, they have been inseparable. Elizabeth gushes how I'm the daughter she never had and Renee goes on about Edward, her new favorite child.

Renee and Elizabeth are all over me, fixing my dress, making sure there aren't any smudges on my face. I just stood there letting them have their way without any complaints. Alice flashed away with her camera and a smile on her face. Rosalie (who was due in a month) was fixing my veil with a smile. Angela helped put my dress, so she dresses me even outside of shows.

"Bella it's time" Alice said. I nodded and walked over to the mirror with a deep breath. I couldn't recognize the woman looking at me. The woman in the mirror was absolutely beautiful. The makeup on her face was just the cherry on top of a beautiful creation. Alice moved to stand behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Yes it's you Bella" she said. She handed me my bouquet and we started walking towards the car.

Getting into the car was a fun experience. The dress was so puffy that my feet were lost in between all of the fabric. I needed a little push but I finally was able to get in.

I wringed my hands nervously in my lap on the way to the church. I had a feeling in my stomach and I didn't like it. I feel like something is going to go wrong and ruin everything.

"Who the hell told the press that today was the wedding?" Alice exclaimed. I looked out the window and saw that there were a lot of photographers with their cameras ready. I took a deep breath and tried to relax the feeling I had. Everything is going to be fine. Edward is going to be standing at the end of that walk waiting to marry me. Everything is going to be fine.

"Come on Bella. Let's get you inside" Alice said. She stepped out first, making a frenzy of flashing cameras occur and then my mother was next. The two of them stood outside of the door to help me get out. Once I was outside the flashing increased by ten times as much and I was guided by Alice and my mother while Elizabeth and Rosalie walked behind me to lift the train.

Once we finally entered the church we were led to the side where there was a small room where all of the brides maids gathered up. Alice was of course my maid of honor and Rosalie and Angela looked beautiful in the peach dresses I chose for them.

"Alright everyone pay attention" Alice said.

"Jasper and I will walk right after the flower girl and then Emmett and Rosalie then Ben and Angela. Then finally Bella" she said. The girls nodded their heads and Alice left to tell the boys.

Half an hour later, everyone was lining up and my palms were sweating. "Ready?" Alice asked. I quickly nodded and put a smile on my face.

Once the flower girl (Alice's little cousin) walked out I tensed. I focused on my breathing and told myself that it's just like walking down a runway. People looking at you and Edward at the end.

"Hey Bella, you look beautiful" Charlie said as he moved to stand next to me. I smiled at him and linked my arm through his.

Alice and Jasper were next to walk and they looked perfect together. After them, was Emmett and Rosalie. Then Ben and Angela. I took a deep breath as I heard the wedding march begin to play and people get to their feet.

"Ready?" Charlie asked. I nodded my head and the doors opened. Everyone I ever knew in my life was here. I saw most of the Victoria Secret angels here and some designers. I saw Rosalie's and Alice's families here as well as Edward and mine.

Charlie and I walked forward slowly. He tried not to step on my dress and I tried my hardest not to run towards Edward in a full sprint. He looked perfect. His black tuxedo went perfect with his skin color and his messy hair was in a slightly neater state. His green eyes sparkled as he looked at me. I smiled and felt a few tears stream down my cheeks.

Once Charlie and I reached Edward, Charlie kissed my cheek and placed my hand in Edward's. I moved to Edward's side and we listened to the priest speak.

I honestly had no idea what the priest was saying. I was too busy lost in the eyes of Edward Anthony Masen. The only times that I paid attention were when I had to say 'I do' and when I placed the ring on Edward's finger.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Masen. You may kiss the bride" said the priest and Edward leaned down to connect his mouth against mine. I smiled and wrapped one arm around his neck. The priest coughed and we both broke apart with flushed cheeks. We turned and faced the applauding crowd.

Renee and Elizabeth were the first ones to us. Renee went to Edward while Elizabeth wrapped me in a tight hug. "Welcome to the family Bella" she said with happy tears in her eyes.

"Baby! Congratulations" Renee said, as she and Elizabeth traded.

"Thanks mom" I said, returning her strong hug.

Once Renee pulled away I was in the arms of my father in law. "It's nice to finally have you in the family" Ed said. I smiled and he kissed my head.

Charlie came over to me and wrapped me in his arms. "You're still going to be my little girl" he said. I smiled.

"Always dad" I said.

Once all the hugs stopped, I was wrapped in the arms of my husband. "We're finally married!" he yelled. I nodded and clung to him as if he would disappear if I loosen my hold on him.

-----

Later, I found myself sitting at a table next to my husband enjoying the food as the celebration went on around us. Alice was on my right side while Edward was on my left with his hand on my knee.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen. It's time for the brides maids and the groomsmen to make their toasts" said the announcer. Alice gladly took the microphone and stood up.

"Where to start. Well when Bella first met Edward, I was the one that she came to when she had any worries. Bella was so worried that her and Edward were moving too fast, but I saw the way that these two looked at each other and knew they were meant to be. I didn't believe in love at first sight until I met these two and when I met Jasper. Good luck to you two, but you probably won't need it because I know with your love you can overcome anything that comes your way" she said and I stood up to hug her and she sat down. She passed the mic to Rosalie who had some trouble getting up but got up eventually.

"When I first met Bella, she was so independent and happy. She didn't feel the need to have a guy in her life. That all changed when she met Edward. These two are so in tune with each other that they know when something is wrong with the other. I know that they complete each other and that without the other they wouldn't function correctly. I wish the best to the newlyweds" she said and I went over to embrace her as well.

Rosalie passed the microphone to Angela who stood up and cleared her throat. "Bella, I remember when you first began modeling and you were so nervous. I remember telling you to calm down and to just go out there and do your best. As time passed you became this confident model who was always on top of everything and wasn't scared at fashion shows anymore, but that all changed when you met Edward. When you first met him you became that nervous girl again who wasn't sure of herself and was scared. Then again the transformation happened before my eyes. You became confident again, or more than before. Your modeling improved with your confidence and sent you through the roof. I know that you two are going to have a happy and successful marriage" she said and I went over to hug her and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Angela passed the microphone down to Jasper and he stood up. "I have known Edward since we were both little boys, we're practically brothers by how close we grew up. In all the time that I've known Edward, not once has he shown any real interest to a particular girl. Emmett and I were beginning to think he was gay but then he met Bella. Since the day he first saw her on that runway I knew he was falling. Falling hard and fast. I would have been worried, except that with these two, everything clicked. They were so similar as if they were made for each other. It's apparent in the way they look at each other. Best of luck you two, you deserve it" he said and Edward went to go give him a guy hug. I stood up and also went to go give him a hug.

Jasper passed the microphone to Emmett and Edward and I both held our breath as we waited for him to begin. "Like Jasper said, we all grew up really close since we were little kids and we know Edward. Edward I honestly did think you were gay for a while" he said, making Edward glare at him. "Relax! So yeah I thought you were gay until we attended that fated fashion show. When we got the tickets to go I thought I was going to spend my time sitting there staring at all of these women, but then like magic we all found our perfect matches. When Edward and Bella are in the room you can almost taste the sappiness" he said, making Edward and I stick our tongues out at the same time. "Anyways, these two are always on each other or talking sweet nothings to each other. Sometimes they even speak without words by using their eyes. I've seen these two go through things that would tear some couples apart, but it has only made them closer together. Congratulations" he said. Edward and I both hugged him at the same time and took our seat again.

Emmett passed the microphone to Ben. "Hey you two. You guys have really come a long way. I honestly don't think that there is a thing out there that can keep you two apart. You have gone through Bella's kidnapping and while I was panicking Edward was jumping on the stage and screaming out Bella's name. From the moment I saw these two look into each others eyes I knew it was going to last forever" he said. Edward and I went to go thank him.

"Alright. Now will our two newlyweds make their way to the dance floor to share their first dance" the announcer said. Edward stood up and helped me up and led me to the awaiting dance floor. He took my waist and hand while I held his shoulder and hand. We started swaying in beat with the music and we were lost in each others eyes. I had no awareness or care to anything happening around us, all that mattered were the green orbs that belonged to my husband.

I was so lost in Edward's eyes that I didn't know why I heard screaming. I saw Edward's face contort to shock and panic as he looked between us, but I didn't know why. Then I felt it. I felt a warmth on my side and I felt wetness. I looked down and gasped when I saw my white dress stained with bright red blood. My blood. I couldn't feel my knees and dropped to the floor. Edward kneeled next to me and grabbed a hold of my hand. Everything happened like in the movies. I saw everything happen in slow motion and I heard only a slight buzz of noise. I looked around panicked but felt my eyes closing against my will. I felt myself going deeper and deeper into the dark waters. I was about nearly blacked out when I felt a forehead against mine and I focused my eyes to see green. I saw his lips moving but I couldn't hear anything. I strained my ears hoping to get a small sample of his velvet voice. If I was forever going to be trapped underneath dark waters I wanted to do so with having heard Edward's voice.

"Bella! Bella do you hear me?!" he said. No matter how much pain I was in I nodded and placed a weak hand on his face.

"Don't leave me! Do you understand me? Fight it Bella. Stay with me!" he said.

"I love you" I whispered hoarsely before my arm fell limply from his face and fell to my side. The last thing I heard was Edward yelling my name before I was pulled under the water.

--------

EPOV

How is it possible that the happiest moment in my life crumbles away and becomes one of my worst nightmares? One minute I was holding the girl of my dreams in my arms, my wife, and the next there's a loud shot and she's on the floor bleeding. It tore at my insides how I begged her to stay with me and she still gave away. I screamed out in agony when her hand fell from my face to her side and her body went limp before me. I wish I had in my power to make her come back. I would gladly take the shot in her place if it would bring her back to me.

"Edward! Edward! Edward move! The paramedics need to get to her body" I heard someone yell. I briefly noted that there were hands on my shoulders trying to pry me from my wife's lifeless body.

"Edward honey" I heard my mother's voice say. I turned to see my mother sobbing behind me. "Let them save her" she said. I let go of Bella and immediately the paramedics moved to work on her.

"There's no pulse" one of them said. I heard ripping sounds, but I realized they were coming from me as I sobbed. I turned and sobbed into my mother's chest. "1200 volts. Clear" they said and used the machine that made her body jump. It went to limply lay again and they turned up the charge. Once again her body jumped up. More charge. One more jump.

BPOV

I looked around and looked at the white light. I saw grandma Swan welcoming and extending her arms towards me. I was glad to see her, but there was someone missing. I turned around and walked back.

EPOV

"We have a pulse!" one of them yelled. I looked up and they were packing up the machine. Bella still lay unmoving, but at least she was alive.

It tore my heart to see Bella on the floor in a puddle of her own blood. The top half of her beautiful dress was torn and her white bra was exposed for everyone to see.

I thanked Alice for rounding everyone away from the scene. Bella wouldn't want anyone witnessing this.

"Edward!" I heard someone yell. I weakly turned in the direction of the voice. It was Jasper with a familiar strawberry blonde in his arms and Emmett right behind him struggling to hold Jacob Black still. As soon as I saw him, I saw red. I instantly knew that he was the fucking bastard responsible for this. Who else would be psycho enough to pull this off. I kissed Bella's hand and walked over to Jasper and Emmett.

Charlie beat me to it.

"You fucking son of a bitch!" he said and hit Jacob in the jaw. "I practically raised you like my own son and this is how you fucking repay me? My daughter finally gets some balance in her world with the man of her dreams and snatch that away from her? You make me sick" he said and easily helped Emmett with containing Jacob.

"I should have known you would resort to something as crazy as this" I said to Tanya. "You just couldn't get into your thick skull could you? Do you really think Bella's death would make me want you even more?" I asked. She remained quiet and looked down. "ANSWER ME!!!!!" I yelled.

I felt hands on my shoulders holding me back. "Edward she's not worth it. She's going to jail to pay for her crime" Alice said.

"We should call the police" I said.

"Already done" she said. I nodded defeated and she wrapped her tiny arms around me and pulled me down for a hug. "It's okay Edward. I feel your pain. She's like my sister, it killed me to watch her like that" I nodded against her small shoulder and let myself break down in sobs. I cried for everything that happened. My wife almost died before my eyes.

Alice pulled away and smoothed my hair away from my face. "Go to her" she said. I nodded and walked back to where the paramedics were arranging Bella on the stretcher.

"Who are the closest relatives?" the paramedic asked.

"I'm her husband" I said.

"I'm her mother" Renee said through her tears.

"And I'm her mother in law" my mother said.

"Alright, follow us to climb into the back of the ambulance" he said and we followed him as he and a woman pushed Bella through the now empty reception hall. They placed her in the ambulance and Renee my mother and I climbed in as well. As the sirens turned on and we began on our way to the hospital, my mother and Renee each rested their heads against my shoulder. I looked at Bella laying unconscious with an oxygen mask on her face and my heart broke again. I was supposed to protect her from these kinds of things, and I couldn't. So far I'm doing a horrible job of being her husband.

I reached out and took a hold of her hand once I knew it wouldn't interfere with the paramedic's job. I rubbed gentle circles on her palm and admired how her wedding band and engagement ring looked on her. They looked perfect on her. Then again everything about Bella was always perfect to me.

"Edward we're here" my mother said and placed a hand on my shoulder. I nodded and followed the paramedics out.

We all followed the paramedics into the ICU and I nearly ripped through the people stopping me from going into the operation room with her. "She's my wife!!!" I yelled at the people holding me. I finally gave up and went to go rest my head against the wall.

Why can't things ever turn out normally for us? Why does this shit happen? I just hoped that Jacob and Tanya both get what they deserve.

When Bella gets through this, I'm going to stay by her side and protect her from everything. She doesn't deserve this.

"Edward? Honey everything is going to be fine"

I opened my eyes and looked to my side where my mother was looking at me with a worried facial expression. "Bella just got shot, how is that fine" I asked.

She whimpered a little and I reached out to pull her in my arms. "I'm sorry I'm just a little on edge" I said. My mother cried into my chest while I rested my face in her hair.

This is supposed to be my wedding night and instead of spending it with my wife, I'm spending it in a hospital waiting room waiting to hear about my wife's condition.

It seemed to take forever until I finally heard the doctors voice. "Mr. Masen?"

My mother and I broke apart to look at the doctor who came into the room. "Yes?"

"We removed the bullet from your wife's torso. It fractured a rib on impact and she lost a lot of blood. She'll be moving to recovery and should be waking up in a little bit"

"Can I see her?" I asked .

"Of course. But only one visitor at a time. She's on the third floor" he said. I nodded and he walked away.

We all walked with a hurried pace to the elevators and urged it to hurry up and move faster. When the doors opened I nearly ran to the nurse's station. "Bella Masen?" I asked.

"Room 308" she said. I moved quickly and stood outside her room. I didn't want to be rude and walk in before her mother, but I really needed to see her.

"Go ahead sweetie" said Renee and that was all I needed to open the door and rush into the room.

Bella lay on the bed with her eyes closed and she was connected to many machines. "I'm here Bella" I said as I grabbed her hand and started laying kisses on it. "You're going to be okay. Please wake up honey, I want to hold you in my arms" I said.

I smiled when I saw that the two rings were still intact on her left hand finger. After everything, they made it through. I kissed her fingers.

"Bella, love, come back to me. I want to love you like you deserve to be loved" I said. This moment brought on deja vu from the last time I had to endure to see Bella in a hospital bed. I smiled at the memory. I had used that time to speak to Bella about my most personal feelings and I don't even think she heard me.

"I wonder if you can really hear me" I mused out loud.

I ran my hand across her forehead and brushed her hair back. "You have no idea how much you mean to me. If I lose you… I can't go on. I won't. Bella I can't live in a world you don't exist. I just made you my wife, come back to me so we can have a proper wedding night and a romantic honeymoon"

I couldn't stop the tears that fell down my cheeks. All I wanted was to see Bella awake and healthy.

"I shouldn't hog you, your mother must be worried" I said and kissed her forehead before getting up and walking to the door.

"How is she?" Renee asked when I walked into the sitting area.

"Still unconscious" I said sadly. She nodded and walked towards her room. I walked towards a couch and threw myself down defeated.

"Edward, you can't blame yourself" my mom said.

"Mom, she got shot right before my eyes and I didn't do anything. If only I had turned around an-"

"Edward stop it. You know that Bella wouldn't be able to handle seeing you hurt. What that Jacob Black did is horrible, but it happened and you can't change it by blaming yourself" my mom scolded. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes.

"Take a nap Edward, I'll wake you if there's any change" she said. I nodded and I let sleep take over me.

-----

"Edward?"

I lifted my head and looked around. The events passed through my mind and I sighed.

"Edward, you can go see Bella" Renee said. I nodded and stood up. I quickly made my way to her room and walked in. She was the same, still laying still in her bed with the heart monitor beeping besides her.

"Hey honey" I said. I went to sit by her side and laid my head on her stomach. "Please wake up" I said before closing my eyes once more.

------

BPOV

Everything hurt. I felt weak and I couldn't move without exerting large amounts of energy. I groaned as I tried to move my hands. I realized my eyes were closed so I slowly opened them squinting them against the lights. Why am I in a hospital bed?

I looked down at my stomach to see bronze hair. I smiled at the sight of Edward sleeping peacefully on me. I used every ounce of energy in me and moved my hand to run through his messy hair. It dropped limply to my side when I couldn't keep going. I sighed and my rib hurt.

I didn't remember what happened. All I remembered was a lot of blood.

"Edward" I said softly. My throat burned and I coughed to clear it, hurting my rib even more in the process.

Edward began to stir on my stomach and he lifted his head to reveal bandages. "Bella! You're awake!" he said.

"What happened?"

"You got shot near your rib" he said.

"By who?"

"Jacob Black. Tanya was his accomplice" he said grimly.

"But why?"

"Bella, I don't think that man is mentally stable. The police said that he escaped yesterday after getting a visit from his 'cousin'. Tanya helped him to find the location of the wedding and they shot you. Tanya did it to get you out of the way and Jacob just didn't want to see you with another man"

"What happened to our wedding?"

"Well the guests were escorted out"

"Everything was ruined then?" I asked.

"No. We are now married, that's all that matters" he said and leaned forward to kiss my forehead.

"I love you Edward" I said softly.

"I love you too Bella. I'm glad you're awake" he said.

"How long have I been out?"

"A few hours" he said. "I'm going to go tell everyone you're awake" he said and stood up to leave. I watched him close the door behind him and I looked down at my body. I had a cast around my rib and I had bandages to the right of it. Jacob Black is a sick man. Tanya sank even lower in my eyes, if that was even possible.

"Bella!"

I looked up and saw my mother and Elizabeth rush into the room with Edward right behind them.

"How are you feeling?" Elizabeth asked.

"Like crap" I said.

"Don't worry Bella, they caught Jacob and Tanya and they're both going to jail" Renee said.

"That makes me feel way better" I said sarcastically. "Jacob already escaped once. Who says he won't escape again"

"They're charging him with attempted murder so they're taking him to prison if they find them guilty" she said.

"There's always the chance that he or Tanya may escape" I said.

"I'll protect you" Edward said and kissed my forehead.

"You can't stop a bullet from hurting me or you Edward. Can't you see? We're always going to be in danger. As long as you're with me, you won't be happy" I said.

"Stop it Bella" Edward said angrily. "You know that we belong together. We had to go through obstacles that normal couples don't, but I'm still sticking by your side. Nothing that happens can ever tear me from your side" he said. I didn't want to tell him the obvious obstacle that can tear us apart. Death.

"I love you and nothing will ever change that" he said. He rested his head on the pillow next to me and I moved mine closer.

"I love you too. Even after my life" I said.

Renee and Elizabeth both had different variations of awe on their faces. They quietly exited the room to give us some privacy and I smiled at them.

-----

"Edward I can walk"

Today was the day that I finally got back to our home. The bandages got taken off and the cast was due to come off in a week. Alice rescheduled our honeymoon to be in two weeks.

Edward smiled at me and set me down on our couch. "I know you can, but I love having you in my arms" he said. I rolled my eyes at his cheesiness. He chuckled and leaned down for a quick kiss. "I'll go fix you lunch" he said and left the room.

He came back five minutes later with a ham sandwich and orange juice. "Thank you nurse Edward" I said, making him glare at me playfully.

* * *

**So...? Does anyone want to shoot me for doing that to poor Bella? Well if you do, I won't be able to update another chapter in a few minutes lol.**

**Review!**


	26. Catch Me

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**Alright last update of the day. This chapter is more of a filler.**

* * *

**_But your so hypnotizing  
You got me laughing while i sing  
You got me similing in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
And your love is where im falling  
But please dont catch me_**

**_Demi Lovato- Catch Me_**

If I didn't know any better I would think that I was a fragile porcelain doll by the way Edward treated me. As soon as I got checked out of the hospital, he's been looking over my shoulder every second to make sure I wasn't in any pain or I didn't stumble. It was sweet yet terribly annoying.

He made sure that I took all of my medications and helped me shower without my cast getting wet. He cooked for me and didn't let me do anything that required hard work, not even walk.

Once my cast was removed, it made showering and moving easier, but Edward was still wary of letting me do things around the house.

Alice, being the saint she is, arranged everything for our honeymoon to be within a week. I was happy to finally get my long awaited honeymoon. Edward was hesitant whenever he touched me, not wanting to hurt me, so I haven't really gotten the wedding night I've always imagined. Whenever things got far, he was so gentle that I hardly enjoyed it, but I won't complain because I'm happy with just being in the arms of my husband.

The press of course were in a frenzy with everything that happened to me. When I got home, it was all over the news. Images of Jake and Tanya appeared on the screen as they talked about their arrest. They talked about my time in the hospital and how I was shot and broke a rib, but was still alive. I remember walking out of the hospital and being ambushed by questions and flashes of cameras, but Edward asked them nicely to back off.

"Love? Where are you?"

I sighed and walked over to where Edward was walking down the hall.

"There you are. Lunch is ready" he said. I smiled and followed him down the stairs to where he sat me down and placed a hot bowl of soup in front of me. I blew on it until the steam went away and slurped it into my mouth. I laughed at the sound and then sighed. It tasted delicious.

"Is it alright?" Edward asked when he came back with his own bowl.

"It's more than alright" I said and continued eating happily. Edward sat down next to me and began eating his own soup.

When I finished, Edward took our plates into the kitchen and came back to lead me into the living room. "How about a movie?" he asked. I nodded and he went over to the DVD player to look for a movie. Once he found an appropriate one he put it in and came back to sit next to me. I snuggled close to him and placed my legs over his lap and my head on his shoulder.

I recognized the piano playing and the feather drifting towards Tom Hanks. I sighed and Edward held my hand in his warm one. As the movie progressed, I broke into tears when Forrest's mother died and then again when Jenny died. Edward held me and whispered sweet things in my ear until the tears stopped. He stood up and put in another movie and I was surprised to find it was the notebook. I looked towards him and raised my eyebrows. "It's a good movie" he said simply.

"You would put two movies that make me cry"

"I'll hold you" he said in my ear. I shivered and leaned my head on him.

At the end of that movie, I was indeed in tears once again and Edward rubbed my back until I cried it all out.

"Shhh love" he whispered softly to me.

"Do y-you think that our love is strong enough to go on after life?" I asked through my tears.

"Yes" he said softly, wiping away my tears. "Our love will always stay alive, long after we're gone" he said.

"I love you Edward. If I ever become an old lady with Alzheimer's or dementia please slap me across the face until I remember you" I said, making his chest shake with silent chuckles.

"I will not do that love, but I promise to remind you" he said and picked me up in his arms and carried me upstairs to our bedroom. He laid me on the bed and went to the closet to fetch my nightgown.

I pretended to be asleep when he came back, so that he could change me. He slipped off my t shirt and pulled down my shorts. He unhooked my bra and slipped the nightgown on over my head and pulled it down my body. I smiled when he planted kisses all over my exposed shoulders.

"You're a terrible actress Mrs. Masen" he said against my collarbone.

*

"I know" I said simply and he went on to driving me insane with his kisses. I moaned when he pulled down my nightgown to reveal my breasts to him.

He palmed them first and then lowered his mouth down to suck and nibble. I moaned when he began to suck.

I arched my back off of the bed, craving to be closer to him.

My hands moved down to the hem off his shirt and he let me pull it over his head. I kissed my way down his chest and to his toned abs.

"Bella" he moaned out.

"Edward I need you" I said.

He flipped us so that I was on my back and spread my legs open. He moved my panties aside and I moaned out loud when his tongue made contact with me. I couldn't stay still as Edward's tongue expertly please me. He held my hips down as I arched my back. When his tongue went inside me I screamed out his name and shortly after came.

I shook with the force of my orgasm and pulled Edward up to me. I kissed his mouth and tasted myself on his tongue.

I slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and pulled them down his legs. He kicked them off the rest of the way and threw them on the floor.

I slipped my nightgown completely off and kicked off my underwear. He settled between my legs and easily pushed in. I threw my head back and moaned out.

He set a pace that was too slow for my liking, so I moved my hips in time with his thrusts.

"Edward faster" I panted. He moved his hips in an erratic pace and I felt myself being pushed into the mattress with each thrust. "Oh god"

"You can call me Edward" he teased in a husky voice. I wanted to laugh, but I was so out of breath I could only gasp in response.

It didn't take long for me to once again come. I laid there with Edward on top of me, both of us coming down from our high.

**

Edward rolled over to my side and wrapped his arms around me. I laid my head on his slightly sweaty chest and sighed.

Edward smoothed his hand along my chest to where the scar was. I knew that he still felt guilty for not protecting me. I also knew that he wishes it were him that got hit and not me. I kissed his bare chest in reassurance that I didn't blame anything on him. In this silent conversation, we both expressed how we felt in more ways than we could with words.

-----

"Alice, can you please tell me where he's taking me?!" I asked in a pleading voice. I was currently sitting in Alice's living room because Edward wanted to pack our bags without me watching.

"Nuh uh. It's a surprise" she said. I stuck my tongue out at her and crossed my arms over my chest like a little girl.

The phone rang and Alice danced her way to answer it. "Hello?" she sang into the phone.

"What?!" she screamed. "We'll be right there!" she said and ran to her room.

"Alice what's happening?" I asked,

"Rose went into labor" she yelled from her room. I jumped off the couch and ran up the stairs two at a time.

"What?!" I screamed.

"Rose is in labor! Come on!" she said and dragged me down the stairs and into her car.

"What about Edward?!" I asked once she speeded off to the highway.

"We'll call him from the hospital" she said.

We arrived at the hospital and quickly rushed inside. "Rosalie Hale" we said to the woman at the front desk. We ran to the elevator once she told us the room number and quickly rushed to her room.

When we got to the room we burst in to find Rose grabbing on to Emmett's hand with a pained expression.

"Hey hon" Alice said as we went to go hug our friend.

"How are you doing?" I asked.

"The contractions hurt like a bitch, but I'm ready to meet my daughter already" she said smiling.

We looked on and awed at the sight of Rosalie lying on the hospital bed and holding onto Emmett's hand for dear life. I remembered about Edward and quickly took out my phone.

"Hello Mrs. Masen" he answered.

I smiled. "Hi sweetie. Come to the hospital, Rose is getting ready to give birth" I said.

"Alright I'll be right over" he said.

"Love you" I said.

"Love you too" he said and we hung up.

"He's coming right now" I said to the others. They nodded and went back to chatting.

"Can you believe I'm going to be a father in a matter of hours?" Emmett said excitedly. We smiled at his excitement and I patted his back.

"Get ready for sleepless nights" I said. They both groaned making Alice and I giggle.

"Oh god not again" Rose said and squeezed Emmett's hand with all of her strength. When her contraction was over, and leaned her head back and closed her eyes. "Someone please get me a fucking epidural!"

I looked and Rose and felt bad for her, but it would be worth it when their little miracle was finally born.

"I'm here"

I turned and saw Edward rush into the room. He came to me and planted a kiss on my cheek. "Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked Rosalie.

"Like I'm about to give birth" she said, making Edward chuckle. She squeezed Emmett's hand once again and shut her eyes. "Oh god someone call the doctor" she screamed.

Alice rushed out to fetch the doctor and not long after a middle aged man walked into the room to check on Rose.

"Well you're nine centimeters dilated. Just one more. We're going to set up in the meantime to be ready for you okay?" he said. Rosalie nodded quickly and he walked out of the room.

"This is it" she said.

"You'll do great" I said and walked over to give her a hug.

"See you when its over" Alice said as she hugged Rosalie.

"Good luck" Edward said as he hugged Rosalie and patted Emmett's back. We all walked out and went to sit in the waiting room.

Edward sat down on a chair and pulled me onto his lap. I gasped but still cuddled up to his chest. Alice watched us and pulled out her phone, probably phoning Jasper.

"Isn't it exciting that they're having a baby?" I asked Edward.

"I would be more excited if it were you giving birth to our child" he said. I looked up at him and into his eyes to see what he was feeling. I saw want in his eyes, but not for my body but for a child.

"Edward" I started. "I stopped taking birth control" I said.

He looked at me for a while and then understood. "Since when?"

"Well it was kind of hard to take it after the incident because of all the other medication they had me on, so I stopped taking it" I said.

A huge smile made its way on Edward's face and he pulled me closer if that's possible. "So when we did it the other day, there's a chance that-"

"Its not definite" I warned not wanting to get his hopes up.

"Well how about when we get home, I make the chances more definite" he whispered in my ear. I shivered and he smiled and sucked on my earlobe making me shiver even more.

"You two are in a hospital and you still can't control yourselves?"

We looked over to where Alice was sitting across from us. I blushed and buried my face in Edward's chest.

Jasper arrived a little while later and cuddled with Alice. I was excited to meet my little niece. She will probably be an adorable baby, what with Rosalie's amazing looks and Emmett's curls and dimples.

As nightfall came, we got even more anxious to know what was going on with Rosalie, but the doctor never came out. I shifted on Edward's lap making him hiss and quickly said sorry then leaned my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

"Bella, wake up"

I opened my eyes and looked up at Emmett. He looked like the world's happiest man at that moment.

"Come meet Lillian" he said. I shook Edward awake and poked Alice. She soon also stood and woke up Jasper. We all followed Emmett to the nursery and he proudly pointed out a little baby girl near the glass window.

"That's her" he said. He all awed at the cute little baby who was lucky to be endowed with the genes of two hot parents. Lillian had blonde curly hair on her head and cute full lips. I looked at Edward and then back at Lillian and knew I wanted this. I wanted to be the mother of Edward's child. Edward wrapped his arms around me as he also looked longingly at the little baby.

"Can we see Rose?" Alice asked. Emmett nodded and led the way back to his fiancé's room.

"Hey" we said as we walked in on an exhausted looking Rose. She gave us a faint smile and greeted us too.

"I'm still drugged up, so if I say something wacky, don't take me seriously" she said and we all laughed.

"We saw Lillian, she's beautiful" Alice said. We all nodded in agreement and Rose and Emmett beamed as the proud parents.

"She was a stubborn baby to come out" Rose said. "There was a lot of pain" she said.

After a while, we decided to leave Rosalie to rest, so we made our way home. Once I closed the front door Edward was already on me planning on going through with his earlier statement. He stripped off my clothes quickly along with his and we didn't quite make it to the bedroom. We started in the hallway and then somehow wound up on the couch then the kitchen and the stairs and the hallway to our bedroom but never on our actual bed. Oh well, close enough.

----

I opened my eyes and noticed that Edward and I weren't in our room. I sat up and looked around. Somehow we were on Edward's desk. I looked down and noticed all of his papers were thrown carelessly on the floor. My back groaned in protest as I moved to stand up. I arched my back and extended my arms over my head. Every muscle in my body was sore and I'm pretty sure there was rug burn on my fore arms.

I looked at Edward and nearly jumped him. He was draped over the desk on his back and was completely revealed to me. I kissed his jaw slowly and moved to his neck. I bit down gently and he began opening his eyes. He looked as lost as I was when he looked around but then saw me and his green eyes got darker and glazed over as he took in my nude form.

"Mrs. Masen, why am I naked on my desk?" he asked.

"Well Mr. Masen, it seemed last night in the heat of the moment you decided to knock everything off and take me on it" I said. "We must have been so tired that we just stayed here" I said.

He stretched and groaned at the tight muscles like I had. I felt bad for Edward, he must be exhausted with all of the rounds we had last night. I had to give him props though, that man has infinite stamina. He stood up and sauntered over to me.

"Go put some clothes on" I teased.

"Not when your body is teasing me" he said and made to grab my waist but I escaped his hands.

"Catch me" I said simply. I turned and began running through the house with Edward on my tail.

"Bella" he groaned. "You running naked isn't helping" he said and I turned to find the reason for him not catching me, he had a very big problem that affected his running. I giggled and ran faster up the stairs. I felt hands on my ankles and I caught myself on the railing before falling.

"No fair, you can't trip me" I said.

"There are no rules when chasing your wife" he said and pulled my ankles so that I was pulled to him. I managed to escape his hands and got on my hands and knees and quickly crawled away. Once I was clear, I stood up and continued my run through the house. I decided to play dirty and lock myself in the bathroom.

"Bella, that's not fair" he said and I imagined him pouting.

"There are no rules when escaping a horny husband" I teased. He huffed and I giggled quietly into my hand. I counted in my head and swiftly opened the door and jumped on an unsuspecting Edward. His wide eyes were laugh worthy as I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

"I caught you" I said.

"It appears so" he said and walked us to the bedroom to put on some clothes. As much as I loved seeing Edward without clothes on, it wasn't comfortable having things bounce around freely, so I slipped on clothes happily.

Edward made me breakfast and told me to stay in the living room after, I'm guessing he went to go pack some more. I sighed. Tomorrow we left for our honeymoon and I had no idea where the hell we were going. I felt frustrated that Alice and Edward knew but I didn't.

I laid on the large sofa trying to make myself more comfortable. There was nothing on tv that caught my interest, so I just left it on E news. I laughed a little when they did yet another cover story on me. You'd think they'd stop by now. I smiled when they did a segment on Rose and her new born. Finally they put more attention on someone other than me.

"Bella" Edward sang from upstairs. I turned my head towards his voice and wondered what he wanted. I got up and walked upstairs.

"Yes?" I said standing in the doorway.

"I'm done packing" he said.

"Do you want a cookie for that?" I asked teasingly.

He narrowed his eyes. "No I'd prefer a kiss thank you" he said.

I walked up to him and gave him a simple kiss on the cheek. I pulled away from his face, but he placed a hand on my cheek and brought my mouth to his. We kept it innocent enough as we moved our mouths and our tongues. We eventually pulled away gasping for air and Edward wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I love you" he said.

"I love you too"

-----

"Edward can you please tell me where we're going!" I yelled as Edward led me towards our terminal. He somehow managed to distract me when we were getting our tickets so I still don't know where the hell I'm going.

"Patience love"

I growled and squeezed his hand but didn't inflict any pain. "You know I'm going to find out when we get to the terminal" I said with a victorious smirk.

"Love, we're taking a private airplane"

"How the hell did you get a private airplane?" I asked.

"I called Linda and she got me connected" he said.

I narrowed my eyes at him. I quickly thought and changed my tactics. I widened my eyes to an innocent expression and pouted my lips. "Please?" I asked and batted my eyelashes.

Edward looked taken back for a second and quickly composed himself and looked away. I decided to take it further and let a tear slide down my cheek. He saw this and had a pained look on his face. He sighed and hugged me closer to him.

"You're a dangerous creature Mrs. Masen" he said and kissed the top of my head. "We're going to a private island my family owns" he said.

"Your family owns a private island?" I asked.

"Yes. My father runs a very successful oil company and they struck oil in Alaska" he said. It made sense, how else would his family be so wealthy.

"And you're eventually going to inherit the oil company?" I asked. He nodded. "But won't that interfere with you being a doctor?"

"I've thought about it, and I considered asking Emmett and Jasper to help me with it. I know they'd be more than happy to help" he said. "Right now, they work at the Seattle location of my father's company so I know they'd like to run the business they've worked in for years"

"That's very kind of you" I said.

He smiled just as we got to the terminal. Just as Edward promised, the terminal didn't reveal the location of our destination, so this private island could be half way across the world for all I know. We walked out and up to a good sized private plane. As we climbed in I looked around and was excited by it.

A while later, we landed and Edward told me that we were in Brazil. I looked at him curiously and he led us through the airport and to the exit. Outside, he stopped a cab and gave him directions in Portuguese.

"You speak Portuguese?" I asked.

"Bella, my family and I come here often. We'd be lost if we didn't pick up the native language" he said. I guess he was right.

We drove for a while until we pulled up to a boat dock. I looked at Edward and he smiled and led me to a boat. Well a small yacht would be more appropriate. I raised an eyebrow at him and he smiles and kissed my cheek. "You'd think that being a model and all that you would be used to all these things" I shook my head and he helped me onto the boat as he went to the steering wheel.

I sat down on one of the couches and started dozing off. I was exhausted after the long flight and then that cab ride just made me even drowsier.

"Love, we're here"

I opened my eyes and sat up. I must have fallen asleep. I stretched my arms over my head and sighed. Edward helped me up and grabbed our luggage and led me out of the boat. He hauled the luggage over the edge of the boat and then turned to grab my waist and haul me onto the ground. He picked up the luggage again and led me onto the sandy shore of the island. It looked like a mini version of a jungle and the sand looked so fine and white. As we entered the house, Edward dumped the luggage next to the door and lifted me in his arms and carried me through the foyer. He kissed me and walked me to the bedroom and sat me on the bed.

The night couldn't have ended more perfectly. We made love with all of the passion that we had on our beautiful wedding day. We were finally given our honey moon that meant so much to us because we got through tragedy. I knew that as long as I was in Edward's arms I would be alright.

* * *

**There you go! I'll go a little more into detail with their honeymoon, but I'm not going to follow Breaking Dawn a lot.**

**Review!**


	27. Sick Muse

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.**

**Yes I'm still alive. I'm back in school, but I promise to make time for this story. Its almost finished so i'll get it out as soon as i can.**

* * *

**_Everybody, everybody just wanna fall in love  
Everybody, everybody just wanna play the lead  
Everybody, everybody just wanna fall in love  
Everybody, everybody just wanna play the lead  
Play the lead  
Play the lead_**

**_Metric- Sick Muse_**

Something was wrong. I was back in the day of my wedding and this time when I looked between Edward and I, I screamed in horror as Edward dropped to the floor.

"NO!!" I screamed. No one around us seemed to notice Edward losing blood on the floor. Emmett and Jasper congratulated Jacob and Tanya and handed them drinks. I screamed and looked around for anyone, but no one cared.

"I'M THE ONE THAT GETS SHOT! SHOOT ME!" I screamed at Jacob. He didn't even look in my direction, he was too busy throwing back shots and laughing with Emmett and Jasper. "SOMEONE HELP ME!!!!!" I cried. But it was useless, no one even looked at me.

Edward's eyes were losing focus and I touched his face trying to keep him with me. His eyes slowly closed and then his head rolled limply to the side. "NO!!!!! EDWARD!!!!!"

"Bella! Wake up!"

I fought against the arms holding me and punched the chest next to me.

"Bella, its me"

I opened my eyes and came face to face with Edward. He was holding my wrists in a soft manner that was still strong enough to keep me still. His worried eyes looked over me with confusion.

"Edward? You're okay!" I yelled and threw my arms around him. I felt tears run down my cheeks over my dry ones.

"Bella what's wrong?" he said wiping away my tears.

"I had a nightmare. It was horrible" I said.

"About me getting shot?" he asked.

"How do you know?"

"Love, you were screaming for a long time" he said. "Its okay, it was just a dream, I'm here"

"It seemed so real" I cried against his chest. He rubbed circles on my back that calmed me down and eventually stopped the tears. I stayed pressed against Edward, thanking god that he was alive and here with me. His smell soothed me in a way that had me dozing off again. He tried to lay me on my pillow but I didn't budge and ended up sleeping on top of him.

----

When the morning light creeped into our room, I raised my head from Edward's chest and rotated it, to relieve the stress on my neck. I still couldn't shake off the dream. It scared the shit out of me.

"Love, are you better?" Edward asked from below me. I rolled off of him to his side and nodded my head.

"Want some breakfast?" I nodded again. Edward climbed out of bed and I followed closely behind as he walked into the kitchen. He sat me on the counter as he fried us some eggs. Every once in a while, he would come and give me a quick kiss, making me giggle like a little girl.

We ate, and then went off to explore the small island. It was beautiful during the day. The sun seemed to make the sand shine and sparkle. I would run along the shallow water with Edward behind me. He would easily catch me and haul me into deeper water.

We would play around in the water like a couple of kids and then go back to our bedroom and make love like the married adults we were.

Our time was so magical I hated to see it end. But it did.

----

We dropped our bags in the front hallways as we entered our home from our time on our honeymoon. I was a little sore from all of the excited lovemaking we had back at the island, but I was extremely happy nonetheless.

"Love, we're back"

I felt his chest against my back and I could already begin to feel his excitement. I turned in his arms and smirked. "Already?" I asked.

"I can't help being turned on by my very hot wife" he said with a smile. I rolled my eyes at his cheesiness and kissed his jaw.

"I love you" I said.

"I love you too"

He leaned down and we shared a chaste kiss.

"Bella! You're back!!!!"

I was suddenly tackled by a little petite bundle of energy. Edward stopped me from toppling over on the ground as Alice wrapped herself around me.

"Alice, I can't breathe" I gasped out.

"Oh sorry" she said as she unwrapped her arms from my neck. "Bella, lets get planning" she said excitedly.

"Planning what?" I asked.

"Our weddings silly!"

"Oh yeah, what did you have in mind?"

I immediately regretted my question because Alice went into a full tirade about her ideas for the weddings. All I got out of it was that she wanted Rosalie's first and then hers.

"Whoa Alice calm down" I said. "Breathe"

She took two deep breaths and tried to explain it a bit slower for me. "Rosalie and I talked about it and we agreed to do her wedding first and then a few weeks later, we'll do mine. She should be coming along right now, she just needed to change Lillian" she said.

"Okay that's better. And I would be happy to help with your weddings" I said smiling.

"Hey! Where's the happy couple?"

"Right here Rosalie" Edward said. Rosalie smiled and hugged each Edward and I.

"Hey there Lillian, how's my little niece? Can you say Bella yet?" I said making little voices for an indifferent Lillian. I lifted her in my arms and I felt my heart swell. She seemed to fragile, almost as if one flick of my finger and I could harm her. "She's going to be a heartbreaker Rose" I said.

"I know. Emmett is going to be beating boys away with a stick" she said laughing. It felt so right to be holding a child in my arms. I craved to bear Edward's children and raise them together.

"So Bella, when are you and Edward going to start having children?" Rosalie asked.

"Well technically, we're already trying" I said softly.

"What?!" Alice squealed. "So I can already be an auntie?" she asked placing her small hands on my flat stomach.

"I really doubt anything is in here Alice" I said placing my own hands over my stomach.

"You never know Bella" she said.

----

"Love?"

"NO!" I shot up out of the bed and fell onto the floor.

"Bella!" Edward yelled. I felt his hands on my arms, trying to pick me up, but I just continued sobbing and shook them off. I rolled away from his arms and hit my knee on the corner of our bedside table.

"Bella! Look at me! It's me!" I heard him yell.

"Edward!"

"Yes I'm here. Please look at me" I lifted my head and locked eyes with him. His green eyes penetrated me and I threw my arms around him in a frantic realization that he was safe at my side. He stroked my hair and rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"When are they going to stop?" I asked. I didn't want to have these dreams anymore. They seemed so real and I was so helpless in each of them. "I don't want anything to happen to you" I said desperately. My hands cupped his face and tried to imagine him staying with me forever.

"Bella, I promise I'm not going to let anyone hurt you"

"I don't care about me! I would gladly take whatever shot came at me for you" I said.

"Don't say that Bella. I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe" he said. His green eyes seemed alive with fury as he took in my confession. "You are never to put yourself in any danger for me, do you understand?" he asked.

I nodded, but inside I knew I didn't even have to think about it, I would do whatever it took to keep my husband safe.

-----

"Alice I'm still having nightmares" I said.

"What are they about?" she asked.

"Edward gets shot instead of me and as I scream for help, all of you laugh with Jacob and Tanya"

"Well that isn't realistic, you know we would help right away" she said.

"I know, it just seems so real every time.

Alice leaned over from her side of the couch an placed a hand on my shoulder, "Its going to get better Bella"

I arranged my body so that my head was on Alice's lap and she began running her tiny hands through my hair.

Lately, these nightmares have really been scaring the crap out of me. I would wake up screaming and drenched in a pool of my sweat and it would take Edward a long time to calm me down. I would spend the next day in exhaustion from my fitful sleep. I knew Edward was worried, I noticed the look on his face as he picked me up in his arms and assured me he was alive and breathing. I could see the worry he tried to hide as he looked at my fatigued form. It tore at me that I was affecting him, but it was out of my control.

My eating habits also changed. I got disgusted by the mention of certain foods and some of my previous not favorite foods, I now craved. It was really weird, I always hated watermelon and now I make Edward run on random trips to bring me some.

I snapped at Edward at times and he took it all without complain, something that I greatly appreciated.

"Bella, Edwards home" Alice said. I sat up and surely enough Edward was putting his stuff down on his desk and coming towards me.

He wrapped his arms around me and picked my feet off the floor.

-----

The morning sunshine illuminated the room. I looked to the side to see Edward laying peacefully close to me.

I lurched out of bed as I felt my stomach. I got to the toilet just in time as I dumped last nights dinner in it. I heaved everything out of me and then fell back on the cool tile floor. I felt warm hands on my sweaty forehead and I opened my eyes to stare into Edward's worried eyes.

"Are you feeling okay love?" he asked.

"I just threw up everything in my system, does it look like I'm okay?" I snapped. Edward looked taken aback.

"Sorry love, I was just asking"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say it like that" I said, my eyes filling with tears. Edward looked somewhere between concern and fear.

I lunged for the toilet again to throw up everything I had again. A mix of sweat and tears was on my face as I finished and sat back on the floor. Edward silently helped me up and led me towards the sink where he grabbed a towel and began cleaning my face. He handed me a glass of tap water and I rinsed my mouth and spit back out.

I began lifting my shirt over my head ad threw it on the floor. I looked at Edward and he understood and began taking off his own clothes. I stood in front of the mirror staring back at my naked form and touched my stomach. Is it possible?

"Love, the water is warm" Edward said. I didn't even take notice that he started the water, but walked over to him anyway. I held his hand as we both walked under the spray.

I knew Edward was also thinking about it as I caught him staring at my stomach more than once. I knew he wanted it, and I could only hope I could give it to him.

We washed each other and wrapped ourselves in fluffy towels as we stepped out into our room.

I grabbed my phone and sent a quick text to Alice. I slid my phone back into my purse and went into the closet to choose something for today. I came out wearing a simple blue t shirt and loose fitting jean shorts.

"Where are you headed love?" Edward asked as I stepped out.

"Alice texted me. She wants to go shopping" I lied.

"Want me to come with you?"

"No, I don't want you to be tortured too. Go hang with the guys" I suggested.

He contemplated it and nodded his head. He headed off to change and I got my things ready.

"Ready love?" he asked as he came out wearing a simple black t shirt and jeans, yet still looking as attractive as when I first met him.

"Yes, let's go"

Together we walked over to Alice and Jasper's home.

"Hey you two!" came Alice's over excited greeting when she opened the front door. She was ready to go so Edward kissed me chastely and Alice and I walked out to her Porsche. She drove a bit slower today for my nerve's sake.

"So spill" she said.

"Well I don't know. I don't want to get my hopes up for nothing"

"Just tell me Bella" she said impatiently.

"Alright, well I've been having these weird changes. First came the nightmares. I thought it was normal to have them after what Edward and I went through. But they kept reoccurring constantly. Then, I noticed that I was always tired during the day. My eating habits have become weird, I've been eating things that I never liked. I snap at Edward and break into tears at the drop of a hat. And worst of all, I have morning sickness starting now" I said everything out in a rush but Alice caught it all because she immediately got excited. She smirked at me as she kept on speeding to the hospital.

We walked through the sliding doors of the hospital with no photographers spotting us. We signed in and walked into the waiting room for my name to be called.

"Calm down Bella, you're making my chair vibrate" Alice said in a whisper. I stopped tapping my foot and picked up a magazine and looked through the pages.

"Isabella Masen" the nurse called out. I stood up and Alice put to thumbs up in encouragement as I walked in with the nurse.

-----

My smile was really hard to hide as we drove home. I bounced in my seat in a very Alice-like manner. Alice was in the same condition as she ignored every traffic law ever written.

When we pulled into Alice's driveway, a small group of photographers greeted us and in our joy we responded back pleasantly. Alice practically tore her front door down and we both jumped on Edward who was standing in the kitchen with jasper.

"Um honey? Why are you on Edward?" Jasper said from behind us. Edward held us up easily but was as confused as Jasper.

"No reason" Alice said as she stepped away from Edward and went to kiss Jasper.

"What happened love?" Edward asked.

"I'll tell you when we're alone" I said.

----

"Alright, we're alone. Now can you please tell me what is going on?" he asked.

"Edward you might want to sit down for this" I said and pushed on his shoulder so he was sitting.

"Bella you're scaring me" he said.

"Edward I'm pregnant"

The hugest smile spread over Edward's face and I was soon being picked up.

"Sorry love, I promised Emmett I would upstage him" he said before running out the front door with me in his arms.

"WOOOOO!!!! MY WIFE IS PREGNANT!!!!! I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!!!!!" he yelled as he ran down our street. I saw Jasper stick his head out the window and gave us an amused expression. Emmett also stuck his head out.

"You suck Edward" he said and then closed the window. Edward kept on running and my face burned as I realized that the photographers heard every word Edward yelled and took pictures. Edward didn't have a care in the world. He just continued on running until he ran a circle around our block and we were back in front of our home. We hurried inside to avoid the question that the photographers were throwing at us.

"We're really going to have a baby?" he asked excitedly.

"No Edward, I just told you I was pregnant because I wanted to see your reaction" I snapped.

"That's a yes!" he yelled and began chuckling.

"I'm glad my emotions are so amusing to you" I sobbed and ran to our room, tripping on one of the stairs. Edward was right behind me and quickly picked me up off the floor and carried me to our room.

"Love, your emotions matter to me, I'm just so happy right now" he said.

He got out his phone and called his mom and dad and talked to them for almost two hours gushing about his unborn child. Then he called my parents, and talked to Renee for a while and even stayed on with Charlie for a bit. I just stared at him all the while as he talked on and on with everyone. I looked out the window as night fell.

"Are you done?" I asked after he put the phone down.

"Yes I am" he said and took me into his arms. I fought against it at first but eventually let him hold me. Edward and I were going to be parents. We were both going to be responsible for bringing a little miracle to this world.

I placed my hands over my still flat stomach and wondered what I would look like in a few months when I swelled up. I knew Edward would love me no matter what I looked like, but would I be able to model again? Well if Heidi Klum can do it then so can I.

Edward placed his large hands over mine and caressed my stomach and began humming. I rested against him and felt my own eyes begin to close.

"Goodnight love"

---

I knew it was morning, but something was missing. Where's Edward?

I moved my hands around the bed, but only felt cool sheets where he should be. I sat up and ran my fingers through my messy morning hair.

"Good morning love"

Edward came in carrying a tray of breakfast and wore an apron. I raised an eyebrow as he set the tray on the bed.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Breakfast in bed" he said simply.

"I know that but wh-" I ran to the bathroom and made it just in time to upchuck.

I felt Edward's hands hold up my hair and smooth my forehead as my stomach repeatedly emptied its contents in the toilet. When I was done, I leaned against Edward and he wiped the sweat that appeared on my face.

He silently helped me up and handed me my toothbrush. I made quick work of brushing my teeth and headed back to bed.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked.

"Yeah" I said. He helped me into bed and scooted the breakfast tray closer to me. He helped me eat and then took the tray back to the kitchen.

I heard my phone ringing from somewhere in the room but I was too lazy to look for it.

"Love, where's your phone?" Edward asked when he came back into the room.

"I don't know, I think I saw it on the floor somewhere" I said.

After a few moments of looking Edward handed me my phone that was still ringing.

"Hello?"

"Bella! Finally! We need to go baby shopping!" she yelled.

"Alice there is plenty of time to do that" I groaned.

"Stop complaining" she said.

"Edward save me" he took the phone from me and started speaking calmly with Alice. When he finally hung up, he handed me back my phone.

"She'll reschedule your little shopping trip until we know the sex of the baby" he said.

"So that gives me a few months" I said.

"Yes. Months in which I will spoil you and you won't do a single laborious task"

"Edward, its going to be your fault when I'm three hundred pounds" I complained.

"I'd still love you the same" he said kissing my forehead.

* * *

**I know, long wait and short chapter. Sorry, its my senior year and i'm being stressed with hard classes but i'll pull through and finish this story.**

**Alright I want to know what you guys thought of this chapter AND I want to know if anyone can please give me name suggestions. I don't know if it should be a boy or a girl so give me suggestions for both. THE BABY'S NAME IS NOT GOING TO BE RENESMEE **

**Review!**


	28. Battlefield

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'm seeing New Moon tomorrow!!!!!! Woooo Robert Pattinson shirtless! lol**

**I know, I know, where the hell have I been. Well It was football season so I had to cheer every Friday, but its over so I'll be spending my Friday nights writing (what a loser I know lol). This story is slowly coming to an end, I still don't know how many chapters are left, but few.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 29**

_**One minute it's love  
And suddenly it's like a battlefield...**_

...One word turns into a war

_**Jordin Sparks- Battlefield  
**_

When Edward said he would spoil me he wasn't kidding. I wasn't allowed to go up or down the stairs without him near me. I wasn't allowed to drive for long distances. I wasn't allowed to cook anything complicated in fear that I burn myself. I swear, Edward was going way too overboard with this and I was counting down the days until he finally started his residency so that I could have some peace.

Right now, I was being forced to take a bath (because I might slip and fall in the shower) as Edward supervised from a chair.

"Do you need my help washing?" he asked.

"No Edward I'm fine" I said dryly.

He kept staring at me as if I'd drown at any second if he didn't. I tried to hide my irritation by picking up the sponge and harshly dripping it in the soap water. I squeezed it over my body and harshly scrubbed.

"Bella, if you keep that up, you're going to rub your skin raw" Edward said

"I don't care" I said continuing with my harsh scrubbing. I felt a strong hand snatch away the sponge from my hand and I turned to see Edward placing the sponge in the empty sink. "I need that Edward" I said.

"Not until you stop being childish" he said.

I looked at him and my lip started quivering as tears filled my eyes.

His face was full of shock. "Are you crying?" he asked.

"No" I said turning away and wiping away my tears.

"Love, look at me" I didn't.

"Please look at me" I turned my head and he was kneeling next to the tub. "I know your emotions are changing very frequently and I'm okay with that, but please never bring harm to yourself" he said. He reached out a hand and gently cupped my cheek.

"I'm sorry. I feel so crazy. One minute I'm fine and the next I'm yelling at you for nothing" I said. I opened up my arms and he understood. He quickly undressed and joined me in the large tub. I settled between his legs and rested my back against his chest.

"Will I be normal again?" I asked.

"Love, you're already normal" he said smoothing wet hair back from my face.

"Edward I don't feel normal" I said honestly.

"Love, you may not feel like yourself, but I'm here. You can tell me anything" he said.

"I love you" I said honestly.

"I know love. I promise you can always lean on me" he said. He always seemed to know what to say to make me feel better.

----

"Bella, I know you don't feel great but we really need to get going" Edward called from downstairs.

"I have a fucking bump on my stomach! You don't know how I feel Edward" I yelled back down.

"Love you look as beautiful as always" he said.

"I look huge!"

"Love, you're only going to get bigger" he said.

"Gee thanks Edward, that makes me feel way better" I snapped.

I stomped my way down the stairs and stormed passed Edward to the door. He got a hold of my arm and pulled me into his arms.

I melted into his arms, letting the irrational anger fade away. "Are you ready now?" he asked. I nodded my head and he led me out to the Volvo. The photographers were on a frenzy ever since they got word of my pregnancy. Every time they harass us with questions I glare at Edward. It was because of his emotional little outburst of fatherhood that the whole world knew I was pregnant. He just smiled and said they were going to find out eventually.

"Bella!" they yelled.

"You look beautiful as always Bella" one of them yelled, making Edward pull me closer to him.

"Have a nice day you two" another yelled. Well at least some of them were nice.

Edward drove us to the hospital where he helped me out and led me inside. We signed in and sat in the waiting room. Today, we were going to have the first ultrasound of the baby and Edward could not be more excited.

"Isabella Masen?" a nurse called out. Edward shot up and helped me up and walked to where the nurse held the door open. "Hi Bella" she said.

I smiled at her and she led us to a room where we would wait for the doctor.

----

Edward walked out with a huge smile on his face. With the picture of the sonogram in hand, he walked me to the car with a gentle hand on the small of my back.

We walked into the house and Edward practically jumped on me with the joy he had. I stared on in amusement as he laughed.

"Love. Am I good or what?" he asked.

"Calm down Edward. You act like you're the only guy capable of conceiving twins" I said.

"Stop killing my joy. I'm good and you know it"

I rolled my eyes and began walking away. I heard footsteps behind me so I knew he wasn't too far in his ego to let me walk up the stairs alone. I walked into our room and began taking off my clothes. As if Edward read my mind, he walked into the bathroom and started running the water to fill the Jacuzzi bathtub we had.

I walked in and Edward helped me in so I wouldn't slip and I sunk into the warm water. I leaned back against the side of it and closed my eyes letting the water calm me. I felt Edward's hand gently massage my scalp and I groaned.

"Don't stop, that was a good groan" I said when his hand halted his movements. His hand picked back up and his fingers continued to gently kneed the top of my head. "Why don't you join me?"

"I thought you'd never ask"

He made quick work of stripping off his clothes and he quickly climbed in and moved me onto his lap. I leaned against him and he drew random patterns on my arms and on my back.

"Love, have you thought of any names?" he asked.

"Some, but I'm not sure yet" I said. "Did you have any in mind?" I asked.

"Well if the three babies are girls I would want one of them to be Bella or Bell or something close to your name. I also like the name Arianna and Rosaline and Bethany or Belinda, Daphne, Dahlia, Delmi" he said. "For a boy I was thinking Anthony, Ethan, Aiden, Damen"

"For a girl I like Bellatrix"

"Harry Potter?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah. I think it sounds unique"

"Bella, we're not naming one of our children after a death eater who murdered Sirius Black and tortured the Longbottoms to insanity" he said.

"But we can name her after a girl whom Romeo swoons over?" I asked.

"At least she never killed anyone" Edward countered.

I crossed my wet arms across my chest and pouted. "I'm the one who's going to give birth so I get final pick" I said.

"Bella you know that if it were possible it would be me going through that pain for you" he said touching a finger to my pouted lip. I leaned against him in silent thanks.

His words brought on the fear of the actual birth itself. I was scared shitless to be honest. I've heard stories about labor being the worst pain imaginable.

"Love, are you okay?" he asked.

"Edward I'm scared"

"About what"

"Giving birth. I've seen it on tape and it looks painful" I said with a hysteric tone in my voice.

"Love look at me" he put both hands on my face. "I am going to be with you every second you're going through that pain. I will be holding your hand and doing as much as I can to make it as painless as possible" he said and the sincerity in his voice dulled my fear a little.

"Thank you" I said.

"No, thank you. You are going to give me something I never knew I wanted until I met you. Bella we're at the age in which we're supposed to be living and drinking but I feel the need to settle down and start a family with you" he said.

"I know how you feel" I said.

*

I maneuvered myself so that I was straddling him and I could already feel his excitement against my stomach. I kissed him with all of the burning passion inside of me and he let his hands roam all over my body. He slid his hands to in between my legs and I threw my head back and bit back a moan. He took the chance and attacked my neck with his mouth, kissing, licking, and sucking at the skin.

"Bella is this safe?" he asked in a breathless voice.

"Edward you're going to be a doctor, you should already know its perfectly safe to have sex when someone is pregnant" I said, getting impatient.

"I don't want to hurt you or the babies" he said.

"You won't" I said, leaning in towards his mouth.

"Bella, we're going to take this easy, so let me lead" he said.

"Fine" I grumbled.

He leaned towards me and softly kissed me. His lips moved with mine with absolute tenderness. He gently took a hold of my hips and lifted me and slowly eased me down onto him. He inched his way inside of me and I leaned my head onto his shoulder. We both groaned when he was all the way in. Edward slowly moved my hips in a steady rhythm above him. It wasn't fast enough for me, but he wouldn't let me move. I bit down on his shoulder, making him groan out loud.

I grabbed a hold of his shoulders and pushed my hips down hard making us both moan out loud. I kept repeating my actions and Edward eventually just leaned back against the edge and pushed his hips up to meet mine.

After a while I felt myself starting to get close and Edward sensed this so he placed his hands on my hips again, but this time helped me go at a speed that soon tipped me over the edge with him not far behind.

We leaned against each other and he remained inside of me as we tried to prolong the moment. Eventually though, he lifted me off of him and tenderly kissed my forehead.

"I love you Bella" he said.

I love you Edward" I said.

*

We washed the sheen of sweat that had gathered on our bodies and moved to the bedroom to lie in each others arms. Just being in each other's company was enough for us.

---

We awoke in a tangled heap of bodies and Edward made sure I was okay as I made my familiar run to the bathroom. After vomiting my insides out Edward makes sure I'm okay and we move on to eat breakfast.

It was quiet as we ate, but then we moved on to the couch for a lazy day in our living room. Edward at one point placed his laptop on the coffee table and started browsing baby names on the internet. It was amusing watching him analyze different names and then consider others.

"Edward you know what would be really delicious right now?" I asked in a sweet voice. He looked at me with a face that was in between scared and defeated. "Sushi!"

"Bella you can't eat raw fish, its bad for the babies" he said.

"Well then you can get me a roll" I said. "Go and get me a beef teriyaki roll" I said.

He groaned but stood up nonetheless. "I'll be back love" he said as he walked out to his Volvo.

While he was gone I sat with my feet up on the couch and I browsed the channels. I was getting bored so I walked over to the kitchen and started rummaging through our pantry. I made faces when I saw food items that made my stomach turn.

I walked upstairs to our giant closet and started looking through my clothes. I don't know why, but I suddenly burst out into tears and sank down on the floor.

I looked over at my clothes again and cried even harder. My clothes soon wouldn't fit me anymore. I would be too fat.

"Love?" I heard Edward call into the house. It seems I'd looked through the pantry longer than I thought.

"Love?" he said closer. He passed by the closet and came back when he noticed me on the floor.

"I brought your order an-" he froze when he saw me on the floor. He rushed to my side and gathered me up in his arms. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"All of my clothes won't fit me" I said through my sobs.

"Love, its only temporary. I'm sure you'll lose the weight in no time" he said soothingly.

"I don't want to be fat!" I yelled.

"Its only natural, every woman has to gain weight when they are pregnant. You'll be carrying our growing child, you _are_ carrying our child" he said and paced his hands on my stomach.

"I'm sorry Edward I'm being so stupid. I'm happy to have our baby" I said.

"You're not being stupid love, its just your hormones are out of whack" he said comfortingly. He stood up with me in his arms and the bag of food in the hand holding my legs.

We ate our food and I was calm for the time being.

I hated the mood swings I was going through. I knew that they scared Edward and I didn't want that.

-

Over the course of the next six months it seemed as if my belly grew a little more everyday. I was huge! I didn't know two babies could take up so much space.

Edward loved when the babies kicked. He felt as if they were reacting to his voice, which was sort of true. Every time Edward spoke to my belly, the babies would start moving around and then Edward would press his hands on my stomach and would feel the babies kicking. When Edward sang, it seemed like if a frenzy was occurring inside of me.

I was glad that the babies were healthy. I was kind of scared of having problems because of my previous injuries. But all was well with my two twin girls.

Edward nearly ran outside in another moment of joy when we found out the sex of the babies. I knew that he was going to spoil these girls to no end and I was looking forward to seeing him in daddy mode.

Edward had also finally started his residency at Seattle hospital. It took up a lot of his time and he was barely home anymore, but I knew that being a doctor was his passion and he deserved it. I could tell he felt bad about leaving me alone all the time, but I insisted that I didn't mind in the least.

Right now, Edward and I were on our way to Seattle airport in order to pick up Elizabeth and Renee. They were so excited to see me and how I was coming along in my pregnancy, so they wanted to stay for an extended amount of time, maybe even until I give birth, it all depends on how things happen.

"Love, what time did my mother's airplane land?" Edward asked as he parked the car in the airport lot.

"Three I think" I said. "How about you go find Renee and I'll go find Elizabeth" I said. It was no secret that my mother adored Edward as a son and probably favored him over me.

"Alright. Be careful love. No tripping" he said and kissed my lips briefly before heading in the direction of arrivals for southwest.

I waddled my way over to Alaska airlines and waited in arrivals. I caught a glimpse of bronze hair and I immediately knew it was Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth!" I yelled. Several people turned to look at me and when they recognized me they took out their camera phones and started snapping pictures. Thankfully, Elizabeth heard me and ran over to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Bella! Its so good to see you!" she said. We embraced for a long time until she stepped back and took a look at my pregnant figure. "Wow, you're huge!" she said happily and started petting my stomach.

"Thanks. I'm carrying your twin granddaughters"

"They're girls?!" she exclaimed in joy. I smiled and nodded.

"Come on, lets go find your son and my mother" I said and took her hand as I started walking towards the other arrival area. It wasn't long before I was attacked by my mother.

"Bella! You're pregnant!" she yelled, calling the attention of several people around us.

"I told you mom" I said. We both laughed and Edward hugged his mother. All four of us made our way to the lot and were followed by a few photographers, but weren't really bothered.

When we arrived at home, Elizabeth and Renee freshened up in their rooms and then continued with their fascination with my stomach.

Alice and Rosalie came over for a while to greet Elizabeth and Renee and took time to gossip. I just leaned back in the couch as they went on about the latest celebrity gossip and unheard gossip that Alice has heard about.

Edward was away at his residency, so I was basically stuck here with all this chatter. I got up with some difficulty and made my way up the stairs slowly. Once I finally got up the stairs I drew myself a bath and climbed in. I leaned back against the edge of the tub and hummed at the soothing of the water.

I don't know how long I stayed in the tub, but eventually I felt someone shaking me awake. I opened my eyes to see Elizabeth smiling and Renee holding a bathrobe. I stepped out and wrapped the robe around myself. Elizabeth and Renee both led me to the bed and tucked me in, each kissing my cheek goodnight.

"Sleep well dear" Elizabeth said.

"Sweet dreams" Renee said.

I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep.

-

I knew I was sleeping, but I felt a very calming presence lay down next to me and wrap their arm around my waist and placing their hand over my belly.

I rolled over with my eyes still closed. "Edward?" I asked, my voice raspy.

"Shhh love, its late. Go back to sleep" he whispered and kissed my face.

"I love you"

"As do I, love"

--

"Bella"

I squeezed my eyes shut as someone sang out my name.

"Bella, wake up"

I groaned and turned over with difficulty. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. Elizabeth was standing there with a huge smile on her face.

"I made you breakfast dear. You have to eat healthy foods" she said and helped me out of bed and down the stairs. As soon as I stepped off the last stair, I could already smell the mouthwatering scent of food in the air. I breathed it in greedily.

I walked into the kitchen and found a whole assortment of food waiting at the table.

"Elizabeth I'm eating for three, not and army" I said as I looked around at all of the food.

"I know dear, but I thought it would be nice to invite Rosalie and Alice to have some breakfast with us" I nodded and started placing many things on my plate. Once I was satisfied that I had enough, I walked to take a seat and began digging in.

Alice and Rosalie came into the kitchen just as I was finishing up with my plate.

"Hey everyone!" Alice said as she skipped into the kitchen. Elizabeth and Renee greeted her with smiles as the same with Rosalie.

Rosalie had a still Lillian on her hip. She sat down in the table and placed Lillian on her lap and began feeding her.

After everyone ate breakfast, I wasn't feeling well, so I went upstairs holding on to the railing as I did and walked into the bedroom.

I looked around and swayed a little on my feet. What the hell? I grabbed on to something to keep myself upright. My forehead broke out into a cold sweat and my breathing was coming in at short gasps. I shakily made my way to the doorway, but I fell before I could yell for help. The ceiling was the last thing I saw before I passed out.

--

I swear, that beeping noise was becoming like my best friend. It seemed as if I'd woken up this way many times before.

I opened my eyes and looked around the white room and spotting Edward talking to the doctor at the doorway.

"Bella!" he said once he saw that my eyes were open.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You passed out love" he said, his worried eyes searching my face.

"Are the babies alright?" I asked.

"Yes"

I let out a relieved sigh.

"The babies are okay, but you're not love" Edward said.

"What's wrong with me?"

"It appears your iron levels are dangerously low" he said.

Damn it, not this again. "I know I have anemia" I said.

"If you knew, then you should have taken your vitamins" Edward said.

"Well its been years since my anemia has really affected me" I said.

"I just want you to be healthy love" he said, kissing my forehead.

"I know. Thank you"

* * *

**Alright. I still haven't decided on any names. They're going to be girl names, so if you still haven't given me your opinion, review!**

**Lol and i thought this song matched Bella's mood swings perfectly.  
**


	29. Bliss

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Alright this is the last chapter. I will have an epilogue completed in a couple of day so look out for that. I hope everyone is okay with the names I chose. **

**Also, I went to go see New Moon last week and I thought it was alright. I mean I didn't really like the book because of the whole Edward is gone thing and the Jacob coming in. Although I am a strong Robert Pattinson lover, I have to admit that I enjoyed seeing Taylor Lautner shirtless. Regardless of what people say, I loved even more when Robert took his shirt off.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Everything about you is how I'd wanna be  
Your freedom comes naturally  
Everything about you resonates happiness  
Now I won't settle for less**_

_**Give me all the peace and joy in your mind**_

_**Everything about you pains my envying  
Your soul can't hate anything  
Everything about you is so easy to love  
They're watching you from above**_

_**Muse- Bliss  
**_

Edward watched me like a hawk. He made sure I took all of my vitamins and that I had just the right amount of iron in me. He made it his goal in life to take me to the hospital every week to make sure everything was alright with me. Sometimes it was exhausting having a doctor for a husband, but I loved him all the same.

Edward was still busy with his residency, but I had all the girls to keep me company. We ourselves were very busy with Rosalie's and Alice's weddings. We agreed to have them separately, but closely together.

Renee and Elizabeth kept a close watch on me (probably asked to by Edward) and they fed me constantly. I doubted I was gong to lose the baby weight.

Every night, while Edward was still at the hospital I sat in bed and I rubbed my swollen belly and I talked to my two little girls. I told them the story of how I met Edward and the many times he's saved me from harm's way. I hummed to them and I even played music for them. I loved talking to my two little miracles.

Edward would get home late at night and I would try stay up and wait for him, but sometimes sleep would take me against my will.

Tonight, I was trying so hard to keep my eyes open so that I could see Edward when he came home. My eyes drooped and my head sagged against the chair I was sitting in. I faced outside the window in hopes of seeing a flash of that silver Volvo, but no luck yet.

It was around two when I finally saw his car pull into the driveway. I waited excitedly for him to appear at the doorway.

When the door finally opened, he was still wearing his scrubs and he looked as tired as I was.

"Bella!" he said, becoming fully alert. "What are you doing up? Its not good for you" he said and came to hold my face in his hands. He looked into my eyes with an expression somewhere between concern and love.

"I wanted to see you" I said simply.

"Love, you really need your sleep. Our little girls need their sleep too" he said, moving his hands down to my stomach. He moved his hands under my legs and under my torso and carried my heavy swollen body to the bed and gently laid me own on the soft covers. He quickly stripped out of his scrubs and climbed into bed next to me.

He wrapped his arms around my stomach and began telling the babies and me about his day and all of the things he had to do and how tired it made him. He began to hum and once he felt the babies start kicking he became ecstatic. I fell asleep with his humming and his warm arms around me.

--

We all concentrated on Alice's wedding first, because we only had a little over two months to plan it, so we got right to it.

Alice's dream wedding was easy enough to bring to life. Alice dreamed of a huge wedding with pink orchids everywhere and a beautiful white gown.

We reserved a beautiful hall that was right off the shore and it had everything Alice asked for. We picked a cake that had exquisite orchids all along the length of it and we chose the dresses to match Alice's taste.

Alice, of course, looked beautiful in her long white flowing dress. We had to get it specially made for her short and petite form. Alice chose a soft pink for her bride's maids dresses and I had to get mine slightly bigger than Rosalie's and Angela's to fit my pregnant figure.

As the wedding day approached, we had everything ready and Alice couldn't be happier. I could see the excitement in her eyes every time we spoke about the wedding and I was happy for her.

--

I stretched my arms out and I placed my hands on my back trying to massage the knots that formed over the course of this past week. I was allowed to sleep on a bed because of my condition while all the other girls slept on the floor from last night's sleepover we had. I looked around at everyone and smiled at their peaceful sleeping faces and their outstretched bodies sprawled all over the floor.

We decided to all sleep over at Alice's house while all the boys slept over at Emmett's and Rosalie's. Emmett had Lillian under his care tonight to let Rosalie have a break from mommy duties.

I waddled my way to the bathroom and handled my business while being careful. I was now 8 ½ months pregnant and I couldn't be more excited to get nearer to the birth of my little girls.

I walked back out and waddled down the stairs to the kitchen to make some breakfast for me and the girls. I made omelets for everyone and soon enough the smell of my cooking had all of the girls coming down the stairs in a trance of hunger.

"Good morning ladies" I greeted them as they each took a seat at the table waiting for their breakfast.

They each hummed in response and I set a nice big omelet in front of everyone. I got my own and joined them at the table.

"Nervous?" I asked Alice.

"Surprisingly no. I just want to be his wife already" she said with a huge smile.

"You're going to look great in your dress and I'm sure you are going to blow Jasper away" Rosalie said.

Renee and Elizabeth stayed over at the boys to keep them in check and prevent them from doing anything stupid the night before the big day.

When we all finished eating, we washed our plates and made our way upstairs to do our makeup.

For once, I got the chance to glamour Alice up, in comparison to all of the times she used me as her Barbie Bella. I applied modest makeup on Alice to bring out her natural beauty. Her eyes popped out and her flawless skin radiated her joy.

Rosalie did my and Angela's makeup while Angela did hers.

When we were all glamoured up, we all got our dresses on and then worked on getting Alice into hers. Once she was in her snug dress we all started taking pictures. Alice looked beautiful of course.

Renee and Elizabeth came over to tell us that the boys were all ready and were heading off to the church already. We got our stuff and helped Alice into the phantom that we borrowed.

We arrived at the church and took a back entrance inside and avoided anyone's eyes as we went inside to a room where we did any touch ups and made sure Alice's dress was just perfect.

"Alright girls, its time" said Elizabeth. We all nodded and we got into the lines we rehearsed. I was to go first followed by Rosalie followed by Angela. I was the maid of honor and Edward was the best man.

The doors opened and all of the guys were already set in place next to a smiling Jasper. The soft music began and I waddled my way down the aisles and heard awes, probably women who thought my being pregnant was cute. As soon as I stepped on the aisle, I locked eyes with my beautiful husband. I knew he was itching to come to me and help me walk. He knew how uncomfortable it was for me to waddle.

I smiled at him and winked, telling him that I was fine and that I could handle this. I stepped on the other side of the groomsmen and I locked eyes with my sexy husband. His green eyes glowed with his adoration.

'I love you' he mouthed.

'We love you too' I mouthed, holding my belly so he'll understand that I meant our daughters loved him as well.

The smile on his face got bigger if that was even possible.

The wedding passed by as a blur, since I was so lost in Edward's eyes. The only moment our eyes left each other was when we exited the church. He came alongside to me and unexpectedly hauled me up in his arms.

"So your feet won't hurt as much tonight" he said to my unasked question. I just smiled and snuggled my face into the crook of his neck inhaling his masculine scent.

We rode in the same car to the hall and I snuggled to his chest.

"Love we're here" he said in my ear as we arrived. I sat up and let him help me out of the car. The hall was decorated to perfection. Everything was just as we planned it.

Everything passed by smoothly. Edward persuaded me to dance a couple of times and I even danced with Emmett and Jasper.

Eventually though, I tapped my fork to my glass and got everyone's attention. Edward helped me stand up and I got the microphone from the dj.

"Hi everyone. Today is a very special day in which two people I love finally got married. Alice came into my life jumping with joy as always. She's the one that provided me with the energy I needed to pursue my dreams. Alice is a beautiful person inside and out and I know Jasper will take good care of her. I've never seen her as happy as when she met Jasper and that's saying something. Good luck Jasper" I said and everyone laughed. I went over and hugged Alice and Jasper.

Edward took the microphone from me and waited until everyone quieted down.

"Good evening everyone. As my wife said, today is a special day in which two of our closest friends finally got married. I have known Jasper ever since we were both kids and I know how loyal he is. Jasper always took everything with a passion and a commitment and I know his and Alice's relationship is no different. Alice and Jasper are a unique combination in which Alice is this ball of uncontrollable energy and Jasper is this calm and quiet person. They balance each other out and I'm sure they're going to be immensely happy together. I wish you guys the best" he said. Everyone clapped and Edward went over to give Jasper a man hug and kiss Alice on the cheek.

The microphone was passed to Rosalie and she stood up with Emmett right next to her. "Hi everyone. As long as I've known this pixie over here I have never seen her as happy as she is when she's with Jasper. That man did something and for the first time Alice found out what true love is. Never before had a man treated her so right and I'm so happy for her. Jasper I know you're going to take good care of her, because remember that I know where you live" Rosalie said and went over to hug them both. We laughed at Rosalie's one of a kind speech.

Emmett cleared his throat and we looked over at him. "Well, Jasper over here is seriously whipped as you can all tell, but I'm glad its by Alice. The little pixie over there managed to awaken something in Jasper that we didn't know he had. The minute we saw these two together, we knew it was going to last and I couldn't be more happy for them. Best of wishes Jasper and shorty" Emmett said and Alice stuck her tongue out at him. Emmett went and patted Jasper on the back and picked Alice up in a bear hug.

Angela and Ben did their speeches and we all cheered for Alice and Jasper.

The night was perfect.

---

Alice and Jasper went off to the sunny beaches of Cabo San Lucas in Mexico and they would stay there for three weeks.

As my due date approached Edward was more and more reluctant to leave my side. He was paranoid that I would go into labor when he was at the hospital and that he would miss the birth of his little girls. I didn't want to tell him, but I was also afraid of that. I was afraid of going through my first child birth and not having my rock alongside me cheering me on.

I had a backup plan though. If Edward were to be busy at the time I gave birth, Elizabeth would be in the delivery room with me. My mom went back to Florida to cheer on Phil during baseball season. Edward Sr. came down to see me and Edward and was also excited to see his grand daughters.

I was a little scared about giving birth. I knew that I was going to be drugged and that the pain was going to be reduced, but it still scared me.

--

I was now nine months pregnant and due any day now. I was ready to welcome my little girls into the world and I was excited.

"Rosalie what kind of flowers do you want to have?" Elizabeth asked.

"White and red roses" she said.

Rosalie's dream wedding was only a little different than Alice's. Rosalie wanted a classic wedding with everything done traditionally.

"Bella, what size should we get your dress?" Alice asked.

"I don't know. I should give birth by then, but I don't know if I'll lose the baby weight quickly" I said.

"I'll just get a larger size and bring it in if necessary" she said. I nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to go get a snack" I said and waddled over to the kitchen.

I opened the cupboard and as I was looking through the cookies and candy, I felt something wet run down my legs. I looked down and sure enough, my yoga pants were soaked in between my legs.

"Elizabeth!" I yelled, a little panicked.

She came running into the kitchen with a scared face. "What happened?" she asked.

"My water broke" I said staring at the small puddle on the floor.

Elizabeth calmed herself and ran to go get my bag while yelling orders at the other girls. Rosalie got a coat for me, while Alice went outside to start the car.

"Can you call Edward please" I asked Rosalie. She took out her cell phone and dialed quickly.

"He's meeting us at the hospital" she said once she hung up. I let out a sigh of relief and walked out to the car. Elizabeth came outside with a bag of necessities and we took off towards the hospital.

I didn't know what to expect for contractions but once they actually arrived I think I broke Rosalie's hand. It hurt like a fucking bitch.

They placed me on a wheelchair once we arrived at the hospital and they wheeled me to the maternity center.

"Where's Edward?" I asked Rosalie, starting to feel panic bubble inside of me.

"He should be at the maternity center already" she said trying to calm me.

I concentrated on breathing as Elizabeth pushed me. I thought about the joy of meeting my daughters and not the immense pain I was about to go through. Twice. Holy shit.

"Bella!" Edward yelled once I was wheeled through the doors. He wiped the amounting sweat off of my forehead and kissed my forehead. "Everything is going to be fine sweetheart, don't worry" he said.

I listened to the sweet velvet of his voice and that worked to calm me. I was taken to a room and transferred from the wheelchair to the hospital bed.

Another contraction hit me and I clenched my teeth and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Bella" Edward said and I opened my eyes to see him staring back at me with love in his eyes. I held his hand and he squeezed mine in reassurance.

"Edward it hurts" I said in between contractions.

"I know, just squeeze my hand" he said. And I did.

The doctor came in a couple of minutes later and told us that I was 6 centimeters dilated, so it wouldn't be long.

Edward called a nurse and I almost kissed her when I saw that she had an epidural with her. The pain was numbed after that and I only had to wait until I was fully dilated.

Once I was ten centimeters dilated, the doctor came back in and put the stirrups up and placed my legs on them. I should have been embarrassed when the nurse rolled my gown up to my waist, but I honestly didn't care.

I locked eyes with Edward when the doctor first told me to push. In his eyes I saw the strength I needed to push. It hurt a lot. I could feel myself stretching out. I held Edward's hand and kept looking into his eyes as I pushed as much as my body could.

When I finally heard the sound of a crying baby I thought I would burst into tears. I wanted to see my baby and hold her, but I needed to start pushing again for my other baby. I told Edward to go see our daughter and that I was fine.

I pushed and pushed and finally I heard another sweet sound of a baby crying. I went limp in the bed and I felt accomplished.

"Congratulations, you're the parents of twin girls" the doctor said.

I smiled. "I want to see them" I said.

Edward came over to me with a baby on each arm, both of them wrapped snug in a blanket. I looked at my precious little girls and smiled. Edward and I created them and brought them to the world.

"They're beautiful" I said.

I saw one of them and she had a beauty mark on her arm. "Dahlia Elizabeth Masen" I said and Edward smiled.

The other one I noticed has a beauty mark on her little foot that was sticking out of the blanket she was wrapped in. "Arabella Renee Masen" I said. Edward came closer to me and I kissed both babies on the head and my husband on the lips.

"I'm so proud of you" he said.

I smiled and closed my eyes, exhausted.

---

I opened my eyes and awoke in a big hospital room that had a homelike touch to it. Edward sat in the chair next to me talking to two little babies that were each in a small bassinet. One yellow and one pink.

I smiled. Alice probably brought them over here while I was sleeping.

"Hey look mommy is awake" Edward said.

"How are they?" I asked.

"They're fine. How are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm tired, but I'll be fine" I said. He smiled and handed me the baby in the yellow basket. Dahlia.

"She's beautiful" I said, and she really was. Her hair was the same bronze shade as her father and it was curled like mine. Her cute little lips were full and pouty like mine. I couldn't wait for them to open their eyes to see who's eyes they got.

"They're beautiful" I said.

"They look like you" Edward said, placing a kiss on my cheek. "They already have the same blush as you" he said. And they did. I could see the scarlet color on their little cheeks.

"You're gonna have to buy a shotgun to keep the boys away from them" I said jokingly.

Edward chuckled. "Already on my list of things to do" he said.

--

A month after the birth of Dahlia and Arabella, I walked down the aisle with Arabella in my arms. I smiled at Edward as he held Dahlia in his tuxedo covered arms.

Edward was such a good dad. He was protective and caring of his little girls.

I walked up and stood on the opposite side of the groomsmen. I locked eyes with Edward.

'We love you' I mouthed.

'We love you too' he mouthed back and it seemed like déjà vu except this time we each held one of our precious daughters instead of both of them being inside of me.

The wedding was perfect and Rosalie looked beautiful.

Edward and I attended the reception for a little while before we went back home for the twins to take their nap in a quiet setting.

Elizabeth loved her granddaughters, as did Ed. It seemed they couldn't stop holding them.

Everyone loved the twins. It seemed like they were going to be very spoiled. Even Lillian has taken a liking to them.

I did lose the baby fat and I was proud of myself. I worked out constantly and I did yoga every morning. I ate a balanced diet and I was so happy with my life.

It seemed as if after everything Edward and I have been through, everything was falling into place and we were getting into a rhythm we could handle.

Alice and Jasper were happy too. I could always feel the love with those two. I'm not sure, but lately I feel as if Alice is hiding something from us, and I think that her and Jasper have a little miracle of their own on the way.

Rosalie and Emmett were the same as always. Marriage and a daughter did not minimize their libido, they're as touchy and affectionate as always. They're perfect for each other.

When I did my first comeback show, it felt so right. I missed the runway dearly and I knew it was part of me. Edward was right there in front row as always, with our twins on his lap, their cute little green eyes watching me.

I was blessed to have a beautiful family that I loved and a group of friends that were the world to me.

* * *

**Alrighty... How was it?**

**Review!  
**


	30. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked I still don't own Twilight.**

**Ahhhhh!!! It seems like just yesterday I decided to post a random idea that occurred to me and it turned to THIS! I really hope all of you liked this story and followed me through this journey of mine.**

**Here's a list of children and their ages just to ease the confusion of reading this.**

**Edward+Bella: **

** -Dahlia [18]  
**

** -Arabella [18]  
**

** -Anthony (Tony) [16] **

** -Jonathan[6]**

** -Ethan[3]**

**Emmett+Rosalie:**

** -Lillian [19]**

** -Matthew (Matt)[16]**

** -Nathan [9]**

**Jasper+Alice:**

** -Allison (Ally) [18]**

** -Damen [6]**

**Alright then, enjoy reading this!**

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue  
**

"Dahlia! Arabella!" I yelled up the stairs.

"We'll be down in a second mom!" they yelled back.

"Anthony! You get down here too!" I yelled. I swear that boy is more and more like his father everyday. He's the splitting image of Edward, except Anthony has opted to go the rebel way. He wears leather jackets and I'm sure he's breaking the girls' hearts with that innocent face but not so innocent life style.

"Alright mom" he yelled back.

"Relax Bella, we'll get there in time" Edward said from behind me, getting Jonathan and Ethan's sweaters on.

"I know I'm just nervous" I said, letting him pull me into his soothing embrace.

"You'll do fine. As always" he said and kissed my forehead.

Dahlia and Arabella came rushing down the stairs and I smiled at them. "You two look beautiful" I said and embraced them both. They were both slender and tall.

They were truly the most beautiful girls I have ever seen. Their hair was the same bronze shade as Edward's and it curled at the bottom into perfectly formed ringlets. Their eyes were the same shocking green as Edward's and their lips were perfect and full. They were made to be in front of the camera.

Anthony came shortly after them with his usual leather jacket on and his hair in a disarray just like his father. I smiled at him and pulled him to me. He groaned. "Mom. You're messing up my hair" he said. I reached up on my tip toes and kissed his cheek. He just sixteen and already 6'2. He's almost the same height as Edward! He smiled and leaned down to kiss me back. I knew beneath his macho façade he still loved his mommy.

"Alright let's go" I said and we all made our way to the car outside. I held both of the girls' hands while Edward carried Ethan and held Jonathan's hand.

Jonathan was six years old and quite the little heartbreaker. His hair was brown and out of control like Edward's and his eyes were huge and doe like, like mine, except his were a unique mixture of brown and green.

Ethan was three and follows in Jonathan's every step. Its quite cute to see. He's adorable as well. His eyes were brown and his hair was in little curls on his head. His cheeks were always flushed with an adorable blush.

"Are you girls nervous?" I asked.

"A little" they said at the same time.

"Don't be I know both of you were born to do this. Its in your genes" I said smiling. They smiled back and we all climbed into Edward's SUV. Anthony climbed into the back and strapped in Ethan and the twins were in the middle chatting about what to expect. I sat down next to Edward and leaned over and stole a quick kiss. He smiled at me with a glint in his eye. Eighteen years married and we were still crazy about each other.

Edward drove us quickly to the location of the show and I climbed out along with the twins.

"Alright you boys behave" I said, speaking to Ethan and Jonathan. "Don't give daddy or Tony any trouble okay? You'll see mommy later on" I said and leaned in to kiss both of them on the forehead.

"Tony, take care of your brothers" I said running a hand through his hair, he tried pushing it away but I could see the smile. "And your dad, he's getting old" I whispered the last part loudly and Edward turned and stuck his tongue out at me. I kissed Tony's forehead and closed the door as Edward drove them to the park for a boys' day out.

"Come on girls" I said holding each of their hands and walking through the door and to where everyone was backstage.

"The Masen pack is here" Lillian joked. I stuck my tongue out playfully and looked to the side and noticed the twins did too, that made me laugh.

"Hello to you too Lillian" I said running to her and embracing her. Lillian was beautiful. She had Rose's killer features, but as where Rosalie's hair is straight, Lillian's fell on her back in perfect ringlets. She had the face of an angel and she even had Emmett's deep dimples.

"Hi aunt Bella" she said when we embraced. She went over to hug Dahlia and Arabella and they started squealing. I walked over to Rose and practically tackled her. We've been friends for so long now that I consider her like the sister I never had.

"Where's the pixie?" I asked. Rose pointed over to the mirror where Alice was fixing up Ally.

"Alice!" I called. She turned around and came bouncing over to us.

"Bella! Isn't this exciting!" she said and wrapped her tiny arms around me.

"Hi aunt Bella!" Ally said in the same excited tone as her mother.

"Hi sweetie" I said and hugged her.

"Girls! Let's get to makeup!" Ben said. It was good to still have him here.

I walked alongside the twins to an excited Angela. "Oh my god! I get to dress three people today" she said excitedly. I smiled and went over to embrace her. "Bella, its not fair" she said when she pulled back and looked at me.

"What?" I said confused.

"You don't look a day over twenty five, when in reality you're forty. You look more beautiful everyday" she said making me laugh.

"Angela, you don't look very old yourself" I said.

She smiled and hugged the twins and sent us over to the makeup table where we got our hair curled into soft waves. We had a smokey eye shadow on and glitter on some parts of our bodies.

We walked over to Angela where she got us into our first change. I was wearing a black bra that had silver diamonds on the edges of it and a frilly matching pair of panties. Dahlia was wearing a yellow version of my outfit and Arabella was wearing a pink version.

I looked down and admired the flat stomach that I worked so hard to maintain. Let me tell you, once I passed thirty I had to actually work out to maintain my body. I even joined Emmett and Edward in the gym.

I looked over at my girls and couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. I know a normal mother would be appalled at their daughter's parading around in lingerie, but I wasn't like all mothers. I knew this is what my daughters wanted to do and I was going to support them all the way.

"You girls look beautiful" I said.

"Thanks mom" they said.

"Alright what did I tell you girls?" I asked.

"Confidence is beautiful" Dahlia said.

"Good" I said. "And what's the most important thing?"

"Just have a good time" Arabella said. I smiled and kissed them both on the cheek for luck. I led them over to the line and I wished luck to Lillian and Ally.

The music started and I could feel the walls and my insides vibrating with it. I could feel that familiar adrenaline begin running through me and I was getting pumped.

When it was my turn to go, I turned and I saw my handsome boys all looking at me in the front row. I heard whistles and shouts, applause and cheers. The frenzy of flashing cameras was like air to me as I strutted towards the end, giving the photographers a perfect shot with every step. I got to the end and blew a kiss meant for my beautiful family.

I turned and very well knew my husband's eyes were going to be glued to my backside as I walked backstage again, passing Dahlia. I stood with Ben for a while watching through his tv and saw Dahlia take complete control over the runway. She walked with such precision and confidence. She came back and Arabella went. Their walks were so similar, but yet completely different. Dahlia puts the force through her legs, where as Arabella has her hair blowing back and her hips swaying naturally.

"You girls did great!" I said hugging them both.

Angela helped us into our second outfit, which for me was a blood red bra and panty set with huge white wings. Dahlia had a silver corset that ended a little past her navel and little boy short that matched the corset. Arabella had on a midnight blue bra and a long skirt that was open in the front showing her matching panties.

We had our makeup retouched and we went back out to the line.

"Girls listen up! We're going to have Muse start performing right now so we're going to wait a few minutes until they're done with their first song" Ben said. I loved Muse, this should be fun.

"Mom, who's muse?" Dahlia asked.

"A band from my time" I said, suddenly feeling old.

"Don't worry mom, you're not old" Arabella said as if reading my thoughts. "And they sound good" she said, referring to the loud music. I smiled.

"Alright, Rosalie go" Ben said.

Just as I was about to go I could hear the opening guitar for 'Supermassive Black Hole' playing and it was easy to get into step with the beat. I walked out and looked over at the band. I passed as Matt sang, "Ohhh you set my soul alight" I smiled at him and kept walking to the end. I loved the scowl on Edward's face, I was going to get it tonight. I walked back, winking at Matt then again at Dominic, the drummer.

I waited for Dahlia and Arabella to get back and then we went over to Angela where we changed into our matching outfits for our special presentation. We were all dressed in a diamond bra that looked extremely expensive and the underwear was also made from diamonds.

Alice and Ally were also going to get presented, and they were both wearing corsets made from diamonds.

Rosalie and Lillian were both wearing a diamond bra and a skirt somehow made of diamonds as well.

"Alice, Rosalie, Bella, get ready. You're going to hear your names and you're going to walk with your daughters" Ben said gathering us up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as you well know, three ladies have been at the top of the modeling world for well over twenty years now. Age has not made these young ladies any less talented, if anything its matured them and let them blossom. Tonight, we are proud to present these top models and their daughters who are following in their footsteps

"First, Alice Whitlock and her daughter, Ally Whitlock!"

There were was an enormous amount of cheers and applause as Alice and Ally walked down. There was an increase in applause and they stayed out there for a while until they finally came back with tears in their eyes and they each had a bouquet of roses in their arms.

"Next, Rosalie McCarty and her daughter, Lillian McCarty!"

Rose and Lillian walked out and just like Alice they stayed out there for a while, until they finally came back with watery eyes and a bouquet of roses each.

"And last but not least, Bella Masen and her twin daughters, Dahlia and Arabella Masen!"

I got each of my daughters hands and we walked out to the loud crowd. We got to the end and I noticed the rest of my family come onto the stage.

"Bella is married to Edward Masen and they've been married for eighteen years. They have five kids together" the announcer said. Everyone cheered even louder when Edward and Tony were holding bouquets for each of us. I kissed Edward chastely and we posed as a family for the pictures. I felt a couple of tears slip out as I stood here with m family.

I looked around me and everything seemed to freeze as I took everything in. I did it. I succeeded in a career were everyone doubted I could get very far. I was told I was too short and too pale, but I don't hear them saying anything anymore. I kissed Edward and then Tony and Ethan and Jonathan one more time before walking backstage.

I held Dahlia and Arabella and wiped their shed tears from their eyes. I knew that once I was ready to leave the runway, they were going to achieve even more success than me and that made me immensely happy.

We made our finale walk and then we were done for the night. Another show done in my long career.

"Ready for the after party girls?" I asked. They nodded excitedly.

"Remember, no drinking and if any boys come up to you, I have to meet them first"

"Mom" they groaned.

"Hey, its either that or Edward and his shotgun" I said, making their complaints stop.

We drove to the club where the after party was being held. I looked around the club at all the closely packed bodies dancing and at all of the talking people. The girls headed towards the dance floor, while I headed over to the bar and ordered myself a margarita.

"Make that two"

I felt my skin erupt in flames at the sound of his voice and I turned around.

"Who are you stranger?" I asked.

He growled playfully and went for my neck. "How about I remind you who I am" he said while nipping at my neck. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as he kept kissing me all over my exposed neck.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"How about we go back to my place where I'll make you scream it out?" he asked against my collarbone.

He brought his forehead up to press against mine and looked into my eyes with a fire that hasn't died down over the years. If anything, that fire has only grown stronger. He pressed his mouth against mine and I felt the fire in my lower belly grow ten fold.

He pressed my into my chair and I vaguely hear the bartender say our drinks were ready. I ran my hands through his disheveled hair, making it even more wild. He grabbed at my waist and I moaned into his mouth. We broke apart, out of breath and downed our drinks.

"Home. Now" he said and put some bills on the counter and hauled me over his shoulder.

He put me in a car and went over to the driver's side and sped home. "What about the twins?" I asked.

"They're sleeping over with Ally" he said.

"And Tony?"

"Went out with Matt"

"Ethan? Jonathan?"

"Rose's house" he said and sped down the freeway and did a sudden stop in front of our house. He ran out of his side and practically ripped my door off and hauled me over his shoulder again. He ran inside the house and up the stairs. He threw me on the bed and gave me a wicked smile before beginning to unbutton hid shirt.

"Isabella" he said in a seductive tone that had authority in it.

I smirked at him.

"It seems tonight you forgot who you belong to" he said shrugging out of his shirt and throwing somewhere in the room. His body was just as well formed and muscular as it was when I first met him. That delicious six pack was still in place. "Have you already forgotten?" he asked, grabbing my ankle and sliding me closer to him.

"Perhaps" I said with my smirk still in place.

He growled and roughly turned me over onto my stomach. He unzipped my dress and practically ripped it from my body.

"Tell me Bella, who do you come home to every night?" he asked in the same seductive voice.

"Every night? Or most nights?" I said. I was going to get it now. He quickly got on top of my back and pulled my head so I was looking up at the ceiling.

"Isabella, who is the only man who has ever fucked you? Who is the one that can make you scream at the top of your lungs and then fuck you until you can't walk straight?" he said into my ear, sucking on my earlobe.

"Well when you say the only one who ever fucks me, are you talking about only one person?" I asked.

He turned me over and got on all fours on top of me like a predator getting ready for the kill.

"It seems since you have forgotten so easily, I'm going to have to make sure the message gets through clearly by the end of tonight" he said. He got up and unbuttoned his pants, kicking them off. All he was wearing were his boxers and I could see the obvious arousal he had. I smirked and decided to make him work for it tonight.

I got up and ran for the door, when he caught my waist and threw me up against the door and pressed up to me. I bit my lip to keep from moaning when I felt his erection press against my stomach.

"Where are you going sweetheart?" he asked. I acted as if I were going to lean in and kiss his neck, when instead I bit him and grabbed at the opportunity to run across the room. He grabbed my ankle, making me tumble onto the floor with him half on top of me. He bit my shoulder and I could tell he didn't really try.

I flipped us over with me over him. I made sure to be right on top of his hardness and I leaned down to his ear, "Is that the best you can do sweetheart" I said. I saw the fire in his eyes take over and make his eyes appear almost completely black.

"_Sweetheart_ you haven't seen anything" he said and stood up with me on him and dropped me on the bed once again and went for my underwear. I kicked him with little force in the stomach and he played along and bent over with 'pain'. I walked over to the stereo and put a song that would annoy him.

"_Ohhhh you set my soul alight"_ Matt sang through the speakers. He narrowed his eyes.

"You know" I said, changing things up and taking over. "Matt Bellamy looks like he could make me scream. With those fingers of his I bet he could do wonders" I said, sauntering over to him. I reached behind me and unclasped my bra.

"Wait, do you think you can do that Edward?" I asked, throwing my bra at his face. "Do you think you can make me scream so hard that Matt can hear it wherever he is tonight?" I asked. I began to move my hips with the music and I shook my hair out. I shimmied my shoulders, making Edward hiss with the image of my breasts moving.

"You have to earn the right to fuck me" I said. I straddled him and let my hands glide over his chest down to his abs. I traced the v shape his hips made and got close to where he wanted to have me, but I didn't touch him. He fisted the sheets as a result from my teasing.

"What's wrong Edward, is there a reason that you're bunching up the sheets?" I asked in mock concern.

"Nothing is wrong dear" he said in a pained voice.

I had mercy on him and began rubbing him through his boxers. "Holy shit" he threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut. I hooked my thumbs on the waistline of his boxers and slowly dragged them down his legs. I grabbed him in both of my hands and started stroking him. He hissed and fisted the sheets more.

He opened his eyes and tackled me to be below him. He moved his mouth to my neck and kissed a wet trail to my chest where he kissed and sucked on my breasts. He moved down to my stomach and lower yet until he reached my pelvic bone. He skipped it and moved lower until he reached my upper thighs, I let a whimper escape in protest. He smiled against my leg and moved his head in between my legs and let his tongue glide into me.

"Fuck!" I yelled as he worked my lower regions into oblivion.

"What was that?" he asked against my core, making me moan out.

"Edward, I need you"

"Are you sure Bella? I don't want to disappoint in comparison with Matthew" he said.

"Stop teasing me and do me already!" I yelled.

"As you wish sweetheart" he said and ripped my underwear in half and roughly slammed himself into me. I threw my head back and let out a loud moan.

He withdrew almost all the way out and then slammed all the way in again. "Edward! Faster!" I yelled. He picked up his pace but still kept it hard. He would slam himself into me in a fast pace. I moved my hips in time with his quick thrusts and moaned every time.

He grabbed my leg and threw it over his shoulder so that I was basically doing my splits. "Oh Fuck!!" I screamed. I didn't care if the neighbors could hear.

With my legs so apart, I could feel him getting even more deep within me and hit the spot that had me trailing my nails along his back.

I could feel myself getting closer and Edward only sped up his thrusts even more, making the bed shake. He reached down and started rubbing my clit and I lost it. I bit his shoulder and came hard. And I mean _hard_. He kept going inside of me and within two thrusts came inside of me.

"I'm not finished with you yet" he growled and flipped me onto my stomach. I got on shaky hands and knees and my whole body quivered in anticipation.

I felt him at my entrance and then felt him push into me. I looked up at the ceiling and let out a shriek of pleasure. He pumped into me while keeping a tight grip on my hips, pulling me back into him.

He panted and grunted while he kept moving his hips into me in a rapid pace.

My arms gave out on me and I rested my face on the mattress, while the new angle had him deeper in. I muffled my yells into the mattress, but he pulled my face to the side.

"I want to hear your yells!" he said. "Who do you belong to?" he asked, each word being emphasized by a thrust.

"You!" I yelled.

"What's my name Bella?"

"Edward! Edward, fuck!" I yelled as I came again. He was right behind me as he collapsed on top of me, breathing as heavily as I was. Sweat covered our bodies as Edward flipped me over onto my back and pulled me on top of him.

"I love you Bella" he said kissing my head and moving my hair out of my face.

"I love you too Edward. With all of my heart" I said and leaned up to capture his mouth in a passionate kiss.

I closed my eyes and had wonderful dreams about the perfect life I had with my loving husband and my precious children.

What started out as me walking on that runway and looking out and flirting with Edward, led me here to this moment in our lives where we have gotten through so many things to stay together. We worked against all of the elements keeping us apart. I put my crazy ex friend and Edward's psychopath admirer in jail. I've been kidnapped, almost raped, beaten to the point of unconsciousness, shot, iron deficiencies and I would go through it all ten more times if that meant I could stay next to Edward for the rest of my life.

I experienced true love for the first time, I didn't _lose_ my virginity, I _gave_ it to the man I love. I went to Disneyland, Elizabeth's island and Europe's best sights. All of those things pale in comparison to waking up to Edward every morning, to hear him call me love, to see the joy in his eyes as he looks at all of the miracles that we brought into this world.

I love my husband, I love my children and I'm ready to face the next challenge the world decides to throw at us.

* * *

**Alright!**

**So I REALLY REALLY enjoyed writing this. I am seriously considering writing a sequel. Any thoughts????**

**Review!**

**OH! P.S. I don't know if all of you are familiar with Muse, but their lead singer's name is Matthew Bellamy. I hope no one confused Matt (Emmett and Rosalie's son) with Matt Bellamy.  
**


	31. AN

**Hello!**

**I know that you guys don't get alerts to let you know that I've switched chapters so this is my way of letting you know lol. Chapter 5 is now up! Chapter 6 will be up in an hour.  
**

**Steph =)  
**


End file.
